Es la horade los exiliados(FC)
by Harpi
Summary: FInal alterno de Gloria al rey-Con tirek derrotado, mario decide que si enfrentara a celestia, lo ideal seria llevar otros como el, que fueron desterrados por la princesa del sol por creerse "peligrosos", diferentes desterrados, diferentes historias, ninguna forma de predecir lo que pasara (El genero varia dependiendo del escritor) Explicaciones en el fic
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Gente! Aquí con un proeycto diferente a los demás

Muchos diran "otra historia alterna? Que no te cansas?" pues una respuesta seria NO, lo alterno rinde(¿?) pero ya enserio, este fic es mas una forma de dejar registro de una historia en la que algunos escritores estamos participando, y asi, sea el final que llegemos, esta pagina quedara como registro de nuestras ideas, y de como yo se las fastidie n.n

EL FC se llama " es la hora de los exiliados", actualmente en el foro DZ, esta activo y cada 1-2 ire posteando capítulos, en los que indicare antes de empezar quien escribió el capitulo, por lo que la forma narrrativa y escritura puede ser muy variada

.

.

.

.

.

 **Historia**

 _LA historia tiene lugar después de la derrota de las dazzling, como se sabe, ellas fueron las "ultimas" desterradas al mundo humano, pero antes de ella hubo mas..._

 _70 años antes del nacimiento de nightmare moon, star el barbado junto con celestia desterraron un total de 9 seres al mundo humano debido a que eran demasiado peligrosos para las cárceles comunes en equestria, solo que star nunca supo las consecuencias de los primeros 9 que desterró, ya que era un hechizo nuevo y sin forma de saber sus resultados exactos, solo provoco un peligro latente para el futuro...el cual a llegado hoy_

 _Mario Zekeda, el primer desterrado, a esperado mucho tiempo este momento, el encuentro de las rainbows vs las dazzling provoco tal choque de magia que sin que ellas lo sepan, fue recolectado por el, con esto, la fase final de su experimento a dados resultados, llegado el momento que espero durante años, la revancha contra la "princesa" del sol y el regreso a su hogar, pero es consiente que no es el único que espera esto, 8 sujetos más de equestria que llegaron al mundo humano después de el , durante años durmieron en capsulas de energia vital debido a que el hechizo de star el barbado no solo los trajo al mundo humano, si no que los UNIO con sus contrapartes humanas y casi los matan de paso, durmiendo durante años para evitar que murieran, llevan algunos años desde que se recuperaron, aprendiendo lo que es ser humano, gustos, modas, y curiosamente, ciertas cosas "malas" que solo un ser humano puede poseer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Trama**_

Son 8 seres de Equestria que durmieron durante años en capsulas vitales para salvarles la vida después del destierro casi los mata al unirlos con su contraparte humana, hace 5 años (antes del encuentro de las dazzling) la capsulas los termino de curar, por lo cual Mario Zekeda, el primer desterrado les indico la situación y les dijo que se acostumbrara al mundo humano hasta que el encontrara la forma de volver, en el presente, han vivido esos 5 años en el mundo humano, y se han dado cuenta que hay ciertas cosas que han nacido en ustedes, el gusto a la carne de aves, vacas y ciervo, a la musica, y la lujuria y perversidades que solo los humanos poseen (mangas, animes, hentai, echi, yaoi y otras cosas mas que inventamos), ahora es momento de volver a equestria, pero...El deseo de venganza seguirá?, sabiendo que las seres que conocieron en equestria posiblemente ya murieron despues de 1000 años? o buscaran solo un nuevo comienzo con un pensamiento diferente ya que ahora son parte humanos? solo el tiempo lo dira...

.

.

.

 _ **Primer Acto.- Momento de Decir Adiós**_

(Post hecho por mi antes que canbiaria mi modo de escritura, por lo cual mis primeros post de mi lado estarán en modo dialogo)

Tirek: AHGGGGGHHHHHH!

Un grito de dolor se escuchó en aquel laboratorio, un grito que nadie oyó por lo profundo que estaban, en un cuarto bastante amplio que tenía un simulador del espacio (para los que jugaron FFVII, como el que tiene el abuelo de nanaki) en el techo, un sujeto de piel rojiza y pelo blanco de contextura musculosa cayo al suelo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y arañazos, apenas podía ponerse de pie, solo pudo mirar hacia arriba, delante de el estaba el responsable

Tirek: que…que eres tu…

¿?: GRHHHHAHHHHHHH!

El extraño ser que era una especie de "bestia" rodeada de una esencia oscura sujeto a Tirek de un tentáculo oscuro que salió de su cuerpo para alzarlo y azotarlo una y otra vez, cuando pareció hartarse, saco otro tentáculo, agarrándolo de ambas muñecas lo alzo, la criatura se rodeo de una aura purpura para levitar su cuerpo para mirarlo cara a cara

¿?: soy la pesadilla del sol –crack-

Tirek: AGHHHHHHHHH

El sonido de huesos rompiéndose se escuchó bastante fuerte, la criatura se había destrozado los huesos de la muñeca y lo de los dedos, una sonrisa macabra dejo verse al ver el dolor de su enemigo, otro tentáculo lo sujeto del cuello, entonces Tirek empezó a envejecer, ya siendo solo un viejo decrepito, la criatura lo tiro al fondo de una habitación, cayendo en una capsula de escape de emergencia, saliendo disparo fuera del lugar

La criatura dio un último rugido, la esencia oscura empezaba a desaparecer, cuando al fin se esfumo, el cuerpo de un joven de apenas unos 21 años cayó al suelo cansado y respirando pesadamente, en eso un monitor bastante grande se prendió

Cp: señor, se se encuentra bien?

Mario: si…-pesadamente- al parecer me pase un poco, pero y estoy mejor, dame un informe de la situación

Cp: el proyecto "Recuperación" a funcionado, su cuerpo ya está estable, aunque controlar "aquello" le tomara algo de tiempo

Mario: genial, y lo otro?

Cp: véalo usted mismo

El lugar no solo era amplio, estaba lleno de plantas y maquinas, pero lo más llamativo, además del monitor gigante, era un portal el cual emitía un brillo colorido para luego apagarse y brillar de color celeste

Cp: el portal está estable

Mario: bien, entonces llego el momento….y las revoltosas?

Cp: según mis censores, ya deben haber llegado a las montañas con los demás estudiantes, la policía creerá que todo lo que paso será responsable de las pandillas, y la capsula de Tirek a caído justo en la comisaria del pueblo

Mario: bien, de verdad fue bueno que ellas no estuvieran aca (de haber usado "eso" con ellas, no pudiera haberme controlado…), ok, quiero que prepares todo para la fase final, y pone en contactos con los otros

Cp: está seguro señor? Ellos no parecen ser de confianza, podrían arruinar sus planes

Mario: yo solo cumpliré mi parte y les avisare, lo que hagan después es cuenta suya

El joven vio el portal que había creado, el momento de dejar aquel mundo había llegado

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuantos tiempo ha pasado, cuantos años desde que llegue a este mundo ha ocurrido, cuantas noches los recuerdos del fuego y muerte regresan a mis ojos como si todo hubiera sido ayer solamente, el dolor, la ira, el sentimiento de traición, todo vuelve, y la responsable de todo se atrevió a dejar su bandera, la bandera que para muchos era el comienzo de una nueva vida, para nosotros solo significa traición y muerte…equestria, ese era el nombre de la bandera, del país y de la líder que provoco todo esto….no mas….no más risas, no mas lealtad, no mas amabilidad, no mas generosidad, no mas lealtad y no mas magia, ya no mas….

Mario: -sacando un celular- haber, a quien primero…

….

..

 **Montañas nevada-hora 1pm- cabañas de turistas**

Enif: (vamos eniff, puedes hacerlo, si puedes contra pandillas de unicornios, puedes hacer esto!)

Enif Kentaurus, un joven e 20 años de cabellos azules. Un gabardon blanco con toques azules, ojos celestes y una bufanda azul, se encontraba detrás de un poste intentando juntar valor, pero que podría estar provocando un ataque de nervios a un pegaso que enfrento a ladrones y criminales en su pasado? La respuesta era una persona, sunset shimer

Es difícil saber cuándo el joven de cabellos azules se sintió atraído por la chica cabello de tocino, solo el sabría las razones, pero eso no la impidió cruzarse pro "casualidad" en la excursión que hizo su escuela a las montañas de nieve, ya tenían un tiempo de conocerse claro esta

Enif: (recuerda el plan, camina hacia ella, tranquilo, sereno, se cool, salúdala y dile si quiere esquiar contigo un rato, nada difícil, camina muchacho, sonríe)

Justo cuando el joven caminaba, a su vista estaba tranquilo, pero para los que lo miraban, parecía como un pingüino al moverse, justo cuando estaba cerca de la chica de cabello de tocinos, un vaso le dio justo en la cabeza

Enif: quien fue el gracioso!

Sonata: fallaste aria

Aria: da igual-respondio secamente para irse sin disculparse-

Enif: esperen un momento, al menos discúlpense no?!

Aria: es tu problema por quedarte parado como idiota cerca al tacho de basura-yéndose-

Sonata: adiós cabeza de tacho –yéndose también-

Enif: SERAN UNAS!

Sunset: enif?

Enif: quien me….ah, sunset!

Sunset: que sorpresa verte por aquí

Enif: si, yo…yo también bien de viaje, n oes que te estuviera siguiendo ni nada! (cerebro- aborten, repito, aborten misión!)

Sunset: ya veo, este lugar es bastante tranquilo y llamativo, no te parece?

Enif: si, lo es, por eso quería saber si tu…..si tu!

Pinkie: -llegando- holaaa, como están, quien es sunset? Es un amigo acaso? O acaso es un acosador que espía los anuncios de la escuela para saber cuándo haríamos un viaje y así venir también con la excusa de cruzarse contigo y pasar un rato juntos y así tener la esperanza que el romance llegue a su vida?

Enif: ( /&%/&/ como adivino mi plan maestro! O.o)

Sunset: no creo Pinkie, solo nos cruzamos por casualidad

Pinkie: enserio? Vaya, mi pinkie sentido está fallando entonces, a que vine..asi, vamos sunset, a esquiar todo el dia! –Llevándose a sunset-

Sunset: espera Pinkie, cuídate enif!-yéndose-

Enif: espera!...-en el suelo con una aura depresiva- la historia de amor de enif duro apenas 10 segundos –en eso suena su celular- QUIEN RAYOS ES AHORA!

¿?: vaya, porque tan enojado enif?

Enif: eh, tu? Que quieres ahora Mario?

Mario: -con un tono serio- la maquina esta lista

Enif: tan pronto?

Mario: para ti han sido 5 años solamente, pero yo espere casi mil, partiré en 5 dias, tienes tiempo para decidir si vienes o no, pero una vez que me vaya, no habrá otra formad e volver, al menos no sin que seas arrestado

Enif se puso serio, el ya le había hablado de la existencia de un portal, pero estaba en un lugar que Celestia fácilmente lo localizaría y posiblemente lo arrestara, el espero esa llamada mucho tiempo, pero no creyó que sería tan rápido

Mario: pasa algo? Acaso el pequeño enif no quiere dejar a su "novia"?

Enif: que no es mi novia!

Mario: a poco ni eso has logrado después de espiarla tanto? Tio, si que eres patético

Enif: seras un …..

Mario: bueno, quiero aclarar unos detalles, cuando termines de acechar a la cabello de tocino, ven en 3 días en lo que acaba tu viaje, los demás también vendrán, quiero hablar con ustedes antes, cambio y fuera –colgando

Enif suspiro fastidiado, 5 días y 3 para ver al sujeto, definitivamente su historia de amor estaba resultando cada vez más patética, para empeorar las malditas dazzling estaban por la zona, aun no se perdonaba haber caído bajo sus encantos en la batalla de las bandas

Enif: (deben ser unicornios en el otro mundo, malditos cuernudos…)

 **O0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Lyra: como que no puedes venderme una mascota!

Flutershy: ya te lo dije lyra, tu expediente no es muy bueno que digamos

Lyra: que pude haber hecho que no me permitas comprar una mascota!

Flutershy: según tu expediente, has tenido 10 mascotas y todas han desaparecido en circunstancias muy extrañas, y fuiste demandada por un mono

Lyra: El mono me puso una trampa, una trampa!

Flutershy: esto…-mirando la camilla donde estaba acostado un chico- kuleath..podrías…

Kuleath: -despertando – eh? Sisi, ya voy

Lyra: ey, esperen, aun no termino contigo Flutershy, tendré mi pony así sea lo último que haga!

Kuleath, yaya, andando –jalando de la parte trasera de su camisa

Kuleath era un chico tranquilo y callado, con un peinado que le daba la apariencia de una piña, trabaja de limpieza en al veterinaria del pueblo, y solo cuando lyra aparecía, se encargaba de la seguridad, a el no le importaba que lyra hiciera su escándalo, el problema era que cuando ella llegaba, hacia mucha bulla y Flutershy lo despertaba de su descanso para sacarla, y bueno, Flutershy era demasiado permisiva con el y sus descansos, lo menos que podía hacer era calmar el enojo de la peliverde

Kuleath: ya te dije que no te darán un pony, y menos uno mágico que pueda hablar

Lyra: se que deben tener uno, o al menos denme un mascota genial no?

Kuleath: y que pasó con tu ultima mascota, señor smith?

Lyra: digamos que el ya no es un problema

jon

Kuleath: …..ve a casa, que quiero dormir

Lyra: de acuerdo, pero te juro que volveré y no podrás detenerme!-yéndose- tendré mi pony mágico hablador!

Kuleath: -suspiro- esta en la 11va vez que viene en lo que va del mes, bueno, hora de tomar un pequeño des-ruido de celular- y quien será ahora?

¿?: hola kuleath? Te desperté acaso?

Kuleath: ah, eres tu –bostezando- se te ofrece algo?

Mario: cielos, charlar contigo siempre me da sueño, solo necesito verte en 3 días para hablar contigo y los demás de algo importante, si tienes algo importante que hacer, hazlo en lo que van esos dias

Kuleath: no puedes ser ahora? Que quiero dormir el resto del día saliendo del trabajo

Mario: no estoy en condiciones ahora –bostezando- y ya me pegaste tu sueño, nos vemos luego

Kuleath: me pregunto que querrá, al menos puedo volver a…

Flutershy: disculpa…podrías….limpiar el area de los monos, están arrojando su comida por todos lados y..

Kuleath: si si, ya voy jefa

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bombom: o vaya, no puedo creer que kentaro lo vaya engañar, pero es tan sensual….

Lighting: (no llamare ligh que se me hace largo escribir todo.) –viendo a la chica con algo de baba en el rostro-

Dr whooves: lighting, no se supone que solo vendrías por unas cosas y volverías? Llevo 1 hora esperándote

Lighting: ah doctor, perdón, em distraje viendo algo interesante

Dr whooves: oh, ya veo, estas en esa edad

Lighting shadow era un joven de cabellera negra y unos ojos rojos como un ruby, actualmente se encontraba de asistente del doctor whooves, el doctor lo había mandado por algunas cosas para el almuerzo, cuando en el mostrador se distrajo por algo que le llamo la atención, la chica llamada bombón, la conocía por medio de otra chica llamada lyra, la cual tenía la suerte de conocer, ya que Lyra solía preguntarle si el doctor no había creado un portal a un tierra donde existieran los ponys mágicos, el hecho que ligh le dijera que no pero la mantendría al corriente le permitió ir conociendo poco a poco a lyra, que a su vez también a bombom, lo curioso de esta es que estaba en la sección mangas leyendo yaoi con otras chicas, y esa perversidad que se veía en sus rostros cuando leían eso era algo que le atraía, le atraía tanto como un buen trozo de carne de res

El doctor whooves era un hombre comprensivo, y sabia que su asistente cuando tenía ese rostro soñadora, no se concentraba, asi que tomo las cosas y le dijo que no demorara demasiado, el joven asintió y siguió viendo el espectáculo, cuando su celular sono

Light: ola?

Mario: eh, lighting

Ligh: ah, el científico vagabundo

Mario: no me llames asi!

Ligh: se le ofrece algo?

Mario: termine mi proyecto

Ligh: ….eso significa..

Mario: si, y en 5 días partiré, pero quiero verte a ti y los demás en 3 dias para aclarar algunas cosas, te sugiero que si tienes cosas pendientes las hagas, y deja de comprar carne asada a mi nombre!-colgando-

Light: tsk…las chicas se fueron, ya ni modo

 **O0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

Mario: esos son todos de momento, debería llamar a los demás? Tal vez luego, ya tengo sueño

Cp: señor, y que hará con las chicas?

Mario: el trió de revoltosas? Supongo que tendré que hablar con ellas también, si se enteran de otra manera son capaces de colgarme vivo

Cp: no lo hicieron cuando creyeron que usted y aquella mujer fueron a ese hotel para..

Mario: cállate, no me recuerdes eso!

Cp: o cuando la joven sonata se enojó con usted cuando la vio desnuda y..

Mario: quieres dejar de recordarme todo las cosas malas que me pasaron! Dios, juro que si sigues así te formateo!

Cp: ok señor

Mario: bien, las chicas deben llegar en 3 dias al igual que los otros, tomare un descanso

Cp: como diga señor

El joven suspiro cansadamente para irse del lugar, definitivamente debía arreglarlo antes de traer a todos aquí para explicarles la situación, no quería que sospecharan de sus verdaderos planes o su verdadera naturaleza, al menos no si resultaban regresar y interrumpir sus planes, nadie lo detendría ahora, había esperado años para esto y no se detendría ante nada o ….

Mario: mhp..- mirando una foro donde esta con un trió de revoltosas- lo siento, pero nada o nadie me detendrá….

Le quedaban pocos días a equestria, antes que el rey volviera…..

 **Continuara…..**

Y aquí el primer post de varios, como dije antes, esto lo hago para que si algo llegara a pasar a la pagina, quedara el recuerdo de lo que escribimos

De paso queda decir, como son varios escritores lo que ponen cada post, ninguno puede llevar su historia como desea sin que otro se la arruine, que se puede decir, disfrutamos molestando a otrosxD


	2. Chapter 2

**A.C – W.J:** yo? Molestar? Me ofendes .

 **Guest:** como todos tenemos cosas que ahcer, se tiene paciencia para los que postean, tampoco es cosa de sentir obligado, siendo el FC para divertirse y contar una historia

 **Deathz** : la historia sigue una misma lineal argumental, pero cada uno aporta parte de la historia, y no siempre estarna juntas, ya que cada oc tiene su propia historia y forma de hacer las cosas

.

.

.

.

 _ **Post creado por Avan Vir Klendragon-dueño del oc enif**_

Lugar: Montañas Nevada – Afueras de la cabaña

Hora: 2:00 PM

-Veamos, ¿que sucede contigo enif? – replicándose hacia el mismo con una tonalidad enojada – por más que me gusten las montañas y los climas helados, el objetivo principal de venir hasta acá de manera escondida y escapándome del entrenamiento de spitfire – esto último lo dice en voz baja – era tener la oportunidad de hablar con sunset y de invitarla a salir

– Enif se recuesta encima de la nieve suspirando de agotamiento - ahora me quede sin entrenamiento, sin cita y con el tiempo en contra, ¿cinco años han pasado ya? como pasa el tiempo, me demore un año en adaptarme al mundo de los humanos en todos los sentidos, hasta me gusta la carne asada y lo que más extrañare de este lugar jajajajaja– mientras enif miraba las nubes una misteriosa sombra apareció de la nada cubriendo su cuerpo por completo –

-Así te quería encontrar...¡vagando en vez de estar entrenando para el juego! – en esos momentos producto del miedo, la piel de enif se volvió blanca como la misma nieve en que se encontraba recostado, sus pupilas se recogieron y comenzó a sudar en exceso, era evidente que reconocía aquella voz que lo ponía en ese estado - …..Spitfire ….hoolaaa…..- respondía lentamente mientras veía como está la observaba con unos ojos llenos de furia – eemmm…. ¿quieres un chocolate caliente? hace muuuuchoooo frió aquí, te puedes enfermar

-¡NO QUIERO NINGÚN CHOCOLATE CALIENTE! ¡TU VIENES CONMIGO! – esta agarro a enif de la bufanda y comenzó a arrástralo de mala manera por la nieve hasta el refugio –¡NOOOOOO! ¡QUIERO VIVIR! ¡AYUDA! – gritaba este mientras era arrastrado, enterrando sus uñas en la nieve en un intento inútil por salvarse de la ira de su capitana –

Lugar: Montañas Nevada – Habitación N°15

Hora: 3:00 PM

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo llegaste hasta acá? ¿Cómo sospechaste que no me encontraba en la ciudad? Hasta deje una nota que decía que no podía ir a entrenar porque me encontraba enfermo, explícame, mínimo, ¡mínimo! si voy a morir, necesito explicaciones – replicaba enif hacia spitfire mientras este arreglaba sus cosas con la intención de irse del lugar –

-Efectivamente, dejaste una nota en que te excusabas del entrenamiento por que estabas enfermo, a lo cual como buena capitana – en eso lo interrumpe enif con una sonrisa sarcástica reflejada en su rosto

-Claaaarooo, buena capitaaaanaaaa, seeeguuuroo, ahórrate eso y di mejor "estaba tan enojada, pero tan enojada, de que este sujeto faltara de nuevo al entrenamiento, que me tome la molestia de ver si estaba en su habitación, tras ver que no se encontraba y que había sido engañada, en un ataque de ira, furia, destrucción, cólera, super saiyajin nivel dios, tome el primer bus hacia las montañas para llevarme por la fuerza a enif para que recibiera su castigo " ¿adivine? – expresaba enif hacia esta mientras se reía mas por los nervios que por su comentario

-Por eso me caes taaaaan biiieeeen muchacho – en ese mismo instante le da un puñetazo en el estómago a enif que lo deja tendido en el suelo por unos segundos

– Me encanta tu sentido del humor, ¿pero sabes que?, en realidad, si estaba preocupada por ti y quería ver cómo te encontrabas, al ver que no estabas, deduje que irías a las montañas, a ver a cierta persona que no te deja entrenar como es debido…. ¡por qué te distraes! – en cuanto ella dice esto último, se le ruboriza un poco la cara a lo cual enif se da cuenta de ello y le queda mirando a los ojos

-¿Spitfire?, ¿acaso estas celosa de que mire a otras mujeres? por dios chica ¡soy hombre! ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿que mire la nieve todo el día?

– Rápidamente tras decir estas palabras enif recibe una fuerte patada en el estómago mientras aún se encuentra tendido en el suelo – ¡aaahhh! perdón, perdón, creo que me he excedido

-En fin, eso me pasa por preocuparme por alguien como tú –spitfire desvía la mirada de enif mirando hacia su maleta mientras suspira lentamente - oh vamos spitfire – respondiendo a esta

\- Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, sabes que bromeo mucho, si de verdad dices que estabas preocupada por mí, te creo – se levanta este y la mira a los ojos tomándola de las manos a lo cual esta responde con una miraba ruborizada – perdón por mentirte, no fue mi intensión, de verdad ¿me perdonas?, mira, déjame invitarte un chocolate caliente y unas galletas ¿si?

-Que insistes tú con el chocolate ¿no?, mira, si eso no perjudica nuestro próximo juego estarás perdonado, pero sabes que te castigare mucho por a verme mentido ¿verdad? – mirando a enif mientras se ríe -

-No te preocupes, eso lo tengo más que asimilado, sufriré bastante créeme, incluso lo fingiré para que estés feliz

-Jajajajajaja, ridículo - esta le da otro golpe en el estomago a enif haciendo que este retroceda un poco

\- Oooyeeee yaaaaa para con la violencia, déjame respirar al menos - replica este a ella mientras se ríe

-Bueno enif ¿volvamos quieres? La verdad es que si está haciendo algo de frió en esta zona

-Spitfire ¿no quieres que te "abrigue"? , digo, para que no pases frió jajajajajaja

-Mira enif, si no te conociera, te hubiera, ¿a qué piso estamos? ¿tercero? te hubiera lanzado ahora mismo desde el tercer piso y reza para que salgas vivo de la caída

-Epa, epa, epa que me refería a que te coloco un abrigo de pluma, una bufanda, unos guantes, un gorro de lana, hay capitana, que cosas pasan por tu mente jajajajaja– esta mira a enif con una expresión de enojo y con el rostro aún más ruborizada, aparta la mirada de él y se coloca en la puerta de la habitación dándole la espalda

– Tienes una hora para arreglar tus cosas he ir al bus, estaré abajo esperándote – en eso cierra la puerta violentamente estremeciendo la habitación, llegando a caer nieve desde la ventana producto de la vibración, mientras tanto enif se queda mirando hacia la puerta sin hacer nada y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-¿Dónde hay un cuchillo para matarme ahora mismo? ¡AAHH! ¡porque con sunset no le puedo hablar de la misma manera que con spitfire!, me atrevo hasta decir, que spitfire da más miedo que sunset, y vengo yo hablando tranquilamente con spitfire hasta con comentarios de doble tono, aaaahh que triste es mi vida ¿no?, ¿sabes qué?, arregla tus cosas, hace el sobre y vete de este lugar mejor

-En cuanto enif termina de preparar sus cosas, deja el sobre en recepción para que esta pueda ser entregada a spitfire, en el cual, contiene una carta explicando el motivo de su viaje por asuntos familiares y las llaves de su habitación para que ella disponga de esta a su gusto, esta al recibir la carta varios minutos más tarde, trata de buscar a enif por toda la cabaña pero este ya se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno -

Lugar: Corazón de la montaña - camino a la casa de mario

Hora: 5:00 PM

-Si camino a esta velocidad por la montaña, de manera relajada, llegare justo en el día a la casa de mario para irme del mundo de los humanos, es una pena, ya me estaba acostumbrando a este lugar, extrañare a spitfire, que manera de reírme con ella y de lanzarnos bromas mutuamente, pero estará bien, soarin esta con ella, que con el también me llevo de maravilla, ademas, me voy con el corazón roto por no a ver establecido una conversación con sunset...aaahh...que dolor, que dolor, que pena - hablaba para si mismo enif mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la nieve

-Es increíble la verdad, 5 años que no regreso a equestria, aquel lugar donde celestial me desterró a este lugar, en todo caso, me ha dado el tiempo suficiente como para tener mis ideas claras, ¿porque he matado a esos unicornios? y lo más terrible, es que disfrute haciéndolo – en esos momentos mientras enif cruzaba las montañas con su bufanda alrededor de la boca , se detenía para observar un poco el paisaje hacia el horizonte –

-No….ellos están equivocados, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, esos unicornios merecían morir, estaban haciendo mal uso de su magia, dañando a personas inocentes, si no los hubiera detenido, quien sabe que cosas más hubieran hecho, mantendré firme mi postura, eliminare a aquellas escorias inútiles, parásitas, buenas para nada del reino, pero primero tengo que ajustar cuentas con mis queridas "amigas" princesa luna y celestia, necesito respuestas, y las obtendré ya sea por las buenas o por las malas – enif continua su viaje cruzando las montañas en dirección hacia el punto de encuentro en la casa de mario –

 **Fin del post**

.

.

.

.

.

En unas horas se pondrá los de otros dos Oc


	3. Chapter 3

Silverwolf850: si, y como creador del FC, no le doy la posibilidad de acercársele n.n

Guest: thx, y es tan divertido bajárselos los puntos ñam

,.

.

.

.

.

 **Post creado por naitennyu-dueño del Oc ligthing shadow**

el joven de cabello oscuro suspiro a ver que aquella chica bonbon la cual en un principio solo vio como una posible amistad pero luego poco a poco mientras mas conocía a lyra por defecto iba conociendo a aquella chica de pelo azul con rosado , hasta tal punto que quiso conocerla mejor , después de a que whooves lo fuera a buscar el joven fue rápidamente a compra lo que era una ligera de arroz , carne asada y una gaseosa - lo siento Mario pero ya es costumbre esto - dijo mientras compraba todo lo anterior menos la carne que dejo a nombre del científico vagabundo -

\- casa del Dr. Whooves 1:20 PM -

\- el joven estaba en la mesa mientras esperaba que el doctor que voluntariamente se ofreció a serví la comida estaba aun dentro de la cocina -

Hombre , si que se tirada el doctor - dijo un joven muy parecido al doctor sólo que algo mas joven y con un tono de cabello y piel mas claro -

Es normal en el, te acostumbraras , asi que deja de ser impaciente crescent- aclaro el joven sin voltear a ver a su amigo casi hermano crencest Moon después de que whooves cirviera la comida lighting aagradeció y se paro llendo a la puerta -

Ya regreso debo de hacer algo - dijo el joven que saco su celular y marco el numero de Mario -

Hey , científico vagabundo mas vale que tengas una cama libre voy en camine a tu casa pero de seguro llegare algo tarde - dijo el joven que antes de que siquiera Mario respondiera o alegara colgó - * suspiro * muy bien donde estará - dijo el joven que salió del lugar viendo allí a bonbon y lyra el joven se iba acercando cuando por curiosidad quiso leer la mente de la chicas -

* ese lighting si no llega rápido sufrirá la ira de mil y un ponys mágicos sobre el * - fue lo que estaba pensando lyra cosa que en parte asustaba a lighthing ya que pues una de sus experiencias es el enojo del genero femenino que en sus años en la guardia había visto uno tan mortal como el de lyra -

\- cuando leyó la mente de bon bon su ganas de conocerla se fueron enseguida - * me imagino a ese chico lighting con big Max o no mejor crenscent *-* son como hermanos serian un otp que amaría * - era lo que rondaba la mente de la chica de cabello azul con rosado -

,...por celestia una fujoshi nivel luna - mientras tanto la sub directora luna estronuda sabiendo que algún habló de su nivel de fujoshismo (¿ -

Lyra , bon bon por aquí - dijo el chico tranquilamente acercándose a lyra y a la fujoshi -

Light que bueno verte estaba pensando en ti - dijo bonbon a lo que al joven le recorrió un escalofrío -

Etto. Chicas lo siento pero ...* rayos que les digo si les digo la verdad jodo el plan y tendré que aguantarme

a lyra y a bonbon jodiendo allá * - pensó el joven - me voy a mudar a otro país so... este es el adiós - dijo el joven y de parte de lyra hubo un semi drama en el cual ella le decía que no se fuera que si se iba no sabría cuando el doctor haría la maquina y cosas hací bonbon solo pensaba si se una lighting con quien shipeaba a crescent (¿ -

\- casa del Dr. Whooves 4:50 PM -

\- ya habiéndose despedido de su únicos amigos después de haber salido a divertirse con ellos y decirle a su tutor de su despedida estaba empacando sus cosas no mucho a decir verdad cuando estaba por salir de su

habitación el doctor Lo detuvo y le dio un reloj de las buena suerte , aunque fue solo 5 años viviendo con el

doctor whooves después de que mario lo tirara a su suerte ya que dijo celestia por error , y el Dr lo encontrara todo había sido bueno pero ahora lo unico que quería era despedasar a aquella que Lo exilio por

razones injustas - muy bien nos veremos si es que es posible - dijo despidiéndose de crescent y whooves mientras se iba a dirección de las casa de Mario –

Continuara…

Y en momentos el post de Kuleath ñam


	4. Chapter 4

**Post hecho por Trinox-Dueño del Oc Kuleath**

.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las 7 de la tarde, 2 horas antes Mario lo había llamado para hablar sobre "eso" y Flutershy le había pedido que limpiara la jaula de los monos, había terminado y se proponía irse.

Flutershy: ¿Cómo te fue Kuleath?

Kuleath: Fue dificil, pero lo logre, cada vez que terminaba me tiraban mas comida u otras cosas de dudosa procedencia.

Flutershy: Cuanto lo siento, pero tu sabes lo desastrosos que pueden ser.

Kuleath: Sise, nos vemos mañana Flutershy, me voy a recostar a mi casa.

Flutershy: Adios Kuleath.

Kuleath: (Caminando a su casa) ¿Quien sera la primera persona que se vaya a enterar? Mmmmmmhhh... Me da mucha foojera, lo pensare mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, Kuleath se recosto en su cama y se propuso dormir, sin antes pensar.

Kuleath: Pronto os vengare, padres, hermanos, familia.

Ya en el siguiente dia, en Canterlot High School, Kuleath se encontro con Big Mac y Maud Pie hablando en el patio.

Big Mac: Mira Maud, es Kuleath, ¡Hola Kuleath!

Maud: No tienes porque gritar, Big Mac.

Big Mac: (algo deprimido) Ayeup.

Kuleath: Hola

Maud: Hola

Kuleath: Tengo algo que decirles, dentro de 4 dias saldré del pais y nose si volvere.

Maud: ¿Porque?

Kuleath: (Muy deprimido) Aniversario de mis padres

Muad/Big Mac: ohhh

Todos sus amigos sabian que Kuleath era huerfano, pero solo sus amigos de verdad conocian de su tragedia.

Maud: Mejor diselo a Bon-Bon rapido, ella se va a deprimir mucho, son como hermanos.

Big Mac: Ayeup

Kuleath: Lo hare.

Justo en ese momento Bon-bon pasaba por detras de ellos con Lyra a su lado, y Kuleath se propuso a asustarlas, se acerco atras de ellas y...

Kuleath: ¡Buhhh!

Bob-bon/Lyra: Ahhhhhhhh, tonto.

Kuleath: jajajaja, como sea, Bon-bon, tengo algo que decirte.

Bob-bon: (Mirando a Lyra extrañada) ¿Que es?

Kuleath: en 4 dias saldre de la ciudad y no creo que vuelva.

Bon-bon: ¡¿Queeeee?! ¿Porque?

Kuleath: (Deprimido y cabizbajo) Padres...

Bon-bon: (Con las manos en la boca) Ohhhhh... Perdon, no sabia que era esta semana.

Kuleath: Este puede ser nuestro adios, (abrazando a Bon-bon) te extrañare.

Bon-bon: (Casi llorando) Yo tambien.

Kuleath: (Secandole las lagrimas) Y la proxima vez que Lyra quiera ir a la veterinaria de Fluttershy porfavor ve con ella, creo que va a necesitar mucha ayuda la proxima vez que pase "eso"

Lyra: ¡Oye!

 **Continuara…**

 **Y con esto, termine el post de los 4 primeros integrantes, desde ahora pondré 3-5 post directos, mencionando quien escribió cada uno, porque si no, serian demasiados capítulos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deathz:** depende mucho del estilo del escritor para contar su pasado, algunos en un capitulo lo dicen, otros van contando pedazo por pedazo

.

.

.

.

 **Desde este punto, se pondrán Post de acuerdo al orden de posteo, y se indicara quien escribió el post ñam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Post hecho por mi**

 **Casa de Mario Zekeda-hora 5pm-3 días después de la llamada**

Mario: ahh, la paz..-acostado en un sillón- ojala esto nunca acabara..ZzzZ….

Cp: señor, aun no entiendo, no sería mejor culminar sin involucrar a tantas personas? Según usted, aquellos solo podrían ser un problema a futuro, y los jóvenes…

Mario: si si, lo se, pero tienen derecho, y soy bondadoso aunque no me creas

Cp: ….

Mario: a que viene ese silencio cp?

Cp: señor, pueda que las razones porque hace todo esto, es porque le asusta lo que ellas le harán si descubren que se fue sin decirles nada?

Mario: tsk, pro que tendría yo que tenerles miedo?

Cp: no fue hace 1 semana que después de tomar la inocencia de la señorita sonata, esta le amenazara que si se atrevía a hacer una idiotez como la que hizo en el muelle o la engañara, no veria la cuchilla que le atravesaría el corazón?

Mario: esto….

Cp: o hace 2 semanas cuando hubo el problema de la poción de amor y que la señorita aria…

Mario: eso fue culpa de esas mocosas crusaders! Si no fuera porque aun son unas mocosas juro que las…

Cp: o cuando la señorita adagio intento drogarlo y encontró aquel maletín con un latigo y…

Mario: okok, ya basta, no me recuerdes todo eso ahora!

Mario solo intento olvidar todo eso, había sido el mes más raro y desquiciado de toda su vida como humano desde que sucedió el asunto de los muelles, y definitivamente no es que le tuviera miedo a que sonata cumpliera su palabra (la chica si daba miedo cuando entraba a su fase yandere)

Mario: al menos déjame dormir un rato mas…

 **O0o0o0o0**

Adagio: shhh, vas a despertarlo

Sonata: se ve gracioso –aguantando la risa-

Aria: listo

Mario: eh…-despertando- son ustedes…que hacen con esos plumones?

Adagio: esto, mira que tarde es

El trio se fue de hay con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando el joven se levanto del sillón, se toco el rostro y sintió una tinta negra en la cara

Mario: no se abran atrevido a…AHHHHH ; USTEDES TRES, VENGAN ACA AHORA MISMO!

Y una persecución se escucho por toda la casa, las dazzling solo reían ante su broma, ya que no solo el pintaron el rostro al joven, también dibujaron bigotes, símbolos, y lemas como "soy un idiota vagabundo" y cosas así

…o…

Enif: aquí es no?

Ligh: si, tiene apariencia de una casa de un vagabundo

Kuleath: -bostezando- bueno, quien toca?

Enif: eh, pro que me miran a mi?

Ligh: tu eres como un líder no, hazlo tu

Kuleath: a mi me da igual

Enif: bueno, tocare yo

Los otros dos jóvenes miraron con complicidad su plan, si algo aprendieron de aquel sujeto, es que estar cerca de el solo traía problemas, asi que si alguien se debía sacrificar, porque no el más valiente(¿?), justo cuando enif iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeando y tirando al joven, dejando salir un trio de chicas que se ocultaron en los muros, luego de unos segundos salió el científico vagabundo enojado con toda la cara pintada, justo cayo donde enif estaba tirado, las chicas aprovecharon esto para entrar a la casa y cerrarle la puerta, dejándolo afuera

Mario: juro que cuando entre me las voy a poner a trabajar en los pozos!

Kuleath: esto..hacemos algo?

Light: pues enif cayo, le toca a alguien no?

Kuleath: gracias por ofrecerte

Light: ya que…-acercándose a mario- oye ma..

Mario: suficiente- sujetando a ligh sin mirarlo- **lighthing no shuriken no jutsu!**

El científico lanzo con fuerza al joven contra la puerta, logrando derribarla y de paso dejar inconsciente al joven, se escuchó un estruendo en toda la casa, un ruidos como si se rompieran varias cosas, Kuleath solo suspiro aburrido como sus dos compañeros estaban inconscientes en el suelo y como un adulto intentaba matar a 3 adolecentes

Kuleath: bueno, esto va tardar-recostando en el sillón- nada pierdo con dormir un rato

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Después de que todo se tranquilizara, el grupo entero termino en la habitación-laboratorio del chico, los 3 jóvenes de un lado, las dazzling de otro y el joven científico en el medio, formando un circulo

Mario: antes de explicar la situación, alguno tiene alguna pregunta

Enif: yo, quiero saber que rayos hacen esas 3 brujas acá! –Señalando a las dazzling-

Aria: tienes algún problema acaso!

Enif: por supuesto, y más con eso, tiene sus collares de vuelta! No se supone que se destrozaron cuando fueron derrotadas por las rainboms y la bella Sunset!

Mario: ignorare lo último, lo del collar, yo lo repare

Enif: estas demente! Esas brujas de seguro volverán a lavarnos la cabeza con esa canción!

Sonata: es cierto dagi? Hay que hacer que vaya por comida entonces-sugirió sonata sonriendo

Mario: créeme, los repare, pero no del todo, así que no podrán usar su hechizo hipnotizador sobre alguien

Adagio: no necesitamos un hechizo para hacer que la gente esté bajo nuestro control, nuestro talento natural basta

Enif: tsk, a mi no me convence

Lighthing tenía sus dudas sobre si las chicas eran confiables, así que decidió leer la mente de una de ellas, se centro en la de pelo azules, pero al hacerlo, solo escuchaba música de ambiente

LIgh: (pero que…..mejor pruebo con el científico)

Esta vez ligh se centro en intentar leer la mente del científico, pero …

Mario_ (yo se que intentas leer mis pensamientos muchacho, ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam ñam)

Light: (….)

Mario: escuchen, la razón pro que los reuní es porque he terminado cierto proyecto que llevo años trabajando, hace unos días termine y de paso me dio tiempo de terminar esto, cp, muéstralo

Cp: entendido señor

Uno de los muros de la habitación empezó a elevarse, dejando ver un portal tras el, todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos viendo aquel artefacto

Mario: lo que ven, es un portal que permitirá volver a equestria

Aquella respuesta dejo a todos sin habla, todos ellos si tenían algo en común es que extrañaban su tierra natal, las dazzling querían volver a sus viejos cuerpos, y los otros tres tenían asuntos que tratar, pero aun así, nunca esperaron tener la oportunidad de volver, ellos de alguna manera se habían hecho la idea que estaba en aquel mundo para siempre

Mario: escuchen, no se que decidirán, pero este portal solo funcionara una vez, luego de eso la energía se perderá y ya no funcionara, en dos días lo activare, si desean volver, estén presentes en dos días temprano, si desean quedarse, no es necesario que vengan, eso sería todo

Ligh: espera

Mario: si?

Light: dos días, no se supone que seria hoy?

Mario: les avise que vinieran en 3 días para hablarle y en otro 2 partiríamos, no habrán sido tan estúpidos para despedirse de todos cuando les quedaban mas días no?

El trio de chicos les salió una gotita en la cabeza, les quedaba más días y ya se habían despedido de las personas que extrañarían

Mario: hay una habitación lo suficiente grande en el patio para que los 3 puedan descansar, piensen bien lo que harán

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El joven dejo al grupo solos un rato, debía suponer que la noticia los impactaría, en especial a las chicas, ellas ya se habían adaptado de cierta manera a la vida de escolar, y ahora era su decisión si se arriesgaban a perder todo eso, justo cuando tomo algo de agua para relajarse, adagio apareció con un claro enojo en el rostro, el sentimiento cuando hiciste enojar a tu pareja sin saber la razón era lo que sentía en ese momento

Adagio: bien, que fue todo eso? Lo dijo mientras tenía las manos en la cintura

Mario: que te refieres?

Adagio: primero nos obligas a trabajar, luego a ir a esa escuela y vivir la vida de una escolar, luego nos diste el collar –sonriendo por unos segundos- y ahora sales con que podemos volver a equestria, que clase de juego estás jugando

Mario: no estoy jugando nada, ese portal lo llevo trabajando desde que llegue a este mundo, no todo gira alrededor tuyo

Adagio: entonces pro que, por que no los muestras? Sabiendo que nos estábamos acostumbrando a esta vida!

Mario: lo hice porque creí que merecían tener la oportunidad de elegir

Adagio: si claro, y da igual que elijamos, tu te irás no?

Mario: eso que tiene que ver?

Adagio: -picándole la frente- que eres un cobarde, eso es lo que pasa!

Mario: a quien le llamas cobarde! –Picándole la frente- no soy yo el que tuvo que ser casi chantajeada para que se uniera a un club que termino gustándole!

Adagio: al menos no vivo en el pasado como ciertas personas que están en esta habitación!

La discusión entre ambos estuvo así un rato, aria y sonata estaban tras los muros escuchando, al igual que los chicos que fueron por algo de comer

Ligh: y que opinas?

Kuleath: -bostezando- deberían besarse una vez y detener esta charada

Enif: si que tiene gustos extraños

Aria: a que te refieres con "gustos extraños"?.

Enif: contigo no hablaba sirena.

.

Adagio: y entonces?

Mario: entonces qué?

Adagio: si decidimos no ir, te iras de todas maneras no?

Los demás que escuchaban la escena solo pensaron "golpe bajo", mario solo retrocedió ante aquella pregunta, adagio le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados cuando le pregunto eso, si le hubiera dicho eso hace unos meses, sin dudarlo hubiera respondido que si, para luego echarlas, pero ahora, por qué dudaba?

Adagio: y bien?

Mario: pues..

Sonata: la respuesta es clara-interrumpido sonata

Mario: cuando te paraste atrás mio?-pregunto sorprendido de no sentirla

Sonata: -abrazandolo desde atrás- el jefe siempre estará con nosotras, el lo prometió n.n

Mario: pues yo..

Sonata: -susurrándole al oido- jamás te dejare ir…eres mio para siempre mario…

Mario: -poniéndose azul- si si!, ella tiene razón ….

Adagio: -suspiro- que fastidio, y ustedes que hacen hay par de sapos?

Ligh: viendo en qué momento se besan, mira que la hacen larga

Al respuestas a eso fue una mirada de fastidio por parte de adagio y una mirada de "te vas a morir" de sonata, light solo retrocedió por su seguridad

 **O0o00o0o0o0o0o00o**

Aquella noche, todos no pudieron descansar bien, quién sabe si era por las dudas o pro la emoción de volver a su mundo, pero todos tenían diferentes cosas en la que pensar, y otros que lamentar, ya que enif le dijo a mario que era un gatito domando por cierta peliazul, así que en venganza, cuando enif dormía, fue atacado por alguien

Enif: eh, que pasa, y esta sogas que…

¿?: asi que te vas para siempre no?

Enif: -poniéndose azul- sp-spit-spifire! Que haces aca! O.o

Spitfire: de verdad me sorprendí cuando leí tu carta, por suerte un sujeto me llamo indicándome donde estabas Escondido

Enif: (maldito vagabundo bastardo!) spitfire, todo tiene una ex..

Spitfire: -tapándole la boca- si, toda tiene una explicación, y te sacare toda la verdad a golpes!

Muchos gritos de dolro pro parte de enif se logro escuchar en la habitación, kuleath y ligh solo atinaron a decir que si iban hacer esas cosas, al menos buscaran su propio cuarto

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sonata: mhppp, que es ese ruido?

Mario: venganza, de la más pura

Sonata: ya veo –bostezando- seguiré durmiendo

Mario: ok…espera, desde que momento estas aquí?

Sonata: dagi me dijo que me asegurara que no te escaparas, aunque yo se que no te iras a ningún lugar sin nosotras no jefe? n.n

Mario: aha….(madre tierra, ayúdame…)

Sonata: volvamos a dormir

Mario: ( una noche de goce y una vida de lamentaciones, ese lema se me viene a la cabeza por alguna razón)

2 días después, llego la mañana esperada, mario esperaba frente al portal, eran 8am, solo esperaría una hora y se iria, claro, cuando el trio de mocosas llego con algo de equipaje, no pudo evitar sonreír

Mario: crei que se acostumbraron a la vida de adolescentes, no creí que me extrañarían tanto

Adagio: no te hagas ilusiones, no eres el único que extraña su cuerpo original

Mario: yo no lo extraño, este cuerpo es más útil si se sabe usar, además que los suyos son más "sensibles" no?

Aquella pregunta provoco un leve sonrojo en adagio y una grande en aria al entender la insinuación, sonata solo se acerco a el con su equipaje listo, claro, casi todo estaba lleno de tacos

Aria: y cuál es el plan cuando volvamos?

Mario: hay un lugar que veré primero, lo esencial es que Celestia no nos localice, después de todo, ella es la única que debe recordar que nosotros somos seres peligrosos, mientras no nos crucemos con ella, todo estará bien

Adagio: supuse que lo primero que harías es ir por ella

Mario: "si piensas acabar con el rey, hay dos formas, o lo atacas de frente con un ejército lo suficiente fuerte"

Adagio: a costa de muchas vidas, y eso no asegura que salgas victorioso

Mario: exacto

Adagio: entonces cual es la otra?

Mario: pues..Creo que continuaremos luego, ya están llegando (juraría que otro me llamo diciendo que llegaría tarde, mas vale que llegue a tiempo o lo dejamos)

Continuara…..

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon**

 _ **SERIE DE SUCESOS QUE OCURRIERON ANTES DEL VIAJE EN LA CASA DE MARIO**_

 _ **Localización: Casa Mario**_

 _ **Hora: 03:00 PM**_

 _-¿Oigan ustedes, han visto a enif? no lo encuentro desde que terminamos de merendar – pregunta mario a kuleath y lighting – pues la verdad no lo he visto, ¿y tu ligh? – Responde kuleath – creo que se fue al laboratorio por su cuenta – responde este_

– _¿¡Al laboratorio!? – Reacciona mario - ¿¡pero que hace hay!? – rápidamente mario va hacia el laboratorio ante el cual antes de entrar escucha un fuerte grito por parte de enif._

 _-¡GOOOOOLAAAAZOOOOOO! ¡AAAAHHH! ¡TE REMONTE EL 2-0! A 2-3 JAJAJAJAJAJA – en cuanto mario entra a al laboratorio ve a enif con un control de vídeo juegos jugando aparentemente contra el CP, enif rápidamente se da cuenta que entro mario al laboratorio y este lo saluda amistosamente._

– _¡Hola mario!, no sabía que tenías instalado en tu computador este juego de futbol, ¡esta genial! Y le voy ganando 2-3 a la CP luego de una remontada de 2-0 ¿puedes creerlo? – mientras enif continuaba jugando, mario mira a este con una expresión de furia en su rostro y se lanza encima de el para atraparlo, pero enif logra esquivarlo y comienza a correr por la casa para evitar ser atrapado por mario._

 _-¡ENIF VEN ACA! – se ve como enif es perseguido por mario por los pasillos de la casa ante la vista indiferente de los demás._

 _Hora: 06:30 PM_

 _-Que gigantesco este lugar – decía para sí mismo enif mientras recorría los pasillos de la casa por mera curiosidad, este se posa sobre una de las ventanas y mira hacia las nubes con algo de nostalgia – la verdad es que extraño volar por los aires – pasaban los minutos mientras este continuaba mirando las nubes hasta que se encontró con aria que se encontraba caminando por el pasillo._

 _-Valla enif, ¿por qué tan solitario? ¿Quieres que te haga algo de compañía? o ¿acaso te damos miedo nosotras?._

 _-Créeme que de ustedes son de los que menos tengo miedo, yo ya tengo a mi propio "verdugo" encima de mí -responde enif algo indiferente ante aria._

 _-Suena interesante, oye y ¿por qué quieres regresar a esquestria?, por lo que se, te ha ido relativamente bien en el mundo humano, tu equipo llego a las finales gracias a tu ayuda, tienes buenas calificaciones, se ve que cocinas relativamente decente – enif mira hacia aria con algo de curiosidad._

 _-¿Acaso me han estado espiando ustedes?_

 _-Enif, no solo tú, sino también los demás, no nos es difícil gracias a la ayuda del equipo de mario – enif se ríe levemente y vuelve a mirar hacia las nubes._

 _-Bueno, con que no me espiaran mientras me duchaba o cuando estaba "liberando tensiones" en la habitación no habrá ningún problema – en esos momentos tras escuchar eso a aria se le noto un poco sonrojada en su rostro._

 _-Eeeemmm…. – enif vuelve a mirar a esta pero con algo más de seriedad_

 _-¿Es enserio? ¿Aria? ¿Enserio?_

 _-¡No enif!, como se te ocurre – expresaba esta mientras se reía levemente - si CP no lo muestra nada por sus pantallas, no, que te imaginas…je…..je….je… - en esos momentos ambos se quedan en silencio mirándose el uno al otro pero esto solo duro segundos por la reacción de enif._

 _-¡ES INCREÍBLE! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ME HAN VISTO DESNUDO!? ¿¡POR CUANTO TIEMPO!? ¡AAHH! ¡MALDITAS SIRENAS! - enif se va "enojado" algo sonrojado del lugar, mientras aria le responde a este con el rostro completamente rojo._

 _-¡NO!, ¡ENIF!, ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!, ¡ENIF VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO!, ¡ENIF VUELVE O LO LAMENTARAS! ¡ENIF!._

 _Hora: 12:00 AM - Habitación de huéspedes_

 _-En medio de la madrugada enif se despierta por instinto al sentir que algo estaba mal en la habitación – que raro, será mejor que me levan...– este nota que se encuentra atado por una fuerte soga, tanto en sus manos como en las piernas limitando sus movimientos – ¿pero que sucede? – este oye un ruido al lado suyo a lo cual reacciona violentamente– ¿¡quien anda hay!?_

 _-De verdad que me ha sorprendido tu carta enif, por suerte alguien me ha contactado para indicarme donde te encontrabas escondido – en esos momentos enif al ver que se trataba de spitfire se quedo completamente paralizado producto del miedo y solo reacciono a mirar a esta a los ojos tartamudeando – aahh..….aahh.…..spit….fire…..¿que haces acá?_

 _-Tranquilo, te lo voy a explicar, pero primero me tienes que decir ¡¿que demonios estas haciendo tu aca!?– en esos momentos spitfire comienza a propinarle una paliza a enif en el acto, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de dolor y desesperación por parte de este, spitfire se da cuenta de que enif no se encontraba solo en la habitación, asi que se lo llevo arrastrando por el piso inconsciente hasta otra habitación, donde estaba vacia y dejo a enif en uno de los sofa hasta que recuperara la conciencia por completo._

 _-Oooohhh me duele todo – se quejaba enif mientras se estiraba en el sofá con las sogas ya desatadas de sus manos y pies mientras mira a spitfire que se encontraba sentada en una silla mirándolo fijamente – aaaaahhh…es que te pasas con los golpes ¿no?, ¿no te interesa entrar al ejercito? contigo, mínimo, llegas a ser comandante de la unidad – spirtfire responde furiosamente ante el sarcástico enif – no me cambies el tema, explícame que sucede en este lugar._

 _-Enif suspira en evidencia del cansancio, este se sienta y mira a spitfire a los ojos – no te he engañado, de verdad tengo que irme por asuntos familiares, pero no se encuentran…..en…..este…..mundo… - spitfire responde – ¿a que te refiere que no está en este mundo?_

 _-Mira, nuestro mundo humano, se encuentra conectado con otro mundo, es decir, en paralelo, con el mundo de esquestria, donde habitan caballos, grifos, toros, dragones, etc. – esta le responde – ¿es una broma verdad enif? como quieres que me crea todo eso._

 _-Simple, ¿te acuerdas del incidente de rainbow rocks? que obviamente todos lo han visto, viste aquellas 3 estudiantes que se transformaron en "sirenas" ¿para atacar todo el lugar? bueno, ellas se encuentran en esta casa y pertenecen al mundo de esquestria._

 _-Mario, es quien de momento las tiene controladas, pero no puede mantenerlas en este mundo por mucho tiempo, por lo que es necesario devolverlas, y como son tan peligrosas, nos ha pedido a nosotros 3 que lo ayudemos con el asunto, además, no pertenezco a este mundo, fui traído hasta acá por culpa de ellas, sin querer quede atrapado en su hechizo de teletransportación cuando ellas arribaron al mundo humano - mientras hablaba con spitfire, enif pensaba para sí mismo – no le puedo decir la real verdad a ella….que soy un asesino desterrado….con esto deberá bastar._

 _-Spitfire se levanta de la silla y se queda dando vuelvas alrededor de la habitación – no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo – enif responde- bueno, querías la verdad, pues te la presento – esta responde – y tienes que volver para encontrarte con tu familia que la extrañas ¿verdad? - enif responde – efectivamente, no volveré más a este mundo, fue solo una transición de 5 años a esperar a que mario preparara el viaje._

 _-Pero….enif…. ¿que pasara con el equipo ahora? – enif nota a spitfire algo nerviosa, más de lo usual - con el campeonato, y los viajes con nosotros, yo…. no…. no te puedes ir para siempre ¿volverás no? – esta se sienta al lado de enif mirándolo a los ojos, este le responde mirándola tomándolo de sus manos – spitfire, no volveré más a este mundo, capitana, ha sido un honor, jugar en su equipo y a ver establecido una amistad con usted – enif se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación dándole la espalda para no mirarla – te recomiendo que te vallas de la casa, de por si ya este lugar es peligroso para ti._

 _-Yo….yo…..si tú te vas a ese mundo….yo me iré contigo – tras decir eso spitfire, enif reacciona violentamente – ¡TU PERTENECES AL MUNDO DE LOS HUMANOS! ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER O BUSCAR EN EL OTRO MUNDO! TU LUGAR ES ACA Y ¡PUNTO! – esta se queda paralizada y un poco asustada por la reacción tan violenta de enif a lo cual comienza a lagrimear un poco mientras se levanta y se dirige un poco temblorosa hacia el._

– _No…..no es…. necesario que te vayas – no podía esta dejar de tartamudear producto de los nervios que sentía - …..el equip…..no….basta del equipo...… ¡enif! ¡yo te necesito! ¡no te alejes de mi por favor!– esta queda mirando a enif de manera muy sonrojada y sollozada mientras que a enif se le aceleraba el corazón sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir, pero este sabía que no podía dejar que lo dijera ni menos que lo mirada directo a los ojos, por lo que se mantuvo firme de espaldas hacia ella._

 _-Enif…..yo…..yo…..yo te..…. – antes de que terminara de hablar enif la interrumpe – aun tienes a soarin contigo para que te cuide capitana – esta se queda en silencio mientras observa a enif sin que este desvié la mirada para verla – creo que todo el equipo sabe que está loco por ti, solo que tu no les has tocado mucho el tema, jajajajajaja si hasta en los camerinos nos reímos de el por ser tan cobarde, deberías de hablar con el sobre el tema – esta responde violentamente tras escuchar esas palabras._

– _¡EL ÚNICO COBARDE ERES TU ENIF! ¡POR HUIR DE ESTA MANERA! – Este responde – ¡NO ESTOY HUYENDO! ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE ESTOY PROTEGIENDO SPITFIRE! – esta se queda en silencio con muchas lágrimas en los ojos paralizada sin poder decir nada_

 _-Tranquila spitfire, estaré bien, me cuidare, te deseo lo mejor, siempre te recordare – tras decir esto, este sale rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta, ante lo cual, spitfire sale corriendo para perseguirlo, pero ve sus esfuerzos inútiles a ver que este hacia desaparecido del lugar, al ver que ya no se encontraba por ningún lado, esta solo se dedicó a llorar sentándose en el suelo producto de la rabia y de la impotencia por no a ver expresado sus sentimientos hacia enif antes de que todo esto pasara y pensar de que "nunca más lo va a volver a ver"_

 _Casa de mario – Día de la partida a esquestria - Laboratorio_

 _-Ya se habían reunido todos en el lugar para partir, el único que faltaba era enif, ante lo cual, mario ya se estaba inquietando por este – donde diablos se encuentra enif, que estamos por partir – de un momento a otro se escucha un fuerte sonido que hizo remecer la habitación completa, era enif quien abría la puerta de manera violenta, ese solo se limito a ver a los demás y a colocarse en su posición con su mochila lista para el viaje_

 _-Enif llegas tarde – responde mario - espero que no tuvieras problemas con tu invitada, por cierto, ella ya se fue, me asegure de que no le pasara nada, pero se le notaba demasiado decaída, oye enif no era necesario usar una "mano muy pesada" con ella, tu sabes a lo que me – en esos momento enif interrumpe a mario de mala gana_

 _-Vas a estar todo el día hablando estupideces o vas a activar el portal de una vez – mario y los demás se sorprenden ante la reacción tan violenta de enif, de hecho, vieron que se le notaba muy serio, con una mirada fría a la vez de odio reflejado en su rostro, vieron que no era el mismo enif imperativo de hace unos días, este era algo serio_

 _-Mario en esos momentos se dedicó a sonreír y a reír fuertemente mientras miraba a enif – jajajajajaja me encanta esa motivación tuya enif, tranquilo no estés ansioso ya nos vamos a ir_

 _Continuara….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Post hecho por trinox**_

 _Kuleath: Bueno, esto va a tardar un rato (recostándose en el sillón), nada pierdo con dormir._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Kuleath se encontraba en la veterinaria de Fluttershy, trabajando duramente por primera vez, ya habian pasado unas 3 horas desde que le conto todo a sus amigos, Fluttershy se encontraba muy asombrada al ver como limpiaba todo el lugar y encontraba todo lo que pedian los clientes casi al instante._

 _Fluttershy: Kuleath, nunca te habia visto trabajar tanto, ¿Acaso ocurre algo?_

 _Kuleath: Tengo que compensarte._

 _Fluttershy: ¿Compensarme? Pero si no has hecho nada malo._

 _Kuleath: Lo que pasa es que dentro de 4 dias saldre del pais, y no creo que vuelva._

 _Fluttershy: ¿Pero porque? Necesito de tu ayuda mas que nunca, ¿Porque te vas?_

 _Kuleath: No quiero hablar de eso._

 _Flutershy: Dime al menos la razon, porfavor._

 _Kuleath: NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO (con una mirada despectiva)_

 _Fluttershy ante tal reacción se asustó mucho, frente a lo cual Kuleath solo atino a despabilarse e ir a consolarla._

 _Kuleath: Lo siento, pero no quiero revivir aquel trauma._

 _Fluttershy: (Secandose las lagrimas) Ya veo, entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu viaje._

 _Kuleath: Gracias por ser tan comprensiva._

 _Mientras se abrazaban, kuleath se transportó hacia otro recuerdo, se trataba de hace unos 4 años atras, cuando estaba estudiando a sus nuevos "amigos" equestrianos, solo se atinaba a espiarlos sin que se dieran cuenta, no le importaba enif, pero mostraba un profundo interes por lightning, aquel unicornio al que vio su mente una unica vez, pero por un periodo muy corto._

 _Kuleath: Es muy interesante ese tal Lightning, sigo sin saber como pudo saber lo que pensaba por un momento, pero me alegra que solo leyera lo que pensaba, sihubiese tratado de ver aquel momento lo hubiera tenido que asesinar._

 _Tras decir esto, Kuleath se habia descuidado y Lightning lo pudo escuchar._

 _Lightning: HEY, TU. Sal de tu escondite, se donde estas._

 _Kuleath: (Saliendo) Me escuchaste hablar, ¿Verdad?._

 _Lightning: Si, pero lo que mas me intereso de tu pequeño monologo fue el que hubieras descubierto que te habia leido la mente, ¿Como lo descubriste?_

 _Kuleath: Facil, mientras yo pensaba para mis adentros vi como mantenias contacto visual constante con migo, entonces escuche una pequeña voz que no era la mia decir "No, no, NO"._

 _Lightning: Ya veo, lograste ver un ooco de di mente, perolo que mas me interesa de ti es lo que tu misko dijiste, tus recuerdos, me pregunto ¿Que cosas se encuentran en tu pasado?_

 _Kuleath: (Saltando hacia el y amenazandolo con una kunai) No teatrevas a hacer eso, JAMAS._

 _Y justo en ese momento desperto Kuleath de su reparador sueño_

 _Kuleath: ¿Porque soñe eso?_

 _Continuara…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Post hecho por Naitenyu_

 _LIGHTING SHADOW_

\- el estar en la casa del científico vagabundo arias mario no era mucho del agrado del joven por lo que no hacia mucho , una vez leyó los pensamientos de una de las sirenas aria para ser mas exactos pero al ver su pensamientos y notar lo débil que era mentalmente decidió adentrarse mas viendo los recuerdos de esta lo que le hizo curioso es que encontró una forma de poder hacer irritar a las sirenas si fuera necesario y fue ya que unos minutos después adagio que por lo que el joven tenia entendido era la líder del trio se le acerco -

Oh miren que tenemos aquí , una sirena desplazada - dijo el joven en forma de burla a la sirena que iba a hablar pero el joven la callo diciendo - acaso aun siente rencor a las rainbows después de todo ellas fueron las que te quitaron tu voz - al decir eso adagio se alarmó ya que no recordaba haber dicho nada solo las rainbows al joven - como se sentía vivir en la calle sin tu voz , eras miserable , no? - decía el joven adagio se enojaba pero a la vez se asustaba - "¡ como demonios sabe eso !" - pensó la sirena que resivio una después sorpresa de parte del joven -

Fácil tu mente es débil , se toda el hambre que pasastes , y la vergüenza por perder tu podre - dijo tocando el collar de la sirena para luego dar media vuelta e irse no sin antes ver con una mirada inusualmente fría a la dazzlight - realmente das vergüenza ajena

\- adagio solo se quedo allí no sabia que hacer ni como era que aquel joven de ojos de rubí pudo saber que pensaba , -

" jeje, esto puede ser divertido hacia tiempo no podía hacer un ataque psicológico y usar los pensamientos y miedos de la gente pero debo de seguir con la compostura si no , no llegare lejos perdón pequeña sirena pero alguien debía ser mi conejillo de pruebas " - pensaba el joven sonriendo sabiendo que aun tenia dicho toque con su habilidad -

\- la noche no fue muy buena ya que alguien ( cofcof enifcofcof) había llevado a una chica a divertirse en casa ajena , cosa que no dejo que e joven durmiera muy bien pero luego decidió ver si podía entrar en una mente mas fuerte que la de una sirena viendo a su otro compañero dormido en la cama del al lado no desaprovecho y entro directo a sus recuerdos pero solo veía sangre y al parecer su compañero kuleath se estaba dando cuenta y resistía como si no quisieran que supieran , por lo que lighting se detuvo -

" al parecer hay algo oculto en tus recuerdos que quieres proteger no? Kuleath esta bien por ahora lo respetare por que somos compañeros pero tarde o temprano sabré que ocultas " - pensó el joven que decidió dormir para partir al día siguiente junto a los demás -

\- del día llego ya todos estaban aunque enif estaba algo enojado y serio por lo que lighting no quiso saber que le paso con su cita y respeto los recuerdos y pensamientos del chico de bufanda , el joven solo vio el portal y la entrada de regreso a su mundo natal - tks, vagabundo ya estamos todos , entonces que esperamos entremos de una vez no? - dijo el joven de ojos rubí a Mario –

Continuara….

.

.

.

.

.

Y listo señores, mañana posteo la conti, la universidad me tortura! X.x

Recuerden que esta historia es gracias al aporte de los escritores mencionados, en al siguiente, hora de ir a equestria!


	6. Primer Acto-La llegada de los Exiliados

**Silverwolf850** : fue un mes muy loco, y sobre sonata, su mente en un misterio envuelto en un enigma...(carton de leche cayendo), y creeme, enif se lo merece(?)

 **Guest:** tenes razon, ya llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, por eso ando leyendo algunos fics de nuevo, despiertan mis ideas dormidas!

 **Brankurron** : dicho y hecho ñam

.

.

.

.

 **Primer Acto-La llegada de los Exiliados**

.

Mario: tienes un 9?

Sonata: ve a pescar

Aria: -mirando su mano- tienes puros 9 sonata!

Sonata: no estábamos jugando 21?

Adagio: por últimas vez, estamos jugando poker

Mario: no era 8 locos?

Adagio: -facepalm-

Enif: oigan, no creen que se están excediendo.

Mario: a que te refieres?

Enif: llevamos 1 hora esperando mientras ustedes están hay sentando jugando!

En efecto, ya había pasado 1 hora desde que solo 3 llegaron, asi que para matar el rato mario y las revoltosas empezaron a jugar, dejando a los otros 3 hay parados esperando

Mario: para que lo sepas, este juego es importante

Kuleath: y eso?

Sonata: el jefe esta practicando para evitar volver a perder, solemos jugar apostando prendas y otras cosas, aria quedo en ropa interior la última vez –mirándola con burla-

Aria: no es necesario que cuentes eso!

Mario: esta vez no pienso quedar en ropa interior, me oíste mocosa!

Adagio: tengo una bata tuya que dice lo contrario

Light: me preocupa mas el hecho que pares uses aquella bata para dormir pro que su olor te relaja

Adagio: pero como..

Mario: bueno bueno, mejor empezamos con esto antes que me entere de más cosas-parándose- antes de irnos, recuerden que no pueden llevar cosas que revelen cosas del mundo humano, salvo celulares, pero todo lo que tenga información humana se queda

Todos: buhhhhh

Mario: a callar!

Todos de mala gana tuvieron que dejar cualquier prueba que revelara la humanidad, no entendían por qué, pero supusieron que era para pasar inadvertidos, por alguna razón aria fue la mas recia a abrir sus pertenencias

Mario: mhpp -mirándola-

Aria: que tanto miras!

Mario: sabes que no puedes llevar todas esas revistas obse….

Aria: -tapándole la boca- no lo digas tan alto idiota!

Mario: mhpp hhpp mhppp

Aria: bien, las dejare, solo no lo divulgues-algo avergonzada-

Sonata: aria, estas llevando todas esas revistas que ocultas bajo tu cama?

Adagio: -suspiro- mira que llevar eso al regresar, enserio te pasas

Aria: cierren la boca!

Mario: (lo que tengo que aguantar…)

….

..

.

Kuleath: tu no llevas nada científico vagabundo?

Mario: todo lo que necesito esta aquí –mostrando un rastreador estilo dragon ball Z-

Light: alguien ha visto demasiado anime

Mario: bueno, empecemos, solo quiero recordar esto, han pasado casi 1000 años, el mundo a cambiado, pero solo hay algo que se ha mantenido es que sigue existiendo la princesa del sol y de la luna, no me importa lo que han sufrido, lo que tengan pendiente, o si se vengan o deciden vivir tranquilos, llegado el momento, si se meten en mi camino, los eliminare

El científico miro directo a los ojos de los demás chicos en la sala, demostrando que hablaba enserio, ellos solo respondieron mirándolo de la misma manera, nadie dijo nada, después de unos segundos, el joven volvió a su tono normal

Mario: ahora, si de verdad harán algo, no es mi problema, pero lo sugerible es no hacer algo estúpido como ir directo por quien los trajo aquí, sugiero que al menos se adapten un poco al nuevo entorno

Ligh: eres raro, primero nos amenazas y luego nos sugieres como adaptarnos

Enif: todo un stundere

Mario: si ustedes algo estúpido podrían llamar la atención y perjudicarme, eso es todo

Ligh intento leerle la mente, pero solo escuchaba el ñam ñam ñam una y otra vez

Enif: y la amenaza va para ellas también?

Mario: -mirándolas- ellas son uan excepción, lastimosamente hize un trato y no puedo acabarlas aunque me estorben

Aria: siempre tan romántico mario –sarcasmo on-

Kuleath: y entonces que, nos vamos?

Mario: sisi, cp, muéstralo

Cp: entendido señor

La pared se movió, dejando ver el enorme portal frente a ellos, todos se acercaron a el, estaban tan cerca

Mario: preparados? Activa el sistema de ingreso "todos de una"

Cp: entendido

Enif: todos de una? Y eso que hace?

Mario: ya lo veras

Los demás no entendían, hasta que del techo salió una bota gigante, dándoles un puntapié a todos para meterlos al mismo tiempo al portal, ya dentro, estaban en una especie de túnel de gusano celeste, al parecer flotando y avanzando

Enif: no era necesario eso!

Adagio: dónde estamos?

Mario: deja ver, cp, me oyes?

Cp: -rastreador- fuerte y claro, el proceso de paso de dimensión esta en proceso

Adagio: el otro no tardo tanto

Mario: el otro casi nos mata a los demás adagio

Sonata: bonitos colores

En eso, todos emitieron una luz, y sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar, sus manos se volvieron cascos, sus cuerpos se hicieron mas pequeños y las colas empezaban a salir, después de un rato, todos habían vuelto a sus formas ponys, incluso las dazzling adoptaron una forma de ponys terrestres

Ligh: vaya, al fin!

Enif: mis alas, como las extrañe T.T

Kuleath: -sonriendo-

Cp: señor, tenemos un problema

Mario: que sucede cp?

Cp: parece que traer tanta gente, el portal no tiene energía para llevarnos a las coordenadas correctas

Todos: que!

Mario: a rayos, tenía el altavoz encendido, tranquilos, solo es una falla técnica

En eso, varios rayos se dejaban ver pro el túnel

Mario: ok…lo mejor sería sujetarnos las manos para evitar caer en puntos al azar

Mario sujeto a sonata, la cual sujeto a aria, la cual sujeto adagio, los otros 3 se sujetaron, pero justo cuando iban a sujetarse con adagio, esta hizo una finta y los dejo a su suerte, lo último que vieron fue la sonrisa diabólica de adagio y aria, ya que mario y sonata estaban distraídos mirando adelante, light solo pudo leer un ultimo pensamiento de la sirena

Adagio: (ustedes no estorbaran en mi plan….)

Luego todo se rodeó de una luz brillante…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ligh: ….

¿?: holaaaa, esta vivo?

¿?: creo que ya murió, deberíamos llamar a la policía

¿?: Espera bombom, tal vez llego por un portal interespacial del mundo humano!

Bombom: no sigas con eso lyra….mira, ya está despertando

Light: donde…..lyra?

Lyra: nos conocemos acaso?

Ligh intento incorporarse, se sentía algo mareado, al fijarse bien, noto que frente a el estaban dos chicas muy conocidas, pero era imposible que fueran ellas, ya que eran yeguas, entonces miro a su alrededor, estaba en un parque por lso lagos y bancas, pero lo llamativo de esto es que había ponys, ponys por todos lados, entonces se acerco al lago y vio su reflejo, era el, su verdadero cuerpo

Ligh: eh vuelto….

Lyra: oye, estas bien? Acaso regresar del mundo humano te mareo?

Bombom: ah suficiente, perdone a esta pony imaginativa joven, nos vamos –arrastrando a lyra-

Lyra: espera bombom, yo quiero saber aun si es del mundo humano!

Ligh siguió viendo su reflejo hasta que por fin se calmo, las dos ponys se habían ido, no había rastro de los otros o de esas malditas sirenas

Ligh: al fin estoy en casa…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Flutershy: oh my, que debería hacer ahora, qué opinas conejito angel?

Angel: -haciendo una señal de "ni idea "-

Kuleath: ZzZzzz

Flutershy: esto….te encuentras bien?...hola?

Kuleath: mi cabeza…DONDE!

Flutershy: ah –escondiéndose detrás de una maceta- ho-hola…

Kuleath: mhp…Flutershy?

Flutershy: ho-hola…

Kuleath: -parándose- mi cuerpo, mi cuerno…-viendo en un espejo- asi que de verdad funciono

Flutershy: esto…te encuentras bien?

Kuleath: que me paso?

Flutershy: pues…estaba alimentando a mis gallinas, cuando caíste del cielo en medio del gallinero y atravesaste el techo, creí que estabas lastimado y te traje aquí..

Kuleath: -bostezando- no deberías meter ponys extraños a tu casa

Flutershy: esto yo..

Kuleath suspiro, incluso al Flutershy de su mundo era igual de tímida y demasiado amable con los extraños

 **O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Spike: crees que este muerto?

Rainbow: pues más le vale estarlo o yo mismo lo matare!

Spike: vamos Rainbow, debió ser un accidente

Rainbow: si claro, de seguro es un fan acosador

Enif: …..

Rainbow: le daré otro golpe para asegurarme

Rainbow no estaba de humor, estaba en su nueva maniobra apra impresionar a los wonderbolt y spike de testigo, cuando un pegaso se cayo encima, derribándola, ella se levantó furiosa dispuesta a darle el uno y dos al atrevido, para su mala suerte al parecer el atrevido ya se había muerto

Enif: ughhhh

O tal vez aun vivía

Rainbow: sigue vive, que bien….-pisándole sus joyas-

Enif: no spitfire, no hay por favor!

Spike: esta vivo!

Enif: pero que! –alzando vuelo- de verdad volví, volví!-acercándose a Rainbow y sujetándole los cascos- volví de verdad!

Spike: esto, yo que tu no haría…

Crash-pump

Rainbow: vámonos spike –yéndose-

Spike: creo que lo mataste

Enif: -con la cara en el suelo- de verdad volví...-sonriendo-

 **0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sonata: jefe, despierte

Applejack: que paso? Siento que me cayó una carreta llena de manzanas

Mario: mhpp mhppp

Applejack: POR CELESTIA, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Mario había tenido la mala suerte de caer en un árbol, para luego rodar y chocar con cierta pony granjera que estaba trabajando, cuando Applejack porfin reacciono, solo vio que estaba de un pony, en una posición pues….el joven tenía su cara debajo de su cola y definitivamente estaba tocando algo que no debería

Mario: -con una marca de pezuña en la cabeza- ouch…

Applejack: más te vale mantener esos cascos bien alejados o la próxima no seré tan amable –yéndose-

Sonata: jefe, está bien?

Mario: si…eh sonata, te ves bien

Sonata: gracias –sonrojada- aunque esperaba recuperar mi cuerpo original

Mario: al menos ya tienes una forma pony, solo dame un tiempo y te ayudare a recuperar tu verdadera forma ok?

Sonata: está bien-contesto sonriendo-

Mario: por cierto, y los demás?

Sonata: no se, sentí un empujo y luego vi una luz brillante

Mario: posiblemente la sobrecarga de energía nos trajo aquí, y perdí mi rastreador para empeorar

Sonata: es increíble, estamos de vuelta*-*

Mario: extrañabas este mundo no?

Sonata: si, gracias por traerme de vuelta n.n

Mario: ehem no tienes por que agradecer –respondio apenado- ahora vamos, necesitamos ver que pueblo es este y como conseguir donde vivir

Sonata: y ver si tienen tacos!

Mario: lo pondré como "almuerzo

 **O00o0o0oo0o0o**

Pinkie: no puede ser, son demasiados a la vez!

Pinkie pie estaba de lo mas tranquila rodando en el césped, cuando su cola le advirtió la presencia de nuevos ponys en el pueblo, luego otra y otra vibración mas, un total de 7 ponys nuevos, eso nunca antes había sucedió en la historia de ponyville!

De inmediato fue corriendo a su cuarto, apretó un botón secreto y todas las paredes y muebles giraron, dejando ver tecnología de punta, mapas en 3D del pueblo, cámaras ocultas, y equipo de fiesta y bienvenida de última generación, tomo 2 pistolas rosadas para disparar bombardas, una caja en su espalda donde llevaba su cañón de confeti, un gorro de fiesta con aspecto de vaquero, y a gomi y se dispuso a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos ponys

Pinkie: es hora de la fiesta!

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

 **Enemigo de area detectado- Pinkie Pie**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon**_

 **Localización: Ponyville / Flotando encima de una nube**

-Luego de que enif recibiera una bruta golpiza por parte de rainbow dash, apenas se recuperó, fue a comer algo a una cafetería y luego decidió acostarse encima de una gigantesca nube que le permitía ver toda la panorámica de la ciudad.

– Por lo menos sé que me encuentro en ponyville, maldición, aun me duele el cuerpo por los golpes, que agresiva que era esa chica, ¿cuál era su problema?, bueno, da igual – enif se posiciona en la orilla de la nube y comienza a inspeccionar el área por completo para ver si encuentra a alguno de sus "amigos".

– No los veo por ningún lugar, deben de estar dentro de alguna casa o algo que no los logro distinguir bien, guardias no veo ninguno, aunque ninguno me daría problemas porque no me conocen, pero más vale prevenir, solo debo de tener cuidado de no toparme con celestia, tengo que ir al castillo a ver a luna, necesito estar a solas con ella, no se me ocurre de momento como ir sin que me descubran.

– Enif movía sus alas suavemente para desplazarse junto con la nube mientras pensaba y a la vez se relajaba – aaaaahh nubes, las he extrañado tanto – expresaba con alegría enif mientras abrazaba las nubes, pero a los segundos después se quedó dormido encima de ella producto del cansancio y el estrés, pasaron algunas horas luego de eso, hasta que se despertó algo sorprendido por a ver recordado algo mientras dormía.

\- ¡Mis cosas!, aún deben de estar en ese lugar, si, hace 5 años cuando era aspirante a capitán de la guardia de luna, tuve que ir a la academia de wonderbolts junto con mis compañeros a buscar nuevos aspirantes al ejercito de la oscuridad, me quede 6 meses haciendo evaluaciones en ese lugar y tenía un casillero oculto en la zona prohibida para que nadie las tocara, de seguro deben de seguir intacto, creo que hasta tengo un mapa y algo de dinero.

-Pero ahora la pregunta ¿cómo me infiltro en la base? Deben de a ver renovado capitán de la academia a estas alturas por lo que no me reconocerán, pero no es entrar y decir "¡Hey! ¡Permiso!, vengo a buscar mis cosas y me largo", no, me descubren fácil, tendría que hacer la prueba para ingresar a los wonderbolts y convertirme en cadete, oh por celestia que bajo he caído, de capitán a cadete de una academia de niños, si mi maestra me viera hacer esto, me mataría de inmediato.

-Pero ahora me surge otra duda ¿cómo llego a la academia y como hago las pruebas de ingreso? ha pasado muchos años y ya no me acuerdo de esas cosas, tendría que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información respecto a ello, pero, ¿dónde se encontrara? – enif gira la cabeza y nota un gigantesco castillo en forma de árbol hecha de cristal – bueno, no pierdo nada con ir y preguntar.

 **Localización: Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle**

-Al llegar al lugar, este toca la puerta varias veces, pero nadie sale a recibirlo, este nota que la puerta principal se encontraba entre abierta y por la curiosidad de este, se adentra dentro del gigantesco castillo, se quedó unos minutos apreciando la maravilla arquitectónica del lugar, como todo estaba bien combinado con el cristal, entro a una habitación que se encontraban 6 tronos con distintos logos en ellas, este lo ignoro de momento y decidió explorar más el lugar, hasta que encontró una gigantesca sala llena de libros repartidos entre varias repisas grandes y varias mesas pequeñas para colocar los libros.

-Enif comienza a revisar las repisas y saca varios libros, entre ellos, "aeronáutica avanzada" "historia e examen admisión de los wonderbolts" "libro de registro ejercito de la oscuridad de la princesa luna", este se coloca cómodamente sobre un cojín y se pone a leer tranquilamente los libros sobre la mesa – uuhhmm – piensa enif.

–Me han eliminado del registro del ejército y también mi ficha no se encuentra acá, luna debe de tenerla oculta en sus aposentos, pero aún tienen mi código de registro inscrito, voy a tener que pedir "prestado" uno para poder acceder a la base de datos desde la academia sin ser descubierto – en eso mientras enif estaba leyendo y pensando una voz suave le hablaba desde la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Esto, disculpa, ¿quién eres? ¿qué haces acá? – este voltea la mirada hacia la voz y lo único que ve es a una alicornio de color morado que lo observaba fijamente, enif no pudo evitar preguntarse para sí mismo - ¿una alicornio? ¿acá? ¿desde cuándo? ¿qué relación tiene con celestia? ¿por qué me mira asi? –enif cierra suavemente el libro de registro del ejercito y abre el libro de admisión a la academia mientras le responde serenamente.

– Lo lamento mucho, ¿tú vives acá? es que he golpeado la puerta varias veces sin respuesta alguna, y la verdad es que soy nuevo en la ciudad, ni siquiera soy de la región, me encuentro muy perdido, así que he venido a la biblioteca en busca de información y para leer algo, me llamo Enif, un gusto.

-La alicornio sin decir su nombre aún se lo queda mirando algo intrigado y le hace algunas preguntas - ¿de verdad vienes a leer libros? ¿libros solamente? ¿no a verme? – este le responde – eh, no, disculpa, la verdad es que no te conozco, como dije, no soy de esta zona, y si, la verdad, solo he venido a leer libros y a buscar información – de la nada la alicornio comienza a saltar de alegría.

– ¡Es increíble! ¡nadie viene acá a leer!, es que, no he recibido una visita así en mucho, ¡pero mucho tiempo!, esto, ¡que emoción! no se que decir, mira, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites en leer todo lo que quieras, ahora tengo que salir a ver algunas cosas a la villa, nos veremos luego, ah, se me olvidaba, mi nombre es twilight sparkle – esta se despide amistosamente de enif y se retira del lugar – que alicornio mas raro - expresa enif mientras comienza a leer las instrucciones para acceder a la academia –

.

.

.

.

.

Post hecho por mi, de nuevo

 _ **Alcaldía del ponyville**_

Alcaldesa: ahora solo firme aquí y aquí y toda estará en orden

Mario: le agradezco la oportunidad alcaldesa

Alcaldesa: espero ver sus inventos, y puede venir cuando "desee" maestro zekeda

Mario: lo tendré en cuenta

El joven pony se retiro de hay satisfecho, al parecer el entrenamiento de cómo modales que le obligaron a tomar de joven había funcionado de algo, eso y que tal elevar un poco las hormonas de la alcaldesa para que accediera más rápido a su petición también tuvo que ver, el asunto es que ya tenía casa

Mario: eh sonata , ya despierta

Sonata: ZzZzzz

Mario: pues cuanto tiempo tardo la reunión?

Secretaria: una media hora, pero se durmió a los 5 minutos

Mario: -suspiro- ok, para arriba –subiendo a sonata a su espalda- andando pues

El joven empezó a caminar por el pueblo, no iba a negar que volver a su dimensión era agradable, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hay una duda que lo tenía comiendo desde dentro desde hace un buen rato

Mario: (técnicamente hablando, las ponys están desnudas no?)

Al menos el traía su bata, la sensación de andar sin ropa aun como pony no era muy agradable, aunque ver a las yeguas sin nada de ropa pues….

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**

Unas horas después de dejar a sonata en su nueva casa otorgada por la alcaldesa, se dirigió al patio a practicar, debía ver su aun podía usarlo

Mario: veamos, necesito algo pesado como ….perfecto, esta roca gigante que por alguna razón la llamare tom

 **…ooo..ooo  
**

Rarity: que extraño, asi de golpe me pregunto donde estará tom?

 **O00o0oo00o**

Mario: ahora, concentra la magia de tu cuerpo, canaliza en un solo punto, que ella viaje a través de todo tu ser y luego –rodeando la piedra con una aura purpura- bien, au n puedo..

Sonata- apareciendo atrás de el- jefe, que haces?

Mario: a Jesucristo! –lanzando la piedra lejos-

Sonata: vaya, si que se fue lejos

Mario: ojala no lastime a alguien

 **O0o0o0o0o00o**

Luna: quien es el responsable de este ataque a mi persona!

Se podía ver la carrosa de la princesa luna aplasta por la roca tom, además de sus guardias nocturnos inconscientes y ella con algo de ramas en la cabeza, aquella roca había salido de la nada cuando ella se disponía a hacerle una visita a Twilight sparkle

Luna: Encontrare al súbdito responsable y le hare pagar su ataque!

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mario: y que te parece la casa? Será nuestro hogar temporal hasta que sepa exactamente donde estamos

Sonata: pido este cuarto- saltando en la cama- es divertido

Mario: he, ok, supongo que de momento toca buscar a los demás si siguen por acá

Sonata: mhppp-sonriendo-, sabe jefe, aun no cumple con su promesa diaria n.n

Mario: eh (a rayos, supuse que habría olvidado "eso) pues como recién llegamos y todo eso pues hehe –nervioso-

La joven pony-sirena se paro delante de el sonriendo y el seguía nervioso, podía pelear con varios criminales o arriesgar la vida, pero este tipo de situaciones, y peor, sonata lo sacaban de balance, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente nervioso acerco sus labios a lo de ella, la sirena correspondió el beso, el cual duro un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

Mario: bu-bueno, lo mejor seria que..

Sonata- acariciando su rostro con su cola- aprovechemos que tenemos algo de privacidad

Mario: ahhh, pero mi corazón no esta listo pa-para eso!

Sonata: -acercándose a su oído- no es algo que ya no hayamos hecho- echándose en la cama-

Si en este momento comparáramos una chimenea con el joven pony, difícilmente sabríamos cual es cual, de alguna forma parecía que la sirena lo tenia bajo un hechizo, ya que se fue acercando poco a poco hasta terminar encima de ella para reanudar el beso de antes, solo que esta vez fue más intenso, sonata lo rodeo con sus 4 patas para acercarlo a ella, y para evitar que huyera

Sonata: no estés nervioso mario –usando un tono sensual- si llego a quedar embarazada deberás hacerte responsable si?

Ese fue el detonante, lo siguiente que paso fue que el chico perdió en control y fue sobre ella, y un montón de corazones salían pro la ventana donde estaban, si, sonata había aprendido a manipular al joven científico, algo que adagio nunca pudo, solo que la sirena no tenía intenciones de compartirlo con nadie, el estaba bajo su hechizo para siempre

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cp: …..activando sistema….lugar desconocido, activando mecanismo de movimiento, buscar el maestro

Cp cuando llego al mundo pony, adopto su forma básica, un cubo celeste del tamaño de un cubo rubick con pequeñas patas como araña, este camino evitando que los ponys lo vieran, hasta que encontró una mochila

Cp: artefactos del maestro encontrados, revisando…..ups…..silbar y caminar como si nada hubiera pasado

Cp por error activo un cohete bomba, el cual salió disparado hasta atravesar una ventana y caer en las manos de un pobre, inocente (y que me provoco) pegaso

Enif: y esto? Espera, esto es…A censurado debo sa..

Luna: -entrando a la biblioteca- atención Twilight sparkle, e venido a…oh, un súbdito, y al parecer tiene un regalo para mi persona- acercándose- hola súbdito

Enif: princesa luna, debe ale…

 **BOOM**

Ahora, enif tuvo suerte que no fuera un explosivo peligroso, resulta que solo era un explosivo de pintura, nada mortal, salvo que les dejo a ambos con al melena hacia atrás por la onda de sonido y envueltos en pintura de diferentes colores, ya parecían el cabello de Celestia, lo peor de todo, era que muchos de los libros resultaron dañados

Twilight: que sucede, escuche una explo…..O POR CELESTIA; QUE PASO AQUI, LOS LIBROS!-grito Twilight, entrando en modo rapidash-

Enif: yo…

Luna: -voz real- COMO TE ATREVEZ A ATACAR A TU PRINCESA MORTAL, SERAS DESTERRADO A LA LUNA!

Enif: (no se como, pero se que ese científico vagabundo esta detrás de esto, estoy seguro!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Post hecho por Trinox**_

Kuleath: (suspirando) Descuida, se que solo estabas preocupada.

Fluttershy: Gracias por entender, por cierto, ¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?

Kuleath: Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba sujetando a alguien, pero termine separandome de mis compañeros y cada uno termino siendo empujado por algo, sigo sin saber que.

Fluttershy: Ya veo, ¿Como te llamas?

Kuleath: Soy Kuleath, ¿Como se llama este pueblo? Estoy perdido

Fluttershy: Se llama Ponyville.

Kuleath: ¿Que tan lejos o cerca estamos del bosque Everfree?

Fluttershy: Muy cerca, algunas veces quisiera mudarme con ...

Kuleath: (Interrumpiéndola) ¿Me llevarias hasta alli?

Fluttershy: ¿Porque? Es muy peligroso ese lugar y solo encontraras plantas y animales peligrosos.

Kuleath: Hay algo muy, muy, muy importante para mi ahi.

Fluttershy: Ya veo, pero solo te llevare hasta la frontera, me da mucho miedo siquiera estar cerca de alli.

Kuleath: Gracias

10 minutos despues Fluttershy y Kuleath se encontraban en la entrada al bosque Everfree, la pegaso amarilla se despidio y el unicornio gris entro al bosque.

Kuleath: Espero que no halla cambiado mucho este bosque, necesito seguir las pistas para llegar hasta alli.

Kuleath estaba buscando algo desesperadamente, pero para llegar hasta allí debia seguir ciertas pistas que solo el conocia, pero pudo haber algun cambio desde los ultimos 1000 años.

Ya habian pasado unos 30 minutos desde que entro en el bosque y no encontro ninguna pista aun, hasta que llego a una especie de casa en un arbol.

Zecora: (Saliendo) Debo al pueblo regresar para una hierba ir a buscar (Viendo a Kuleath) ¿Quien eres, unicornio extranjero, que andas buscando, en este bosque peligroso?

Kuleath solo se limito a mirar a la zebra y seguir rascando con su pesuña la pared exterior de su casa, el tenia la certesa que ahi se encontraba la primera pista.

Zecora: ¿Me has escuchado, que es lo que andas buscando?

Kuleath mostro una sonrisa, Zecora interesada fue a ver lo que encontro y vio un dibujo tallado en el arbol

Zecora: Eso es nuevo, ¿Que significara eso?

.

.

.

.

..

Y con esto completamos la primera pagina de 12 de la historia, yay n.n


	7. Capitulo 1

**Silverwolf850** : sonata a diferencia de adagio o aria, sabe bien como manipularlo, es mas peligrosa de lo que parece, y algunos dicen que pinkie tiene su satélite detecta ponis o.o

 **Brankurron:** eh, sin spoiler .

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon**

 **Localización: Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle**

 **Grupo: 2 alicornios enojadas y un muerto viviente (pegaso)**

-¡AAAALTOO! – grita el pegaso tan fuerte que las 2 alicornios enojadas se quedan en silencio por unos segundos – miren – mientras este se quitaba pintura de los ojos – antes de que ambas me quieran matar, puedo explicar los sucedido acá – hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos mientras este miraba fijamente a ambas alicornio, hasta que de un momento a otro, se lanza por la ventana rompiéndola y cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo, habiéndose olvidado por completo que podía volar.

– Aaaaayyyy mi espalda como me duele, lo que hace uno en situaciones desesperadas – mientras se trata de recuperar, de la nada, saliendo de entremedio de los matorrales, aparece una pony de color rosado con un cañón enorme apuntándole- ¡OH POR CELESTIA! ¡QUE HACES APUNTÁNDOME CON ESE CAÑÓN MUJER! – gritaba este muy sorprendido mientras miraba a aquella pony rosada.

\- ¡SORPRESA! ¡WIIII! ¡BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE!, soy pinkie pie y vengo a darte tu regalo de bienvenida - en eso ella acciona la mecha del cañón y apunta hacia enif quien desesperado trata de emprender el vuelo pero no puede - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – del cañón sale una cantidad enorme de confeti que impacta de lleno contra este y lo manda a volar por los aires, mientras pinkie se le queda mirando cómo se aleja de ella – Ooohhh….creo que he usado mucho confeti, no debería de a ver pasado eso….Ups.

 **Localización: Praderas de Ponyville – Afueras de la villa**

-De un pequeño orificio de la tierra, donde evidentemente alguien cayó en él, emerge un doloroso pegaso que se recuesta encima de la tierra para descansar un poco - ¿Por qué? – se pregunta afligidamente enif con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos – primero me golpea una chica rara, luego me explota una bomba en la cara, me persiguen 2 alicornios y me disparan un cañón encima, lo de la bomba debe ser por culpa de mario, os juro, que cuanto lo pille, me las va a devolver una por una – de la nada, este escucha la fuerte y bulliciosa voz de la princesa luna - ¡Guardias! ¡Capturen a ese súbdito para que reciba su castigo! – Enif lentamente se levanta del suelo mientras ve cómo se van acercando luna con twilight acompañado de 3 guardias que seguían.

\- ¿Es enserio? Acabo de volar por media ciudad ¿y ya me localizaron?, malditas seas su estúpida magia de unicornio – este cierra los ojos mientras comienza a estirar por completo su cuerpo para aliviar el dolor y volverse más ligero, mientras hace eso nota como los 3 guardias de tipo pegaso lo rodean –

-¡MORTA! ¡Aquí y ahora vas a pagar por todos tus males! – expresaba luna con una tonalidad enojada usando su voz real - ¡y también por a ver arruinado mis libros! – gritaba twilight también un tanto enojada – twilight a nadie les interesa tus libros – replica luna hacia esta - ¡pero princesa! ¡eran mis libros! – responde twilight con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – te compras libros nuevos y problema solucionado, pero, nadie, ¡nadie! ¡arruina mi hermoso cabello y queda impune! -twilight responde - ¿solo te preocupa tu cabello?, ve a donde rarity y se acabó tu problema – luna le replica - ¡SILENCIO! ¡Él debe de pagar! ¡Guardias! ¡Atrápenlo!

-Uno de los guardias se lanza contra enif, pero este se queda quieto sin hacer nada por el momento, observándolo fijamente mientras terminaba de estirar por completo tu cuerpo, el guardia toma impulso con sus alas para lanzar un fuerte golpe con sus hooves, en eso enif se posiciona y espera a que se acerque más el guardia - ¡Pegasus Counter! – enif responde con un fuerte contragolpe al guardia lanzándolo pesadamente contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

– ¡Se acabó el enif bueno! ¡me he aburrido!– expresaba este con una mirada fría y una voz seca mientras miraba al segundo guardia que lo miraba muy sorprendido, al mismo tiempo ambas alicornio se quedaron en silencio observando al pegaso - ¿qué sucede?, solo eres un cadete, ¡no me harás nada potrillo! ¡Velocity hooves! - enif vuela rápidamente hacia el guardia quien no alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo y recibe un fuerte golpe al estómago a alta velocidad, que lo deja tendido en el suelo revolcándose de dolor con algo de sangre saliéndole por la boca, el tercer guardia no hace absolutamente nada producto del miedo y decide retroceder lentamente mientras observa a la princesa luna.

– Muy bien guardia, comprendiste que no te conviene enfrentarme – de un segundo a otro, los sentidos de enif se colocaron en alerta y despliega rápidamente sus alas - ¡Elusive Magic! – este se mueve rápidamente hacia el lado a una cierta distancia, cuando nota que twilight estaba intentando lanzar un hechizo paralizante sobre el - ¿pero cómo ha logrado esquivar eso?, se ha movido muy rápido – expresa twilight muy sorprendida ante la velocidad de este mientras luna se queda mirando al pegaso sin hacer por el momento algún movimiento.

– No se preocupe princesa luna, que ahora sí que no fallo en atraparlo – luna responde – twilight va hacer inútil, él lo va a esquivar –en eso twilight se queda en silencio mientras enif mira a luna fijamente, esta comienza a notar como la respiración del pegaso comienza a acelerarse rápidamente y como sus alas se mueven de un lado a otro.

– No puede ser, tendré que pelear con luna, sabía que pelear con los guardias me traería problemas, de seguro ya debe de a verme recordado, si hay a alguien al que le tengo realmente miedo, es a ella – pensaba enif – ya he peleado con ella, y casi me mata – luna comienza a acercarse hacia este , pero el pegaso se queda paralizado en el lugar sin poder moverme producto del miedo - ¡demonios mis piernas no reaccionan! no te coloques nervioso, contrólate, serénate, ¡enif reacciona! – gritaba para sí mismo en sus pensamientos mientras veía como luna se colocaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear -

-¡MORTAL! ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡mira como dejaste a esos 2 pobres cadetes!, eran sus primeros días de servicio, que pena por ellos, ¿sabes?, curiosamente necesito personal en el ejercito de la oscuridad ¿no te gustaría unirte a mi guardia real? – en ese instante enif se queda paralizado, con la boca completamente abierta llegando a escaparse su alma por ella y sus alas completamente extendidas - ¡princesa luna! ¿cómo puede ofrecerse un lugar en su guardia después de lo que le acaba de hacer a sus guardias? – expresa twilight muy sorprendida por la decisión de la princesa.

\- ¡Precisamente por eso!, no viste como ha peleado este mortal, hace muchos años que no veía un pegaso moverse así, con un poco de entrenamiento duro, muy duro, ooohh sí que sufrirá y unos meses en el inframundo, se volverá en un tremendo guerrero capaz de derrotar a ese estúpido, engreído, he intento de capitán de la guardia de celestia ¡guajajajajajajajaja! – en eso twilight responde agachando la cabeza algo molesta.

-Eeehh princesa, está hablando de mi hermano ¿recuerda? – luna responde – sí, si, como sea, mira mortal, pero no te puedo mandar directamente a la guardia, sería como "hacer trampa", uuhhhmmm, ¡ya se!, para demostrar tu valor, tendrás que hacer y aprobar el entrenamiento básico que pasan los cadetes en la academia de los wonderbolts, hablare con el capitán del lugar, entraras sin necesidad de hacer esas tontas pruebas tediosas ¿qué te parece la oferta? ¿aceptas?

-En eso se ve como el pegaso estando inconsciente se encuentra conectado a una maquina respiratoria que apareció de la nada y al lado de este aparece una pony rosada con una bata de medico con un desfibrilador en sus pesuñas - ¡despejen! – esta le propina un fuerte choque eléctrico llegándolo a despertarlo de golpe tirándolo contra el suelo, temblando, algo paralizado por el exceso de corriente – ups...…creo que fue mucho amperaje – en eso enif se coloca en frente de ella.

-¡Primero me disparas con un cañón y ahora me electrocutas!, ¿¡pero que pasa contigo!? – esta responde – pero es parte de tu bienvenida a ponyville, mira, hasta te he hecho un rico pastel de bienvenida – enif responde enojadamente - ¡por que no te metes mejor ese pastel por la…! – en eso luna le grita a este violentamente - ¡MORTAL! ¡aceptas mi oferta! ¿¡Sí o no!? – en eso se ve como enif se encuentra recostado en el suelo en posición fetal sujetándose de sus piernas moviéndose de lado a lado llorando entrando en estado de shock.

– ¡SIIIII! ¡ACEPTO! pero déjenme tranquilo un rato, que ya me estoy volviendo loco, ¿por qué me hacen esto? ¡todos ustedes están locos! ¡locos! – gritaba este mientras continuaba llorando en el suelo, en eso, la pony rosada lo abraza acurrucándolo sobre su pecho acariciando su cabeza y melena para calmarlo – yaaaaa, yaaaaa, tranquilo, todo está bien, no sucede nada, los malos ya se fueron, relájate, cálmate, mira, ¿tienes hambre? vamos a mi casa a que te de algo para comer.

-Princesa luna ¿de verdad quieres enviarlo al ejercito? - le pregunta twilight a esta – no sé por qué, pero me recuerda a alguien, no lo sé con exactitud, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en él, dile que valla a la academia en el día en que se presenten todos los cadetes nuevos, jajajajajajaja míralo como llora de la emoción, está realmente feliz por la noticia, soy una princesa tan benevolente como mi hermana – twilight mira al pegaso algo preocupada mientras continuaba este llorando sobre pinkie – no creo que este así por la emoción…..

.

.

.

.

 _ **Post hecho por mi**_

Cp: señor, despierte

Mario: mhp…5 minutos mas mama..no quiero ir a la escuela…

Cp: señor, despierte

Mario: eh..que..cp. eres tu?

Cp: afirmativo

El joven había despertado, después de…bueno, de pasar unas horas muy agitadas, se había quedado dormido, a su lado estaba también sonata, la cual también dormía, cp en forma de cubo con patas de araña había logrado dar con el, mario desarmo el cubo y saco varias cosas, entre ellas el rastreador (estilo sayayin yeah)

Mario: bueno, es mejor ir por comida y información

Cp: dejara a la señorita sonata?

Mario: si, mejor dejo una nota que saldré un rato, no vaya a pensar algo equivocado, veamos…un poco mas…ah dios, es imposible asi!

El joven estaba frustrado, era muy difícil escribir con los cascos o usando la boca, había pasado mil años desde que dejo de usarlos para usar las manos

Mario: ni modo, hora de ver si sirve, solo necesito concentrarme….

El joven pony cerró los ojos, concentrando su energía, al rato brillo unos segundos y su cuerpo adopto su forma humana, este sonrio, su experimento de verdad había resultado como esperaba, rápidamente escribió una nota a sonata de que iría por comida y exploraría el pueblo, luego volvió a concentrarse, volviendo a ser un pony

Mario: de verdad puede llegar a ser útil esto, bueno, sigamos

Cp: esto también pueden hacerlo los otros?

Mario: si, pero les tardara un tiempo darse cuenta, o tal evz no, para ellos es un alivio volver a ser ponys, para mi ambas formas será útiles, ahora andando cp

El joven empezó a caminar por el pueblo, bastante pintoresco, tranquila y con muchas yeguas, nada mal como punto de inicio, en eso vio un grupo de ponys reunidos frente a otra que tenia al parecer estaba dando un espectáculo musical

Vinyl: o si, sientan la música ponys!

Ponys: siii!

Vinyl: ahora quien es el primero en subir y tocarse algo!

Bombom: yo yo, se tocar el piano!

Spike: yo sé tocar el silbato!

Vinyl: que tal tu!

Mario: yo?

Vinyl: si, el que tiene el objeto cool en el ojo, sube!

Mario: -subiendo- pero yo..

Vinyl: vamos, tócate algo! –dándole una guitarra-

Mario: pero yo solo se tocar la flauta, si toco esto..

Vinyl, tu dale, que tan mal puede salir?

Vinyl: ok, pero luego no diga que no se lo adverti,..qui vamos…

 **O0o0o0o00o**

Luna: AHHHHH POR CELESTIA, QUE ES ESE HORRIBLE RUIDO!-cubriéndose los oídos-

Twlight: es como el lamento de las almas de lso pobres ponys que no consiguieron el descanso eterno!-cubriéndose los oídos-

Enif: las pesadillas vuelven ami…-aun en posición fetal-

Media ponyville escucho un ruido tan horrible, per otan horrible que era como si la misma muerte les susurrara al odio, muchos se cubrieron los oídos, pero los pobres que no alcanzaron a cubrirse a tiempo estaban en el suelo con los ojos blancos arrojando espuma, lo más afectada fue vinyl, la cual yacía tirada en el suelo con mucha espuma en la boca, al igual que el público presente

Mario: de verdad debo mejorar en esto, bueno, a seguir buscando comida

O00o0o0o0o0

Después de buscar un rato, el joven llego al puesto de comida, para su suerte tenia algunos bits que tomo "prestado" de momento, mientras buscaba algo y darse cuenta que si quería carne tendría que ir de casería, no pudo evitar escuchar un problema a su lado

Flutershy: pe-pero, su letrero dice que valen 2 bits cada una

Vendedor: es oferta y demanda niña, ahora son 20 bits cada una

Flutershy: pero eso no es jsuto…

Vendedor: pues compra o vete

Mario: disculpe, no le parece que esos precios son demasiados caros?

Vendedor: y eso a ti que te importa?

Mario: a mi? Pues claro que me importa, y mas a ella, no sabe quien es ella?

Vendedor: debería?

Mario: pobre hombre –acercando a flutershy hacia el- esta frente al jefe a cargo de toda la seguridad del transporte de mercancía de alimentos de toda equestria, y esta Pegaso es mi pequeña hermana

Flutershy: eh? Pero..

Vendedor: enserio? Pues no te ves como un jefe, pareces solo un mocoso hablador?

Mario: quiere una prueba? Es mejor que ambos retrocedan

Los ojos del joven emitieron un brillo, como si fuera jefe, provocando algo de nervios al vendedor, mario dio un golpe al suelo, provocando una grieta, de la cual una aura purpura cubrió el suelo y gracias a la grieta se movió por la tierra, de inmediato empezó a temblor un poco, el vendedor salió de hay, solo para ver como el suelo debajo de su puesto y la casa detrás de el se levantaron y empezaron a levitar

Vendedor: n oes posible, no eres un unicornio!

Mario: créame, no fui nombrado jefe por nada, me enojaba con facilidad con los ladrones y estafadores, ahora dígame –mirándolo firmemente- es usted alguno de ellos?

Vendedor: n-no no, se lo juro!

Mario: que bien, por que de ser asi, tengo permiso para usar la fuerza, pero no queremos que eso pase, asi que debí escuchar mal y que el precio de sus productos era n 2 bits cada uno no? n.n

Vendedor: si, es lo correcto, es2 bits, verdad señorita!

Flutershy no entendía que sucedía, el ver flotar todo eso sin problemas la había dejado perpleja, y dijo que si solo por que el vendedor parecía asustado, el joven científico sonrio para dejar el trozo de roca gigante de vuelta al suelo, no si antes mirar a los demás vendedores los cuales se habían quedado con al boca abierta

Mario: estoy seguro que no habrá el mismo problemas con los demás? O yo podría enoijarme y volver n.n

Ante esto, todos los vendedores asintieron, el vendedor rápidamente le dio su pedido a Flutershy, y por cuenta de la casa, la pegaso no sabía que decir, ya que el joven solo le toco la cabeza diciendo que se cuidara y no se metiera en problemas para luego irse

Flutershy: …gracias….

 _ **O00o0o0o0oo0o**_

Mientras seguía en la búsqueda de comida, llego a la plaza del pueblo, se sento mientras miraba el agua en su reflejo, aun no creía que estaba de vuelta, luego miro a los demás ponys, se veían felices

Mario: (una lástima que muchas sufrirán…)

Cp: señor, atrás suyo

Mario: eh?

El joven al voltear, noto un cañón apuntándolo muy cerca por una pony rosa la cual sonreía como si lo que hiciera fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Pinkie: bienvenido a..

Mario: muy lenta

Pinkie: eh?

El joven toco el cañón, este se rodeo de una aura purpura, haciendo que levitara y girar un poco, justo para apuntar a Pinkie, dándole con su bomba de confeti justo en la cara, haciéndola volar hacia atrás, todos los demás ponys presentes quedaron impactados, acababa de regresarle la broma a Pinkie pie!

Mario: bueno, ahora lo mejor es…

Pinkie: no tan rápido!

Esta vez Pinkie salta un super duper salto termino arriba de la fuente, algo raro ya que ella salió volando unos cuantos metros y en segundos estaba delante suyo?

Mario: si quieres pelea, estas buscando al oponente equivocado

Pinkie: oh, asi que te haces el difícil no? pues descuida Pinkie pie sabe sacar la sonrisa a los ponys mas amargos –apuntándole con una pistola rosa- te daré la bienvenida mas superdupermega divertida de tu vida!

Mario: ya veo (acaso es alguna de esas mafias que ponen en su lugar a los nuevos) inténtalo rosadita

 **0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Celestia: ahhh!….-respirando pesadamente-

Cadance: tia, que te sucede?

Celestia: no nada, solo me dormi unos momentos y tuve una pesadilla, tranquila querida sobrina

Cadance: deberías descansar tia, has trabajado toda la noche sin dormir

Celestia: creo que eso hare, que bueno que te ofreces para reemplazarme algunas horas n.n

Cadance: espera, yo no..

Celestia: te veré en unas horas sobrina –yéndose-

Cadance: ….volvió hacerme ese truco…

Celestia volvió a sus aposentos, verifico que nadie estuviera cerca para mover una piedra falsa, la cual dejo ver una puerta secreta, entro hasta llegar a unas escaleras, las cuales la llevaron a un cuarto que tenia muchos libros como "ponys apasionados" "como hacer que tu semental haga lo que quieras pero el crea que es su decisión""dominatrix para novatas" entre otros libros de dudosa procedencia, diarios, muebles que se veían muy cómodos, pero fue directo a una caja, con nervios abrio la caja, dejando ver en su interior dos cosas, una corona y una collar con una runa, saco la luna, la cual emitia un brillo purpura. Entonces su rostro palideció

Celestia: no puede ser…ha vuelto…-cambiando su rostro a uno de enojo- esta vez no dudare y lo matare, es lo correcto, es por el bien de equestria

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Zecora: Eso es nuevo. ¿Que significara eso?

En la pared del arbol estaba esculpido una huella con garras y una lupa, Kuleath sabia que esa era la proxima pista, pero no habia tomado en cuenta que alguien se hujiera hido a vivir en el bosque Everfree, con lo peligroso que es y con el hecho de que se ha estadoexpandiendo de a poco.

Kuleath: (Con una voz baja) No me sigas.

Zecora: ¿Que?

Luego de decir eso, Kuleath se fue mas profundo en el bosque, en bjsca de aquella bestia cuya huella calse con la del arbol, sin embargo, Zecora le desobedecio ylo siguio desde lejos.

Luego de unos minutos Kuleath se encontro con una manticora, ambos se prepararon para pelear, y Zecora se escondio en unos arbustos a lo lejos, cuando algo increible paso.

Kuleath: Mejor cambio de forma, estoy acostumbrado a pelear con ella.

Entonces ocurrio, algo que ni Zecorq ni la manticora podian creer, ambos vieron a Kuleath transformarse en su forma esto ambos comenzaron a pelear, la manticora se lanzo hacia Kuleath, perk lo esquivo facilmente.

Kuleath: Ojo de Halcon.

Con esto, Kuleath fue capas de esquivar aun mas los ataques de la manticora.

Kuleath: Corte articulado!

Al lanzar una de sus kunais, Kuleath le dio a su cola de escorpion, la cual quedo inmovilisada, tras esto la manticora se volvio a lanzar sobre el , esta vez acerto y cuando le hiba a morder Kuleath regresl a su forma unicorni y grito,

Kuleath: ¡Redireccion!¡Corte Articulado!

Para Kuleath esto requirio de toda sus energias, pero logro hacer levitar una kunai y hacer que le llegara al cuello, inmovilizandolo completamente, al salir de su garra (no sin unas heridas) Kuleath se sentl y utilizo reposicion, pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera volver a caminar.

Zecora: ¿Que paso contigo? No entiendo nada de lo que he visto.

Kuleath: Te dije que no me siguieras, no debiste de haber visto nada.

Luego de eso Kuleath la noqueo y luego la arrastro hacia la manticora, luego de ver la pista en sus huellas llevo a Zecora en su espalda y se fue mas adentro en el bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Se dice que el bosque everfree existe gracias al nacimiento de nightmare moon, un lugar donde las nueves se mueven pro su cuenta sin necesidad de pegasos, y donde los animales que habitan son muy peligrosos y en su mayoría carnívoros, y aunque hay muchos misterios enterrados en las profundidades, nos centraremos en algo mucho mas importante, los terrenos vigilados

Pocos ponys saben , en especial ponyville, que mucha especies rara vez salen de bosque por que las bestias como la hydra o la quimera dan pelea para que se alejen de su territorio, y como efecto secundario, evitan que las criaturas mas peligrosas lleguen a ponyville, el que Kuleath dejara incapacitada a la quimera en pleno día, solo ocasionaría un problema grave

Kuleath: ok…algo aquí no esta bien

Unos ojos verdes brillantes se dejaron ver a través de los arboles, de inmediato Kuleath salto hacia un costado para evitar el ataque de una criatura

Kuleath: pero que son esas?

Los tinberwolf eran criaturas que el no había visto jamás, aunque era de esperarse por la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo ausente de equestria, y el era lo suficiente listo para saber que aunque podía vencer a una quimera sin muchos problemas, la cantidad de tinberwolf que habían eran demasiado, incluso tenia a zecora encima, lo cual limitaba sus funciones, las criaturas se fueron contra el, el demostró sus habilidades de ninja para poder esquivar y escapar de lso lobos, los cuales empezaron su caceria, a cabo de unos segundos se escondió detrás de la copa de un arbo,, perdiendo a los tinberwolf

Kuleath: (espera, algo esta mal, ellos no parecen estar buscándome…se dirigen a el pueblo de antes…maldición…)

 **O00o0o0o0o0**

En la plaza de ponyville, todos los ponys estaban escondido detrás de barriles o cualquier cosa que los protegiera y al mismo tiempo le s permitiera ver lo que pasaba, el duelo entre Pinkie y el extraño pony se estaba dando, Pinkie usaba una pistola bombarda y otra que disparaba gorros de fiesta, el pony lograba o esquivar lso proyectiles o atraparlos y apagarlos con un trapo blanco con negro, la agilidad que ambos demostraban era bastante buena

Mario: no importa que dimensión estemos, sigues siendo muy lenta, eh pinkie lenta pie?

Pinkie: no se pro que se niega a recibir su bienvenida, el aseguro que se divertirá!

Mario: hehe, sabes, yo NUNCA e celebrado nada, en especial lso cumpleaños, los considero una pérdida de tiempo n.n

Al decir esto, todos los demás se alejaron, la gente cerro sus ventanas y se escondió debajo de sus camas, el rostro de Pinkie quedo unos segundos blancos para luego poner una cara de enojo

Pinkie: QUEE! Los cumpleaños no son tontos! –sacando una ametralladora de confeti concentrado- y te lo demostrare!

Mario: de donde sacaste eso!

El joven tuvo que salir corriendo a un lado, ya que Pinkie parece que había perdido "un poco" la cabeza, ya que disparaba a diestra y siniestra, incluso tuvo que modificar la gravedad de su propio cuerpo para reducir su masa corporal y poder moverse mas rápido, hasta que logro alcanzar un barril, lo sostuvo para lanzarlo contra la ametralladora de Pinkie, el barril cambio a una aura negra, aumentando su masa corporal, haciéndolo tan duro que las balas no le hacían nada, Pinkie salto a un lado, ya que el barril cayo encima de su metralleta de confeti, destruyéndola, antes que Pinkie volviera a sacar sus pistolas, mario logro acercarse a ella y sujetar sus cascos delanteras , quedando ambos cara a cara

Mario: muy lenta rosadita

Pinkie: eres muy rápido ,eso lo hace entretenido

Mario: lástima que no puedas ganarme, por que mejor no…

PonyA: AHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de niña a pesar de ser un semental- TINBERWOLF!

Mario: que?

La pony fiestera y el voltearon a un lado, solo para ver que por las calles del pueblo habían unos lobos de madera gigantesco, como era de esperarse, todos los ponis corrieron asustados, salvo Pinkie, que se paro en la fuente y con determinación dijo

Pinkie: atención todos los ponis! –todos se quedaron quietos viéndola- hagan lo mismo que yo!...CADA PONY POR SU CUENTA!-corriendo-

Mario: (todo para eso….) interesantes criaturas, aunque solo es un montón de madera poseída

El primer tinberwolf fue contra el joven, este espero a que intentara morderlo para dar un brinco hacia atrás y luego uno para adelante para tocar su nariz, luego rodeo al lobo de madera con una aura morada, permitiéndolo lanzarlo como si no pesara nada al aire, otro lobo lo vio y fue contra el, este solo rodeo su cuerpo con una aura negra, cuando el lobo lo intento morder, su dientes se partieron como si mordieran rocas, el joven aprovecho esto para darle una patada con sus cascos traseros, azotando al timberwolf unos metros, de inmediato dio un salto con el aura purpura activa, saltando alto, justo donde lanzo el timberwolf, lo sujeto para luego lanzarlo donde estaba tirado el otro timberwolf, claro, al lanzarlo se rodeo de una aura negra y cayo a gran velocidad, ambos timberwolf se hicieron pedazos debido al choque, el se quedo hay flotando, noto que los timberwolf se volvían a formar de sus pedazos rotos, claro, estos dos huyeron del miedo

Mario: maldición, parece una invasión –bajando- ok, desde Tirek no he podido poner en practica mis habilidades, será un buen calentamiento –poniendo en el cañón de Pinkie- aquí vamos!-disparando-

O00o0o0o0o0o

Pro todos ponyville estaban corriendo, ya antes habían sido atacados pro tinberwolf, pero solo eran unas cuantos, ahora estaban por todos lados, muchos se defendían, pero como ganas a criaturas que se vuelven a reconstruir? La princesa luna y Twilight de inmediato habían pasado a la defensa

Kuleath: no crei que resultaran tan caóticas están criaturas

En eso, un timberwolf fue lanzado cerca a Kuleath, la criatura se paro con dificultad y salió corriendo, el responsable de esto había sido light, que de usando el destella de forma ligera logro darle una tacleada fuerte aquel lobo de madera

Light: eh Kuleath, asi que también estas aca, y esa cebra?

Kuleath: esta inconsciente, solo vine siguiendo a todos aquellos lobos, supuse que seria conveniente avisar al pueblo, pero parece que llegue tarde

Light: ni tanto, ahora solo queda alejar aquellas criaturas

Kuleath: deberíamos? Solo llamaríamos la atención

Light: pues si quieres quedarte sentado hay tu, yo me encargare de ellos, ya que pronto su líder aparecerá

Kuleath: su líder?

Light: pude leer el pensamiento de uno de ellos, solo están preparando la comida para su líder, parece que lo que los estuvo reteniendo atacar el pueblo fue inmovilizado, algo con cola de escorpión, no pude entenderles del todo-yéndose-

Kuleath: ya veo –suspiro- ya que, todo esto es muy problemático

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**

Applejack: aléjense de mi hermana pulgosos!

Applejack había sido rodeada por 3 de esos lobos, ella tenia atrás a su pequeña hermana la cual tenía miedo, la pony granjera le dio un golpe con el casco trasero a uno de ellos en el rostro, volando parte de la cara, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, cuando en eso, algo impacto uno de ellos, llevándoselo a rastras, al parecer era un pony, el cual tomo al lobo que uso como almohada de aterrizaje, lo rodeo de una aura purpura para sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra otro lobo, antes de impactar el aura cambio a negra, aumentando el peso de este, quedando solo 1 en pie

Mario: me pdoria prestar su carreta de manzanas?

Appleajck: tu, para que la quieres? No tengo tiempo de venderte cosas ahora!

Mario: tomare eso como un si –sujetando la carreta- Meteor strike!

La carreta fue lanzada justo al lobo, de la nada, la carreta aumento su velocidad de impacto además de rodearse de una aura negra, golpeando y destrozando el lobo, dejando a ambas hermanas Apple asombradas y sin palabras

Mario: vamos, no se queden hay, que aún quedan más lobos

Applebloom: muchas gracias!

Mario: descuide, ahora váyanse

Ambas hermanas se fueron, el joven floto unos momentos, aun quedaban muchos lobos, si la cosa seguía asi habría muchas víctimas mortales, debía pensar una idea, cuando en eso, alguien llamo su atención

Enif: tu!

Mario: eh enif, que tal

Enif: que se supone que ..bueno, no hay tiempo de eso, este lugar esta siendo atacados por aquellas criaturas

Mario: si, ya me encargue de algunas, pero son demasiados

Enif: si, también yo, debe haber alguna forma de detenerlas a todas al avez

Mario: -mirando un escenario y varias carretas- tengo una ida, y justo necesito tu ayuda

Enif: esa mirada no me gusta nada….

 **O00o0o0o0o0o  
**

Enif: definitivo, no me gusta nada!

Mario: veras que funciona, solo posiciónate un poco mas arriba y la derecha

El plan del joven científico era sencillo, modificando la gravedad del escenario, permitía a enif cargar todo el escenario con el y varias carretas y barriles encima, total, no pesaban nada, solo debían ponerse en una posición para ver todo el pueblo

Mario: ok, aquí es perfecta, ahora –sujetando un barril- Lluvia Meteoro!

Generalmente esta técnica lanzaba objetos al aire para que cayeran al azar a gran velocidad una vez estuvieron en altura, causando grandes daños por el impacto de caída, pero como estaban desde un lugar alto, mario podía lanzar el objeto con precisión, el objeto ya lanzado, aumentaba su peso y velocidad x20, claro, la puntería exacta era gracias a su Cp que le indicaba como tirar para acertar al 100%

Una lluvia de "meteoros" empezó a caer en ponyville, destrozando cada timberwolf y permitiendo a los ponys esconderse o huir, los timberwolf al darse cuenta de su atacante, emitieron rugidos, los cuales lanzaban estacas, enif tuvo que maniobrar mientras sujetaba el escenario para que no fuera derribados, muchos ponys que ya se había puesto a salvo miraban como ambos sujetos se encargaban de los timberwolf

Mario: wahhh, te mueves demasiado!

Enif: estoy evitando que nos derriben, tu sigue apuntando!

Mario: son demasiados, si pudiéramos reunirlos a todos en un solo punto

Enif: eso si puedo hacerlo, sujétate!

Enif empezó a volar bajo para atraer la atención de los timberwolf, estos empezaron a seguirlos, al cabo de unos minutos, la estrategia había funcionado, todos los timberwolf que quedaban empezaron a seguirlos, enif los llevo a una zona alejada del pueblo

Enif: mejor será que te apures, si todos ellos lanzas sus puas, no podre esquivarlas!

Mario: bien, lánzame alto!

Enif: como quieras!

Enif lanzo el escenario con toda la fuerza que pudo para luego mantener a los timberwolf en esa zona, la ayuda de ligh y Kuleath también serbia, ya que al ver como enif se llevaba los lobos, fueron en su ayuda. Manteniendo a los lobos distraídos en ese punto

Mario: ( mas le vale a esos tontos moverse cuando esté llegando o terminaran enterrados hasta el centro de la tierra) **Impacto meteoro!**

  
Kuleath: cuanto se supone que estaremos aquí, son demasiados

Ligh: si alguien no hubiera derrotado cierta quimera, no estaríamos en esto para empezar

Kuleath: deja de leer mi mente, me siento violado

Enif: no sabía que le ibas ha eso ligh, te advierto que yo no le voy a eso

Light: serán unos….

Kuleath: algo se aproxima

Enif: ok, hora de irnos, sujétense

Kuleath y light sujetaron los cascos de enif para que los sacara de ahí, justo entonces las nueves en el cielo se movieron y el suelo empezó a temblar, justo arriba de los timberwolf estaba cayendo un escenario a gran velocidad con mario encima, no parecía gran cosa, incluso muchos pensaron que el pobre pony si sobrevivía a la caída, los timberwolf se lo comían, pero apenas el escenario impacto el suelo, un gigantesco cráter se formó, y todos los timberwolf fueron hechos pedazos, el daño que causo la caída fue como si un Meteoro hubiera impactado el lugar, incluso para los tinberwolf, reformarse de aquel golpe les iba a tardar, cuando enif y los demás se fijaron en el cráter, vieron muchos pedazos de madera y un científico que parecía que tenia calambre en todo el cuerpo

Enif: te ves patético

Mario: claro, dímelo cuando caigas con un peso y velocidad x50, entonces me dices que siente tu cuerpo.

Kuleath: asi que el también está vivo-bostezo- ya puedo irme?

Ligh: esto aun no acaba

Enif: algo aquí no esta bien

Cuando todo parecían haber acabado, un enorme rugido se escuchó provenir del bosque, los arboles del everfree empezaron a moverse a través del suelo, y las maderas de los tinberwolf destruidos empezaron a flotar, arboles y madera empezaron a formarse frente a los jóvenes que estaban en el gran cráter, para luego tomar una forma y rugir de forma amenazadora

Mario: uy…..

Enif: a la **censurado** ….

Kuleath: definitivamente no lo vi venir

Light: yo si, y no es bueno

El mismísimo rey tinberwolf había aparecido en escena, y tenía como objetivo a los 4 ponys frente a el

 **Alerta-Rey timberwolf apareció**

 **Categoria- Jefe de Area**

 **Lvl: 15**

 **Hp: 10.000**

 **Clase: bestia-Madera**

 **Continuara…..**


	8. Capitulo2

**Silverwolf850:** no todos nacemos con talento musical, y el rey tinberwolf, de ley algo asi debe aparecer, y por que todo el que lleve titulo de rey o reina terminan siendo malos?

 **Brankurron:** seducir? Solo fue amable, la gente siempre lo ve como un pervertido u.u, y apenas es el comienzo para enif

 **Guest:** no los olvido, es mas, empezare a escribir con un máximo de 5 paginas, ya que escribir muchas me quita las ganas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath: Definitivamente no lo vi venir

Lightning: Yo si, y no es bueno

Kuleath ya peleado antes contra la manticora, pero dos peleas en un dia, con un poderoso adversario ademas, no podia salir bien y menos ileso de esa.

Kuleath: (Maldicion, ya me transforme una vez en humano, nose si podre hacerlo otra vez en un solo dia sin efectos mayores)

El transformarse en un humano le ayudaba mucho al momento de pelear, pero le ocasionaba serios dolores musculares, por lo que requeriria de un enorme esfuerzo el pelear otra vez.

Kuleath: (No tengo mas opción que pelear en esta forma) ¡Cuidado!

El rey Timberwolf habia levantado su garra para hacer un ataque de area media, todos se movieron para esquivarlo, excepto mario, quien se salvo por estar a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del rango de peligro.

Mario: SAQUENME DE AQUI, ESA COSA ME CORTO LA MELENA.

Kuleath: Yo voy por ti.

En eso, el rey timberwolf lanzo otro ataque, pero Kuleath alcanzo a colocar a mario en su espalda para salir de ahi.

Kuleath: Estuvo cerca

Mario: ¿TU CREES?, ESA COSA CASI ME HACE PICADILLO 2 VECES.

Kuleath: NO ME GRITES EN LA OREJA, ahora bajate, tambien tengo que pelear.

Enif y Lightning ya habian empezado a pelear, en eso Kuleath se sienta y deja caer a Mario.

Mario: OYE, NO TE APROVECHES PORQUE ESTOY INMOVILIZADO.

Kuleath: Entonces recupérate rápido.

Tras decir eso, Kuleath se fuea pelear con los demas.

Kuleath: Ojo de halcon (Rayos, debo descansar, estoy empezando a ver borroso)

Kuleath se estaba sobre exigiendo, pero no podía permitir que sus compañeros pelearan solos.

Kuleath: ENIF, ATRAS DE TI.

El timberwolf le hiba a morder la cola al pegaso, pero alcanzo a acelerar para esquivarlo.

Enif: GRACIAS

Kuleath: Voy a necesitar un buen descanso después de esto, CORTE ARTICULADO.

Kuleath lanzo una shuriken a la pata del timberwolf, pero el unico resultado que obtuvo fue una sacudida en esta y el que no pudiera usarla por unos segundos.

Kuleath: (Rayos, es muy grande) CUBRANSE, TORBELLINO.

Tras decir eso, nadie entendia a que se referia hasta que Kuleath empezo a girar y a lanzar todas sus shurikens y kunais a la bestia.

Kuleath: (Debo darle en la cara)

Un monton de armas se fueron directo al lobo de madera, dando casi todas en la zona frontal de su cuerpo, tanto en las patas delanteras como en la cara y cuello.

Kuleath: (Ahora el toque de gracia) PARALIZIS.

Al decir esto, Kuleath lanzo su ultima arma hacia el rey Timberwolf, dandole en la frente y paralizandolo casi al instante.

Enif/Lightning/Mario: PERO QUE PASO.

Kuleath: Lo paralize, pero solo durara unos minutos, atáquenlo ahora y ... traten de ... que no... me ...ataque.

Tras decir esto, Kuleath se desmayó en el acto. En sus sueños, recordo las cosas que pasaron hace solo unos minutos, como tenia a Zecora en su espalda mientras esquivava a unos Timberwolf, cuando se encontro con Lightning, la suerte que ambos tuvieron cuando desperto la zebra y no recordo nada de lo que habia visto y como se formo el rey Timberwolf, al despertar la pelea ya habia terminado, y todos estaban alrededor de Kuleath.

Kuleath: Mi cuerpo (mostrando dolor) ¿De que me perdi?

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho Avan Vir Klendragon**

Acontecimientos antes del ataque y pelea con el rey timberwolf

 **Localización** : Habitación de Pinkie Pie

-Luego de que enif entrara en una crisis de pánico ocasionada por los raros acontecimientos que le ocurrieron, pinkie se lo llevo su casa y lo recostó sobre su cama, colocándole un paño frio a la cabeza, acto seguido le dejo algo de comida y llamo a una enfermera a que este lo fuera a ver mientras ella se iba del lugar para darle la bienvenida a la villa a otro pony.

-Por suerte no fue algo grave lo que le ocurrió, sin embargo, debe de tener más cuidado y tomárselo con más calma, por los resultados del examen, tiene muy buena salud y no tiene nada extraño en su cuerpo, solo sufrió un peak elevado de estrés, le recomiendo que duerma bastante y se encontrara como nuevo – en eso la enfermera toma una de las alas de enif desplegándola por completo y comienza a darle un poco de masaje en ellos usando sus cascos.

– Alguien como usted no debería de estresarse, además por lo que veo, tiene una gran envergadura de ala, si sabe a lo que me refiero – esta comienza a reírse pícaramente mientras mira a enif – ¿por qué se ríe de esa manera? ¿le sucede algo a mi ala? – la enfermera le queda mirando un poco sorprendida – ¿de verdad no sabe de qué estoy hablando? – este responde – pues, la verdad no, ¿es algo malo? – en eso, la enfermera lo mira de forma traviesa –venga, le cuento un secreto – en cuanto esta termina de contarle la noticia, este se queda mirando a la enfermera con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza mientras no paraba de mirar sus alas, en eso, la enfermera se le acerca nuevamente – si necesita que le ayude a conocer mejor su "forma de pegaso" llámeme, le estaré disponible – la enfermera se retira de la habitación en un tono muy seductor, mientras enif se queda aún tendido en la cama con la cara completamente roja y riéndose de la situación – jajajajajajajaja, pero que noticia más maravillosa me han dado, oooooohhhh, como voy a bromear con esto, ¡será genial!.

-Pasaron los minutos y antes de que se fuera del lugar, entro a la habitación una pegaso que ya antes había tenido un encuentro con ella – ¡ **PINKIE! HAY PROBLEMAS EN LA VILLA**! está infectada de... – la pegaso se da cuenta de que solo hay un pony en la habitación y era el mismo quien le interrumpió su vuelo anteriormente - ¡TU! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo – **¿QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE PINKIE? ¿ACASO ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO DE NUEVO?** – en eso enif responde – ¿siguiéndote? quien te crees, ¿la princesa de todo el reino acaso?, ni siquiera te conozco, ¿es normal que golpees siempre a los desconocidos? - esta responde - ¿de verdad que no me conoces?, por favor, si todos en esta villa me conocen – en eso enif responde

– Pues no debes de ser muy inteligente como para darte cuenta de que ¡ **YO NO SOY DE ESTA ZONA**! ¿No se nota? ¿El color del pelaje y la bufanda no te dicen nada?, ahora dime ¿cómo te llamas? – la pegaso se le queda mirando algo enojada pero le sonríe a la vez – me llamo rainbow dash, la pony más cool que puedas conocer en tu vida – este responde – yo me llamo enif – ella responde - ¡tú eres enif! ¿al que la princesa luna le dio una plaza en la academia por solo derrotar a unos debiluchos? – este responde – claro, como si tu hubieras logrado serles de frente, lo más seguro es que hubieran barrido el suelo contigo – ella responde - ¡si te creas! soy tan fuerte como cualquier pegaso – enif se ríe y le queda mirando – seguro, seguro, te harán picadillos en cuanto entres a la academia – esta responde algo enojada

– Cállate, ya verás que entrare igual a la academia, con o sin ayuda – enif responde – mira, si tanto deseas entrar a la academia, realiza una maniobra en zigzag a una velocidad sobre 200 Km/hrs y con un giro al final, y listo, entras a la academia, a los instructores les fascina la maniobra zigzag por que se usa en combates – ella responde algo curioso

– ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – responde este – tengo un conocido en el ejercito de celestia que paso por la academia y me dijo que eso lo usaban de criterio de admisión – ella responde – pero un zigzag a esa velocidad para mi es algo muy sencillo, ¡entrare a la academia!, veo que no eres tan inútil como pensé, hasta me caes algo de bien, oye y tu….espera… ¡la villa!, ya me acorde, ¡la villa esta siento atacada! – esta rápidamente sale de la habitación y enif observa por la ventana como la villa era atacada por cientos de timberwolf - ¡pero que hacen estos en la aldea! Hace años que nos los veía, debo de salir ayudar

 **Localización** : centro de ponyville

-Pasaron varios minutos en que enif se encontraba combatiendo en la plaza de la ciudad con los timberwolf, por muchos que fueran, gracias a su velocidad , lograba hacerles de frente uno por uno, logrando despejar un poco el camino y ayudando a los ciudadanos de la ciudad – hace años que no luchaba para defender un pueblo, me trae viejos recuerdos.

– Mientras combatía enif, a lo lejos, al otro lado de la ciudad, logra divisar a una pony terrestre de color celeste, cabello blanco como se encontraba arrinconada de varios timberwolf, rápidamente este viaja a donde se encuentra aquella pony y logra embestir a unos cuantos timberwolf para ayudarla, este nota que aquella pony saca un recipiente en el cual usando uso de alguna especie de magia llena con agua y comienza a disparar hacia los timberwolf, logrando lanzar algunos fuera de la zona, los demás timberwolf al ver como sus pares eran eliminados huyeron del lugar, luego de terminado la pelea la pony se dirige hacia enif.

– Gracias por la ayuda, de verdad, estaba muy complicada con todos ellos, me llamo aquarius – este responde – yo me llamo enif, me gusta tu forma de atacar ¿he visto bien? ¿haz usado magia sin ser unicornio?- esta le responde - ¿cuesta creerlo no? pero digamos que mi familia está muy ligada a la magia, algún día te contare la historia – este responde – ¿dónde piensas ir ahora? – esta responde–

-Iré ayudar un poco a la salida de la ciudad, luego me iré a canterlot a ver a unos familiares, solo me encuentro de paso cuando todo eso comenzó, si por casualidad pasas por la ciudad, avísame, para que conversemos un poco, sin tanto ajetreo – enif se le queda mirando unos segundos aun intentándose comprender como logro usar magia sin ser unicornio, cuando de la nada, escucho un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos cerca de una granja – parece que necesitan ayuda por esa zona, te tomare la palabra aquarius, espero que nos encontremos algún día – esta responde – no te preocupes, ya nos reuniremos de alguna u otra manera, te lo aseguro – en eso enif despliega sus alas y vuela rápidamente hacia la zona –

 **[HECHOS ACTUALES]**

 **Localización:** Cerca de la granja de applejack  
 **Grupo:** los 4 fantásticos (?) + kig wolf

-¿¡ **QUIEN TUVO LA CULPA DE TRAER ESTA COSA ACA!**? – pregunta enif mientras se queda mirando a un paralizado rey timberwolf – fue kuleath – responde lightning – ¡que no ha sido mi culpa! – responde furioso kuleath, a lo cual enif responde sarcásticamente – oye, para la próxima, en vez de un gigantesco timberwolf, mejor que sea un dragón, ¿sí? ¡Es que como se les ocurre a ustedes traer a esta cosa hasta acá! ¡Estúpidos unicornios!, siempre usando su magia para sembrar el caos, no saben cómo me enferma eso – kuleath responde – ¡que no ha sido mi culpa!, ni mucho menos he usado magia para esto, he sido atacado y me he defendido, eso ha sido todo – lightning responde – ¿cómo que estúpidos unicornios?, está bien, que kuleath tuviera la culpa, pero no es manera de tratar a los unicornios así enif – este responde – claro, díganme si es mentira lo que digo.

– Mario responde gritando - ¡ **BASTA LOS 3**! ¡estamos en medio de una pelea!, después ajustamos cuentas personales, pero debemos de combatir juntos si queremos salir vivos de acá y proteger a los ciudadanos – enif responde – cierto, cierto, perdón amigos, me deje llevar por mis impulsos – lightning le responde - tenemos que trabajar juntos para poder derrotarlo, ya mario y kuleath le han agotado un poco, podemos derrotarlo ahora – este responde – no me gusta la idea de combatir junto a un unicornio, pero no me queda de otra.

– Enif va rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra mario y los demás tendidos en el suelo y los mueve unos metros más alejado de la zona para que estuvieran seguros, en eso lightning le grita - ¡enif! el efecto del paralizador se está acabando – este responde - ¡voy! – Este despliega por completo sus alas y vuela rápidamente hacia el rey timberwofl - _¡Velocity Spear!_ – Este embiste violentamente contra el rey lanzándolo contra el suelo, aunque el golpe afecto a la bestia, esta rápidamente se levanta y se lanza directamente contra enif - _¡Tormento!_ – rápidamente actúa light lanzándole un hechizo a la bestia haciéndole pasar por un fuerte dolor de cabeza logrando bajar su guardia

\- _¡Velocity hooves!_ – mientras light estaba atacando a la bestia, enif vuelve a tomar vuelo y le propina un fuerte golpe a toda velocidad en la mandíbula a la bestia, haciendo que esta se incline hacia el suelo, light aumenta la intensidad de su tormento y enif vuelve a propinar su _Velocity hooves_ contra la mandíbula de la bestia haciendo que esta caiga nuevamente al suelo–

-¡Bien light! ya estamos dominando – este le responde a enif – pero aun no es suficiente _¡Distrodia!_ – light lanza unas esferas eléctricas hacia a bestia haciendo que está nuevamente quede paralizada pero ahora estando en el suelo – es tu oportunidad enif ahora que está paralizada nuevamente – este responde – iré ahora con más velocidad, seguro la derrotamos ahora

– Enif retrocede varios metros lejos de la bestia y comienza a volar de manera muy rápida hacia esta, casi rozando el suelo, pero unos cuantos metros antes de llegar, la bestia logra de la nada mover una de sus gigantescas garras y las dirige hacia enif con la intención de hacer que este se estrelle violentamente en contra de ella - ¡maldición! como logro la bestia mover una de sus garras, enif va demasiado rápido como para que pueda detenerlo ¡lo van a matar! ¡ENIF! – mientras este iba en pleno vuelo logra, divisar la garra de la bestia que se iba atravesar en su camino, pero logra reaccionar a tiempo - _¡Pegasus Resistance!_ – antes de que la gigantesca garra lo alcanzara, enif, usando la ayuda de sus piernas logra detenerse en pleno vuelo, la garra de la bestia logra pasar por al lado de enif rozándole la cara y como este aún mantenía el impulso del vuelo, rápidamente despego del suelo he impacto de lleno contra la bestia en el estómago lanzándolo contra unos árboles.

– Valla, no me esperaba que enif lograra detenerse en pleno vuelo, pero me imagino que ahora estará resentido – hablaba para sí mismo mario mientras observaba la pelea y ve a un tembloroso enif de las piernas y algo cansado – mis piernas, me duelen demasiado – este se recuesta en el suelo sin poder moverse por el momento – tantos años que no hacia este movimiento me salió caro – en eso la bestia nuevamente se levanta del suelo ya algo afectado por todos los golpes del pegaso y se lanza nuevamente hacia este - ¡no puede ser! ¡cómo sigue en pie! ¡demonios no puedo moverme! - _¡Sufrimiento!_ – pero la bestia nuevamente es detenida gracias a la magia de light que le vuelve a provocar a la bestia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero este era con mayor intensidad haciendo que esta se revuelque en el suelo del dolor.

– Ya te veía por muerto enif – le habla a este – y yo, menos mal que logre reaccionar a tiempo, sino me estrellaba directo contra las garras y quedaba como adorno – light le responde – ¿crees que puedes lanzar un golpe más? – se levanta enif tembloroso de las piernas – yo creo que uno más y seria, mis piernas no me permitirán seguir peleando – light responde – bien, tengo un plan _¡Destella!_ – light le lanza un rayo sobre enif haciendo que este quede con un resplandor en todo su cuerpo – enif, he aumentado más tu velocidad y fuerza, para que lances tu golpe, pero luego de esto, créeme que no podrás moverte, yo mantendré a la bestia ocupada – este responde – gracias, trata de no forzarte demasiado.

– Enif nuevamente toma impulso y se lanza en picada en contra la bestia a una gran velocidad, la bestia nota la llegada de enif, pero light aumenta la intensidad de su hechizo de _sufrimiento_ sobre la bestia haciendo que esta se quede paralizada producto del dolor - _¡Velocity Spear!_ – este se lanza contra la bestia embistiéndola de lleno en el abdomen de manera muy violenta y en combinación con el hechizo de light lanzan a la bestia pesadamente hacia el bosque, escuchándose un fuerte estruendo cuando esta cayo en el suelo – enif prácticamente sin poder mover más sus alas cae pesadamente contra el suelo en frente de light mientras este se recuesta en el suelo en eventual cansancio por a ver efectuado dos hechizos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Lo logramos light! – expresa enif alegremente mientras se encuentra tendido en el suelo – nada mal para ser un miserable pegaso –se ríe light jadeando producto del cansancio de la pelea, mientras a unos cuantos metros se veía a un pensativo mario que observaba a ambos – creo que he subestimado a estos tres, tienen mucha fuerza, aun así no me ocasionaran problemas.

– De un segundo a otro, desde el mismo bosque se escucha un gigantesco rugido salir de el – ¿debes de estar bromeando? – responde light sorprendido al escuchar posiblemente el rugido de la bestia que aún se mantenía en pie – no puede ser, pensé que ya estaba derrotado, me he quedado sin ideas light – responde enif preocupado por la situación-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

El enorme lobo rey había surgido una vez más, negándose a rendirse, y con sus compañeros agotados, la situación se ponía peligrosa, pero entonces lo noto, aquel rey a diferencia de los otros era más resistente, pero no estaba regenerando su cuerpo, se notaban las heridas de todos los golpes recibidos

Mario: (tal vez un golpe lo suficiente fuerte acabe con esto, y creo que ya pude recuperar movilidad) bien chicos, cambio, me toca ahora –saltando delante del lobo- hey tronco apolillado, quieres carne, ven por ella!

El lobo de madera fue contra el pony terrestre, sus compañeros supusieron que tenia una idea, pero quedo descartado cuando recibió un golpe de la garra de la criatura, derribándolo, mario se paro, definitivamente el golpe si había dolido

Mario: ok, hora de experimentar!

El rey tinberwolf volvió arremeter contra el pony, pero ahora este solo se movió a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el mordisco, luego esquivo el garrazo, y así empezaba esquivar los ataques del rey sin mucho problema moviéndose de aquí para haya

Enif: como puede hacer eso?

Ligh: acaso es mas rápido que el lobo?

Kuleath: no, al contrario, el lobo se está haciendo más lento

Resulta que al recibir el garrazo, mario había tocado a la criatura y aplicar su técnica de gravedad para ralentizar sus movimientos, en un momento la aura morada se dejaba ver en la criatura, además de tantos golpes fallidos parecía que el rey tinberwolf empezaba agotarse

Mario: experimento 1 con éxito, parece que puedo alterar la velocidad de la criatura si tengo suficiente contacto, ahora experimento dos –acercándose a ligh y tomando su casco-

Light: eh, que vas ah..

Mario: experimento muchacho –rodeando a ligh de una aura purpura para luego levantarlo sin problemas-

Mario fue corriendo con ligh a rastras, dio un salto para evitar el mordisco del rey para quedarse arriba de el, entonces sucedió, el cuerpo de ligh se rodeo de una purpura para luego todo su cuerpo brillar de un tono negro y se entumió, entonces mario uso a light como un garrote y golpe al rey justo de un lado del rostro, el golpe fue bastante fuerte si hizo arrastrar al rey varios metros

Mario: vaya, no creí que funcionara, estas bien ligh?

Light: -inconsciente-

Mario: ok, tal vez me pase- soltándolo- (al parecer funciona, concentrar la gravedad y peso en un solo punto para aumentar su capacidad de daño enormemente, me pregunto si podre…)

Cp: que planea señor?

Mario: registra esto cp, que quiero perfeccionarlo luego

El rey tinberwolf volvió a pararse, parte del rostro se habría roto por el golpe pero aun seguía con hambre, mientras el pony científico esperaba qu la criatura viniera hacia el, los otros 3 de la nada empezaron a escuchar una tonada que era muy relajante

Enif: raro, me estoy empezando a sentir mejor

Light: igual, ya se me está pasando la resaca

Kuleath: Zzzzzz…

Sonata: aquí están! Me perdí de algo?

Enif: ah, la sirena, aléjate de mi monstruo manipulador! –recibiendo un trozo de madera justo atrás de la cabeza, OUCH! Quien fue el gracioso!

Mario: oye, mas te vale hablarle bien! –Viendo al lobo- ok, ultimo experimento

El rey dio un rugido y varios trozos de madera salieron de su boca, mario solo pudo cubrirse (aun siendo pony, anda en dos patas) con sus dos patas delanteras a la vez que se rodeaba de una aura negra, la cual aumenta la densidad de su cuerpo como el acero, al menso así disminuía el impacto del golpe, enif le grito que saltara, de inmediato lo hizo a tiempo para evitar ser comido de un bocado y caer encima de su cabeza, el tinberwolf intentaba quiataserlo de encima, ya parecía un rodeo

Enif: 10 bits a que se cae y que se lo comen

Sonata: 15 a que el jefe gana

Ligh: 20 a que el muy maldito se cae y se rompe la pata.

Mario: (solo concentra la densidad de la gravedad en un solo punto, nivela la presión para evitar que tus propios huesos no se aplasten..)

Entonces sucedió, el último intento del rey tinberwolf lo lanzo al aire para luego mirar hacia arriba y abrir la boca, mario entonces alzo su casco derecho para golpearlo, solo que este del color azul que era su cuero, solo pata derecha empezó a brillar de color negro

Mario: (yo no tengo una fuerza devastadora como Tirek, mi magia no era tan fuerte como Celestia, o no era tan resistente como draco, pero tengo creatividad, y con ella cobrare mi venganza) ya ríndete perro pulgoso!

El rey tinberwolf al recibir aquel golpe, fue estampado al suelo, tal fue su magnitud que sus patas y parte de su cuerpo se hicieron pedazos, definitivamente el rey habai sido vencido

Mario: ughhh. Calambre calambre! –rodando por el suelo-

Cp: señor, aun debe perfeccionar aquella técnica

Mario: NO ME DIGAS!

Sonata: el jefe está bailando de forma graciosa

Enif: al menos termino al fin

Ligh: aun no lo perdono pro usarme de garrote

Kuleath: ZzZzzzz

Mario: bueno –recuperado del calambre- parece que ya no se va parar

Enif: pero los ojos aun le brillan

Sonata: -saltando en su cabeza-vamos, ya duérmete, whoo, que pasa?

El rey emitió un último rugido para que luego sus ojos se apagaran, un montón de madera rodeo al grupo, formando tinberwolf del tamaño de un lobo normal, por un momento creyeron que las criaturas se disponían atacar, pero uno de los lobos se acerco lentamente y parecía querer transmitir algo con su gruñido

Ligh: esta diciendo "gracias por liberarnos"

Enif: liberarlos? A que se refieren?

Los tinberwolf entonces sus ojos se apagaron y se desarmaron, y una pequeña luz celeste se dejo ver de cada cuerpo para luego elevarse en el cielo y desaparecer

Ligh: al parecer eran los espíritus de los ponys que murieron en el bosque everfree, posiblemente su dolor y miedo fue tan grande que se volvieron aquellas criaturas, al menos eso pude ver en su cabeza

Enif: bueno, vencimos a un jefazo y liberamos a unos espíritus de una maldición, nada mal para ser nuestro primer dia no?

Mario: he, supongo, solo mantengamos esto en secreto ok? Lo último que quiero es llamar la atención innecesariamente

Enif: dudo que se haga alboroto por esto, digo, en mis tiempos enfrentábamos diarios estas cosas, así que no debería ser problema

Sonata: jefe, que haremos con el? –Señalando a kuleath-

Mario: el pobre no sobrevivió –cavando una tumba- habrá que enterrarlo aquí y hacer como que nada paso

Enif: es una lástima…-empujando a Kuleath- ni modo colega, te veremos en otra vida

Kuleath: oigan, estoy vivo….

Mario: al parecer sigue vivo

Sonata: oh….entonces lo enterramos?

Kuleath: -lanzándole kunais- que estoy vivo censurado!

Mario: bueno, ya vámonos mejor, y tu porque me estás viendo tan feo?

Light: me usaste de garrote, tu qué crees!

Mario: ya ya, vámonos, antes que los demás vengan y…

Enif: eh, porque te quedas quieto miran….esto….hola?

El grupo había salido del cráter solo para darse cuenta que TODO el pueblo habai estado hay mirando desde el comienzo TODA la pelea, con cámaras fotográficas, incluso uno que otro puesto de comida, apenas enif saludo, todos se fueron sobre ellos y los levantaron

PonyA: ellos vencieron a los tinberwolf!

PonyB: y a su rey, jamás volverán atacarnos!

PonyC: son héroes!

Todo el pueblo estaba celebrando, la amenaza timberwolf había sido erradicada para siempre, ya no tendrían que esconderse de los timberwolf jamás! Así que llevaron a los "héroes" cargando al pueblo, enif, Kuleath y ligh estaban algo apenados, pero su rostro cambio a preocupación cuando vieron a mario, el cual parecía muy enojado, hasta que por fin los bajaron cerca a la alcaldesa, la cual de inmediato saco un micrófono y se dirigió al pueblo

Alcaldesa: queridos ponys, me es grato presentar a estos valientes ponys que ayudaron contra la amenaza de los tinberwolf y nos libraron de ella para siempre!

En eso, todos los ponys golpeaban el suelo como señal de aplauso

Alcaldesa: por eso serán recordado como héroes por su heroísmo y valentía!

Periodista: alcaldesa, una foto con los héroes!

La peor pesadilla de mario se había hecho realidad, la idea era pasar desapercibido, ahora eran llamado héroes y las cámaras tomaban fotos sin parar, solo pudo mirar con odio a los 3 jóvenes, mientras sonata posaba para las fotos, al menos no sabían su nombre, y ni muerto lo diría al publico

Periodista: y como se llama usted?

Mario: (no digas nada, solo vete tranquilo..solo eso..)

Sonata: el jefe se llama Mario Zekeda, y yo sonata dusk n.n

Mario: -cayendo al suelo y llorando- (por que..porque madre tierra!)

Enif: (lloron…)

Kuleath: (dramático…)

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Para la suerte de los jóvenes, algunos tuvieron que ir al hospital ya que no se recuperaban del todo, tanta gente rodeándolos y tomando fotos los estaba poniendo nervioso, aunque no estaban mal de todo, ya que el canto de sonata había curado gran parte de sus heridas y cansancio

Claro, cuando todo parecía estar saliendo bien…

Mario: AHH, POR QUE!

Sonata: creo que ya no tenemos donde vivir jefe

Resulta que en el ataque tinberwolf, uno de los lobos fue lanzado contra la casa, y del tamaño que eran, la casa termino hecha pedazos

Mario: (el odio que siento ahora no se puede describir en estos momentos…)

¿?: oye tu

Mario: eh? Y ahora qué pasa? Ah, es usted, la pony que golpea peor que esos lobos

Applejack: que gracioso.

Applebloom: lo que hizo con los lobos fue increíble, nunca vi que un pony pudiera golpear así de fuerte como mi hermano!

Mario: ah, no fue nada en verdad

Applejack: veo que tu casa quedo hecha pedazos

Mario: y recién la conseguía...ya que, solo queda acampar

Sonata: pero la cama era cómoda…

Applejack: ….mira, no es que yo lo quiera, p-ero salvaste la vida de mi hermana y la mia y estamos en deuda contigo, si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que reparen tu casa

Mario: enserio? Eso sería muy amable de su parte n.n

Applejack: no lo malentiendas! Solo hago esto como un modo de devolverte el favor! Sígueme

Applebloom: - a Applejack- al parecer tu plan de llevar tu novio a casa funciono hermana-

Applejack: -a Applebloom- el no es mi novio!

Ya casi la noche caía, sin tantos contratiempos llegaron a sweet Apple acres, donde fueron recibidos por la abuela Smith y big mac, que amablemente los invito a cenar

Smith: de verdad quede sorprendida con lo que me contaron, tu y un grupo de jóvenes derrotaron a todos los tinberwolf que atacaron al pueblo

Sonata: y también al que usaba corona

Applejack: yo de verdad no puedo salir de mi asombro, ustedes cuatro si que son fuertes

Mario: espera, acaso todo el pueblo vio la pelea contra el líder tinberwolf?

Applebloom; por supuesto, fue asombroso! Incluso ya tengo una nueva idea "cutie mark crusader guerreras"

Applejack: mejor intenta probar algo menos peligroso Applebloom

Bigmac: eyup

Smith: y dime joven, de donde eres? No creo haberte visto por acá antes

Mario: recién llegue al pueblo hoy, no de la mejor manera –viendo la mirada acusadora de Applejack- pero al menos no hubo victimas

Sonata: salvo nuestra casa

Smith: cierto, aun no tengo el conocer de saber quién eres pequeña

Sonata: soy sonata dusk, uhn placer ñam (hablaba mientras comía)

Smith: intenta primero tragar lo que llevas en la boca pequeña

Sonata: -tragando- soy sonata dusk, y esto esta muy rico! –comiendo-

Applejack: por supuesto, nada mejor que la comida y los pasteles de la abuela Smith

Mario: de verdad agradezco que nos invitara señora Smith

Smith: dime abuela, después de todo, si Applejack fue tan insistente en que te dejáramos vivir aquí, de seguro seremos familia pronto

Applejack: -atorándose con la comida- abuela!

Smith: hehe, no te apenes querida, aunque es posible que tengas competencia –viendo a sonata- pero ahora disfruten la comida

La cena paso sin muchos contratiempos, Applejack les indico los cuartos donde el y sonata dormirían, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que el escucho unos ruidos en su armario

Mario: y eso?- abriendo el armario-

Pinkie: SORPRES..

Mario –cerrando rápido el armario- ok, eso fue raro

Applejack: sucede algo?

Mario: no nada –evitando que el armario se abra- solo uno duende creo, ya sabes

Applejack: un que? Déjame ver

La pony granjera al abrir el armario le cayo encima la pony rosa diciendo "Sorpresa" mientras la apuntaba con un cañón de confeti, solo para darse cuenta de su error

Applejack: Pinkie pie, que te dije de usar ese cañón en mi casa

Pinkie: no volverlo ocultar en el baño? Descuida, no lo hice esta vez –en eso sueña el estallido de un disparo de confeti y el grito de Applebloom- aunque no dijiste nada de los armarios

Applejack: y que haces aquí tan tarde?

Pinkie: vine por el – señalando a mario- señor nocelebrofiestas, estoy decidida a hacerte una fiestas y hacer que te diviertas como nunca! –apuntándolo con una pistola lanza gorros de fiestas-

Mario: tendrás que atraparme primero

El joven de inmediato salto por la ventana, Pinkie y Applejack se asomaron para ver si seguía vivo, pero se sorprendieron al ver que no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que Pinkie escucho unos ruidos en el techo

Mario: ya anocheció –mirando la luna- que agradable vista

Pinkie: oye tu –subiendo- no me rendiré tan fácil!

Mario: si que eres terca

Pinkie volvió a usar su artillería para intentar ponerle el gorro al joven, este solo se movía de un lado a otro, ya estaba acostumbrado a los continuos ataques de la Pinkie humana, la pony no sería mucha diferencia, entonces Pinkie saco una bazuca para fiestas "pesadas"

Pinkie: ahora si..-perdiendo el equilibrio- upsi

Mario: oye, te n cuidado!

Debido a la forma del techo, Pinkie no pudo equilibrarse bien por el tamaño de la bazuca era muy grande y cayo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos, solo vio el rostro el pony antifiestas cerca de ella

Mario: oye, estas bien?

Pinkie: eh, estas flotando!

Mario: bueno, ya todos vieron de lo que soy capaz, de nada sirve ocultarlo

Posiblemente fuera la luz de la noche, el que el la hubiera salvado, que estuviera siendo cargada como una princesa mientras flotaban en el aire, pero podíamos asegurar que la Pinkie pie tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas rosas, claro, el joven científico no noto esto

Enif: vaya, así que ya te pusiste romanticón?

Mario: ah enif, que haces por aca?

Enif: nada, solo volaba un poco por el pueblo, para conciliar el sueño, aunque veo que tu no pierdes el tiempo –mirando a Pinkie- y no piensas soltarla o acaso temes que se vaya escapar?

Mario no entendía a que se refería o el tonito de burla que enif le daba, pero empezó a descender para dejar a Pinkie en el suelo, en eso llegaba Applejack preguntando que paso, Pinkie solo dijo algunas cosas sin sentido para irse corriendo, algo raro, incluso para ser Pinkie pie

La abuela Smith que miraba por la ventana, solo pensaba en lo bello que era ser joven

Smith: (al parecer tendrás mucha competencia mi querida Applejack, y por lo distraído que es ese chico, te va ser muy difícil)

Mario: supongo que tienes donde dormir no?

Enif: pues claro! A poco creías que me quedaría en la calle?

Mario: ejem…te recuerdo que cuando despertaste y te fuiste, a los 3 dias estabas tirado en un rio muriéndote de set?

Enif: eso no cuenta!

Applejack: ustedes ya se conocían?

Mario/enif: un poco

Enif: bueno, yo seguiré volando, hay se ven tortolitos –yéndose-

Mario: hay veces en que no lo entiendo, y le sucede algo señorita?

Applejack: n-no nada! Ya pasa adentro que cerrare la puerta

El joven volvió a su cuarto, reviso que el armario no hubiera mas ponys ocultos y se dispuso a dormir, cuando en eso, sintió que lo abrazaban

Sonata: ZzzZzz

Mario: (había olvidado su costumbre….ahora que lo pienso, donde estarán las otras dos? Ojala no se metan en lios)

 **0o0oo00o0o0o0o0**

Sin que el lo supiera, el despertar iba a ser muy problemático, la noticia de los héroes que derrotaron al rey tinberwolf se estaba esparciendo por todos lados, claro, no había noticias así desde que el rey sombra fue vencido, solo que estas tenían fotos de toda la pelea, la noticia estaba en primera plana, en especial la foto y nombre de los héroes, que sin que lo sepan, llamarían la atención de muchos ponys…y no con buenas intenciones

Al amanecer, los diarios empezaron a llegar a diferentes lugares

Adagio: así que no han perdido tiempo

PegasoA: le ayudo en algo mas señorita?

Adagio: nada de momento, ya puedes irte

Adagio dazzle, en su forma pony, estaba en un tierras lejanas con un grupo de pegasos y unicornios, ella había tenido sus propios planes, planes que no involucraban a cierto científico o una sirena distraída

Adagio: bien –tomando café- ahora veamos si esta mas colaboradora-

La pony sirena camino por unas cavernas hasta llegar a una puerta vigilada por unicornios, esta les dio una señal y paso, dejando ver una unicornio atada en una silla, con un papiro enredado en su cuerno evitando que usara magia

Adagio: espero que estés mas colaboradora hoy star glimmer, no quisiera tener que hacerte daño, después de todo, te necesito viva aun

Star:…..

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La princesa Celestia tenía una agenda rigurosa, tenía que levantarse temprano para levantar el sol, ella daría su casco izquierdo porque un día la dejaran dormir hasta tarde, pero era su deber, y como princesa, lo cumpliera por el bien de su pueblo, luego de levantarse, se serbia algo de café para quitarse el sueño, su ayudante ya estaba despierto con la lista de lo que haría en el dia

Celestia: y el periódico de hoy?

SirvientaA: aquí esta princesa

Celestia: -levitando su tasa- veamos que acontece en el reino

La primera plana era llamativa, "héroes" en grande decía, luego siguió leyendo sobre un ataque timberwolf en ponyville, de inmediato se preocupo por la seguridad de Twilight y su s amigas, pero se alivio al leer que no hubo ninguna víctima mortal, entonces vio a los héroes, ella juraba que los había visto antes, pero con tantos años, tal vez eran cosas suyas, incluso sus nombres les sonaba familiar

Ayudante: no puedo creer que un grupo de 4 ponys derrotaran al rey tinberwolf, ni siquiera sabia de su existencia

Celestia: era una criatura muy rara y escurridiza, solo se presentaba para devorar pueblos enteros, es bueno saber que ya no ocasionara mas desastres, espera, dijiste 4 ponys? Yo solo veo la foto y nombre de 3 ponys

Ayudante: aquí esta otro, aquí dice " y el 4to y no menos importante, es un pony terrestre que dio el golpe final a la criatura, un heroe humilde ya que parecía que no quería que le tomaran foto o decir su nombre, pero una de sus amigas permitió que le tomáramos una foto y nos dijo su nombre"

Celestia: -dando otro sorbo a su te- es bueno que aun queden ponys con esa humildad, y como se llama?

Ayudante: el 4to héroe, conocido ahora como Mario zekeda es un…

Celestia: mario zekeda, me suena….-escupiendo su te- QUE!

Celestia le arrebato el periódico y empezó a leer, esa foto, ese hombre, definitivo, era el!

Los sirvientes se preguntaba si le sucedió algo, pero al ver el rostro de la princesa, todos salieron corriendo, en pocos segundos, parte del palacio había desaparecido en una explosión, y la princesa del sol estaba que ardía (literalmente) de la ira

Celestia: CANCELA TODO LO DE HOY! ME VOY A PONYVILLE AHORA MISMO!

Los guardias reales asintieron de inmediato, sea lo que haya causado la ira de la princesa Celestia, debía ser muy grave, ya que ni con Discord, chrisalys o el rey sombra se había alterado tanto

El infierno estaba por desatarse en ponyville…


	9. capitulo3

**Haseo55:** está en lo suyo, aparecerá mas adelante

 **Brankurron** : esos dos serian capaces de ahorcarse al mismo tiempo, y sobre los pegasos si, se delatan de inmediato ñam

 **A.C – W.J:** demasiados, pero para que arruinar las sorpresas?

 **Silverwolf850:** mas bien le dio el golpe final, y se nota que la familia de Applejack le gusta avergonzarlaxD

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Posteado por trinox**_

Ya luego de la entrevista, Kuleath se dirigio al bosque Everfree una vez mas, en busca esta ves de la zebra a quien cuido durante el ataque.

Kuleath: (Tocando la puerta) Espero que se encuentre aqui.

Zecora: (Abriendo la puerta) Veo que tengo una visita, entra, que peligroso puede ser aqui afuera.

Kuleath: (Entrando) Te puedo preguntar algo

Zecora: Claro, en eso no tengo reparo

Kuleath: No tengo donde quedarme, ¿Podria vivir contigo un tiempo?

Zecora: No veo problema alguno, mientras que me ayudes a mis materiales recolectar uno a uno.

Kuleath: ¿Materiales?

Zecora: los uso para pociones crear, flores e hierbas tendras que por mi buscar.

Kuleath: Acepto el trato, pero no conosco el lugar, ¿Me ayudas a orientarme?

Zecora: Un paseo tomaremos, y asi hierbas recolectaremos.

Kuleath y Zecora se fueron mas adentro del bosque y cosecharon todas las flores e hierbas que se necesitaban, hasta que pasaron cerca del castillo de las 2 hermanas, o lo que quedaba de esta.

Kuleath: (Con una voz baja y una mirada de tristeza y odio) Hoy se cumplen los 1005 años desde que paso eso.

Zecora: ¿Adonde vas? Mi hogar esta por aca.

Kuleath se dirigia a las ruinas del castillo, mientras Zecora lo seguia, sin saber la razon de su repentino cambio de actitud, pero antes de darse cuenta la zebra ya habia perdido de vista a su inquilino, se dispuso a buscarlo por todos lados, hasta que lo encontro en la sala del trono, quiso hablarle cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, termino sentandose a su lado y comenzo a consolarlo.

Zecora: No tienes por que llorar, ya te acabo de encontrar.

Kuleath: (Secandose las lagrimas) No lloro por eso.

Zecora: ¿Entonces porque lloras, y tantas lagrimas botas?

Kuleath: ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

Zecora: Claro que puedo. ¿De que se trata tu secreto?

Kuleath: (Dejando una flor en el suelo) Hace exactamente 5 años, aqui fue donde vi por ultima vez a mis padres.

Despues de eso, Kuleath procedio a contarle la historia de como perdio a sus padres, claro, alterandola un poco, para que no supiera que fue culpa de las princesas ni de la guerra civil, mucho menos del exilio, y al finalizar la historia se noto que Zecora estaba muy triste y conmobida.

Zecora: Tu historia es muy triste, de eso no hay dudas, pero el comienzo no es lo que importa, sino el final que le das, no permitas que tu sed de venganza te consuma, solo provocara una herida mas profunda.

Kuleath: (Impactado con sus palabras) Mejor volvamos a tu casa, ya han sido mucho recuerdos por hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon**_

 **Localización** : Afueras de ponyville – en una laguna cercana

Aunque las cosas ya estaban calmabas, enif impulsado por sus antiguos y aun intactos instintos de guardia, realizaba algunos vuelos sobre el pueblo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden ni que sucediera nada extraño, pasaron unos buenos minutos en dar varias rondas a la ciudad hasta que finalmente decidió irse a una laguna que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad y comenzó a bañarse por completo, sin importar que el agua estuviera helada pero quería limpiarse de una rara "sensación" que sentía

-¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, enif por que continuas con esta estúpida costumbre tuya – se decía para si mismo notando su malestar mientras salía del agua y comenzaba a secarse volando en círculos rápidamente – aun no soporto que utilicen magia en mi para curarme, ni menos como soporte, lo encuentro algo tan indigno, impuro de un pegaso, claro, antes no pensaba así de extremista, fue mi maestro quien me impulso esa idea tan radical en la cabeza por muchos años – suspira este muy preocupadamente mientras se sienta al lado del lago – debo de dejar de actuar así, no es correcto, pero es que….. es muy difícil superar el pasado, no sé qué hacer conmigo, quiero quitarme este odio de encima, pero no puedo.

-Valla, pero que tenemos acá, sino el héroe de ponyville – detrás de enif aparece rainbow dash que aparentemente también se encontraba volando por la zona - ¿héroe?, honestamente no sé si me considere uno, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – esta responde – ¿cualquiera? No cualquiera se pone de frente a pelear con el rey de los timberwolf y lo derrota – enif responde - ¿acaso viste la pelea? – responde esta - ¿verla? La villa entera estaba observando la pelea, incluso colocaron un stand de apuestas para ver a quien la bestia eliminaba primero – responde este

\- ¿Bromead verdad? – responde esta - ¡no!, no bromeo, incluso te tenían al final de la lista por que eras pegaso, tenían a los primeros lugares a los dos unicornios y al otro sujeto – este responde algo furioso - ¿¡último en la lista!? ¡quién se han creído que consideran a los pegasos débiles! – esta responde - ¿cierto?, de hecho mire como peleabas, ya veo por qué luna te dio la plaza, fueron unos golpes ¡increíbles!, esa manera que embestiste a la bestia para tirarla contra el suelo, no una, sino varias veces, y lo mejor ¡sin magia!, fue genial verle la cara a todos los demás cuando le estabas dando una paliza a la bestia, y más encima he apostado por ti y mira – esta le muestra una bolsa llena de bits.

– ¿¡apostaste a favor de mi rainbow!? ósea, primero me golpeas y ahora ganas dinero a costa mía, tu sí que te pasas ¿no?, ¡mínimo!, la mitad de ese dinero es mío, me corresponde – esta responde riendo – sueña que te daré la mitad del dinero, confórmate con tu título de héroe jajajajaja – este responde – ¡pero no es justo!, uno que ni siquiera tiene donde dormir ni comer acá y tengo que soportar que me exploten – esta responde – espera, ¿de verdad no tienes a dónde dormir? – Este responde – bueno, dicen que el puente que está a mitad de la ciudad es acogedora – esta responde – ¿debes de estar tomándome el pelo? ¿Acaso tu título de héroe de la villa no te ha un techo en donde vivir? – este responde sarcásticamente.

– bueno, como sabrás, el reino no está en su mejor momento, ya sabes, crisis económica, el hambre y no hay dinero para darle a los héroes, ya sabes – esta responde – es que, ¡aahh!, me cuesta imaginarme esta situación, bueno, mira … - esta desvía un poco la mirada mientras continua hablándole – ya que me has ayudado a ganar todo este dinero, creo, que te has merecido quedarte por un tiempo en mi casa – este responde - ¿de verdad me estás dando alojamiento en tu hogar? – esta responde – aparte de eso me vas a tener que enseñar cómo hacer esos golpes tan fuertes, sino, no hay trato – este responde - ¡TUUU!...cálmate enif, relájate, recuerda lo que te dijo la enfermera, está bien rainbow , dame alojamiento y te ayudare a lanzar fuertes golpes – esta responde - ¡excelente!, me emociona la idea de aprender nuevos movimientos, bueno ya es tarde, mejor vallamos a la casa, ven sígueme.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, rainbow llevo a enif hasta su casa que se encontraba encima de una gigantesca nube, este entro en la casa y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar el enorme lugar

 **Localización:** Casa Rainbow Dash

-¿A quién tuviste que matar para tener una casa tan grande? – responde esta mientras observa a enif como recorre el lugar – a nadie, junte algo de dinero y logre construirla en algunos meses, mmmmm de seguro debes de tener algo de hambre, aunque el refrigerador se encuentra vacío – en eso enif abre algunos estantes y mira varios ingredientes – pero eso no es problema rainbow, siempre está la opción de cocinar algo, mira, cocinare algo delicioso para los dos, te va a gustar mis alas para la cocina – esta responde - ¿sabes cocinar? ¿Y aun así vivías debajo del puente? De verdad que eres raro – luego de varios minutos metido en la cocina, enif cocina un poco de fideos con salsa hecha de champiñones y algunos aliños, ambos disfrutan de la comida encima de una mesa tipo nube

– ¡Mmm! De verdad que tienes alas para la cocina ¿quién te enseño a cocinar? – este responde mientras comía – he aprendido solo, ya sabes, ¿por instinto de supervivencia? – esta responde – ya veo, a todo esto ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Y por qué llegaste tan violentamente a la villa? – piensa para sí mismo enif mientras come – no le puedo decir la verdad, pero ya sé que contarle – termina este de comer y mira a rainbow – vengo del otro lado del continente, en las tierras heladas del norte, mucho más lejos que el reino de cristal, y es tradición en mi pueblo que cuando cumples cierta edad, salgas del pueblo y te desarrolles como persona, es otras palabras te "destierran" del lugar, estaba volando hacia esta zona, cuando no me he dado cuenta y choque con un huracán, gire y gire en ella hasta que he salido expulsado de manera violenta y, bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia – esta termina de comer y observa a enif

\- ¿Y no extrañas a tu familia? – enif mira hacia otro lado y se queda en silencio sin responder la pregunta – ah, perdón, no quise incomodarte con esa pregunta – este responde – no te preocupes, ya lo tengo asimilado, bueno será mejor ir a dormir – esta responde – sí, será lo mejor, tu dormirás en el sofá de allá – este responde algo intrigado - ¿en el sofá? no dormiré en el sofá, para eso me voy de nuevo debajo del puente, he visto tu cama, es muy grande, entramos los dos sin problemas en ella – esta responde algo furiosa y sonrojada a la vez

\- ¡Y tu…! ¡tú piensas que dormirás en la misma cama que yo! ¡tú duermes en el sofá! – este responde – te lo juro que no muerdo ni hago nada, tienes mi palabra – esta responde de manera nerviosa – ¡N….! ¡No! ¡aunque tengas una gran envergadura de ala tú dormirás en el sofá! - en cuanto enif escucha esas palabras recuerda lo que le ha dicho la enfermera y este le responde a rainbow con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿y que tiene que ver la "envergadura de mi ala" con que no pueda dormir contigo en la misma cama? ¿tienes miedo que estas te golpeen en la noche? Jajajajajaja

– Esta retrocede un poco llegándose a tropezar con un objeto cayendo al suelo con la cara completamente roja - ¡t…tu! ¡es que no…! ¡no me refería a…! ¡Aaahh! ¡tú duermes en el sofá! – este responde – ¿acaso nunca habías compartido cama con alguien?- esta responde – ¡por supuesto que sí!, cuando voy a casa de fluttershy o applejack cuando me quedo hasta tarde en sus casas, pero….nunca….con un semental – este responde – bueno será tu primera vez entonces ¿no? – esta responde – no sé por qué en esa frase, algo me suena mal, está bien, compartiremos cama, ¡pero!, ¡un ala de distancia separación entre tú y yo! – este responde de manera maliciosa

– Pero rainbow, mi ala es muy grande, será muuuuchaaaa distancia jajajajajaja – está nuevamente se sonroja tapándose la cara – ¡aaahh! por celestia que mente tan…"imperativa" la mía – enif se recuesta en el suelo riéndose de la situación – ¡esto es genia!l, como me entere esto del ala tan tarde, como voy a disfrutar lanzando esta clase de comentarios al aire jajajajaja

Ese día en la noche, una inquieta y nerviosa rainbow dash trataba de conciliar el sueño en su lado de la cama mientras al otro lado se encontraba un enif que dormía como un tronco, despreocupadamente y agotado producto de la fuerte pelea que había tenido, este no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Post hecho por mi**_

 **Ponyville-hora 6am**

Si algo siempre pasaba al salir el sol en ponyville, es que Applejack ya estaba lista para empezar a cosechar sus manzanas, ella amaba lo que hacía, por algo su cutie mark era de unas manzanas, aunque tal vez el esperar afuera a que el sol saliera demostraba demasiado amor a su trabajo, mientras cosechaba feliz de la vida, sintió un ligero temblor, su curiosidad la llevo a ver que provoco que sus árboles de agitaran, encontrando en un pequeño llano a cierto científico, lo curioso de el es que estaba parado en sus 2 patas traseras, raro para un pony

Cp: señor, debe estabilizar mas la reducción de gravedad alrededor del brazo o será muy pesado para que lo mueva

Mario: no es tan fácil sabes.

A mario le estaba resultando difícil volver a repetir lo que hizo ayer, solo por la adrenalina de enfrentar al rey tinberwolf había podido hacerlo, pero ahora le resultaba difícil, la idea era simple, en su brazo concentrar el aumento de peso y masa para aumentar la potencia de sus golpes, y al mismo tiempo disminuir el exterior de la parte afectada para que esta no le pesara, aumentar y disminuir, no era tarea sencilla, disminuir mucho la gravedad haría que su golpe no lastimara nada, y si aumentaba concentraba demasiado la gravedad en un solo punto, corría riesgo de aplastar sus huesos, hizo un esfuerzo mas y la mejor forma de probarlo era golpeando unas roca bastante grandes que trajo (reduciendo la gravedad no es problema cargar objetos), lastimosamente fallo en la proporción de aumento y el golpe fue al suelo, provocando un ligero temblor, ya que la gravedad de golpe se dispersaba en el suelo, provocando temblores (sale, estoy ser locutor de poderes ñam)

Applejack no entendía lo que el chico intentaba hacer, pero en eso escucho varios ruidos, volteo y quedo perpleja, mas de 30 árboles habían dejado caer sus manzanas al mismo tiempo! eso era al menos 1 hora de trabajo ahorrado

Applejack: (definitivamente este chico será de utilidad en la granja) –ese pensamiento llego acompañado de unos ojos en forma de monedas-

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Twilight: SPIKE!

Spike: si Twilight?

Twilight: que sucedió aquí, todos los libros están tirados!

Spike: debió ser por el temblor de antes, no lo sentiste?

Twilight: si, pero no parecía tan fuerte como para provocar esto! Ahora mi agenta de lo que hare hoy está retrasada!

Spike: déjame ver –leyendo- Twilight, incluso tienes los momentos en que vas al baño y el tiempo que demoras, no crees que es demasiado especifico?

Twilight: -haciendo levitar su agenda- organizarse es la mejor manera de aprovechar el día spike

Spike: también dice hablar con los "héroes", puedo ir también?

Twilight: no veo problema, tengo curiosidad de preguntarle como han desarrollado sus habilidades, jamás vi a un ponys pelear de aquella manera, además que vi que uno usaba magia sin ser unicornio! Imagina lo que significa que no solo unicornios, si no las demás clases de pony puedan usar magias, es algo que debe ser registrado en los libros para su enseñanza y historia!

Spike: -comiendo cereal- perdón, me perdí, me decías?

Twilight: olvídalo…-en eso tocan la puerta- me pregunto quien será tan temprano, spike, abre la puerta mientras ordeno lso libros

Spike: entendido!

Spike fue abrir las puertas del castillo, solo para encontrar a la princesa Celestia, hizo una reverencia y la dejo entrar

Twilight: y aun tienen pintura, por mas que sea un héroe, apenas lo encuentre lo voy a..

Celestia: ejem

Twilight: ah , princesa Celestia! –dejando caer los libros que levitaban encima suyo- ouch!

Celestia: acaso interrumpo algo?

Twilight: nono! –haciendo su reverencia- solo que no la esperaba hoy…no es que no me agrade su visita princesa!

Celestia: tranquila, mi visita de hoy es solo para felicitar a los héroes de ponyville –mostrando el periódico- sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos?

Twilight: bueno, conozco al Pegaso –viendo sus libros con pintura- lastimosamente…y justo estaba por buscarlo para preguntarles algo

Celestia: entonces te acompañare, de veras quiero felicitarlos "personalmente"

Por alguna razón, a Twilight le daba mala señal cuando dijo "personalmente", lo dijo con un tono sutil de odio? Tal vez era cosa suya, era imposible que la princesa Celestia guardara rencores como para odiar a alguien

 **Ponyville- 9am**

Después de que Twilight y la princesa Celestia desayunaran, empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, Twilight había comentado sobre la forma de pelear de los héroes, al menos su observación inicial daba entender que eran ponys muy fuertes, incluso comento que la princesa luna había tomando a uno como su guardias nocturnos, la princesa Celestia sentía que los nombres y habilidades de los primeros 3 le eran muy conocidas, pero cuando Twilight menciono al pony de tierra que usaba una extraña aura morada que debía ser magia, la princesa empezaba a transmitir una aura de oscuridad, aun así nadie se atrevía a preguntar, cuando justo en eso un armario cayó cerca a ellas, y debajo de ese armario, un Pegaso salió algo adolorido

Enif: me lleva la…eso si dolio..

Derpy: -desde arriba- lo siento n.n

Rainbow: hahahhaha, así que tienes reflejos rápidos no?

Enif: (esa Pegaso pudo anular mi sentido de peligro, con razón dicen que las inocentes son la mas peligrosas)

Twilight: Rainbow, no deberías reírte asi de la desgracia de otros

Rainbow: ah vamos, si fue….ah princesa Celestia!-haciendo una reverencia-

Enif: claro, ahora simula ser ama…dijiste Celestia?

Celestia: mucho gusto joven enif n.n

Frente a enif, estaba la responsable de su destierro, su mente quedo en blanco sin saber que hacer….

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De otro lado, sonata paseaba por el pueblo, aunque se preguntaba donde estaba aria y adagio, su jefe le había enseñado que a veces uno debe darse tiempo para si mismo, así que después desayunar y robarle el beso de buenos días a su jefe, se fue a pasear, todo tranquilo hasta que una pony rosa se paro frente a ella mientras hablaba muy rápido

Pinkie: y en total, bienvenida a ponyville!

Sonata: gracias n.n

Pinkie: tu debes ser de los ponys nuevos del pueblo, ayer quise hacerles una superduperfiesta pero no me dejaban hacerla en el hospital y luego cada uno se fue pro su cuenta, pero hoy planeo hacerles una fiesta en la noche, y tu me puedes ayudar llevándoles su invitación!

Sonata: de acuerdo, ya quiero que empiece la fiesta- rapeado- que comience la fiesta que comience la fiesta ooohhhhhhhh

Pinkie: eso sono genial- imitando a sonata-

Sonata/Pinkie: que ya comience ya fiesta, que haya fiesta, que ya quiero que comience y así me divierta ohhhhhhhh

.

.

.

..

 **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon**

 **Localización:** Plaza de Ponyville

Enif se queda paralizado en el lugar por unos segundos con la mente completamente en blanco al tener frente a él la responsable de que su vida se fuera por el drenaje, este no tenía intenciones de encontrarse con celestia tan rápidamente y lo único que quería era darle un golpe en la cara a esta y exigir respuestas en el acto, pero sabía que aún no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, por lo que logro relajarse y guardar la compostura para hablarle.

-¿Disculpe? ¿nos conocemos? no recuerdo a verle dicho mi nombre, ¿usted es la princesa celestia verdad?, la que gobierna esta parte del continente – en eso twilight responde – aparte de llenarme los libros de pintura no tienes la decencia de hacerle una reverencia a la princesa celestia – este responde – ¿tu otra vez? ¡ya te dije que no fue mi culpa!, además, según tengo entendido, a la única que le tengo que hacer reverencia es a la princesa luna, ya que ella está a cargo de las tierras más allá del reino de cristal, que es donde yo provengo – celestia responde – ya veo, había escuchado algo por parte de twilight que mi hermana te recluto para que estuvieras en su ejército por tu forma de pelear, así que vienes más allá del reino de cristal ¿de qué lugar exactamente? – este responde.

– Lo lamento, al llegar acá me he golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y mi memoria me falla, no recuerdo el nombre de la ciudad – esta responde - ¿y tú apellido? – en ese instante enif se coloca algo nervioso ya que sabe que su apellido es el único medio por lo cual lo reconocería ya que tiene el nombre de su ciudad – tampoco lo recuerdo celestia, pero créame que en cuanto lo recuerde se lo hare comunicar – celestia responde algo inquieta – ya veo, espero tener esa respuesta lo más pronta posible, de todas maneras quería felicitarte por salvar a la ciudad del rey timberwolf, no cualquiera se atreven a luchar contra ella, ni mucho menos un pegaso – este responde – con todo el respeto celestia, no subestime la fuerza de los pegasos, no podemos usar magia, pero esa no es excusa para no hacerle frente a una bestia y proteger la vida de los demás que los necesitan, hágame luchar contra cualquier unicornio y vera como lo humillo en frente de todos, se creen muy poderosos cuando en realidad son débiles – celestia responde

– ¿No te llevas muy bien con los unicornios enif? – este responde – lamento si ha sonado un poco discriminador, pero a lo largo de mi vida he escuchado como ciertos unicornios mira muy en menos a las otras clases de ponys, lo cual en lo personal me molesta un poco – en eso twilight interrumpe – pues la verdad es que eres uno de los pegasos más fuertes que he conocido, ¿de dónde viene esa fuerza si no es por magia? – este responde – de duro entrenamiento por muchos años, nada más, sin magia, sin trucos – celestia responde – dime enif, ¿dónde te estas quedando actualmente? – este responde – pues en la casa de rainbow que amablemente me ha dado hospedaje – twilight responde - ¡rainbow! como puedes darle alojo a este ¡destructor de libros! – esta responde – ¿ha destruido tus libros? pues, mas razón para que se quede en mi casa jajajajaja – esta responde – ja, ja, ja, que graciosa rainbow – rainbow responde – twilight debes de salir más al exterior, estas muy encerrada – esta responde – y ya veo rainbow que te animaste a salir con un semental, ya estaba comenzando a dudar de ti… - esta responde.

\- ¿¡A que vino eso!? – esta responde riéndose – nada, nada, jejeje – celestia vuelve a dirigirse a enif – ciertamente, creo que ya te conozco desde antes, pero no recuerdo de donde – este responde rápidamente – imposible celestia, es la primera vez que me encuentro con usted de frente – esta responde - unicornios con grandes poderes hay muchos enif, pero pegasos que le hagan frente a bestias sin magia, son casi nulos, no me olvidos de ellos tan fácilmente, en fin, déjame felicitarte nuevamente por proteger la ciudad ¿hay algo en que pueda darte para compensarte tu esfuerzo? – este se queda pensando unos minutos observando tanto a rainbow como a twilight – pues hay algo princesa, pero no es para mí, la princesa luna me ha reclutado en su ejército, pero por obligatoriedad, debo de pasar primero por la academia de wonderbolt, por el entrenamiento básico de todo cadete, para ello, ella me dio una plaza, pero considero que también deberían de darle una plaza a rainbow dash – rainbow responde muy sorprendida.

\- ¿¡ **QUE**!? – este continua hablando – he estado entrenando con rainbow y no dudo en su capacidades de vuelo, me gustaría que también le dieran la oportunidad de ir a la academia – rainbow se queda al lado de twilight muy sorprendida por lo que enif está pidiendo mientras celestia medita sobre la petición – de verdad me tienes algo intrigado enif, y sé que si te vas con mi hermana perderé contacto contigo ya que su ejército es muy reservado y no tiene muy buena comunicación con el mío, creo que una buena forma de mantenerme en contacto contigo seria que estuvieras acompañado por una de las amigas de twilight, está bien, le daré una plaza a rainbow para que te acompañe en la academia, así tendré noticias de ti – rainbow se queda impactada por la noticia y se queda paralizada con sus alas abiertas mientras twilight sigue observando detalla mente al pegaso.

– Muy amable princesa – esta responde – una cosa más, sabes, estoy buscando a tus otros amigos, sobre todo a este pony terrestre – esta le muestra la foto del periódico donde salen todos – lo lamento princesa, pero en primer lugar no son mis amigos, solo somos "compañeros de batalla temporales" no tengo relación alguna con ellos, pero creo que si va al bosque everfree puede que tenga alguna pista – celestia mira a enif fijamente a los ojos mientras este le responde con la misma mirada sin titubear en absoluto – está bien, muchas gracias por la información, twilight, me iré a dar una vuelta al bosque, regresare de inmediato – esta responde- no se preocupe princesa, valla con cuidado.

-Luego de que la princesa se fuera del lugar, se le podría ver a enif con el corazón acelerado y con mucho sudor en la frente, había hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para guardar la compostura y establecer una comunicación con celestia sin que esta le descubriera, este volteo la mirada pero recibe una fuerte embestida por parte de rainbow que lo tumba al suelo y lo abraza fuertemente - ¡no puedo creerlo iré a la academia! ¡gracias enif! – este responde algo angustiado – aahh, no puedo respirar, suéltame – está la suelta y comienza a volar en círculos producto de la felicidad – ¡que felicidad!, aun no me lo creo, pero enif, por que le pediste a celestia que me diera una plaza – este responde – ayer, estaba mirando tus cosas personales, ¿perdón?, y observe que lo que más deseabas eras ir a la academia desde pequeña, así que, aproveche la situación para que te diera una plaza, en forma de agradecerte que me dejes quedarme en tu casa, aparte, así tampoco voy solo a la academia – esta responde entre furiosa y alegre

\- ¿¡Mis cosas privadas!? bueno, da igual, ¡twilight entre a la academia! ¿¡lo puedes creer!? – esta responde – de hecho es el primer pony macho que veo que hace algo bueno por ti, me da algo de miedo si te soy honesta, pero independientemente de eso, aún tenemos cuentas pendientes pegaso – esta le lanza un hechizo a este cuando estaba distraído y lo hace levitar en el aire en un campo magnético y lo acerca hacia donde esta ella – dime, ¡cómo vas a pagar el daño que has hecho por a ver destruido la mitad de mis libros! – este responde - ¡que no ha sido mi culpa!, ¡acaso no entiendes!, mira, por lo que visto de la pintura, esta se sale con agua, así a tus libros solo tienes que hacerlos pasar por agua y secarlos y quedan como nuevos – esta responde maliciosamente – me alegro mucho que te prestes como voluntario para limpiar y arreglar mis libros, de verdad es algo que aprecio mucho – este responde algo furioso - ¿¡que!? ¿¡Yo arreglar tus libros!? ¡olvidalo! – nota como el campo magnético que lo rodea se vuelve más estrecho comenzando a aplastarlo un poco – claro, eres tan amable y buena persona en ayudarme – este se mueve de lado a lado pero no puede salirse del campo y le responde – ¡está bien!, ¡está bien!, ¡te arreglare tus libros ahora mismo!

– Esta lo suelta y lo deja caer al suelo mientras se acerca y le da un pequeño abrazo – muchas gracias, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien jajajajajaja – esta se aleja del lugar con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, mientras enif se queda tendido en el suelo algo adolorido – aaahh, rainbow, ¿me ayudas con los libros? – esta responde – no puedo, por experiencia propia, twilight y los libros son cosa seria, así que no prefiero meter mis cascos en esos asuntos , será mejor que te apures en arreglar sus libros, sino, cosas feas pueden pasarte – este responde - ¿al menos me puedes llevar algo de comida?, porque estaré una buenas horas en eso – esta responde – lo voy a pensar, si los planetas se alinean, puede ser – este responde – aaaaaahhhh pero que gracioosaaaa, mira como me estoy riendo – en eso rainbow le da un golpe suave en la cabeza y lo levanta –

Mientras enif se dirigía al castillo de twilight para cumplir con su tarea voluntariamente obligada, este se preguntaba para sí mismo – ¿será adecuado que le avise a mario que celestia se encuentra en la villa?, para que no se tope con ella, porque si lo encuentra, yo creo que la villa entera desaparecerá – en eso enif comienza a sonreir y a reírse - ¡Naaaaaaaaa! ¡que el solo se las arregle!, ya que él se cree tan poderoso, encontrarse con celestia para él no es naaadaaaaaa ¡guajajajajajajajajaja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath: Voy a salir al pueblo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Zecora: frascos y plumas se me han acabado, te paso una lista, que largo es el encargo.

Kuleath: Aqui te espero (Escuchando un golpeteo) Alguien toca la puerta, voy a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta, aquel unicornio se encontro con una pequeña potrilla de melena roja y color naranjo amarillo y sin una cutiemark.

Applebloom: (Emocionada por poder ver a uno de los heroes de Ponyville) OH POR CELESTIA, UNO DE LOS HEROES QUE DERROTO AL REY TINDERWOLF, NO PUEDO CREERLO. ¿COMO TE LLAMAS? ¿COMO CONSEGUISTE TU CUTIEMARK? ¿QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE ZECORA? ¿DONDE ESTA ZECORA?

Zecora: ¿Que es todo ese ruido, que provoca un dolor en mis oidos? Applebloom, que sorpresa, porfavor no lo sorprendas, que mucho no le gustan al unicornio que tiene una gris melena.

Kuleath: (Algo aturdido por la bomba de preguntas) ¿Eres amiga de Zecora?

Applebloom: Asi es.

Zecora: Entra, querida potrilla, que mi huesped me va a comprar ingredientes ahora.

Kuleath: Nos vemos.

Applebloom: Adios

Zecora: Recuerda que en la lista esta todo lo que comprar necesitas.

Al cerrar la puerta, Kuleath comenzo su camino a la zona de compras del pueblo, cuando sin darse cuenta, choco con una pony, haciendo que al unicornio gris se le cayera la lista y sus bits.

Kuleath: Oh no.

¿?: Descuida, yo te ayudo a recoger todo.

Tras esto recogieron todo y lo colocaron en el bolso del unicornio, sin embargo antes de que la misteriosa figura pudiera hablarle el ya se habia alejado unos cuantos metros.

¿?: ¿No piensas agradecerme?

Kuleath, con los ojos cerrados, le indico a la figura que lo siguiera, a lo que obedecio y lo siguio hasta llegar al pueblo, al entrar al mercado, se quedo paralizado por todo lo que escuchaba a su alrededor.

Pony A: PRINCESA CELESTIA.

Pony B: TODOS HAGAN UNA REVERENCIA, ES LA PRINCESA DEL SOL.

Al escuchar esto, Kuleath se volteo y logro mirar a la Princesa, la culpable de la muerte de su familia y pueblo entero, quien junto a su hermana, lo desterraron y le provocaron una vida de miseria y dolor.

Celestia: Sigo esperando ese gracias.

Al empezar a abrir su boca, para decir un monton de cosas de las cuales se iba a arrepentir despues, aparecio una pony rosa a su lado, quien le tiro una bomba de palabras de las cuales solo entendio "Bienvenido a Ponyville" y salio disparado por los aires por culpa de un cañon de confeti, al aterrisar se encontro con Mario, quien estaba acompañado por Sonata, quienes al verlo caer se dieron vuelta y siguieron su camino.

Kuleath: MARIO (Mario al darse vuelta para decir que) Celestia esta aqui, no pelees sin ninguno de nosotros, y menos en este pueblo, te recomiendo correr y evitar que te encuentre, viene hacia aca, estoy seguro.

Mario quedo impactado con las palabras que le dijo el unicornio, mientras este solo se dedico a desapareser del lugar, mientras veia a Sonata tratando de hacer reaccionar al pony terrestre este penso.

Kuleath: Espero que me haga caso, no quiero ver otro pueblo masacrado, y aun me faltan las cosas de Zecora

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

El día había empezado tranquilo para el joven científico, una práctica mañanera de sus habilidades, ahora que había vuelto a su cuerpo original, debía acostumbrarlo al uso de la gravedad, además de la magia, ya que el cuerpo de un pony tiene mas magia que el de un ser humano, luego fue por algo sumamente importante a una tienda

Vendedor: aquí esta un mapa del continente

Mario: gracias

Mario ha obtenido mapa de equestria!

El joven estuvo observando el mapa, si que habían cambiado muchas cosas en 1000 años, la amyor parte del terreno era de equestria, también estaba el tal imperio de cristal, es raro porque no recordaba aquel lugar, pero su objetivo estaba claro, el desierto, claro, antes de ir de viaje a ese lugar, necesitaría algunas cosas

Mario: (ahora donde habrá una mina, necesito algo de hierro y diversos minerales)

Sonata: jefe!

Mario: eh, sonata-ughh!

Sonata había aparecido de la nada y se le había tirado encima, logrando derribarlo

Sonata: adivine, me invitaron a una fiesta!

Mario: que bien pro ti, ahora puedes pararte?

Sonata: -parándose- y usted también vendrá

Mario: yo paso

Sonata: pero será divertido, habrá pastel y tacos!

Mario: lo siento, pero estoy algo ocupado para..

Sonata: porfis-mirada de cachorro-

Mario: ahhh, okok, pero párale con esa mirada!

El joven suspiro derrotado, como había llegado al punto de que ella lo manipulara tan fácil, aunque verla sonreír valía la pena, seria bueno que sonata ampliara sus amistades ahora que estaba de regreso, cuando en eso Kuleath llego volando, por un momento el joven pensó que ahora si murió y debía enterrarlo, pero cuadno este se paro y le advirtió que Celestia se acercaba, el mundo se le congelo, Kuleath se fue corriendo, no pro cobardía, si no para evitar cometer una barbaridad, sonata le pregunto si estaba bien, pero el no respondía

El saber que Celestia estaba cerca lo dejo frio, los recuerdos y el olor a sangre, cenizas y fuego volvían a el, empezó avanzar mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de una purpura, fue entonces que sonata lo abrazo desde atrás

Sonata: jefe, no porfavor, no haga una locura!

Mario: sonata, déjame

Sonata: no lo hare

Mario: ella es responsable de todo, yo debo…

Sonata: no, usted no esta listo, mírese, no se da cuenta que ha vuelto ha vuelto a ser humano!

En efecto, el enojo del joven lo estaba haciendo perder el control a tal punto que había vuelto a su forma humana, sonata también tuvo que entrar a su forma humana para lograr sostenerlo

Sonata: usted me lo prometió, prometió no hacer algo peligroso que arriesgara su vida!

El joven la miro unos segundos para luego empezar a calmarse, era verdad, después del asunto de los muelles donde casi muere, prometió no hacer nada peligroso, o al menos nada peligroso sin antes calcular que haría, enfrentar directamente a Celestia era estúpido, debía usar la cabeza si quería que su plan funcionara

Mario: gracias sonata

Sonata: de nada jefe

¿?: u-ustdes!

Mario: ohoh, sujétate sonata, hora de irnos –cargando a sonata-

¿?: Esperen por favor!

Mario tomo a sonata y saltando a gran velocidad salieron de esa zona, habían sido descubiertos por una unicornio de pelajes verdes, esta los siguió como pudo, pero mario era mas rápido

Lyra: lo sabia, sabía que los humanos existían, y están aquí! Debo decírselo a bombom!

 **O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Enif recordaba cuando era humano, un sábado fue a los muelles por que pusieron un parque de diversiones, y no solo hiba por que escucho que Sunset shimer estaría hay, y por escuchar es que espiándola la escucho decir que iría hay, pero cuando llego, nunca espero encontrar a la gente escapando de ese lugar, de inmediato el intento entrar y ver qué pasaba, pero no pudo debido a que del cielo empezaba a caer cosas, obligándolo a retroceder, luego la policía llego y todo empero por que las cosas empezaban a levitar para formar un gigantesco meteoro, su tamaño fácilmente destruirá media ciudad, entonces el no entendía que persona podía provocar tal daño, solo recordaba ver una aura purpura en el meteoro rodeándola, una aura purpura…

Enif: ahhh –despertando- ah maldición, crei que tal vez sea responsable del que el pueblo sea destruido!...nah, debe ser imaginación

Mario: durmiendo tan temprano enif?

Enif: intenta no dormir después de limpiar todos esto..eh?

Enif fijo su mirada en una ventana, hay estaba Mario con sonata agarrado de su cuello en sus formas ponys, ambos estaban flotando rodeados de una aura purpura

Mario: me dijeron que Celestia está por estos lados, deberías tener cuidado

Enif: ah, si gracias, si lo hubiera sabido te avisaba n.n

Mario: aja….por cierto, sonata quiere darte algo

Sonata: toma, es tu invitación a la fiesta, será hoy en la noche, auspiciada por Pinkie pie y yo n.n

Enif: (esa pony demente, pues ni crea que yo iré), sabes, estoy ocupado, asi que puedes agarrar eso y…

Mario: te veremos en la noche enif, se que asistirás encantado

Enif odiaba que lo mirara de esa forma que decía "acepta y cállate", era como ver a un capitán o general, y siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de aquellas sirenas, ambos entraron por la ventana para ver la biblioteca, bueno, solo mario ya que sonata empezó a explorar el castillo

Mario: -recostándose en un muro- y dime, que tal te va la vida de héroe?

Enif: pues ni con ese título hay respeto, mira que tener que limpiar unos libros que….espera, tu fuiste responsable de esto para empezar!

Mario: a que te refieres?

Enif: se que tienes que ver con que todos estos libros estén llenos de pintura!

Mario: creo que el titulo de héroe ya te afecto la cabeza enif, si apenas descubro que este castillo tiene una biblioteca –levitando unos libros- aunque no está mal, es una buena forma de actualizarse

Enif: como haces eso?

Mario: hacer que cosa?

Enif: levitar lso libros, es como si tu usaras..

Twilight: magia

La alicornio dueña del castillo hizo presencia, le dijo a enif que siguiera limpiando los libros, lo cual a regañadientes asintió

Twilight: estaba buscándote, para empezar es un gusto conocer a uno de los ponys que protegió la aldea

Mario: bueno, no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, me ayudaron

Enif: a mi no me agradeciste.

Twilight: -ignorando a enif- también tengo mucha curiosidad de cómo puedes hacer levitar los libros, y las extrañas habilidades que usaste contra el rey tinberwolf

Mario: pues, lo de levitar los libros, es magia, así de simple

Twilight: pero no tienes cuerno o algún artefacto mágico, salvo esa cosa extraña que llevas en los ojos

Mario: mi visor? –Quitándoselo- no tiene nada que ver, todo ser vivo lleva magia dentro suyo, algunos aprenden a usarla de diferentes maneras, los unicornios tienen la facilidad de tener un punto de salida de su magia pro su cuerno, pero- haciendo levitar una manzana- con la debida practica, un pony terrestre o un pegaso puede usar magia –dándole la manzana a Twilight-

Twilight: increíble, esa clase de habilidad podría traer muchos beneficiosos para las demás razas ponys!

Mario: supongo, pero lastimosamente no puedo enseñar como se hace

Twilight: porque no?

Mario: porque solo existe dos métodos en que yo enseñe mis conocimientos, la primera es encontrar un alumno que considere apto, y lo otro seria enseñarle a alguien de mi misma línea de sangre, osea un hijo, hasta que una de las dos cosas pase, el conocimiento del uso de la magia para las demás razas se quedara conmigo –viendo a enif- enif, recuerda ir en la noche-llendose-

Twilight: es una lastima, ese conocimiento sería muy benéfico

Sonata: holaa. Y el jefe?

Enif: ya se fue

Sonata: ah, hola, como esta n.n

Twilight: hola, en que la ….esperen –viendo su collar- tu eres una de las dazzling!

Sonata: ojala lo alcance, nos vemos en la fiesta enif!-yéndose-

Twilight: espera!-llendo tras sonata-

Enif: genial, fui ignorado olímpicamente! (terrestres y pegasos usando magia? Diría imposible si no lo hubiera visto con mis ojos) eh, y este paquete? Dice "para enif"

Enif abrio el paquete que tenia su nombre, al verlo se puso mas blanco de lo que era, dentro había una granada casera, de inmediato la hiba a tirar, pero..

Twilight: enif, ya terminaste de…

BOOOMMMMMM

Y de nuevo la biblioteca termino llena de pintura, al igual que el cabello de enif y twilight, la cual por cierto le estaban saliendo bastante venas de ira

Twilight: ENIIIFFFFF!

Enif: (como lo odio….)

 **O0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o**

Mario siguió explorando el pueblo, intentando ver que podía inventar que les fuera útiles, aunque parecía no necesitar demasiado por lo tranquilo que era, hasta juraría ver a lighting almorzando tranquilamente con una pegaso que curiosamente sus ojos miraban para diferentes direcciones, sin mas que hacer, fue a prepararse para la fiesta, seria "muy" entretenida

 **O0o0o0o00o0o**

Zecora: te encuentras bien?

Kuleath: estoy bien, solo vi un fantasma, y juraría que una pony rosa me mando avolar con un cañom de confeti

Pinkie: sorpresa!

Pinkie pie había aparecido de la nada y le cayo encima a Kuleath, logrando derribarlo, este empezó a ver estrellas ninjas alrededor de el, hasta que al fin recobro la conciencia, solo para ver a una pony rosa frente a el

Pinkie: que tal,estas bien? Debesestarloporqueparecesfuertecomoparahaberderrotadoalreytinebrwolf,peromiraqueahoraeresfuerteynuevo,proesoteinvitoamifiesta,deseguroteencatara,asiqueaceptas,sisisis?

Kuleath: ….

Zecora: te esta invitando a una fiesta

Kuleath ah eso, supongo que puedo aceptar (si asi me la saco de encima)

Pinkie: whiiiii, será superdivertido!

Pinkie empezó a dar giros y vueltas por toda la casa de zecora, sin darse cuenta que en una de sus vueltas le dio una patada voladora a kuleath, volviéndolo a soñar con kunais

 **O0o00oo00o0o0o0**

La gran fiestade Pinkie se adelanto unas horas porque ella ya no podía esperar mas, sobra decir que medio pueblo estaba en ella, y por supuesto los héroes de ponyville hicieron presencia, cada uno con una acompañante, enif y rainbow (este último entro pro la ventana y rainbow aterrizando encima de el), ligh y derpy, Kuleath y zecora, solo faltaba uno mas, lo que llamo la atención engrande fue la aparición de Celestia con Twilight, Kuleath, ligh y enif les estaba difícil mantener la compostura, la fiesta empezó a moverse, el ambiente era divertido, incluso los chicos no podían evitar conversar con uno que otro pony, la alegría de Pinkie pie era pegajosa, en eso el ultimo héroe apareció, acompañado de sonata, este saludo animadamente a los ponys que lo saludaban, entonces paso, frente a el estaba Celestia

Enif: (esto no va terminar bien)

Kuleath: (no seas estúpido mario, si peleas acá habrá demasiadas víctimas inocentes)

Ligh: (esto es grave, ambos solo piensan en matar al otro, nunca creí que el deseo de asesinato llegara a ese punto)

Ambos avanzaron hasta quedar cara acara, se miraron a los ojos, los demás ponys no entenderían la mirada que ambos se daban, solo los que han visto el horror de la guerra y la muerte sabrán lo que es sentir tanto odio que la mirada transmita ese brillo, incluso Twilight quiso preguntarle a Celestia si le sucedía algo, pero algo en ella le decía que la princesa Celestia en esos momentos era peligrosa

Mario: en un gusto conocerla princesa celestia- haciendo una reverencia-

Celestia: igualmente, conocer a uno de los héroes que protegieron ponyville de una criatura muy peligrosa

Mario: solo hicimos lo que debimos, no era necesario que mostrara su "real" presencia ante unos simples plebeyos

Celestia: al contrario, aunque también tengo algo de curiosidad joven héroe, de donde proviene usted?

Mario: provengo de tierras lejanas, de momento no puedo decirlas, pero se que "muy pronto" tendre el honor de decirles y que conozcan a mi gente

La conversación había llamado la atención de todos, la forma que el joven hablaba y se comunicaba era a un nivel de la alta alcurnia, sonriendo ligeramente, el movimiento de los cascos, posiblemente el 4to héroe de ponyville era algún miembro real visitando ponyville

Enif: (esa forma de hablar no es algo que se aprenda fácilmente, es algo que se enseña, me pregunto que estará tramando)

Pinkie: bueno ponys, prepárense porque hoy como invitada especial tendremos a la gran cantante sonata dusk! Sube al estrado!

Sonata subió alegremente al estrado (una mesa) donde tomo un micrófono y se disponía acantar, Twilight temió que fuera a hechizarlos, ya que vio que elal tenia de nuevo su collar, pero mario le hizo su señal de que todo estaba bien

Sonata: Lalalal yo te voy a soportar lalalala yo te voy a sorprender, por que un nuevo comienzo voy a tener lalala

Sonata empezó a cantar una canción sobre una nueva oportunidad, con un tono alegre y motivador, Twilight noto que su collar no transmitía aquella magia negativa, si no transmitía una magia parecía a los elementos de la armonía, los ponys estaban disfrutando la canción

Lighting mantenía su mirada fija en mario y Celestia, por si uno de los dos hiciera algo estúpido, debería actuar con rapidez, mario estaba concentrado en sonata, sus ojos demostraban un cariño que sentía por la sirena, eso explicaría por qué la protegía, entonces noto en Celestia algo raro, esos ojos, ya no eran de odio, eran….era posible acaso?

Light: (esta acaso celosa?)

Cuando la canción termino, todos golpearon el suelo con sus cascos en señal de aplauso, sonata saluda al publico feliz, mientras Pinkie decía lo grandioso que fue su canción y que todos disfrutaran la fiesta

Fue entonces que mario cruzo a un lado de Celestia, fue por unos segundos, pero ambos se dijeron unas palabras que solo light pudo saber por su capacidad de leer la mente

Celestia: no se cómo tienes cara para presentarte después de tantos años

Mario: puedes atacar si deseas, pero no puedes, una princesa debe mantener las apariencias en todo momento no?

Celestia: no tientes tu suerte

Mario: has lo que quieras, no tienes con que poner al pueblo a tu favor, solo tu conoces lo que paso, y de seguro fue tan estúpida que borraste toda prueba

Esa conversación fue en un solo un segundo, pero eso basto como una declaración de guerra mientras la fiesta seguía

Mario: (es hora de ver quien triunfara al final Celestia, veamos si puedes mantener esa imagen de princesa por mucho tiempo)

Continuara…


	10. Capitulo 4

**Guest:** trabajando en eso, el tiempo siempre nos juega en contra, en especial ya casi acabando la uni x.x

 **Silverwolf850:** la pobre Rainbow, técnicamente acaba de entrar en la boca del loboxD, del trabajo, es posible, si no fuera por que este mario si es flojo, con Pinkie y sonata, sus actitud si combinan bien, y tu resistirías aquellos ojos?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendrafon**

Relexiones:

Dentro de toda la alegría que tenía la fiesta de pinkie pie y del encuentro de celestia con mario, enif se encontraba solo en una de las terrazas mirando hacia las estrellas algo melancolico y a la vez preocupado, se le notaba que no tenía muchos intereses en participar de la fiesta

-La última vez que estuve en una fiesta, fue para celebrar que el equipo paso a la final, fue una fiesta increíble, me llego a doler el estómago al día siguiente por comerme prácticamente todo el pastel jajajajajajaja – extiende una de sus alas y con sus cascos comienza a acomodar un poco sus plumas – espero que te encuentres bien spitfire, ojala encontraras la felicidad que no te pude dar por culpa de esta maldición…. – en eso golpea fuertemente el suelo con uno de sus cascos llegando a trizar un poco la madera

– Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y verme hace 5 años, hubiera rechazado el pacto, no valía la pena, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de aquello, ¿todo para qué?, para alimentar más mi odio, alimentar mi sed de sangre y ver como poco a poco me voy quedando solo – da otro golpe al piso más fuerte que el anterior - tal vez el destierro no fue malo después de todo, con las personas que conocí en el mundo humano, logre cambiar algo, si hubiera sido el mismo de antes ya hubiera matado hacer rato a esa maniática de los libros, y algunos cuantos unicornios que merecen ser "echados de la villa", puedo comunicarme con los que me rodean, no de la mejor manera, pero, es algo que no tenía antes, pero aun siento ese deseo oscuro dentro mío, no me quiere dejar ir, no puedo escapar de ella, me tiene como su prisionero, encadenado, atrapado, no me deja ser libre

– Observa hacia atrás como todos los demás ponys se divierten - ¿sabes que?, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, que se maten celestia y mario, nada me importa en realidad, será mejor que me valla de este lugar – en cuanto este estaba emprendiendo el vuelo, una de sus alas se ve envuelta de una suave capa de agua en forma de serpiente que comienza a rodear su cuerpo por completo, tranquilizándolo, de pronto, esta capa es desaparecida siendo absorbida por su cuerpo y al instante una voz comienza a resonar en su cabeza – _**" aunque no lo creas joven kentaurus , acabas de dar un paso importante, que tu corazón se mantenga firme y recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde "**_ **–** este al escuchar el mensaje comienza a observar por toda la terraza en busca de aquella voz inútilmente, pero ya sabía de qué voz se trataba - ¿quién eres en realidad aquarius?

[Volviendo a la fiesta]

-De verdad que eres alguien bien, como diría, especial, para no llamarte de otra manera – se voltea este para ver quien le habla por detrás y ve solamente a rainbow dash con un trozo de pastel en la boca – la fiesta esta increíble y los pasteles están exquisitos ¿y tú aquí mirando las estrellas? – este responde – solo recordando algunas cosas, ¿y tu? ¿que estabas tan ocupada?, vi que tenías a un sinfín de ponys siguiéndote y acosándote como loco – esta responde – ah, son mi club de admiradores, están todo el día siguiéndome, preguntándome como he llegado a ser tan cool y esas cosas – este responde – y por qué tanta "popularidad" ¿acaso derrotaste a otro timberwolf? – esta responde algo sarcástico – nooo, discúlpame, no me encuentro a tu nivel, yo soy algo más modesta y humilde, he ganado múltiples competencias de vuelo, maniobras, carreras locales y un sinfín de éxitos – este responde del mismo modo sarcástico.

– Wooooohhh me imagino que con todos esos logros ya hace años debieron de a verte dado una plaza en la academia ¿no? – esta responde – solo…..un pequeño…..contratiempo de mi carrera - este responde aun con su tono sarcástico – claro, contratiempo, entonces debo de sentirme privilegiado, tengo a una leyenda viviente hablándome, oh por celestia no la merezco, ¿qué es lo que tuve que hacer para tener tanta suerte?, ah, ya se, ser golpeado y continuar siéndolo, hacer dinero conmigo, entrenarte, cocinarte a veces, ¡mira! ni el presidente de tu club de fans hace todas esas cosas - esta responde – y por esas cosas es que te hablo y te doy casa, un premio más que suficiente – esta se larga a reír fuertemente mientras enif se voltea, también riéndose con la misma intensidad – eres una descarada, pero me caes bien – esta responde chocando sus alas con la de ella – tu igual me caes bien "heeeerooooeeee"

-Además me gustan tus piernas rainbow– esta responde – gracias, ¡hey!, ¡espera! – esta se cubre con sus alas algo avergonzada – ¿¡mis piernas!? ¿¡que me estas mirando mis piernas!? – este responde con un suspiro – aerodinámicamente hablando me refiero, tienes piernas fuertes, lo cual te ayuda a maniobrar por que soportan mejor las cargas aéreas, cuantas veces te he dicho lo mismo mientras entrenamos, o acaso ¿qué pensabas? – esta desvía algo la mirada sonrojada – yo, yo sé que hay algo oculto en ese mensaje, ¡no me engañas!, por cierto "héroe" ¿qué tan rápido eres? – este responde – lo suficiente para… - de pronto este recibe un pastelazo en la cara manchándolo por completo, esta no para de reír y se aleja rápidamente entrando a la fiesta– claaarooo, tan "rápido" que no puedes esquivas un simple pastel en la cara jajajajajajaja – este responde sonriendo y riéndose a la vez – ¡no empieces una guerra que no puedas terminar!

-Este entra rápidamente a la fiesta, toma uno de los trozos de pastel y lo lanza hacia rainbow llegándole en la cara, esta toma otro trozo de pastel y lo lanza, pero este último le llega a pinkie pie, esta se queda mirando fijamente a rainbow – rainbow…. – esta se paraliza a ver como la observa pinkie – ¡ay no!, ¡ay no!, ¡enif cúbrete! – responde este - ¿por qué? ¿qué paso? – de la nada, pinkie saco lo que sería una metralleta lanza pasteles y apunto hacia el aire - ¡GUERRA DE PASTELES! – esta comenzó a disparar pasteles a diestra y siniestra a todo pony que se le cruzaba, parecía un verdadero campo de batalla, con "soldados heridos y/o muertos" por los impactos, aunque raramente ninguno de los pasteles le llegaban ni a celestia ni a mario, en eso, enif comienza a gatear por el piso cubriéndose la cabeza con sus alas colocándose debajo de una mesa evitando los proyectiles - ¡ ¿RAINBOW QUE HICISTE?! – esta se ríe mientras se mantiene en una esquina cubriéndose - ¡digamos que pinkie se emociona mucho con las guerra de pasteles! ¡nada grave! – este responde - ¡¿NADA GRAVE?! – la mesa que protegía a enif es desviada hacia el costado por los proyectiles, en eso mientras huida ve a twilight que también se trata de proteger con un escucho de magia que solo funcionaba por delante de ella, este aparece por detrás de ella y la abraza sujetándola firmemente

-¡OYE TU! ¡qué haces abrazándome de esa manera! ¡¿qué haces!? – este responde – hola ¿cómo estás? tanto tiempo, ¿eres parte unicornio no? cumple tu función entonces, ¡sirve de escudo! – esta responde furiosa mientras ve como enif solo usando su fuerza la arrastra por toda la casa protegiéndose de los proyectiles con la ayuda de su escudo - ¡¿cómo que escudo?! ¡déjame ir! – enif encuentra otro lugar seguro lejos de los proyectiles y deja a twilight al lado de este, pero esta antes de que le diera algún golpe, recibe un "bazookazo" pastelero que la manda hasta otro sector de la casa, ignorando aquello enif, ve que en sus piernas, había un pastelillo con una forma extraña, tenía la intención de lanzárselo hacia pinkie, pero observa a mario que se encontraba desprotegido y se lo lanza sin que este se diera cuenta, manchándole por completo la cara , en eso enif le replica - ¿qué sucede mario? ¿no te gustan las guerras de pasteles? Jajajajajajaja – este se quita algo de crema en los ojos y mira a enif entre enojado y sonriendo – así que quieres jugar enif, pues bien, vamos a….- en eso nota que entremedio de la crema había una especie de aparato explosivo que estaba por estallar - ¡PERO QUE DEMO..!

– En eso estalla el explosivo que resultó ser una pequeña bomba de confeti, que no hacía daño, pero lo suficiente como para mandarlo a volar hacia fuera de la casa, saliendo por una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta, cayendo entre los árboles, alejándolo de celestia que miraba sorprendida el suceso y mira a la vez a enif notándose en este una gran sonrisa en la cara y le pregunta a pinkie - ¡PINKIE! ¡¿que era ese pastel?! - esta detiene el fuego y responde – ah, eso, una sorpresa especial, para todos ¿no es genial? – en eso enif nota que celestia lo estaba mirando y le responde- ¡créame que sabe que lo que acabo de hacer me lo agradecerá! – esta responde

-¿Pensé que no lo conocías? – este responde – no es necesario conocer a alguien para saber que con solo mirarlos a los ojos se notaba que se querían matar el uno al otro ¿o acaso creían que nadie los estaba observando? - en eso de la nada le cae una mesa a enif aplastándolo y dejándolo inerte en el suelo – ¡twilight! ¡que le acabas de hacer a enif! – rainbow le replica a esta quien se le veía con una sonrisa en la cara - ¡Ah!, pensé que pinkie había hecho un pastel con forma de mesa, perdón, jejejeje – esta responde – más te vale que aun este con vida, lo necesito para que haga de cenar esta noche, cocina bien – responde rainbow mientras enif se logra salir debajo de la mesa arrastrándose por el suelo adolorido, pero no nota que desde una esquina le cae un pastel encima manchándolo por completo – como odio esta villa….. – replica de mala manera mientras come del suelo los restos del pastel

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath: (mirando a Zecora) Te tengo una pregunta, ¿Que planeas hacer con las cosas que te compre?

Zecora: Con los frascos, las pociones ingresar planeo.

Kuleath: ¿Y que hay de todas esas plumas de fenix, agua de manantial y demas?

Zecora: Una pocion nueva crear yo intento, puedes probarla si deseas porsupuesto.

Kuleath: Problema no veo alguno, ¿Porque siempre hablas en rimas?

Zecora: Eso es algo de lo que luego te hablo, ahora de tema que halla un cambio.

Kuleath: (Sospechando de algun pasado curioso o tortuoso) Bueno, entonces tienes varias amigas supongo.

Zecora: Claro que tengo, 7 muy buenas que ahora veo.

Kuleath: ¿Quienes son?

Zecora: La del gorro es Applejack, siempre habla con la verdad, la rosada es Pinkie Pie, hace fiestas sin parar, la pegaso azul es Rainbow Dash, de su velocidad y lealtad no se pueden dudar, la amarilla es Fluttershy, tan amable como timida, la unicornio blanca es Rarity,tan generosa y extravagante como elegante, la alicornio morada es Twilight, tan lista y magica como su elemento de la harmonia lo dicta, y por ultimo esta Applebloom, a quiem ya conoces tu.

Kuleath: Ya veo, a Fluttershy yo ya la conosco, espera,¿Que es eso del elemento de la harmonia?

Zecora: eso es, CUIDADO, PASTEL

Antes de que Zecora terminara la frase, al unicornio le habia llegado un pastelazo en el costado de su cara, ya habia comenzado la guerra y en todo lo que pensaba Kuleath era devolverle el favor a quien se lo habia tirado, mientras a su lado la zebra se reia sin control

Kuleath: ¿Y tu de que te ries?

Zecora: jajajajajajajajaja, un tortazo, jajajajajajaja, en la cara, jajajajajajaja, te ha llegado, jajajajajaja.

Kuleath: ¿Asi que estas graciosa? Pues ten esto.

Antes de que Zecora pudiera dejar de rodar y ver a lo que se referia, le habia llegado un tortazo en toda su cara, al verlo noto una leve sonrisa y lo vio galopar al otro lado del lugar, oficialmente comenzo una guerra de pasteles entre ellos, claro que a cada uno le llego uno que otro pedaso de torta en el cuerpo, pero el objetivo de ambos eran la cara del otro, cuando Kuleath habia alcanzado una gran ventaja entre ellos, una alicornio morado le cayo encima suyo, dejandolo boca abajo y algo adolorido.

Kuleath: OYE, MIRA DONDE ATERRIZAS.

Twillight: Lo siento, pero me saco volando una bazooka de pasteles, una ves que ese Enif se las vea conmigo, sufrira las consecuencias.

Kuleath: Espera, ¿Conoces a Enif?

Twillight: Claro que lo conozco, el maldito me destruyo mis libros, DOS VECES.

Kuleath: Vale, vale, pero sk lo que planeas es hacerlo sufrir, has que haga cosas que de verdad odie.

Twillight: Estoy en eso, despues de limpiar mis libros no sabra lo que se le avecina, su castigo sera increíblemente tortuoso.

Kuleath: Vaya, eso si que es rencor. (En eso se escucha una mini explosión)(Girando la cara) ¿Que fue eso? AHHHHH

Al girar la cara, se dio cuenta que Zecora lo había alcanzado, y antes de poder reaccionar le habia llegado un pastelazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo termino por hacerlo caer sobre una mesa, provocando que este se activara como una catapulta y haciendo salar todo lo qie quedaba de torta sobre un desafortunado pony.

Kuleath: Has ganado esta vez Zecora.

Zecora: Jajajajaja, esta broma siempre funciona.

Twillight: Oh, una mesa libre, eso sera perfecto, adios.

Kuleath: Adios.

Al ver que Twillight tomo la mesa para lanzarse sobre Enif, Kuleath solto una carcajada, pero sin darse cuenta había dejado la torta levitando en el aire, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, este se cayo y digamos que no cayo sobre la mejor opcion de victima.

Celesta: (Mirando a Kuleath con algo de ira y risa) ¿Asi que me das gracias de esta forma?

Antes de poder reaccionar, la alicornio saco un poco re torta de su melena y se lo tiro tan fuerte a Kuleath que lo saco volando al otro lado de la casa.

Kuleath: Okay, esa me la merecia.

.

.

.

.

 **Por hecho por mi**

Mientras la batalla mas sangrienta de pasteles en la historia de ponyville se estaba realizando, otra pelea de igual intensidad se realizaba en la plaza

Luna: Siente las flechas de la luna, capaz de dar al ojo de Celestia a 500 metros!

Mario: inténtalo princesita!

Resulta que mario al ser golpeado por la bomba de confeti, intento reducir el impacto aumentando su gravedad, pero el hecho de mantener guardia contra Celestia lo desconcentro, en vez de aumentarla la disminuyo, provocando que su cuerpo saliera volando con mayor facilidad a un poste de luz, el cual dio una vuelta y salió disparado al cielo, y justo en eso cuando quiso estabilizar su peso, choco contra una carroza, el impacto fue desastroso, la carreta termino en el suelo en llamas, los que la transportaban tenían la mitad del cuerpo enterrado en el suelo, la única ilesa había sido la princesa luna, claro, esta no estaba de buen humor por el "ataque" a su persona

Luna: como te atreves a atacarme!

Mario: ey, no tiene por qué estar gritándome!

Luna: no te atrevas a alzarme la voz mortal, incluso después de que de alguna forma derribaste mi transporte real, osas gritar a tu princesa!?

Mario: me importa una papa si es princesa o no, usted se cruzo en mi camino!

Luna: COMO TE ATREVEZ!

Ambos pegaron su rostro al otro mirando los ojos fijamente y lanzando vapor por las fosas nasales, luna no podía creer el atrevimiento de un simple pony terrestre, mientras mario ya estaba de malas por ver a Celestia para que una princesita que juraba haber visto antes lo trataba como un peon, le recordaba en si a adagio, luna sonriendo malignamente le pregunto si tenía los cascos para querer pelear, el joven sonrió igual diciendo "cuando quieras princesita" y así comenzó la pelea

La peleo comenzó con un golpe de luna lo suficiente fuerte para alejar al pony terrestre, este se levanto, para luna era raro que un pony peleara erguido en sus dos patas

Mario: -golpeando el suelo con su protectores de acero-

Cp: sensor de area activado

Mario: ok princesita, mi turno

Mario tomo algunos objetos como tachos, barriles entre otro y se los lanzo a luna, esta divertida solo usaba la tele transportación para esquivar los objetos

Luna: solo eso puedes, me hace per..!

Mario: atracción! (nota, buscar un mejor nombre para esta técnica)

Mario uso la gravedad de los objetos que lanzo para volverlos atraer hacia el, logrando golpear y empujar a luna hacia el, si quería ganarle debía al menos tocarla, esta salió de su asombro y se tele transporto arriba de el mientras cargaba magia con su cuerno para golpearlo, antes de recibir el golpe, el objeto que atrajo llego a sus cascos y lo puso encima de el mientras emitía una aura negra, el golpe mágico de luna impacto, pero no logro atravesar el objeto, pero aun asi el impacto creó un agujero en el suelo

Luna: -volando- estuvo cerca, un poco mas y…

La princesa entonces vio el tacho de basura dirigirse a ella con una aura purpura, esta lo esquivo, pero el tacho tenía un hilo, al cual mario estaba sujeto, aprovecho esto para lograr caerle encima, ya sujetándolo, le dio un golpe de palma (o pezuña en este caso), logrando tirarla al suelo y arrastrarla algunos metros, el joven cayo suavemente al suelo, el sabia que la princesita no se rendiría con eso, y tenía razón, ella se levanto aun sonriendo

Luna: -sacudiéndose el polvo- al parecer no tendré que entretenerme hoy cazando monstruos en el everfree

Mario: -apuntándola con su pezuña- supongo que no eres una princesita delicada despeus de todo, entonces serás parte de mi experimento –tocando el suelo con una pezuña- preparado cp?

Cp: señor, aun esta en fase beta, no podrá controlar la velocidad

Mario: nada se pierde

Luna por un momento creyó que el mortal al fin se arrodillaba ante ella, pero entonces el se empezó a rodear de una aura roja?, no supo pensar bien ay que en un segundo el joven a una gran velocidad había hizo contra ella, si no fuera por su experiencia en batalla no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para transportarse y esquivar el golpe, el joven al fallar el golpe cayo de cara y por la velocidad empezó a rodar por el suelo, luan aprovecho esto para lanzar un rayo mágico, el cual dio en el blanco y empezó arrastrarlo, parecía su victoria cuando en eso sintió que algo la impacto, lanzándola lejos

Resulta que antes de que mario recibiera el rayo mágico, logro estabilizarse por unos segundos y lanzar una rafaga de aire comprimido pro la gravedad, esta al impactar contra luan tuvo el efecto de un golpe, ya que el aire comprimido al contacto con algo se expulsaba, mas el efecto de la gravedad daba un buen golpe a distancia

Ambos se pararon de los golpes recibidos y se vieron, ambos si tenían en común es que eran guerreros, pro mas calmados o tácticos que puedan ser (salvo luna que para quien lee los comic saben que puede ser algo volátil), pero en ellos latía el espíritu de guerreros, y una pelea los emocionaba

Luna entonces apareció un arco azul y apunto directo a mario, la flecha mágica al dispararse se dividio en otras 5 flechas, todas al mismo blanco

Cp: señor, será mejor que

Mario: -apuntando con su casco a luna- (haber, en los mangas que decomise leí el nombre de esa técnica, como era…asi!) Shinra tensei!

Claro, no era como al técnica de ese personaje del manga, pero se parecían, usando la gravedad de su cuerpo pudo manifestarla en un escudo, permitiendo repeler las flechas de luna

Luna: (como pudo hacer eso! So es un pony terrestre y no detecto algún camuflaje mágico)

Mario: Bansho Tenin!

Esta vez Luna sintió que una fuerza de gravedad empezaba atraerla y en un segundo su cuerpo salió disparado rumbo al joven, (como luna fue tocada antes, mario puede manipular la gravedad de su cuerpo y atraerla hacia el), salió de su asombro rápido y se tele transporto

Cp: señor, a su izquierda a 90 grados

Mario: la tengo!

Apenas luna se tele transporto, el joven le cayó encima derribándola, ella quedo en el suelo y el sobre ella, el cual levanto su cascos para terminar la pelea

Mario: tu pierdes

Luna cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, solo que este solo golpeo al suelo cerca a su cara, el joven sonrió para luego salir de encima suyo

Mario: yo gano

Luna: -parándose- …no peleas nada mal

Mario: lo mismo digo –levantando su casco en señal de saludo- soy mario zekeda

Luna: soy luna, la princesa luna –estrechando su casco- héroes uno de los héroes verdad?

Mario: podría decirse

Luna: perfecto –agarrando a mario del cuello y pegándolo a ella- y no has pensado en trabajar para mi guardia personal? Ya tengo a uno de los héroes preparándose para ese cargo, y con de los héroes mi guardia seria imparable, y le daríamos a mi hermana una lección en la competencia de guardias y así me comería el pastel de victoria enfrente de sus narices

Aclarando un punto, luna amaba a su hermana, pero como todos par de hermanas, existía algo de rivalidad y conflicto (como todos) y una que otra pelea sin sentido, en especial esa noche pro que Celestia se fue a quien sabe dónde, provocando que despertaran a luna para que se hiciera cargo de TODOS los deberes de su hermana ese día, luego se entero que estaba en ponyville en una fiesta! Ni hablar, ella fue a ponyville para atrapar a su hermana, llevarla a rastras al reino y quitarle los pasteles, que se supone que Celestia andaba a dieta o terminaría como una vaca

Mario: de momento paso, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, pero me lo pensare

Luna: perfecto, cuando los termines te estaré esperando, pero asegúrate de venir a canterlot y darme una visita pricada, necesito saber cómo hiciste esas extrañas técnicas, podrían ser útil algún dia

Mario: ah..si claro

Luna: perfecto! –soltándolo- ahora ire por mi hermana y me la llevo a casa, cudiate futuro guardia personal, estaré esperando "ansiosa" nuestro próximo encuentro

La princesa luna se fue volando, el joven no podía creer, había vuelto a conocer a luna por una pelea! Primero a la luna humana y ahora a la pony, definitivamente estaba destinado a conocerla y tratarse con ella de esa manera, claro, prefería olvidar el hecho que una vez se declaro a la luna humana, no era momento de pensar en el pasado, así que decidió volver a la fiesta

 **O0o0o0o0o0o00o**

De regreso a la fiesta, mario decidió espiar por la ventana para ver la situación, con cuidado entro a al fiesta, solo para que Pinkie lo apuntara con la bazooka

Pinkie: solo faltas tu!

Mario: rayos –tomando a un enif que curiosamente estaba saliendo de un pastel gigante- ENif shield no jutsu!

El ataque de Pinkie no se hizo esperar, por suerte el escudo enif sirvió perfecto

Enif: sabes que te odio con todo mi ser verdad?

Mario: calla escudo, sirviste bien –soltándolo-

Con ese último tiro se le acabo la munición a Pinkie, resulta que sonata malvadamente le dijo a Pinkie que enif y light no le gustaba sus pasteles, sus cupcake y que creyeron que era tan lenta que jamás le darían, y que el rosa estaba pasado de moda, esto provoco que Pinkie pie sacara el armamento pesado, al bazzookainador, capaz de disparar pasteles en cosa de segundos, y sus blancos eran light y enif, obvio que no le resulto bien para las pobres victimas, y enif juraba ver una sonrisa de maldad en al sirena causante de sus desgracias

Pinkie: bueno ponys, llego la hora de la sidra!

Ponys: YEAH!

Rarity: querida, estás segura de haberle dado tantos barriles de sidra de manzana a pinkei pie?

Applejack: tranquila, solo tienen 5% de sidra

Applejack no noto que los barriles estaban con un poco de polvo, de haberlo notado, vería que había otro numero cubierto por polvo, siendo un total de 55% de sidra, todo mundo empezó a beber

Mario: pero yo..

Pinkie: vamos, sabe delicioso!

Kuleath: que pasha mario, caso tienes mello?

Mario: Kuleath, acaso estas ebrio? (debe tener baja resistencia de alcohol)

Flutershy: -colgándose de mario con una sonrisa de borrachina- eh guapetón, no quieres ver de cerca mi cutie mark?

Mario: esto…

Pinkie: tu bebe –metiéndole un embudo en la boca- hasta el fondo!

Pinkie cargo un barril y vacio su contenido en el embudo, casi ahogando al pobre, cuando este termino de tomar, sus sentidos empezaron a fallarles, veía colores de aquí para haya, todo daba vueltas y luego todo negro

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Avan Vir klendragon**

Ultimos minutos de conciencia (¿?)

Localización: Casa Pinkie Pie - Fiesta

-No puede ser, esta fiesta ya se fue por otro tono, sabía que estas ponys no eran del todo inocentes, se hacen las desatentas solamente al tema, esto me recuerda la vez en que deje que los soldados de la división les hiciera una fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos cadetes, un verdadero desastre, peleas, amoríos, alcohol, etc. Al otro día yo tuve que recibir todos los enojos de luna, no por lo caótico de la fiesta, ¡sino porque no la habíamos invitado!, quien la entiende – replicaba este para sí mismo mientras veía por todos lados alguna abertura que le permitirá salir de la fiesta sin ser descubierto -¡ahora o nunca!

–Este sale disparado de la mesa con la ayuda de sus alas, apuntando directamente hacia una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta, pero antes de que lograra salir por ella, un aura mágica cubrió su cuerpo por completo, haciendo que esta lo desviara al suelo boca arriba fuertemente, luego esta aura se concentró en sus extremidades haciendo imposible que este se moviera - ¡AAAAHH! ¡ME DESCUIDE!, ¿¡quién me atrapo!? ¡suéltenme! – al lado de este aparece twilight quien evidentemente le había lanzado el hechizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – oh enif, veo que tienes muchas ganas de irte, pero por que irse ahora, la fiesta acaba de comenzar.

-Al ver que era nuevamente twilight, este se queda resignado en el suelo mirándola a los ojos – twilight, ¿qué quieres de mí? he limpiado tus libros y tu viste claramente que no he sido yo el culpable de arruinarlos, ya, está bien, discúlpame por usarte de escudo, pero ya te vengaste con esa mesa, por favor déjame ir – al otro lado de este aparece rainbow dash con un barril de sidra – ja! patético realmente, ni siquiera has bebido algo de sidra y te quieres ir, pues, nosotras no vamos a dejarte ir tan fácil – en eso otra pony aparece en frente de enif – aquí tienes el embudo rainbow, oh por celestia, pero que han atrapado acá chicas, ¿quién es este apuesto pegaso? ¿me lo puedo quedar? me encanta el brillo de su pelaje y es tan suave, su peinado es tan estéticamente perfecto- twilight responde

–Rarity, intentamos hacer que sufra un poco acá, deja de decirle cumplidos – rainbow responde – bien, ¿de cuánto es la apuesta?, yo apuesto que con tres barriles ya estará noqueado – rarity responde – dos, y si está muy mal, ¿lo puedo llevar a mi casa a que se recupere? – twilight responde – uno, y si muere, ¿lo podemos enterrar en el cementerio?, yo compro las flores para su tumba – enif replica muy furiosamente – las odio, a cada una de ustedes, no saben cuánto – rainbow responde riéndose a carcajadas – no te preocupes, lo sabemos – en eso le mete el embudo en la boca a enif y comienza a vaciar el primer barril de sidra en este, al ser el vaciado tan rápido y sin permitirle a este que respire, rápidamente los efectos de la sidra se hicieron notar, sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar hasta que entre barril y barril que le metían, perdía la conciencia y comenzó a actuar en piloto automático sin recordar las cosas que estaba haciendo en el momento.

.

.

.

Localización: ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Luego de una noche extraña con mucha sidra, enif despierta levemente con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza en un extraño lugar, pero con una inesperada sorpresa esperándolo al despertar

-Aaahhh mi cabeza, me duele tanto – este lentamente abre los ojos pero aún no se levanta ya que siente mucha comodidad en su cuerpo – que raro, pensé que estaría tirado en el puente o flotando en pleno rio, pero me siento muy cómodo acá, espera, siento algo que me está apretando cuerpo – inclina un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y nota como una cierta potra que aún no reconocía porque lo cubrían las sabanas lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, esta se encontraba muy apegada a su cuerpo, al notarla abre por completo sus ojos, gira la cabeza y nota que se encuentra en una cama, era evidente para él lo que había pasado

–No puede ser, no puede ser, maldita seas rainbow y tu sidra, demonios, será mejor despertarla y tratar de arreglar el tema – este levanta levemente las sabanas para reconocerla y por unos segundos sentía como su corazón se detenía, dejándolo sin aire, al notar que aquella potra con que había pasado la noche, era nada más ni nada menos que su querida "amiga" alicornio twilight, la que menos se esperaba verse en esta clase de situación , este luego de superar el shock emocional, se queda pensando mientras la observa aun estando dormida -

-¿No hay ningún cuchillo para suicidarme? ¿no?, ¿ninguno?, bueno, no importa, ¡ **COMO LLEGUE A ESTAR ASI CON ELLA**! ¿¡que m*** paso anoche!? ¡rainbow te voy a matar!, bueno, cálmate, cálmate, lo hecho esta, ahora a ver como salgo vivo de esta, será mejor despertarla – este abraza suavemente a twilight acariciando su cabeza para despertarla levemente, luego de unos segundos, esta se despierta, notando inmediatamente que se encontraba abrazando a un pony en su cama, se da cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y lo que había ocurrido, alza esta la mirada para ver al pony que la estaba acompañando y nota que no era más que el pegaso que le había destrozado sus libros, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y su corazón se aceleró demasiado, por su parte enif también la miraba pensando en que lo iban a matar en el acto, pero esta se levantó, dejando de abrazarlo y se colocó al lado de este mirándolo a los ojos muy sonrojada, guardando la compostura, manteniéndose en silencio – ¿no me va a matar?

–Pensaba enif mientras la observada directo a los ojos algo sonrojado también, pero nota que esta se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar – twilight, ¿tienes hambre? iré a preparar el desayuno – esta solo asiente con la cabeza mientras enif se va de la habitación y comienza a preparar el desayuno en la cocina, pasan los minutos y baja twilight al comedor y nota como le tienen servido unos waffles con miel, crema batida y algunas frutillas junto con un vaso de naranja recién exprimida, esta se sorprende y comienza a comer lentamente – gracias, rainbow decía la verdad, ¡cocinas muy bien! – este responde mientras se sienta a la mesa a desayunar – no te preocupes, me gusta cocinar

-Enif también comienza a comer lentamente mirándola en todo momento mientras esta desvía la mirada –twilight, discúlpame si te he hecho algún daño anoche…. - replica este con las orejas agachadas mirando sonrojado a twilight, esta para de comer por un momento y mira a enif a los ojos –te refieres a… - esta desvía la mirada sonrojada – no, no me hiciste daño alguno, de hecho, te agradezco que no fueras brusco, al ser mi…. mi primera experiencia –al escuchar aquello enif, coloca ambas alas en su cara y agacha la cabeza demostrando su angustia – de verdad discúlpame twilight, de verdad discúlpame – esta responde sonrojadamente – no te preocupes, no fue...una... mala experiencia... – este levanta la cabeza sonrojado a mas no poder – me….mejor desayunemos – esta responde – sí, mejor, que se está enfriando

-Luego de que ambos terminaran de comer, se sentaron en un gran sofá que había en la sala de estar, pero ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna – mínimo, tengo que explicarle algo de mí, no toda la verdad, voy a tener que adornarla, pero tengo que hablar con ella, sino la haré sentir más mal de lo que creo que esta, estar con un completo desconocido es molesto para una potra, lo sé por experiencia propia – pensaba para si enif mientras con su ala sujeta el ala de twilight para llamar su atención – oye twilight – esta responde algo sorprendida – di…¿dime que sucede? – este responde - ¿quiere saber dónde realmente vengo? – esta responde - ¿de dónde vienes? – enif se acomoda en el sofá observando a twilight en todo momento –

-Vengo de kentaurus, pueblo antiguo de origen pegaso, que se encuentra más allá del reino de cristal, su ubicación es desconocida, ni siquiera aparece en los mapas actuales ni antiguos, solo los que hemos nacido de ella sabemos su ubicación exacta – esta responde intrigada colocándose al lado de enif - ¿pero por qué nunca hemos escuchado de ese pueblo? ¿por qué eres el único pegaso acá que proviene de allá? – este responde – cuando cumplimos una cierta edad, nos "exilian" de el para formarnos como pegasos, la mayoría se va al otro extremo del continente, yo en cambio, he decidido aventurarme en esta zona, nuestro pueblo es muy orgullosa y apegada a sus tradiciones pegaso – responde esta

\- ¿Por qué los exilian de su pueblo? ¿acaso no pueden formarse en la misma? – este responde – el clima no lo permite, el pueblo se encuentra dentro de un valle que constantemente se encuentra con un fuerte viento, nieve y lluvia, ¿recuerdan cuando les comentaba que desde que he nacido me encontraba entrenando?, no era broma, para desplazarme de un lugar a otro, tenía que vencer las fuertes ráfagas de viento, ademas de la nieve y lluvia, con eso adquirimos nuestra fuerza en las alas, por eso vuelo más rápido que todos acá, los pocos que se quedan en el pueblo, aquellos que no quieren el exilio, se dedican a conservar nuestras antiguas tradiciones pegasos, llámalos, "sabios" como se les conoce en esta parte del continente – twilight se recuesta encima de enif cerrando los ojos escuchándolo atentamente – aun me encuentro muy cansada – este responde – me imagino – la abraza con sus alas acariciando su cabeza mientras esta le pregunta - ¿por qué tu odio hacia los unicornios enif? dime la verdad

-Este responde mientras mira por la ventana – unos unicornios mataron a algunos miembros de mi familia, por el puro placer de jactarse de su magia, entre ellos, mis padres – twilight se levanta por la impresión mientras continua observando a enif – twilight, no me vas a negar que en este mundo, el 90% de la magia es usada para causar el daño, son muy pocos los unicornios que la usan para el bien, la mayor parte de los desastres de este mundo son por culpa de ponys que usan la magia para matar y dañar a inocentes, por el puro placer de hacer daño o de conquistar tierras, no sabes cuánto me...enferma aquello...

– Este se levanta del sofá con algunas lágrimas en los ojos producto del coraje, mientras trata de guardar la compostura – enif…..¿que es lo que buscar realmente? – este responde sin mirar a twilight con una voz sádica haciendo que esta tiemble un poco por la voz y se le erice un poco los pelos - matar, a cada una de esas lacras de este mundo, una por una, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello, no dejare que la magia mate a más inocentes twilight, entrare al ejercito para proteger a todos – tras decir esto, va hacia la puerta con la intención de abandonar el lugar – discúlpame, necesito ir a tomar aire, me duele mucho la cabeza, te vendré a visitar más tarde para ver cómo te encuentras, ve a descansar, que lo necesitas, ah si, te pediría que guardes esto en secreto, ¿sabes? no es fácil vivir con ello día a día – dicho esto abandona el castillo y emprende el vuelo sin una dirección fija –

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath: (Abriendo los ojos) Mi cabeza. ¿Que paso ayer? (Mirando a sus alrededores solo para ver que estaba en un lugar aparentemente desconocido) ¿Donde estoy? (Levantandose) ¿Cuanto llevo aqui? ¿Quien es esa yegua?

Al lado de Kuleath habia una yegua cubierta por una sabana, al sacarsela se dio cuenta que se trataba de la mismisima Zecora, la zebra con la que vivia en el bosque Everfree, pero aun quedaban muchas perguntas sin resolver.

Kuleath: Necesito algo de aire, ver donde estamos.

Al salir de la cama, se dio cuenta que esa era una casucha algo destrozada, las paredes estaban caidas y habian hoyos en el techo, sin mencionar el hecho de que no habian puertas ni ventanas en aquel lugar, al salir, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en las ruinas de lo que alguna ves fue un pueblo, invadido por el bosque Everfree al parecer, puesto que sus plantas se encontraban alrededor de este.

Kuleath: Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

Kuleath habia comenzado a correr por todo el pueblo, si el estaba donde creia, entonces debia haber algo que solo se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Kuleath: No aca porfavor, no con ella. (Mirando lo que seria el esqueleto de un pegaso con la armadura real clavado en una pared) Oh no, de verdad estoy aqui, tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que.

Kuleath se habia entrado en una casa de las tantas que habian en ese lugar, pero esta era distinta a las demas, al estar en su interior, este se fue directo hacia un estante que estaba caido, y a su lado se encontro con un marco de foto roto, al verlo de cerca, sus mas grandes temores se hicieron realidad, Zecora habia llegado a su pueblo natal, habia llegado al pueblo llamado Everfree.

Kuleath: (En su modo psicopata) ¿Donde deje a esa **censurado**?

Sin haberse dado cuenta, su modo psicopata salio una vez mas, pero al encontrarse finalmente con Zecora, quien seguia dormida, se dio cuenta que tenia una herida atras de su cabeza hecha por un fuerte golpe, comprendiendo que ya habia sido su victima, tranquilizandolo y regresandolo a la normalidad.

Kuleath: Okay, la llevare a su casa, esperare a que despierte, la vendare y esperare a que no recuerde nada, si recuerda al menos una cosa de esto, la tendre que asesinar.

Tras crear su plan, este la cargo y se fue camino al hogar de Zecora, la vendo y espero.

Zecora: Mi cabeza, oh, Kuleath, ahi te encuentras, ¿Sabes lo que nos a pasado, y porque mi cabeza me han vendado?

Kuleath: (Suspirando) Nos pasamos por accidente con la sidra ayer, y al regresar hacia aca te golpeaste nose como en la cabeza, asi que te he vendado y te cargue el camino restante hacia aqui.

Zecora: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, quedate a vivir aqui si gustas.

Kuleath: ¿ES EN SERIO? MUCHAS GRACIAS ZECORA (Abrasandola y pensando) Cuanto me alegro que no recuerde nada.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

 _Momentos antes de perder la conciencia_

Kuleath: y le dije, no es un gorro, es tu hermana!

Enif: hahahaha, eres terrible Kuleath hic

Kuleath: lo se, y tu que tienes hic amigo

Mario: mira mis cascos, se ven tan grandes!

Enif: ok, no mas cupcake de la amiga de Flutershy, creo que eso de que tienen "magia" es mera ex…deja de comértelos!

Mario: pero están sabrosos….mira que colores! Todos se ven como ponys!

Enif: raro, incluso yo creo que empiezo a ver a Kuleath besando y creo que intentando violar a esa cebra, búsquense un hotel!

A la mañana siguiente…

 **Lugar-desconocido**

Mario: oh…mi cabeza…..

¿?: -click- listo, para recuerdo –yéndose-

Mario: donde….dónde estoy?

Mario empezaba a despertar sin saber donde estaba, algo desorientado sin recuerdos de que paso ayer, se intento mover, solo para notar una pata sobre el, a un lado estaba sonata dormida, suspiro aliviado, al menos no termino en la cama con una desconocida, o al menos eso pensó cuando otra pata del otro lado toco su pecho, entonces este ahora si tenía motivos para asustarse

Mario: pero que-cubriéndose la boca- ( o no, esto es grave, su golpe la primera vez si que dolió, ahora de seguro me mata!)

El joven pony estaba asustado, cuando llego a ponyville y cayo encima de ella , esta le había dado un buen golpe, y ahora…hay estaba, la portadora del elemento de la honestidad, Applejack acostada al lado de el sobre un monton de paja en el granero

Mario: (aunque debo admitir que se ve bien con el cabello largo)

Applejack: Zz….que…-bostezando- que dia estamos hoy

Mario: esto…

Applejack: ah, eres tu….-click- espera, que estas,…que estoy haciendo aca!

Sonata: denme 5 minutos mas…ZzzZz

Ambos solo se miraban intentando entender que sucedió, los 3 estaban acostados juntos sobre un montón de paja, en el suelo había cuerdas, el sombrero de Applejack y algunas botellas de sidra

Ahora, debido a que Applejack tiene cierta resistencia ala sidra, y que la habilidad curativa natural de mario empezaba hacer efecto, ambos recordaron, los tres estaban regresando de la fiesta como podían a la granja, mario y Applejack cantando una canción con sonrisa tonta mientras este cargaba a sonata la cual estaba dormida, estaban por entrar a la casa cuando Applejack les dijo que si la abuela Smith los encontraba asi les daría un golpe en sus costados que les dolería por semanas, asi que los guio al granero, mario recostó a sonata a un lado y se disponía adormir, cuando Applejack se le acerco y lo beso para recostarlo sobre la paja, diciendo que a pesar de ser un pervertido no se veía mal y era fuerte, el joven con la poca capacidad que tenia intento razonar con la chica diciendo que se le quemaba el arroz, pero Applejack lo atrapo con su lazo y lo tiro sobre la paja mientras se ponía sobre el

Applejack: listo para el rodeo vaquero?

El hecho que la vaquera técnicamente lo violara no era no más extraño de aquelal noche, si no que sonata despertó por el ruido que hacia, pero en vez de matarlo o sacar las tirejas, esta sonrió malignamente para poner su intimidad en la cara del chico

Sonata: debe ser castigo jefe, se a portado muy mal

Después de eso, lo que hicieron el resto de la noche pues….preferían no recordarlo, pero algo era seguro, el joven maldecía y agradecía su habilidad de poder recuperarse al estar rodeado de naturaleza, ya que la sirena y la vaquera tenían demasiado energía

Applejack: esto yo…

Mario: ejem…creo que lo mejor seria desayunar no?

Applejack: si, seria lo ideal!

El joven decidió dejar a sonata seguir durmiendo mientras caminaba al lado de Applejack rumbo a la cocina, lo que no espero es que al salir del granero, estuvieran Applebloom y la abuela Smith esperándolos

Smith: chicos, a la cocina ahora, debemos hablar

Applebloom: -tomando foto- para el recuerdo n.n

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la cocina sentado con al cabeza gacha escuchando una de las conversaciones mas vergonzosas que alguien puede recibir

Smith: e que son jóvenes y las cosas ya no son como antes, pero espero que entiendan que ese tipo de acciones deben hacerse con responsabilidad, Applejack, se que ya no eres una potranca, ya eres toda una yegua adulta, pero aun asi debes cuidarte y intentar no hacer tanto ruido al hacerlo, que no nos dejaste dormir anoche

Applejack: si..si abuela…-con la cabeza gacha y colorada-

Smith: mario, no conozco mucho de ti, aunque me pareces un buen joven, y desconozco que clase de relación tienes tu con mi nieta y la otra yegua, pero espero que sepas respetar a mi nieta como se merece

Mario: s-si!

Smith: bien, ya luego hablare con big mac cuando vuelva de appleloosa, intentare recuperar algo de sueño mientras, y por cierto, parece que te conseguiste un buen semental que te aguante toda la noche

Applejack: abuela!

La abuela Smith se fue dando una carcajada dejando a ambos solos, el joven decidió que para romper el hielo la comida siemrpe ayudaba, preparo algunos hot cakes de manzana y jugo de manzana, bueno, no había más que manzanas en la refri así que no podía ser exigente

Applejack: gracias, está muy bueno

Mario: vivi un buen tiempo solo, se cocinar

Applejack: mira, lamento si te obligue a…tu sabes…no estaba en mi cabales…

Mario: tranquila, de alguna manera yo también accedí a esto, además, fuiste muy fogosa

Applejack: que!

Mario: hehe, relájate, no pude evitarlo, te ves muy tensa

Applejack: bueno, fue mi primera vez…

Mario: lamento si algo tan importante se desperdicio en mi señorita

Applejack: no! no me refiero a eso, también estuviste bien y me gusto –notando lo que estaba diciendo- quiero decir!

Mario: lo entiendo –dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza- que tal si nos presentamos de nuevo? Asi estaríamos mejor

Applejack: me parece bien, soy Applejack, la pony mas honesta que hay-estrechando su casco-

Mario: soy Mario Zekeda, explorador y científico

Applejack: científico? Creas maquinas y cosas asi?

Mario: exacto, llegue a ponyville de pura casualidad, pero el lugar parece agradable, asi que intentare cosas que el pueblo necesite para facilitar en algo la vida

Applejack: eso suena bien-tomando algo de jugo de manzana- y a donde planeabas originalmente?

Mario: planeo ir al desierto del sur, debo hacer algunas cosas, ya luego pdore tomarme mi tiempo para otras cosas

Applejack: entonces te iras?

Mario: de momento no, aun debo prepararme, y solo me ire unos días, asi que no me extrañaras si me voy

Applejack: -sonrojada- no confundas las cosas, solo preguntaba!

El joven solo sonrió al ver la vergüenza de la chica, esta solo pudo reir, el ambiente tenso se había esfumado, luego Applebloom se unió al desayuno, haciendo una que otra pregunta sobre como estuvo la fiesta, Applejack agradeció que mario respondiera, porque si Applebloom el preguntaba que estaba haciendo en el granero, no iba a poder mentirle

Mario: bueno, ire al pueblo unos momentos, dejo aquí el desayuno para sonata cuando despierte, nos vemos al rato

Applejack: cuídate

Mario empezó a trotar al pueblo, Applejack lo miraba irse desde el marco de su casa, uan sonrisa se formo en sus labios para luego prepararse para empezar a trabajar en la granja

Applebloom: y dime Applejack, cuando se casan ustedes dos?

Applejack quedo fría ante tal comentario, su hermana solo embozaba una sonrisa de burla ante la reacción de su hermana

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mario: asi que la princesa sparkle no enif?

Resulta que los Apple son la familia que despierta primero en ponyville, por ende cuando mario salió temprano de la casa, permitiendo ver a enif salir del castillo, no fue difícil seguirlo, el joven parecía estar atrapado en sus propios pensamientos para recostarse sobre una nube, mario entonces empezó a flotar para quedar justo detrás de enif

Mario: BUENOS DIAS!

Enif: QUE!

El grito saco del balance al pegaso, provocando que cayera del cabeza al suelo, provocando una risa en el científico

Mario: mala noche enif?

Enif: a tu, mira que es muy temprano para que estés molestando.

Mario: tranquilo, solo pasaba por aquí, cuando te vi salir del castillo de cierta princesita

Enif: y que tiene?

Mario: nada –caminando alrededor de el- solo que se me hace raro, hasta donde se ella te odia por lo de sus libros, y la pegaso multicolor ya te da hospedaje, luego sales de la casa de ella, en tu rostro se te nota una cara de "hice algo anoche" y que te estes poniendo nervioso me lo esta confirmando

Enif: tu…no tengo nada que decir! –volteando a otro lado-

Mario: ya veo…sabes que aquí no hay métodos anticonceptivos y hay buenas probalidades de que la princesita quedara embarazada si estaba en su temporada de celo no?

Ante ese comentario enif quedo hecho piedra, no había pensado en eso, definitivamente lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, mario solo sonreía, enif se quedo hecho piedra, en eso llego cierta pegaso multicolor

Rainbow: al fin te encuentro enif, donde estabas! Estoy que me muero de hambre y se supone que debías cocinar y…..te pasa algo?

Mario: creo que lo que lo dije lo dejo pensando

Rainbow: y dónde estabas pro cierto?

Mario: yo lo vi saliendo del castillo de la princesa Twilight esta mañana con una sonrisa tonta

Rainbow: ya veo..Espera que! Oye tu!-poniéndose delante de enif- no et abras atrevido hacerle algo malo a Twilight verdad?!

Mario: mi trabajo ya está hecho, si me disculpan me retiro

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras enif seguía hecho piedra, mario seguía caminando por el pueblo, cuando en eso se apareció Kuleath, el cual estaba llevando una bolsa de víveres, al verlo se acerco para saludarlo

Mario: eh Kuleath, pasaste buena noche?

Kuleath: algo

Mario: bueno, solo quería decirte que posiblemente saldré algunos días del pueblo, así que intenta no causar una masacre

Kuleath: y yo por que haría eso?

Mario: he, simple, ninguno fue desterrado por nada, así que nada raro eh -_0

Kuleath solo miro fijamente al científico, este solo tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, iba a decir algo cuando una fuerte presencia de muerte y sangre lo alerto y se hizo a un lado

Kuleath: (que rayos, de donde viene esa sensación de muerte!)

Mario: o no…

Sonata: o si….

Kuleath no supo en qué momento sonata había aparecido atrás de mario, o cómo era posible que su sed de sangre no lo haya detectado hasta que estuviera tan cerca, o como en un segundo tenía la científico amarrado de ambos cascos y empezaba arrastrarlo a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos

Kuleath: descansa en paz mario zekeda, viviste una vida corta

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Cuartel de los Wolderbolts**

Spitfire: y estos son los nuevos reclutas?

Soarin: en efecto, algunos se ven muy interesantes, en especial las chicas

Spitfire: concéntrate soarin, aun quedan unos días para las pruebas y quiero todo listo –revisando los papeles- hay muchos reclutas nuevos, mhpp, y esta quién es? No recuerdo haberla visto antes

Soarin: asi, llego sus papeles esta mañana, su nombre es aria blaze, viene de las montañas muy cerca del norte polar

Spitfire: más vale que haya algo útil

Soarin: por cierto, la princesa luna envio este telegrama, va dirigido a ti spitfire

Spitfire: veamos –leyendo- mhppp-arrugando el papel- asi que un Pegaso consentido de las princesas no –emitiendo una aura de enojo- prepara la pista de carrera más peligrosa que haya soarin!

Soarin: (genial, ya se puso tsundere…) ok…(pobre del que la haya hecho enojar asi)

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por avan vir klendragon**

-¡Enif respóndeme!, ¿¡le hiciste algo malo a twilight!? – preguntaba eufóricamente rainbow, mientras este aún se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos luego de lo expresado por mario, cuando finalmente volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando – ah, rainbow eres tú, ¡rainbow! ¡por fin te encuentro! ¡tienes muchas preguntas que responder con lo sucedido anoche! – esta responde – no tengo nada que responder, solo que ayer se nos pasó un poco a todos la sidra – este responde – ¿un poco?, prácticamente me amarraron y me metieron sidra como si no hubiera un mañana, ni siquiera sé cuánto me dieron de beber a noche, deberían de agradecer que no me intoxicara con ello – esta responde – ahora dime, ¿qué hacías saliendo de la casa de twilight? – este se aleja un poco de rainbow comenzando a caminar lentamente en círculos – pues ya sabes, ¿desayunar?

– Esta responde con un tono más seco y muy seria – ¡enif! – este retrocede un poco más – ya, está bien, mira, anoche no sé cómo, pero en vez de despertar en el rio, en algún puente o en los prados, curiosamente desperté junto con twilight…..en…..su…. ¿habitación? - en eso rainbow se le lanza encima tumbándolo al suelo y mirándolo a los ojos - ¿¡tú y ella hicieron….!? no, no, ¡es imposible! - esta se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas en círculos – como terminaste así anoche, no me cabe en la cabeza – este responde riéndose – yo tampoco sé que paso, si la idea era pasar la noche contigo, no con ella – esta responde – cierto, esa era el plan, ¡espera! ¡¿QUE DIJISTE!? – responde está muy furiosa y sonrojada mientras ve como enif se da vuelta riéndose malignamente – jajajajajajaja, disculpa tenía que decirlo, te lo estas tomando muy apecho de todas maneras ¿estas celosa? – responde está sonrojándose más - **¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!** , se supone que ayer te fuiste con rarity no con twilight por eso no me cuadra– se voltea este y responde - ¿rarity? ¿quién es esa? ¿no es el unicornio blanco que estaba con ustedes cuando me amarraron al suelo? ¿me fui a su casa? ya, ¡ponte a explicar ahora mismo que paso anoche! – esta responde

-Mira, después de los cinco barriles, comenzaste a actuar de manera extraña, pinkie coloco un karaoke y te colocaste en el escenario a cantar, a pesar de lo borracho que estabas, no cantaste mal, ni tan bien ni tal mal, pero no me dio vergüenza ajena, luego de eso empezaste a coquetear a las unicornios que habían en el lugar, no me sorprendió el hecho que hicieras eso, sino que ellas te hacían caso, te atendían, ¿no odias a los unicornios?, pues, parece que solo a los sementales porque a las otras, claramente te atraen, el asunto es que, rarity te siguió el juego, pasaron las horas y a las finales se fueron los dos juntos del lugar, por eso no me cuadra, que despertaras con twilight y no con rarity - este responde mientras mantenía ambos cascos cubriéndole la cara no dando credibilidad a lo que ella le decía – ¿yo coqueteando con unicornios? no, algo está muy mal, pero si lo que dices es cierto ¿por qué desperté con twilight? , bueno, tenemos que ir hacia donde vive ella y preguntarle que paso ¿no? – esta responde – claro, vamos de inmediato a verla

-Luego de que ambos volaran por unos minutos llegaron a las puertas de la boutique de rarity, en el cual, en cuanto esta abrió las puertas y observo a enif, se le lanzo encima de este abrazándolo fuertemente -¡oh cariño te estaba esperando! llegaste justo a tiempo para que me ayudes, vengan pasen – este responde intrigado - ¿qué? ¿como? – en menos de unos segundos, esta había colocado a enif sobre un escenario y usando su magia, le coloca un vestido muy elegante sin terminar– estoy por terminar algunos vestidos y te estaba esperando para que me ayudaras de modelo, quédate quieto mientras les hago los últimos arreglos al vestido, ¡ah sí!, aún quedan 7 vestidos más así que nos vamos a demorar un poco – mientras a enif se le ruborizaba la cara por la vergüenza rainbow no paraba de reírse a carcajadas y de sacar algunas fotos usando la cámara de rarity - ¡jajajajajajaja! pero que maravillas de fotos, oye, de verdad te queda bien ese vestido ¡jajajajaja! – Este responde furiosamente - ¡ **POR QUE TENGO QUE HACER ESTO**! ¡¿cuándo acepte ayudarte con tus vestidos rarity!? – esta responde tranquilamente algo ruborizada del rostro mientras ajusta el vestido a las correspondientes medidas – oh, ¿no lo recuerdas?, anoche mientras te permitía jugar con mis cascos te ofreciste amablemente en ayudarme hoy con mis trabajos, pensé que se te había olvidado, pero estas acá, eres alguien de palabra – rainbow responde

-¿Que estaba haciendo que cosa? ¿jugando con tus cascos rarity?, enif, definitivamente si tienes un problemas con **"las"** unicornios – este responde de manera angustiada – definitivamente algo ocurre conmigo, como he cambiado tanto en estos años, ya, no me queda de otra, aunque no lo recuerde, tendré que ayudarte, dime rarity, hice algo más anoche aparte de…¿jugar con tus cascos? – esta continua trabajando en el vestido respondiendo tranquilamente – pues, claramente querías algo más, pero había mucho público como para hacer **"** eso **"** hay mismo, así que íbamos camino a mi casa, pero antes de llegar, me dijiste _**"tengo que irme, siento que alguien necesita ayuda"**_ y te fuiste volando así sin decir más, me sentí algo decepcionada pero si tenías otras cosas que hacer, quien soy yo para detenerte – este responde riéndose levemente – jejeje, me encanta tu sinceridad, ¿yo cantando algo romántico? – Interfiere rainbow mientras enif se encontraba divagando – concéntrate enif, que era eso de "alguien necesita ayuda" te suena algo – este responde – ni idea, pero ya tienes tu respuesta del por qué no me quede con rarity, ahora queda saber cómo acabe con twilight – en eso rarity levanta a enif usando su magia y lo acerca - ¿¡cómo!? ¡terminaste junto con twilight!, ¡no puede ser! yo sabía que se hacia la indiferente al tema – este responde algo sorprendido –

-¿Que dijiste? – esta le responde – lo que ocurre es que luego de que terminaras de cantar tan maravillosa canción, twilight se te acerco y comenzó a hablar contigo un buen rato, y no paraba de mirarte a los ojos, yo sabía que ella tenía otra intención contigo – rainbow responde - ¿y yo que estaba haciendo que no vi eso? – esta responde – cariño, tú estabas de lo más feliz con un pegaso **"conversando"** de la vida – enif responde – aaaaahh nooooo, rainbow, ¿tú con otro pegaso? ¿osea me estabas engañando? y yo que ya te había comprado el anillo de compromiso, voy a tener que pedir me reembolsen el anillo, te has dado cuenta ¿qué me has roto el corazón? jajajajajajajajaja – esta le replica a rarity con el rostro sonrojado – ¡rarity! no digas esas cosas, como se te ocurre que yo estaba en ese plan con un pegaso – esta responde – cariño, yo no estaba tan ebria y claramente vi como también aquel pegaso estaba _**"**_ _jugando con tus cascos_ _ **"**_ un poco – enif responde con un tono sarcástico – parece que fue buena idea no llegar anoche a la casa, te deje la habitación desocupada para que invitaras a alguien ¡jajajajajaja! – esta responde muy furiosa con el rostro completamente ruborizado - ¡como los odio a los dos! ¿¡saben que!?, me voy a ver a twilight, mientras ustedes continúen haciendo esos estúpidos vestidos, asi, enif, ha llegado carta de la academia en dos días más tenemos que presentarnos, ve preparándote – este responde – wooooooooohhhhh ¡por fin! – mientras rainbow se retira del lugar, rarity lo vuelve a colocar en el escenario vistiéndolo con otra clase de vestido mas reluciente que el anterior – ahora cariño quédate quieto mientras continuamos con estos vestidos, si te portas bien, puede que te de algo de comer y hagamos "otras cosas" aparte de vestidos - replica está a enif riéndose pícaramente mientras resignadamente se queda quieto con el vestido puesto – definitivamente odio este pueblo

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath: Descansa en paz Mario Zekada, viviste una vida corta.

Lo ultimo que se vio del pony terrestre fue como Sonata lo habia atado de cascos y lo saco arrastrandolo a un lugar fuera de la vista de los pocos ponys que estaban despiertos.

Kuleath: Mejor sigo mi camino, aun me falta llevar a Zecora al hospital.

Resulta ser que la herida tras la cabeza de Zecora no dejaba de sangrar, incluso estando vendada, y por la perdida de sangre esta comenzo a sentirse mareada, pero no fue hasta que a Kuleath le llego una carta de ella que supo lo serio de su situacion, puesto que habia comenzado a dolerle la cabeza y a ver borroso.

Kuleath: (Entrando a la casa/arbol) ZECORA, YA LLEGUE, Y TRAJE LA COMIDA QUE QUERIAS, (Silencio total) Que raro, ella siempre responde al llamadode la comida, ZECORA, ZECORA, ZECO... Oh no (Viendo a Zecora tendida en el suelo) ZECORA, RESPONDE, RESPONDE (Tocando su frente) Tiene fiebre, debo llevarla al hospital.

Kuleath cargo a Zecora sobre su lomo y se fue galopando al hospital, en el camino vio a mario correr de Sonata con una tijera en sus cascos, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, al llegar al hospital busco a una enfermera, y se la entrego, vio como se la llevaron en una camilla y solo espero, cuando volvio la enfermera unos minutos despues, lo que dijo tranquilizo al unicornio.

Enfermera: Me alegro que la hayas traido a tiempo, ella tubo una gran perdida de sangre, nose si hubieramos podido ayudarla si te hubieras demorado mas, podra volver a serla misma de antes en un par de dias, pero por ahora lo mejor sera que descanse aca

Kuleath: (Suspirando aliviado)

Al salir, Kuleath se fue pensando en un monton de cosas, al llegar a su casa, y para poder tranquilizarse mas, se puso a dormir, pero el no estaba preparado para lo que soñaria, dentro de este, se encontraba un unicornio de aparencia muy similar a kuleath, pero blanco y de melena negra, mirandose en el espejo, mientras que su reflejo era negro y de melena blanca.

¿? 1: Ahora que quieres.

¿? 2: Tu sabes lo que quiero Kul.

Kul: Dejate de estupideses Leath, tu sabes las reglas.

Leath: Sise, no me las repitas, en momentos de peleas yo soy libre, y en momentos delicados lo eres tu.

Kul: Y cuando no ocurre nada importante ambos estamos al mismo tiempo, no tenemos una mentalidad muy distinta que digamos.

Leath: Pero tu sabes bien lo que pasa si me bloqueas por mucho tiempo.

Kul: Por algo te dejo libre de ves en cuando, como en el mundo humano.

Leath: Oh si, buenos tiempos, tantas victimas traumadas y ninguna consecuencia.

Kul: Pero aca si habran consecuencias.

Leath: Como lo que le paso a tu amiga la zebra.

Kul: (Enojado) ¿Que le has hecho?

Leath: Nada importante, solo me aproveche de que estabas ebrio para hacer lo mio, pero me costo considerando lo ebrio que estabas.

Kul: QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEEE.

Leath: Tu sabes bien lo que hise, porque crees que tenia una herida en su nuca.

Kul: (Saltando sobre Leath) Maldito.

Leath: No me puedes lastimar, y lo sabes muy bien.

Kul: Tienes mucha suerte, me tengo que ir, y no molestes.

Leath: Ahi veremos quien sera mi proxima victima.

Al despertar, Kuleath se mostro muy preocuoado, se notaba que su sueño reciente no era nada que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Mario: ok sonata, suelta ese cuchillo y hablemos despacio…

Sonata: no lo sé. Has sido un pony muy malo mario

En uno callejón de ponyville, mario estaba intentando que su bella y asesina sonata no lo matara por lo que paso con Applejack, no quería que su historia apenas durara 10 post en el fic, que sería peor que un oneshot, así que intentaba calmar a la yegua

Mario: mira, de verdad ninguno estaba muy lúcido aquella noche, luego intente detener, pero ella me sujeto, luego tu pusiste tu…bueno, sobre mi cara y todo se salió de control, no fue culpa de nadie al fianl no? Hehe….

Sonata: mario –mirada sombría-

Mario: en la cara no que soy actor!

Sonata: no es justo, usted me prometió que si algo así pasaba, solo sería entre las 3, no puede meter a una desconocida a nuestra familia!

Mario: eh?

El joven quedo en silencio totalmente, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de sonata, ya antes se lo había dicho antes de tomar el portal de regreso, pero no lo entendió, ahora al ver el enojo y tristeza en sus ojos, ya entendía

Mario: -suspiro- perdona- acariciándole la mejilla- de verdad no quería que ninguna sintiera algo por mi, temía lastimarlas, y es lo que estoy haciendo ahora contigo

Sonata: -tomando su casco- está bien, solamente no quiero que nuestra familia se rompa

Mario: extrañas a tus amigas no?

Sonata: si

Mario: bien, entonces mañana partiremos unos días al sur, hay algo que tal vez nos permita encontrar a ambas más fácil

Sonata: enserio?*-*

Mario: si, solo sonríe, verte tan feliz siempre me provoca alivio

La joven sirena dejo el semblante triste y volvió a su tono tranquilo y sonriente, mario la despeino un poco y le pedio si no estaba ocupada que lo ayudara a ir por algunas cosas para su viaje, sonata asintió y empezó a seguirlo, mientras caminaban por el pueblo, sonata paraba de aquí para haya viendo las cosas, definitivamente estaba feliz de regresar a su mundo, cuando en eso por casualidad pasaron cerca al carrusel boutique, y escucharon un grito, cosa que les llamo la atención y espiaron por la ventana

Rarity: te ves divino!

Enif: ODIO MODELAR ROAP DE YEGUA! Aunque me hace sentir lindo (¿?), bueno, al menos nadie más me ve

Tanto mario como sonata quedaron en total silencio, el ver al todo bullicioso enif modelando ropa de yegua era….sonata saco su celular y tomo una foto, enif al sentir un flash, volteo a la ventana, pero no vio nada, cuando en eso, algo empezó a vibrar entre sus cosas

Rarity: y esto?

Enif: ah, es mi celular…espera –tomándolo- dame un momento si?

Rarity: ok, pero no demores, aún tenemos más vestidos que de seguro te verás encantador*-*

Enif: yo no soy de esos!

Enif fue a otra habitación, no podía creer que su celular aun funcionara, era de las pocas cosas del mundo humano que trajo, aunque este parecía algo modificado, cortesía de mario

Enif: (como es que hay señal aquí para empezar?)

 _Sonata ha creado grupo: tacos_

 _Sonata ha invitado a enif_

 _Sonata ha invitado a mario_

 _Sonata ha invitado a kuleath_

Maestra de tacos: hola a todos n.n

Enif supercool: sonata? Espera, como rayos el whasat funciona aca o.0!

Cientifico galante: de nada pequeño enif

Kuleath de géminis: hola

Enifsupercool: tu también kuleath!

Científico galante: supongo que esto es útil para comunicarnos, solo quería informarles que sonata y yo saldremos unos días de ponyville, así que no se metan en problemas

Enif supercool: ya veo…una luna de miel no?

Científico galante: no es eso! /

Maestra de tacos: cierto, será como una luna de miel! Mario, debemos llevar tacos, e ir a una playa me parece perfecto n.n

Científico Galante: sonata, no permitas que entre a tu mente

 _Pastelera se ha unido al grupo  
_

Pastelera: holaaa todoosss! n.n

Científico galante: Pinkie pie? Como rayos estas en nuestro grupo! O.o

Kuleath de geminis: más bien, como consiguió un celular para empezar

Pastelera: me encontré esto tirado por hay, decía algo de ligh, pero entonces lo revise, tiene cosas muy curiosas, en especial ahora que puedo comunicarme con mis nuevos amigos…osea ustedes n.n

Científico galante: ….

Enif supercool: ok, esto ya se puso raro, mejor me voy

Maestra de tacos: cierto, quiero enviarles algo divetido –linkeando foto-

Kuleath de geminis: …no sabía que le ibas a eso enif

Pastelera: te ves muy lindo enif!

Científico galante: es por esto que sunset nunca se te acerco .

Enif supercool: WAHHHHHH, como….FUERON USTEDES!

Maestra de tacos: me está llamando mi mama, si ven a adagio y ario, invítenlas al grupo, las extraño u.u

Científico galante: intenta no embarazar a mas de una yegua enif

Enif supercool: a que te refieres con eso! Kuleath fue el que casi viola a la cebra!

Pastelera: kuecora n.n

Kuleath: no me shipees!

Cientifico galante: soanif

Enif supercool: oye!

 _Científico galante dejo el grupo_

 _Maestra de tacos dejo el grupo_

 _Pastelera dejo el grupo_

 **0o0o0**

Mario: bueno sonata, te sucede algo?

Sonata: no es nada importante, solo que los tacos de aquí no tienen carne

Mario: extrañas la carne?

Sonata: algo, creo que ya me había acostumbrado al sabor

Mario: bueno, podemos ir de cacería al bosque de noche, no creo que en poniville vendan algún tipo de carne

Sonata: será carne de pollo no? *-*

Mario: sisi, pero primero lo primero, debemos ir por comida, a todo esto, que habrá pasado con celestia?

 **O00o0o0o0o0o**

Celestia: lo odio tanto…

En aquellos momentos celestia se encontraba atada de cabeza dentro de una campana, al parecer durante la fiesta mario se las había arreglado para atacarla de sorpresa mientras ambos estaban pasado de sidras y le ato al campanario de ponyville, cubriendo su cuerno con telas y un papiro mágico para que no usara su magia mientras el papiro estuviera hay, celestia solo podía incrementar su odio por cada vez que el partillo golpeaba la campana

Celestia: o no, ya casi es mediodía, alguien ayúdeme por favor!

TAM TAM TAM TAM

Celestia: AHHHHHH!

 **continuara...**


	11. capitulo 5

**Silverwolf850:** Pinkie tiene todo su armamento patentado, y enif se tiene todo lo que le pasa merecido., con mario, apenas si esta comenzando….

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath, luego de su siesta, se fue al mercado para comprar algo de comida, definitivamente teina hambre y no era el mejor cocinero que digamos.

Kuleath: (Mirando las cosas que hay en un puesto llamado "All from Canterlot food")

Vendedor: Veo que tienes hambre amigo, pues aqui tengo muchas delicias del mismisimo cantelot, tengo desde frutas hasta verduras, e incluso (Susurrandole) algo de carne de pollo y gallina. Dime lo que quieres y te lo vendo a un precio razonablemente justo.

kuleath: (Observando todo, hasta que vio un taco y un turron) ¿Cuanto cuestan?

Vendedor: Veo que tienes ciertos gustos bastante refinados amigo, ese taco fue hecho con la mejor carne de soya, y el turron con los mejores ingredientes que existan, horneados en la cocina de las mismisimas princesas celestia y luna, en total te saldran unos 150 bits.

Kuleath: ¿QUEEEEE?

Vendedor: Compralo o muere de hambre, es tu eleccion.

Kuleath: (Mas vale que valga la pena)

Vendedor: Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Kuleath: Veamos donde puedo comermelo tranquilo todo, uh, vibra mi celular.

Una conversacion despues

Kuleath: Mejor me voy a comer, me esta sonando el estomago, ¿Que es eso? Ojo de halcon.

Resulta ser que, en el campanario, kuleath logro divisar algo bajo la campana, pero cuando uso ojo de halcon descubrio una melena arcoiris colgando de la campana.

Kuleath: Tengo una grandiosa idea.

Kuleath ha creado grupo: Carrera

Kuleath ha agregado a Sonata

Kuleath ha agregado a Mario

Maestra de los tacos: Carrera, quiero ganar, quiero ganar, ¿Cual es el premio?

Cientifico galante: No te emociones Sonata.

Kuleath de Geminis: De hecho, vale la pena emocionarse, los premios son un Taco si gana Sonata, o un turron si gana Mario, pero hay reglas.

Maestra de los tacos: TACOOOOOOOOOO.

Cientifico galante: Te escucho.

Kueath de geminis: Mario, tienes prohibido usar la magia gravitatoria o tu radar, Sonata, prohibido cantar.

Maestra de los tacos: Buhhhhhhhh

Mario: Ella tiene razon, buhhhhhhhh.

Kuleath de geminis: La Persona que complete la carrera primero comera su premio, la que pierda me vera comerme el suyo.

Maestra de los tacos/Cientifico galante: QUEEEEEEEE

Kuleath de geminis: Aquel que de los 12 golpes que llama al sol tendra el premio, pero solo tiene hasta el mediodia para llegar, sino me comere ambos premios.

Cientifico galante: Pero para el mediodia solo quedan 5 minutos.

Kuleath de geminis: Tic-Toc, suena el reloj.

Tras decir esto, Kuleath se subio en la cima del campanario y comenzo a buscar a los competidores, al encontrarlos y verlos correr cada uno por su cuenta, volvio a sacar su celular.

Conversacion en el grupo Tacos

Kuleath de geminis: Enif, encuentrame en la punta del campanario ahora, te gustara ver lo que tengo preparado.

Enif supercool: Con tal de dejar de modelar, lo que sea.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon**

-Por todos los dioses rarity ¿aún no terminamos con tus vestidos?, hemos estado toda la mañana haciendo esto – replica este mientras esta termina los últimos ajustes a un vestido para luego quitárselo– listo cariño, hemos terminado, deje algunos sándwiches para ti en la mesa del comedor – responde este alegre mientras va camino al comedor – ¡Woooooohhhhh~~! , ya veo que necesitabas ayuda con esos vestidos, es un trabajo muy pesado, ¿no tienes a nadie para que te ayude con esto? – esta responde mientras ve como enif se come los sándwiches – no, a nadie, acá solo vivo con mi hermana menor, y si, es mucho trabajo, a veces he tenido que pasar muchas noches de largo para cumplir con todos los pedidos a tiempo - este pregunta - ¿y por qué tomas tantos pedidos?, deberías de tomar menos para no sobreexplotarte – responde esta – porque soy la única en la zona que hace este trabajo, sino, mis clientas se irían a canterlot y con eso mi negocio se iría a la quiebra – este responde con un sándwich atravesado en el hocico –

-Uuuuhhhmmm tiene sentido viéndolo así, además de eso, estos sándwiches están deliciosos, tenía hambre – esta responde riéndose levemente – jajajaja, me alegro que te gustaran y gracias por la ayuda, puedes venir ayudarme cuando quieras, estaré disponible para cuando necesites – este responde riéndose levemente – ¿ayudarte nuevamente con vestidos? naaaahhhh, me aburre de una manera, no sé cómo te puede gustar hacer esto y además odio usar vestidos de potra, cuando este de ánimos, veré si te puedo venir a ayudar o no – este se levanta tomando sus cosas y comienza a salir de la casa – gracias por los sándwich, nos veremos luego – este sale de la casa y comienza a caminar tranquilamente por la villa mirando a los alrededores hasta encontrar el campanario que le había señalado kuleath –

-Ya veo, con que ahí está el campanario, pero ¿por que quiere que valla? – este emprende el vuelvo y se dirige hacia la cima del campanario, donde kuleath lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - ¿y cómo te fue con tu modelado enif?, me imagino que te sentías muy cómodo con esos elegantes vestidos, jajaajajajaja – este responde sarcásticamente mientras mira a kuleath – siiiii, me veía divino con esos vestidos, sobre todo uno que era blanco con celeste que hacían juego con la tonalidad de mi pelaje, me lo quería dejar para mi – kuleath se queda paralizado ante la respuesta y se aleja un poco de enif – ¿debes de estar bromeando verdad? – este responde furioso – ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO IMBÉCIL! estuve toda la santa mañana modelando un sin fin de estúpidos vestidos, ¡fue horrible!, lo único bueno es que me dieron sándwiches cuando todo termino, y estaban deliciosos, ¿sabes lo peor de todo? es que yo mismo me ofrecí ayudarla, ¿cuándo? ayer en la fiesta cuando estaba ebrio – kuleath responde –

-Ahhhh enif, las cosas que haces cuando estas ebrio, deberías de controlarte – este responde - ¿cosas que hago estando ebrio?, tú con qué cara me vienes a decir esas cosas, de hecho, de todos nosotros, yo soy el único que la ha estado sacando barata y mas encima, el que mejor se ha comportado, ya que no me llaman ni pedófilo ni menos violador – kuleath responde - ¿¡a quien llamas violador!? – enif responde – a nadie en particular, solo diré que tienes suerte de no estar en prisión – kuleath responde –no sé qué es peor enif, "violar" a alguien como dices, o estar de pareja con una alicornio, de verdad que has cambiado, no eres el mismo cuando nos conocimos hace años, yo ya te veía con un si fin de ponis asesinados desde que regresamos a este mundo nuevamente ¿qué te paso en el mundo humano? – este responde - ¿¡de qué hablas!?, ¡a mí no me ha ocurrido nada!, cambiando el tema, dime porque me llamaste hasta acá – kuleath responde –

-Lo que ocurre, es que he organizado una carrera entre el "científico" vago y sonata por un turrón y un taco respectivamente, a quien logre llegar hasta el campanario primero, específicamente en este lugar - enif responde – ¿y para eso me llamaste?, esa cosa que se hace llamar científico ganara usando magia y como sonata prácticamente se va a poner a llorar por que ha perdido, le darán el premio igual a ella – kuleath responde – como regla principal, he impuesto de que los dos no pueden usar nada de magia, será una carrera limpia – enif responde – uuuuuhh si es una carrera limpia ese científico le dará un ataque al corazón, no vez que no puede hacer nada sin magia, es tan inútil, como todos los unicornios, sin ofender kuleath – este responde – no me ofende y ese es el enif que conozco, aunque aún te falta asesinar a alguien para que estemos tranquilos - enif responde –

-¡No soy un asesino! – kuleath responde – claro, claro, lo que tú digas – enif replica enojado – de todas maneras ¿porque organizaste esta carrera? – kuleath responde – ¿no te has dado cuenta cuando volabas hacia acá?, de verdad que te tiene dando vueltas la cabeza esa alicornio, mira disimuladamente por la rejilla del techo – este hace caso y al mirar por ella nota como se encontraba celestia atrapado en la campanilla sin posibilidad de moverse, luego de observar, este mira a kuleath riéndose levemente pero notando su sarcasmo – no me diga que fue este….. - kuleath responde – sí, fue el, por eso organice esta carrera – enif comienza a masajear levemente su cabeza tapándose la cara – y a mí me replican cuando hago alguna "locura", no digo yo, son todos ustedes unos cínicos, no podía dejarla tranquila, ¡no!, tiene que buscarle la pelea de alguna u otra forma, me dan unas ganas de darle una pateadura para que se le quite lo, ¡tarado que es! – kuleath responde – yo solo quiero ver el desenlace de todo esto – enif responde

– Mira, yo, ya no quiero saber del tema, en dos días más me iré a la academia así que iré al mercado a comprar algunas provisiones – dicho esto enif emprende el vuelo y comienza a alejarse del lugar cuando kuleath le replica – ¡oye enif! ¿qué acaso no vas a liberar a celestia? – este responde de manera persuasiva – oh señor unicornio kuleath, uno de los héroes de la villa, ha encontrado a nuestra querida y pobre princesa celestia que se encuentra en un peligro inminente, me imagino que, como hombre que es, le brindara toda su ayuda, yo en lo personal lo respecto por eso, ahora si me permite, debo de retirarme – mientras se aleja enif del lugar, kuleath se queda observándolo entre enojado y pensando si ayudar o no a celestia tras escuchar las palabras de este. Mientras enif se encontraba volando, una voz proveniente desde el suelo lo estaba llamando, este dirige la mirada hacia abajo y nota que era rainbow dash quien lo llamaba, ante lo cual, este descendió hasta donde se encontraba-

-Oh, hola dash ¿cómo se encuentra twilight? – esta responde – pues, la dejaste preocupada, me dijo que saliste muy enojado del lugar y sin dirigirle la mirada, mira enif, no estoy enojado por lo de twilight, pero fue su primera experiencia y aún no sabe cómo actuar en estas circunstancias, solo tratala bien ¿sí?, le pregunte sobre lo de anoche, aunque es mi amiga, se limitó en decirme las cosas, creo que si quieres respuestas tendrás que hablar con ella directamente y preguntarle – este responde – me lo imaginaba, bueno, al menos se encuentra bien, oye, y ¿limpiaste la casa verdad?, me imagino que con el desorden que dejaste anoche con tu "invitado" no quieres que me aparezca todavía jajajajajaja - esta responde enojada con una sonrisa en su rostro - tu, ¿estas buscando que te de unos golpes vedad?, que te mande a buscar una pala y que comiences a cavar tu tumba ¿verdad?, ¿que te corte tus alas? - este responde riéndose - ya, ya, tranquila si se que ya limpiaste la casa, oye tenemos que ir a comprar provisiones para el viaje, acompáñame al mercado – esta responde – ah, cierto, se me había olvidado, vamos a ver el asunto ahora

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath: (Ese Enif, hablandome de esa manera, quien se cree que es, pero tiene razon en algo, si quiero mantener mi reputacion de heroe deberia de salvarla. ¿Que sera eso?)

En el pueblo, se habia levantado una cortina de polvo y tierra, al despejarse solo se podia ver a un Mario algo golpeado y a una Sonata escapando del lugar

Kuleath: (Esa Sonata, al menos no ha roto la regla de oro, y Mario tampoco al parecer, me alegro de eso, mejor dejo que Mario la libere, por lo menos de esa manera ella no estara tan enojada con el, ademas les quedan solo unos 3 minutos, y ya veo al pony de la campana camino para aca, me pregunto si habra algun ganador)

Ya la carrera habia llegado a su recta final, tanto Mario como Sonata estaban en la entrada del campanario, y solo quedaba 1 minuto para el mediodia. Kuleath se estaba impacientando, y su estomago retumbaba como loco, en eso Mario aparece con Sonata atras de ella.

Mario: Listo, llegue primero y sin magia, dame el turron.

Kuleath: Se nota que eres despistado.

Mario: ¿A que te refieres?

Kuleath: ¿No decifraste la adivinansa acaso?

Mario: Si lo hice, venir al campanario y oh no...

Sonata: Oh si

Sonata se encontraba atras de Mario con una sonrisa maqueavolica, Mario no pudo reaccionar antes de que Sonata le diera la patada de su vida y lo sacara volando hasta el borde del techo, donde le dio un toque y le hiso perder el equilibrio, haciendolo caer, luego de eso, ella se fue junto a la campana y dio los 12 golpes a la campana, asegurando su victoria.

Kuleath: Y TENEMOS UNA GANADORA

Sonata: WIIIIIII, GANE MI TACO, DAME EL TACO, DAMELO, DAMELO.

Kuleath: Aca tienes tu taco sonata, bien hecho, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Como adivinaste la respuesta? Lo venia venir de Mario pero no de ti.

Sonata: Bueno, simplemente segui al jefe, y cuando le mencionaste lo de la adivinanza, recorde los 12 golpes, entonces lo saque del camino y di los golpes, nunca pense que esa era la respuesta.

Kuleath: No importa, igual ganaste. A comer se ha dicho.

Kuleath/Sonata: Mmmmmmhhhhhhh, delicioso.

Mario: Si que son crueles.

Sonata: Lo siento jefe, sabes que te quiero, pero quiero mas a este taco. Mmmhhhhhh, no puedo dejar de comerlo.

Kuleath: ¿A quien vienes a tachar por cruel? Mira que fuiste tu el que colgo a celestia dentro de la campana.

Mario: QUE YO QUEEEEEEEEEEE.

Kuleath: Mira por ti mismo.

Mario se asomo por el borde de la campana y vio a una princesa colgada de cabeza, con una exprecion de dolor en el rostro y desmallada, por estar tanto tiempo de cabeza.

Mario: ¿Hice yo eso?

Kuleath: Si, y disfrute cada golpe que Sonata le dio a la campana, hahahahahahhahahahaha

Sonata: Ñom, OYE, ñom, NOSH USHASHTE, ñom.

Kuleath: No podia evitarlo, pero almenos tienes tu taco.

Mario: ¿Y porque no la liberaste?

Kuleath: Porque tu la pusiste ahi, si quieres no tener problemas inmediatos con ella, sacala de alli y talvez, solo talvez te perdone esta, pero por mi parte me voy.

Sonata: ¿A donde vas?

Kuleath: Al bosque Everfree, Zecora esta en el hospital y le quiero llevar unas flores.

Mario: Auwwww, que tierno, pero aun no explica porque no liberaste a Celestia antes.

Kuleath: ¿Me acompañas Sonata?

Sonata: Claro

Kuleath: Nos vemos Mario, y no termines por destruir el lugar esta vez, que con lo del rey Timberwolf, no creo que este lugar aguante mucho.

Sonata: Adios jefe

Mario: OIGAN, NO SERA LO ULTIMO QUE SABRAN DE MI.

Kuleath: Eso lo tengo claro. (Sarcasmo on)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Celestia empezaba a despertar, sus oídos aun retumbaban de todos esos campanazos

Celestia]: mi cabeza…

Mario: que tal celes, una mala noche?

Celestia: mario….TU!

Celestia intento lanzarle un hechizo, pero su magia no salía, mario intento hablar, pero celestia al no poder hacer nada, intento al menos perforarlo con su cuerno, el odio que se tenían era bastante, el joven arto de su terquedad la tomo y la azoto contra la campana, provocando ese ruido estridente

Mario: sigue asi y lo vuelvo hacer

Celestia: vil demonio, si crees que pediré piedad, estas equivocado

Mario: si quisiera matarte, lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías celestia, por cierto, tienes algo de baba en la boca

Celestia empezaba agitarse pero nada serbia, incluso uso la voz real, el cual dejo algo a mario, esperando que pudieran localizarla

Mario: ahh, eso duele –azotándola contra otra campana- escucha bien, hay un campo alrededor de este campanario que inhabilita el ruido, así que podemos estar aquí horas sin que nadie lo note

Celestia: -viéndolo de mala gana- que es lo que quieres?

Mario: simple, quiero la runa que tomaste cuando me exiliaron

Mario y celestia se miraban retadoramente, si no fuera por que celestia estaba atada ya se le hubiera echado encima y destruido medio pueblo con tal de matarlo, cuando se trataba de el, los años de práctica de calma y actitud real se iban al diablo, ella quería golpearlo

Mario: bueno, tu me obligas

Mario se acercó a las cuerdas que la tenía amarrada y las soltó, entonces ella empezó a caer (el campanario está en el piso 4), justo cuando celestia iba a golpear el piso, la cuerda se detuvo, a pocos metros de chocar, mario bajo entonces y la movió para que quedara en horizontal

Mario: te ves como un cerdo atado n.n

Celestia: has lo que quieras, jamás aceptare nada tuyo, no importa las torturas a que me sometas!

Mario: oh, enserio?

Él lo sabía, celestia era fuerte, como el, solo había 2 formas de hacer que cooperara, una era usar a su familia o personas cercanas de rehenes, claro, no tenía eso cerco, así que usaría lo segundo, se puso atrás de celestia y adopto su forma humana, celestia no podía verlo bien, pero algo le estaba indicando que no era bueno

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

Twilight: y este campo mágico?

Curiosamente Twilight pasaba por ahí, le había dado una visita a Flutershy por unos encargos y noto el campo mágico alrededor del campanario, ella pudo evadirlo fácilmente, notando que este solo anulaba el sonido que entraba o salía de el, entonces escucho unos extraños ruidos viniendo del campanario, cautelosamente entro y sus ojos no creían lo que veían, jamás en su vida había visto algo así, la princesa celestia atada y con una cara de placer enorme, atrás estaba mario usando los dedos para tocar con precisión ciertas partes sensibles, a la vez que usaba una aura verde para aumentar la sensación que le causaba a la princesa del sol

Mario: lista para hablar celes?

Celestia: n-no,….no lo hare…

Mario: (veamos, ese doujin de aria decía que esto suele servir para demostrar que uno manda, no lo entendí bien pero parece funcionar) bien celes, la verdad no quería llegar a esto, pero..

El joven puso su mano sobre su flanco y dio una pequeña nalgada provocándole un gemido, entonces celestia sintió que su mente se nublaba, el joven había usado su toque de perversidad para descontrolar las hormonas de celestia

Mario: al parecer cierta princesita lleva años sin hacerlo

Celestia: no por favor…

Mario: ah bueno, supongo que ..

Celestia: no..no te detengas…

Mario: vaya, que pervertida te has vuelto, quien te viera asi no lo creería

El joven solo sonrió para seguir tocando la intimidad de celestia, hasta que de un momento a otro la princesa del sol emitió un gemido, llegado al orgasmo, el joven se hizo a un lado para luego adoptar su forma pony, celestia tenía una cara de satisfacción, era el momento perfecto

Mario: ahora dime, donde está la runa?

Celestia: en mi cuarto….detrás del estante de libros..hay una puerta secreta..-recuperando el aliento-

Mario: buena niña, si me disculpas, tengo que irme

Mario se disponía a irse, ya tenía lo que quería y tampoco era tan canalla para abusar de celestia a tal punto, entonces un ruido le alerto, celestia había roto sus cuerdas con pura fuerza de voluntad, y su cara de perversidad y lujuria no le estaba gustando

Celestia: no…necesito mas…más!

Mario: esto celestia- retrocediendo- no crees que estamos llevando esto…

Celestia: VEN AQUÍ MI SEMENTAL!

Esa fue la señal, mario uso su poder de gravedad para disminuir su peso y salir corriendo de ahí, celestia echa toda una furia destrozo fácilmente la puerta con sus alas y empezó a perseguir al joven, sin notar que paso muy cerca de Twilight, la cual la afecto en cierta manera el toque perverso, echa emprendió el vuelo, su mente solo pensaba en alguien

 **O0o0o0o0o00oo**

Curiosamente Enif estaba comprando algunas cosas para su viaje a la academia, cuando noto que una cortina de humo se acercaba a el peligrosamente

Rainbow: y eso?

Enif: problemas seguramente, mejor vámonos antes que..

Mario: Enif! –sujetándolo- tienes que ayudarme, celestia enloqueció –agitándolo me quiere violar!

Enif no tuvo tiempo ni de bromear con eso, cuando un rayo mágico fue hacia ellos, mario como todo buen amigo sujeto a Enif y uso el Enif shield no jutsu, ambos entonces salieron disparados a una casa y la atravesaron de paso, siendo Enif el más lastimado por esto

Enif: déjame adivinar….las cosas no salieron como lo pensaste

Mario: bueno, tal use una técnica para que hablara que aún no domino bien, pero todo en nombre de la ciencia

Celestia: MARIO, VEN ACA!

Mario: me agradaba más cuando me quería matar, cuídate Enif!-corriendo

Mario se fue de ahí dejando a Enif todo magullado y con una maceta de sombrero, el Pegaso solo pensaba una cosa

Enif: que más puede salir mal!

Twilight: hola Enif

Enif: ah Twilight, que tal te…o.o

Ahora era el turno del Pegaso quedar en shock, Twilight sparkle lo estaba besando apasionadamente, el pobre Pegaso no supo cómo responder a esto, pero algo era definitivo, el que odiaría a los unicornios parece ya una excusa para evitar aceptar que tenía un fetiche con ellos(¿?)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Sonata: ¿Y que te parece esta, o esta, o esta, o esta, o ...

Kuleath y Sonata se encontraban en el bosque Everfree, y tal fue el gusto por el taco de la sirena que decidio ayudarlo a encontrar una flor para Zecora, pero en vez de ayudar solo le apunto a todas las flores que encontraba.

Sonata: OHHHHHH, ESA ES PERFECTA.

Kuleath: Tienes razon, me gusta su color y forma, estoy seguro que le encantara a Zecora.

Sonata le habia mostrado una "curiosa flor" a Kuleath, y por el aspecto de esta se intereso en ella

Kuleath: Ten una Sonata (Colocandosela en la melena) Para que Mario se la de a Celestia y no dedtruya media Equestria hoy. (Sacando un ramo de esas flores) ¿Entendiste?

Sonata: Entendido.

Al regresar a Ponyville, lo unico que se podia ver era un caos de yeguas, como todas iban de un lugar a otro buscando algo y con caras extrañas.

Kuleath: Ese Mario, ¿A donde vas Sonata?

Sonata se iba camino al centro del pueblo, cuando Kuleath se dispuso a seguirla una yegua le salto encima, era color crema y tenia el color azul y rosado.

Bon-bon: Hola soy Bon-bon y tu seras mio.

Lyra: (Taclenado a su amiga, liberando a Kuleath) NO, EL ES MIO.

Kuleath: (Corriendo del lugar) ¿Que esta pasando?

Fluttershy: (Volando a su lado) Lamento si te molesto, pero ¿Podrias venir a mi casa para que dormamos juntos?

Kuleath: Espero que no te refieras a lo que creo que te refieres.

Fluttershy: Solo quiero montarme y ...

Kuleath: (Parando de correr y tapandose sus oidos) NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO

Pinkie pie: (Cargando su cañon de confetti) Lo siento, Fluttershy, pero el es mio.

Kuleath: CUIDADO

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiese responder, el unicornio la hiso a un lado, haciendo que todo el confetti le llegase a el, sacandolo volando por los aires, cuando en eso choco con un pegaso volando y se le cayeron sus flores.

Kuleath: NOOOOOOOOOOO.

Las flores terminaron por esparcirse por todo Ponyville, donde "aterrizo" Kuleath, resulto ser nada menos que el hospital, este se apresuro en entrar, pero la enfermera se le interpuso y comenzo a perseguirlo, terminando con Kuleath encerrandose en la habitacion de Zecora.

Kuleath: Uf... Uf... Al fin, ¿Que le pasa a este lugar?

Zecora: ¿Kuleath?

Kuleath: Uf... Hola... Uf... Zecora

Zecora: (Levantandose) Eres mio

Kuleath: (Apenado y frustrado) No tu tambien.

Zecora se hiba a lanzar encima de el, pero logro meterla de vuelta a la cama y a atarla con una de sus kunais encadenadas, inmovilisandola.

Kuleath: Un... Uf... Descanso... Uf... Por... Uf... FAVOR.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Por Avan Vir Klendragon**

-Ya, ya, ya, ¡para!, ¡para! – luego de que enif le siguiera el juego a twilight por unos minutos dejándose llevar por el beso que esta de sorpresa le dio, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con ella, así que este se levantó he hizo a un lado a twilight – aaaaa..… algo extraño te está ocurriendo, no eres de actuar así tan impulsivamente, ¿qué te sucede? – esta responde mientras se le va acercando lentamente a este– no me ocurre nada mi semental, es que tú eres mío y solo mío, ¿así que odias a los unicornios mi pegaso?, pues conmigo harás que los ames de ahora en adelante – este comenzó a alejarse de ella mirando por los alrededores para poder escapar – ok, eso da miedo, mira…..yo….mientras tanto me iré por…acá…. – este rápidamente emprende el vuelo alejándose de twilight, pero en pleno vuelo, es interceptado con una tacleada que lo tumba pesadamente contra el suelo - ¡uuufff! ¿qué fue eso?, aaahh rainbow eres tú, disculpa por irme así de la nada, ya viste que no fue mi culpa, por cierto, buena intercepción, pero tiene que ser más abajo del pecho para mayor efecto, oye twilight se volvió loca no para de….. – en ese instante esta comienza a besar de manera apasionada a enif abrazándolo fuertemente, este se queda en blanco por unos segundos siguiéndole el beso a rainbow para después levantarse y alejarse un poco de ella – eeehhh….yoooo…aaaahhh…..tuuu…. – este se da un fuerte golpe en la cara para volver en sí y hablar con normalidad – ¡rainbow! ¿qué te sucede? no me digas que estas bajo el mismo efecto que twilight – esta responde – enif, por que no mejor tu y yo no vamos a "entrenar" a un lugar más privado, le daré un buen masaje en esas fuertes "alas" tuyas – mientras este se queda paralizado con el rostro sonrojado por aquel comentario, detrás de este aparece twilight quien mira enojadamente a rainbow - ¡rainbow él es mío! ¡aléjate de el!, no tengo miedo en pelear contigo – esta responde con el mismo tono de furia - ¡yo llegue primero! ¡él es mío! – en ese instante ambas comenzaban a pelear entre sí para ver quien se quedaba con enif, este aprovechando el pánico de la pelea, escapo del lugar y comenzó a sobrevolar la villa por completo para observar el desastre que estaba ocurriendo – escape por poco, pensé que no saldría vivo de ellas, así que no solo le pasa a ellas, sino a todas las potras de la villa por lo que veo, mario y sus experimentos raros, ¿dónde se encontrara ahora? – gracias a su desarrollada vista, logra encontrar fácilmente a mario que se encontraba con celestia en un callejón sin salida, este rápidamente vuela hacia el lugar y se posiciona en la entrada del callejón, observando como celestia poco a poco se iba acercando a mario.

\- Maaaaariiiooooo miiii seeemeeeentaaaal eeereeess miiiiooo – mientras celestia se acercaba aun mas, este desesperadamente trataba de hacer un agujero en la pared para escapar pero si éxito alguno, en eso levanto la cabeza y logro divisar a enif que se encontraba en la entrada observando la situación - ¡enif! ¡amigo mío!, gracias que estas acá, ¡tienes que ayudarme por favor!, si no me mata celestia, lo hará sonata, ¡sácame a celestia de encima! – mientras mario pedía ayuda desesperadamente, enif comenzaba a estirar por completo su cuerpo mientras miraba a mario riéndose levemente - ¿amigo? ¿desde cuándo he sido amigo tuyo? jajajajajaaj – mario responde – ¡si serás enif! no es momento para bromear en esta situación – enif responde – si quieres que te ayude, me tienes que contar todo, ¿por qué celestia esta así? ¿y por qué lo hiciste? – mario responde - ¿¡acaso eso importa!? ¡no te interesa saber esa información! ¡ahora ayúdame por favor! – enif responde – respuesta equivocaba "amigo" , date prisa será mejor, veo que celestia ya está prácticamente encima de tuyo – esta comenzaba a activar su cuerno para lanzarle un hechizo a mario mientras se acercaba aún más – ¡ok!, ¡ok!, es una técnica que sale de un doujin que me paso aria para controlar a las potras usando "ciertos estímulos", desgraciadamente, aun no domino bien la técnica como ya lo notaste, es más como un virus que las infecta y lo hice porque necesitaba que esta me diera información personal de mi destierro, ¡listo! ¿¡estas feliz no!? ¿¡ahora ayúdame!? – mientras enif terminaba de completar la elongación de su cuerpo, este cierra los ojos y se coloca ambos cascos en la cara para cubrirse con ellas tras escuchar el relato de mario – ahora todo tiene sentido, eres bien poco hombre mario, ¡me das asco!, manipular de una manera tan sucia a una persona, con razón puedes dominar a las sirenas, ¡viejo verde! ¡imbécil! ¡estúpido! – en eso mario responde con un tono enojado - ¡tengo mis motivos para hacerlo!, y créeme que si no estuviera complicado ahora, no te aguantaría esos comentarios, ¿¡me vas ayudar o no!? – enif responde riéndose levemente – pues, claro que te voy a ayudar "amigo" para eso estamos, ¡oye celestia! ¡aléjate de mario! ¡EL ES MIO! – tras los dichos de enif, mario se queda en blanco sin reacción alguna de momento, en eso, celestia se voltea y mira muy enojadamente a enif preparando su cuerno para lanzarle un ataque a este.

– Veo que he llamado tu atención, bien, solo se me ocurre una manera de detenerla, espero no matarla en el proceso – de un segundo a otro celestia le lanza un rayo mágico a enif, impactando de lleno a este, pero tras dilucidar el humo ocasionado por el impacto, se ve a enif en la misma posición con ambas alas cubriéndole por completo el cuerpo - _¡Shield Magic Cloud!_ – rápidamente este se lanza al ataque sobre celestia y sin que esta reaccione a tiempo, esta recibe un fuerte golpe al hígado lanzándola contra la pared del callejo - _¡Velocity hooves!_ ¡vamos celestia levántate!, ¡sé que no eso no caerás tan fácil! – esta rápidamente reacciona lanzándole un hechizo de levitación a enif, pero este ejerce presión sobre su cuerpo evitando que sea levantando, esta ejerce aún más magia sobre su hechizo y logra levantarlo, pero enif termina de ejercer presión y es elevado aun más alto en el aire lográndose zafar del hechizo, esta emprende el vuelo lanzandose al ataque contra enif con una embestida, pero esta es interceptada en pleno vuelo y recibe un fuerte contragolpe de enif de lleno en la cara, lanzándola pesadamente contra el suelo - _¡Pegasus Counter!_ , por cómo está atacando celestia, son solo ataque al aire, nada en concreto, eso es debido a que no puede concentrarse como es debido por culpa del virus, será más fácil pelear con ella así que en su estado normal – pensaba para sí mismo enif mientras veía a celestia inmóvil en el suelo acercándose a ella lentamente para ver su condición – aun respira, me alegro, pensé que le había hecho algún otro daño, ahora solo me queda …. – sin que enif lograra reaccionar a tiempo, recibe un corte a lo largo de su cuerpo, producto de que celestia lo había atacado con una espalda que había invocado desde su cuerno, rápidamente esta le propina una fuerte patada al cuerpo con sus patas traseras lanzándolo contra la pared y de manera inmediata le lanza nuevamente a enif un rayo mágico impactándole de lleno sin poder esquivarlo lanzándolo al otro lado de la pared hacia una casa abandonada - **¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ENIF! ¡NO TE MUERAS AHORA MALDITO PEGASO ESTUPIDO! ¡ENIF!**

-Se escuchaban los gritos de mario tras presenciar aquel ataque feroz que celestia le propino a enif, algo impotente por no poder ayudarlo en ese momento, mientras celestia se disponía a la carga nuevamente contra enif, este lentamente se lograba levantar del suelo desde un charco de sangre que se había formado producto del corte que le propino celestia, logra este posicionarse en dos patas mirando a celestia fijamente a los ojos muy enojado – no me queda opción que pelear en serio con ella, si no lo hago, ella me matara fácilmente – celestia rápidamente le lanza otro rayo mágico a este, pero enif se anticipa y logra esquivarlo antes de que esta lograra ejecutarlo - _¡Elusive Magic!_ – aprovechando la guardia baja de celestia, enif le propina una fuerte embestida al cuerpo lanzándola nuevamente hacia el callejón donde se encontraba mario - _¡Velocity Spear!_ – en cuanto enif nuevamente se lanzaba al ataque, celestia nuevamente había invocado su espalda y se lanzaba de lleno hacia enif para atacarlo, pero este logra reaccionar a tiempo y se cubre nuevamente con sus alas para protegerse del ataque - _¡Shield Magic Cloud!_ – debido a que celestia pesaba más que enif, el ataque con su espalda era más fuerte, por lo que no tardo unos segundos en romper el escudo de enif y nuevamente lanzarse hacia este con su espada apuntando hacia al corazón para matarlo en el acto - ¡te tengo celestia! – enif inclina su cuerpo hacia atrás para poder esquivar el ataque, se mueve ademas hacia un costado haciendo que la espalda de celestia pase por encima de su hombro izquierdo, y aprovechando el impulso que esta tenia producto del ataque, enif le propina un fuerte contragolpe con su hooves izquierdo dirijo a la cabeza de celestia, específicamente a la sien de esta - _¡Pegasus Counter!_ \- tras el fuerte golpe recibido, esta se queda paralizada en frente de enif y rápidamente sin perder tiempo, enif le propina un fuerte derechazo a celestia hacia el mentón, haciendo que esta caiga pesadamente contra el suelo dejandola inconsciente, mientras que enif se queda aún en posición de ataque observando fijamente a celestia jadeando producto del cansancio de la pelea , en cuanto termino la pelea, mario se acerca a celestia para verificar que se encontraba inconsciente pero con vida, luego de eso, observa detalladamente a enif que aún se encontraba con sangre en su cuerpo producto del corte que le ocasiono celestia – aunque celestia no se encontraba luchando a su ciento por ciento, dio una buena pelea, yo la hubiera detenido con magia fácilmente, pero enif no puede hacer esto, su área es el terreno corto, con solo golpes a los puntos vitales del cuerpo pudo combatir y eludir la magia de celestia, ya veo que no es egocentrismo cuando dice que puede pelear de igual a igual con un unicornio, ha entrenado toda su vida para poder hacerlo y tener opciones de ganar, tendré que tenerlo en cuenta en el futuro – pensaba para sí mismo mario aliviado de que celestia ya no estaba encima de él, este se levanta y se coloca al lado de enif – valla que te lo coloco difícil celestia en este estado, yo hubiera sido mas rápido, pero estando en ese estado no podia hacer nada, muchas gracias por tu ayuda enif, lamento la golpiza que ella te dio, pero bueno esto se puede arreglar con… - en este instante y sin que mario reaccionara, enif le propina un fuerte _golpe al hígado a este_ , hundiéndole su hooves al cuerpo, sacándole por completo el aire y fracturándose algunas costillas en su interior por culpa del golpe, para luego este caer de igual manera que celestia inconsciente en el suelo mientras enif miraba a ambos con mucho enojo - ¡ambos! se merecían unos buenos golpes, ¡celestia, en vez de estar en tu castillo colocando orden vienes a que prácticamente te maten! y tu mario ¡en vez de irte a otro lugar, buscas directamente la pelea con celestia, poniendo en peligro a personas inocentes que nada tienen que ver en el asunto y a experimentar con cosas que salen mal!, bueno, al menos se acabo este asunto de momento y más encima tengo que aguantar…. ¡sonata sal de ahí o iré a por ti!.

-Desde la casa abandonada, aparece sonata quien había presenciado la pelea entre celestia y enif, además del golpe que este le propino a mario, esta tenía ganas de devolverle el golpe a enif, pero tenía claro que no podía hacerlo sino seria atacado por el – tu sabes que mario se merecía ese golpe, usar hechizos tan arbitrariamente poniendo en peligro a los demás es algo con lo que no se juega, ¡menos!, un hechizo tan "humano" como ese, ahora llévatelo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de que solo le diera un solo golpe, debería de agradecerme luego de esto y aprender a no volver a hacer estupideces como este ¿¡qué esperas!? ¡salgan de la villa antes de que aparezca luna y ahora si estemos en problemas! – sonata rápidamente se acerca a mario y lo coloca encima de su lomo, pero antes de irse mira a los ojos a enif y solo puede observar en él, una mirada de tristeza y frustración, esta quería decirle unas palabras a enif, pero no se atrevió en el momento, así que solo decidió irse del lugar junto con mario desapareciendo del lugar, de manera inmediata enif producto del cansancio, cae de espaldas en el suelo, al lado de celestia con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el cielo – dime maestro, ¿cuándo la magia dejara de usarse para el mal? ¿por que esta lucha nunca se acaba? – mientras este miraba sin direccion fija en el cielo, aparece twilight con rainbow quienes ya el efecto de las hormonas ya había pasado, twilight se dedicó a asistir a celestia que permanecía aun inconsciente con muchos moretones en el cuerpo y rainbow a enif quien también tenía moretones en el cuerpo y un corte muy considerable a lo largo de este - ¿¡pero que paso acá!? ¿¡enif estas bien!? ¿¡que le sucedió a celestia!? ¡enif respondeme por favor!– pregunta twilight desesperadamente hacia enif quien se pone nerviosa al ver las condiciones en que se encuentra enif, rápidamente procede a cubrirlo con un manto mágico para intentar recuperar en algo las fuerzas de este, pero era inútil ya que en el acto este cerro los ojo y se desmayó producto de la fatiga, rápidamente entre twilight, rainbow y otros ponys que se ofrecieron a ayudar a celestia y a enif, llevaron a ambos al hospital–

.

…

..

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Mario: ahh, duele!

Sonata: lo tiene merecido jefe

Ambos se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo, apenas el joven había despertado, había recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la sirena, la cual además de pegarle lo estaba regañando, y sonata podía ser aterradoramente maternal cuando se trataba de su salud

Mario: (si que golpea duro, aunque en parte lo tengo merecido, claro, no es algo que admitiré)

Sonata: no se levante, está herido

Mario: déjame hacerlo algo primero, -mirando el pueblo- sonata, no et asustes si de la nada me duermo ok?

La sirena no entendía bien a que se refería, estaba más preocupada en su salud y el castigo que le daría luego por lo que provoco, el pony cerro los ojos y una aura verde empezó a rodearlo, entonces los arboles parecían agitarse

Mario: (posiblemente no lo entiendan Enif, kuleath, sonata, pero no me importa si me voy al mismo infierno, si muero o sufro la peor de las torturas, yo no tengo tiempo de llorar por mi pasado, de sentir dolor, yo simplemente hare que mi gente no quede en el olvido –viendo a sonata- aunque la única cosa que posiblemente jamás arriesgare será a ella y las otras dos revoltosas)

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Twilight: que sucede!

Rainbow: el everfree enloqueció otra vez! No es momento de jugar Discord!

Discord: -apareciendo con una caña de pescar y angel atado a ella- eh, pero si yo no fui esta vez, solo estaba jugando

El pueblo empezó asustarse, varios árboles habían de la tierra y estos a su vez sacaban enredaderas que atrapan a todo pony que veían, incluyendo a Enif, celestia, Twilight y otros, estos luchaban por quitárselas de encima, pero eran demasiadas

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mario: cp, como va?

Cp: ya tenemos a la mayoría señor, incluso a la alicornio

Mario: si no fuera porque metí la pata, la aplastaría, pero ya que

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fue entonces que paso, toda planta de ponyville dejo salir una especie de aire verdusco, al principio creyeron que era el fin y no falto el trio de exageradas que se desmayaran, pero entonces lo notaron, en especial zecora, Enif y celestia, las heridas de ellos empezaban a curarse a un ritmo acelerado, incluso las plantas que estaban marchitas se rejuvenecían

Discord: cura natural, no la veía hace años

Twilight: cura natural?

Discord: así es mi quería Twilight, es la habilidad para que la naturaleza use sus propiedades naturales para curar, creo que le hare una visita a alguien –desapareciendo-

Enif: quien acaba de sacar el sol? –cubriéndose los ojos- déjenme dormir!

Twilight: Enif, estas bien –abrazándolo- que paso? No puedo recordar nada después de acercarme al reloj

 **O0o0o00o0o0o0**

Kuleath: parece que todo volvió a la normalidad

Zecora: donde estoy?

Kuleath: parece que tus heridas ya se curaron, es bueno

Zecora: gracias, pero no recuero mucho, que sucedió?

Kuleath: pues….eh?

Kuleath entonces lo noto, las flores broma venenosa de alguna forma se habían multiplicado y estaban lloviendo como pétalos por todo ponyville

Kuleath: uhhh, Eso no es bueno… (Recuerda kuleath, finge ignorancia)

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De otro lado, sonata arrastraba al joven, de la nada sus heridas se había curado, pero cayó al suelo, según el, no podía mover ni un solo musculo

Sonata: que fue todo eso jefe?

Mario: la verdad ni idea, a veces suelo escuchar a la naturaleza, y esta acepto ayudarme por esta vez en mi metida de pata – en eso una rama lo abofetea- ok, ya aprendí! No más técnicas que aun no controle!

Sonata: jefe, es verdad que uso un poder para controlar?

Mario: controlar? Más bien enloquecer, la técnica se basa en aumentar las hormonas para hacer que uno pierda resistencia mental y sea más sencillo sacarle información, pero el de controlar es algo que ya entra en magia profana

Sonata: como nuestra canción?

Mario: algo, escucha sonata –mirando el cielo- la princesa del sol me quiere ver muerto posiblemente soy el único que puede sacarla de su papel de princesa, por ende correré muchos riesgos, yo veré como reunirte con adagio y aria, luego ya no necesitaras se…

El no pudo terminar una oración, ya que la sirena le dio un abrazo, el no entendía por qué ella insistía en mostrarle cariño? Las cosas que el hacia, era obvio que tarde o temprano terminaría muerto, y no quería que a ella le pasara nada

Sonata: la familia no debe separarse mario

Mario: ….solo quiero que estés segura

Sonata: lo estoy ahora

Si el se pudiera mover en ese momento la abrazaría, pero estaba muy agotado, al menos sonata lo trajo a una zona con árboles, eso ayudaba a recuperarse mas rápido

Sonata: mario, sobre Enif

Mario: si? Te hizo algo ese tonto, porque de ser así

Sonata: no, solo me preguntaba, no hay una forma de ayudarlo?

Mario: ah eso, de momento no

Sonata: por qué?

Mario: no puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere ayuda, la situación de Enif es complicada para el, y si el cabezota no piensa aceptar ayuda, yo no pienso en dársela (tampoco soy un héroe para andar ayudando a todos)

Sonata solo sonrió, a pesar de sonar que no le importaba, notaba algo de preocupación cuando hablaba de Enif, de momento guardara su castigo para después, simplemente se recostó sobre su pecho y se durmió, el científico no pudo sonrojarse un poco

Mario: cp, registraste todo no?

Cp: si señor, los ataques, velocidad de Enif y celestia están grabados

Mario: perfecto, descansare un rato, mantenme activo el radar y avísame si celestia se acerca

Cp: entendido señor

Sin que Enif lo supiera, cuando le rompió las costillas a mario, tuvo un contacto físico, ahora el estaba por así decirlo "marcado"

Mario: (las costillas puedo hacer vista gorda, después de todo, uno no olvida su pasado y el otro parece tener un problema de querer matar a todo y luchar contra eso, hagan lo que quieran, pero si alguna vez intentan lastimarlas….entenderán verdaderamente porque celestia me teme tanto)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post por Avan Vir Dragon**

-¿Qué paso twilight? ¿Cómo me pude recuperar tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso fuiste tú? – preguntaba enif a twilight quien continuaba abrazándolo mientras poco a poco este despertaba – no fui yo, lo cual me siento algo impotente al no poder ayudarte con tus heridas, discord dijo que fue gracias a la naturaleza – enif responde - ¿discord?, ¿naturaleza?, no entiendo nada – twilight responde – y tu ¿cómo te encuentras?, de verdad me tenías muy preocupada – enif responde - ¿Tu preocupándote por mí? ¿Por qué?, que yo sepa nadie se preocupa por mí – twilight responde algo ruborizada y enojada por el comentario- ¿¡cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti!?, tus heridas eran graves, pensé por unos instantes que no abrirías más los ojos, te he agarrado algo de aprecio, al principio pensé que eras un idiota por tu forma de actuar, pero conociéndote mejor, esa es tu forma de ser, eres como rainbow, te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos y te muestras como otra persona ante los demás, pero en el fondo, eres una buena persona, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, además, yo no quería que te sucediera nada malo te sucediera…. - tras escuchar aquellas palabras, enif solo se dedicó a mirar a twilight muy sorprendido, para él, era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquellas cosas, en esos momentos algo en su interior muy en el fondo, comenzó a batallar, no sabía que era exactamente, se sentía entre incómodo y emocionado, no podía dejar de pensar que era un unicornio quien se mostraba de buenas hacia él, como tampoco dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que se encontraba por la preocupación que alguien le mostraba a él, en esos instantes tomo a twilight y la abrazo muy fuerte acercándola a su cuerpo sin separarse de ella – lamento a verte preocupado innecesariamente twilight, tranquila, me volveré aún más fuerte para que no te vuelvas a preocupar por mí, y, gracias por tu apoyo.

– En ese instante twilight nota que enif expresa una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la abrazaba, ante lo cual, esta respondió abrazándolo aún más fuerte junto con un beso corto en sus labios sonriendo tambien – aaaawwwwww es tan tierno ¡que me llega a dar asco! – expresa en plan de broma rainbow mientras observa la escena, ante lo cual enif no evita en responder sarcásticamente – tu no me hables, aún estoy con el corazón destrozado luego de que me engañaras con ese pegaso, no sabes como estoy sufriendo ahora – responde esta con el mismo tono – y tú ahora mismo me estas engañando con mi mejor amiga, no digo yo, eres tan descarado – mientras ambos no paraban de reír producto de las bromas que se tiraban mutuamente, twilight le pregunta a enif - enif ¿Por qué celestia y tu estaban en esas condiciones tan malas? ¿Contra quienes lucharon? ¿Qué ocurrió?– en ese instante aparece celestia al lado de ambos mirando fijamente a enif de manera fría – si enif, la verdad es que me gustaría saber los detalles del suceso – este responde.

– Fuiste atacada y yo te he defendido, eso es todo, no necesitas saber más detalles, si quieres un consejo mío, debería de volver a canterlot cuanto antes – en eso, celestia nota como twilight observa a enif con la mirada algo atontada– veo twilight que te ha llamado mucho la atención aquel pegaso, me parece bien, te hacia algo de falta, estabas mucho tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca, realizando misiones, practicando hechizos, sin tener mucha vida social, algo de distracción te hará bien – en eso rainbow interfiere – ¡eso mismo le he dicho celestia!, que tiene que salir más de la casa y estar menos con los libros, al menos enif la ha ayudado un poco con eso jajajajajaja – responde twilight completamente sonrojada de su rostro- ¡basta rainbow! – celestia replica – bueno, tampoco sin dar detalles del asunto, gracias por tu ayuda enif y creo que seguiré tu consejo, regresare de inmediato a canterlot, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar si te soy honesta, twilight, pronto me comunicare contigo, estate alerta – en ese momento, celestia volteo la mirada y emprendió el vuelo saliendo de la villa, enif fue el único en darse notar que en cuanto se iba celestia de la villa, está en su rostro mostraba una expresión de mucha rabia y furia, pensando seguramente que fue por culpa de las acciones de mario y de la pelea que tuvieron ambos, aunque de esto último no se sabe si lo recordaba, en ese instante rainbow expresa hacia enif.

 **Poner Musica de Mario y Luigi Dream team-dreamy castle rendezvous**

-Oye enif ¿por qué tienes árboles frutales en vez de alas? – Este responde algo sorprendido - arboles de ¿qué cosa? – enif nota que en lugar de tener alas, tiene árboles frutales adheridos a su cuerpo, en su lado derecho un árbol de naranjas y el otro lado uno de manzanas, ante aquello se queda en blanco por la impresión por unos segundos, a la vez que twilight nota como miles de pétalos de color azul estaba cayendo por todo ponyville creando divertidas transformaciones en todos los ponys que estaban expuestas a aquellas flores – genial, nuevamente tenemos la infección de las plantas bromas venenosas, ya me imagino quien fue – replicaba twilight con uno de sus cascos cubriéndole la cara mientras notaba como su cuerpo se llenaba de manchas verdes y la tonalidad de su pelaje cambiaba de color constantemente como si fuera un semáforo.

– Jajajajajajajajaja ¡enif! te pareces, ah, ah, una frutería ambulante jajajajajajajaja – respondía rainbow riéndose a mas no poder mientras enif se recupera de la impresión y le responde – al menos yo no tengo alas de potrilla jajajajajajajaja – tras decir esto, rainbow mira sus alas y nota como estas se encuentran del tamaño de un recién nacido, trato de emprender el vuelo pero sin éxito alguno y replica con furia gritando al aire - ¡pero quien ha hecho esto! ¡quiero mis alas de vuelta! - enif responde – tranquila, no es para tanto, ten, come una naranja – mientras enif no aguantaba la risa este le pasaba una naranja proveniente de su árbol de naranjas y luego mira a twilight - ¿bromas venenosas? ¿Es temporal verdad? ¿Tiene cura?- twilight responde muy molesta mientras come una de las manzanas del árbol de enif – si, hay cura, pero el efecto durara unas buenas horas, y la verdad es muy molesto – responde enif con mucha tranquilidad, a la vez con frustración y resignación ante lo que estaba sucediendo, en vez de enojarse, prefirió tomárselo con calma mientras comía naranjas y manzanas provenientes desde su mismo árbol – bueno, al menos no moriré de hambre, ¡están deliciosas¡, me encuentro bien maduro parece, me voy a poner con un puesto de frutas, de seguro me hago millonario – rainbow responde – mejor que no te vea applejack, que de seguro de una patada te arranca ese árbol de manzanas y con eso adiós a una de tus alas – responde enif algo preocupado - ¡no digas esas cosas rainbow! -responde twilight - yo creo que deberíamos de hacer jugo de naranja y pie de manzana, pero primero debemos de arreglar este problema – pensaba para sí mismo enif – espero que mario y sonata se encuentren bien.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Kuleath: Emmmmm, ¿Zecora?

Ambos ponys intercambiaron miradas y Kuleath se limito a quedarse callado.

Kuleath: (Mirando por la ventana y pensando a sus adentros) ¿Porque veo todo doble? (Gritando) AHHHHHH

Zecora: KULEATH.

Kuleath: (Pensando) _Kul:_ Tu no puedes salir Leath, lo sabes.  
 _Leath:_ Que tonto eres, te envenenaste solo.  
 _Kul:_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
 _Leath:_ Eres demasiado tonto, ese veneno debilita tu poder mental, causando subsecuentemente mi libertad inminente.  
 _Kul:_ Tu sabes que no te dejare salir.  
 _Leath:_ Es cuestion de tiempo, tic-toc, suena el reloj.

Zecora: KULEATH, RESPONDE.

Kuleath: (Debilitado y apuntando con su caso) Alli afuera.

Zecora: (Mirando preocupada por la ventana) Esto no es bueno, ingredientes buscarlos debemos.

Tras decir esto, Zecora saco a rastras a Kuleath del hospital en busca de todos los ingredientes, claro que con mucho cuidado, para evitar entrar en contacto con las broma venenosa dispersadas en todo el pueblo, Kuleath no fue de mucha ayuda, considerando que estaba muy debil, mareado y estaba lidiando con conflictos internos.

Kuleath: Apurate porfavor, no lo podre controlar por mucho tiempo mas.

Zecora: No te desmorones, hare rapido la cura para que te mejores.

Kuleath: Eso espero, Ahhhh, nl quiero que sigas tu, no quiero que el te escoja

Zecora: ¿De que hablas?

Kuleath: Buenas noches Zecora

Tras decir esto, Kuleath se golpeo solo en su cabeza, haciendo que se desmayara, y sus sueños lo mantuvieron muy ocupados. En este aparecion de nuevo los 2 unicornios reflejados en el espejo.

Leath: (Enojado) ¿Que hiciste?

Kul: Le di tiempo a Zecora, ella encontrara la cura antes de que tu puedas salir de aqui.

Leath: (Saltando sobre el) Maldito.

Kul: ¿Y que haras? No puedes matarme, y menos despertar antes de tiempo.

Leath: Aun me queda una opcion.

Kul: ¿De que hablas?

Leath: Lo gritare todo, si ella escucha algo, sera mia.

Kul: Maldito, no te atrevas.

Leath: ZECORA, ESCUCHA, TE CONTARE QUIENES SOMOS EN REALIDAD.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Hohohoho caos….

Mario despertó al escuchar un susurro cerca a él, no podía calcular el tiempo que estuvo dormido, pero según cp, fue al menos 1 hora, ya podía moverse, aunque lo mejor era no buscar alguna pelea innecesaria, sonata estaba dormida aun encima de el, con cuidado la recostó en el césped y se paró, fue entonces que una nube rosa se puso arriba de él y de esta empezó a llover chocolate, una total locura, pero lo único que hizo fue abrir la boca y tomar lo que pudo, para luego saltar y morder la nube

Discord: -apareciendo- parece que un pony disfruta mi maravilloso caos

Mario: ya veo, eres tu –parándose frente a discord- han pasado años discord

Discord: nos conocemos? –haciendo levitar a mario cerca a el- no me suenas muy familiar, ya se-pintándolo como un payaso- mucho mejor no crees?

El joven ignoro que le habían dado un maquillaje express y junto sus cascos como si ocultar algo, incluso se alejó de discord mientras miraba en sus cascos juntos, discord llevado por la curiosidad de algo que llamara más que él se acercó al pony pegando el rostro para ver que ocultaba, entonces mario le toco la cara, rodeando de una aura oscura, haciendo que este cayera al suelo sin poder moverse

Mario: sigues cayendo tan fácil muchacho

Discord: ok, ya sé quién eres, eres el tan guardián de la ruan de la oscuridad

Mario: veo que ya te acordaste, y también sabes que mientras mi gravedad te rodee, no puedes usar tu caos para proteger tu cuerpo, solo te lo recuerdo para no tener malentendidos contigo n.n

Mario libero a discord, el señor del caos simplemente se estiro, luego se sacó la cabeza para hacerla girar y ponerla en su lugar

Discord: es increíble que estés vivo! Siempre creí que celestia te hizo pedazos aquella vez, y de paso yo perdí me villa caos._.

Mario: si, aunque me sorprende que el mundo no este rodeado de caos, a poco has perdido el toque?

Discord: muaa? Me siento tan ofendido –sacando el sillón de rarity- jamás me recuperare –dramatizando- ok, ya me recupere, y quien es la pony que tenemos aquí?-viendo a sonata- acaso el pequeño mario ya n oes tan pequeño?

Mario: más te vale no hacerte el gracioso con ella

Discord: bien, lo que digas, no tienes que ser tan aguafiestas-desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado de mario- no has pensado en ir al pueblo, hay un bonito evento de lluvia de pétalos en este momento

Mario: pétalos? No será una de tus bromas no?

Discord: yo? Una bromaaa? Señor, me ofende totalmente, además, puede que haya tacos en estos momentos

Sonata: -despertando- tacos?

Mario: sonata, no dejes que entre a tu mente, el solo,,oye no me jales asi!

Discord: hohohohoho, esto se pondrá bueno –sacando una cámara de video- definitivamente ira para Facebook

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Ponyville-hora, quien sabe(¿?)**_

Mario: que sucede aquí?

Sonata: todos se ven raros

Mario y sonata habían llegado al pueblo, solo para ver a los ponys algo extraños, o eran grandes o pequeños como pulgas, algunos con colas de lagarto, otros volando al revés, todo un caos, caos, definitivamente discord tenia que ver en esto

Mario: por cierto sonata, es necesario que hagamos esto?

Sonata: si, siempre quise montar un pony!

Mario: pero tu eres….olvídalo

Si, mientras mario caminaba en 4 patas, sonata estaba arriba de el sentado como si le estuvieran dando un paseo, algo penoso, si no fuera porque lyra apareció encima de bombón en la misma situación, mario y bombón se miraron para suspirar pesadamente y seguir su camino

Mario: que raro esta todo esto, tal vez tenga que ver con estos pétalos azules

Sonata: jefe?

Mario: si sonata?

Sonata: que le paso o.o!

Mario: a que te refieres…que te paso a ti más bien!

Ambos empezaron a tocarse el rostro sin entender, así que fueron a la fuente para ver sus reflejos, y se quedaron helados

Mario: soy una yegua..

Sonata: soy un semental…

La broma venenosa les había jugado cara, ambos habían cambiado totalmente de sexo, tanto el cuerpo como la voz, ahora mario era un poco más pequeño, su cabello era largo y con texturas algo más delicadas, aun llevaba su bata y sus lentes, dándole un toque moe, mientras sonata su cabello era corto y era más grande que mario ahora, además de ser algo mas robusto

Mario: -de rodillas en el suelo- PORQUE MADRE TIERRA, PORQUE!

Sonata: se siente extraño

Mario: Discord! juro que cuando lo atrape, lo voy a…y tu porque me estás viendo a si sonata?

Sonata: pues…-sonrojándose- creo que usted es mujer….creo que acabo de pensar algo malo

El joven se asustó, sonata estaba con ambos cascos tocándose la cara con una mirada boba y sonrojada, vaya saber dios que estuviera pensando

Sonata: aunque ahora que lo pienso, ahora eres un yegua, y yo un semental –acercándose peligrosamente- la que debe tener los hijos eres tú no?

Mario: ok…sonata, no se que esteras pensando, pero definitivamente me niego…

Sonata: tranquilo "jefa", ya vera que le gustara n.n

Eso fue señal para que el joven saliera corriendo de ahí como alma que le persigue el diablo, ahora no sabía que era peor, una sonata yandere algo posesiva y un sonato yandere posesivo pervertido, definitivamente las dos eran peor

Leath: ZECORA, TE CONTARE QUE SOMOS EN REALIDAD!

Mario: muévanse que no respondo!

Antes que kuleath y más bien su otro yo, este fue arrastrado por una femenina mario, para luego ser lanzando a una gran cantidad de pétalos de broma venenosa junta, incluso se comió algunas, entonces lo más raro que pudo pasar paso, un pony cayo en la pila de broma y dos salieron, ambos se veían casi iguales, solo que mientras kuleath tenía el negro con gris, el otro lo tenía blanco, ambos se miraron fijamente, definitivamente eso no se la esperaban

 **0o0o0o0o00o**

Mientras, Twilight, rainbow y enif caminaban por el pueblo buscando a zecora, la necesitaban si querían resolver esto, rainbow aun intentaba volar, pero sus pequeñas alas le impedían despegar del suelo

Twilight: enif, ya deja de comerte!

Enif: pero estoy sabroso! No quieres?

Rainbow: prueba Twilight, está bueno

Enif: oh Rainbow, ahora estoy dentro de ti no?

Rainbow: -escupiendo la fruta- deja de decir esas cosas!

Enif: o vamos, es gracioso, no se qué otra cosa más graciosa podría pasar

Mario: muévanse o no respondo!

Mario estaba corriendo tan desesperadamente que no se fijó cuando impacto a enif, solo que esta vez no salió rodando con el, sino mando a volar a enif, cuando este se paró, vio con horror que una rama de su árbol se rompió y se cayo

Enif: wahhh, mira lo que hiciste, me rompiste una rama!

Mario: es tu culpa por cruzarte mocoso!

Enif: tu serás…espera..mocoso? mario, eres tu o.o?

Mario: y quien mas?

Rainbow: el que ayudo a derrotar a los tinberwolf?

Twilight: nunca vi un cambio tan drástico

Sonata: jefa n.n

Sonata llego sonriente y le cayó encima a mario abrazándola, mario solo suspiro pesadamente, más le valía a sonata no intentar nada raro o por más cariño que le tuviera, sonata sería la primera femenina en descubrir el horrible dolor de un golpe en los bajos

Por parte Enif estaba en schok, una oportunidad única en la vida, la oportunidad de burlarse de por vida de ese científico que le lo fastidio con lo de sunset por 5 años! Pero…..sabia que el científico podía vengarse también, ya que no había nada más doloroso para un hombre que burlarse de su masculinidad, decisiones difíciles

.

.

 **continuara.-...**


	12. capitulo 6

**Silverwolf850:** cuando se trata de tacos, nadie puede ganarle a sonata o.o!. y el pobre estaba tan aterrado que celestia lo tocara que olvido que podia flotar, y mario o mas bien "maria" es demasiado moe, un peligro para ella misma.

 **Guest:** ya casi tengo el siguiente post, solo que semana de exámenes .

 **Brankurron** : sale, ni yo recuerdo que hubiera tanto lemon en la historia o.0

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon**

Al ver enif como sonata tenía "atrapada" a mario, este se le quedo observando por unos buenos segundos pensando en qué hacer ante esta situación

-Enif te estoy mirando, ¿¡que estás pensando!? – reaccionada esta violentamente al ver como se encontraba este mirándolo fijamente, evidentemente aguantando las risas - esto, yo, me parece que escuche que me llamaban en aquel callejón, iré a ver quién es, puede ser alguien en peligro, quien sabe – en eso enif se dirige hacia un callejón cercano tardando varios minutos en volver de el, para luego regresar junto con los demas con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos riéndose levemente – aaaahh jajaja, como me duele el abdomen – tras ver mario como se encontraba enif, este le replica muy furiosa – ¿¡a que fuiste a ese callejón!? ¡no me digas que fuiste a reírte de mí! ¡no mientas! – responde enif – ¿¡yo!? jajajajaja, ¡jama!, es que, no había nadie en el callejón y, y, me he caído en un pozo, ¡sí!, ¡un pozo!, no me fije cuando caminaba y me he caído en un pozo, y la caída me dolió bastante, por eso estoy así, jajaja, ¡lo juro! – mario responde enojadamente – ¡mientes! – este responde – nunca le mentiría a mi "¡amiga!", ya, cálmate, seguro estas en tus "días", pero tengo una respuesta a lo que te está pasando, se llama ¡KARMA! – mario responde.

\- ¡QUE KARMA Y QUE NADA! – enif pregunta a una twilight que constantemente le cambia el color de su pelaje por culpa del envenenamiento de las flores - ¿tú no conoces algún hechizo para volver a "ella" a la normalidad?, aunque opino que está mejor así – sonata responde mientras se coloca encima de mario abrazándola – opino lo mismo – mario responde furioso- ¡bájate sonata!, ¡cállense los dos! – twilight responde – si conozco, pero esto fue ocasionado por efecto de las flores, por lo que solo la cura de esta servirá, ya que si ocupo el hechizo de cambio, puedo dañar sus moléculas de ADN y también sus células…. – en eso rainbow interviene – ya, ya, para, nos quedó claros que no se puede hacer, no te pongas rara para tus cosas - mario pregunta - ¿cuánto tiempo dura el efecto? – twilight responde – muchas horas, por eso es importante el antídoto – enif responde – relájate amiga, ten, comete este plátano – mario responde muy enojado - ¿¡cómo que plátano!? ¿¡que me estas insinuando enif!? – este responde riéndose levemente - ¿insinuar?, yo, nada – le muestra a este un plátano maduro que saca desde una de sus ramas, pero en vez de dárselo se lo come – quería darte este plátano para pasar el hambre, pero si no quieres, me lo comeré yo - mario responde algo sonrojado en su rostro – como odio esta personalidad tuya, ¡como la odio! – en eso sonata vuelve abrazar a mario susurrándole en el odio.

– Oiga jefa, vayámonos a otro lugar mejor, un lugar más privado – en eso enif golpea con una de sus ramas la cabeza de sonata separandolo de mario - ¿¡oye enif que haces!? ¿como puedes golpear a una mujer? – este responde con un tono sarcástico - ¿mujer? ¿disculpa?, yo te veo hombre por donde lo mire, uno que no está respetando el espacio personal de una mujer, así que aléjate de ella – este continua golpeando levemente la cabeza de sonata con sus ramas alejándolo un poco de mario para luego señalarla – oye tu, necesito hablar contigo a solas, acompáñame, twilight, rainbow, luego me reencuentro con ustedes - sonata responde – ¡yo iré con ustedes! – este responde con voz firme haciendo que sonata se paralizada - ¡no nos sigas!, al menos que quieras aprender el mayor dolor físico que puede pasar un hombre – mientras ambos se alejaban, sonata se quedó observando a enif de forma recelosa, pasaron unos minutos luego de eso y ambos se encontraban en las afueras de la villa, a las orilla de un lago, enif aprovecho de nadar en ella mientras que mario lo observaba desde la orilla – necesitaba un pequeño baño, además de que mis ramas estaba algo secas jajajajaja – mario responde.

-Oye enif, ¿porque me ayudaste con sonata?, no lo entiendo – este responde – por más ganas que quiera verte embarazada y verte sufrir en ese estado, los hombre tenemos códigos que seguir, y dejar que sonata te hiciera eso, sería un golpe directo al orgullo, ¿no viste la mirada de sonata?, quería experimentar contigo, además ya te conozco, por más que digas, " no, no quiero, no lo hagamos, aléjate de mí", ¡tienes la misma mirada que ella! , tú no te atreverías a decirle un "no" a sonata, así que tarde o temprano, acabarían en ese estado, y no puedes engañarse a ti mismo, sabes que es verdad, si estás conmigo, créeme que sonata no te hará nada, como es hombre ahora, tengo libertar para golpearlo, no te preocupes, son golpes suaves, y sabes que a sonata estando de mujer jamás la golpearía, pero estando ella en ese estado, sabe que no puede defenderse y que tú no harás nada para impedirlo – mario responde riéndose levemente – es increíble que tenga de "amigo" a alguien tan desgraciado y desagradable como tu, jajajajaja, está bien, estaré contigo mientras tanto, pero ten cuidado de no pasarte la malo con ella, aunque sea hombre y ten cuidado si intentas hacerme alguna insinuación tuya – este responde - ¿insinuación?, te miraste al espejo, ¡eres fea! – mario responde por instinto - ¡no soy fea!, espera, ¿¡por qué dije eso!? – enif responde – son tus instintos de mujer, a ninguna mujer le gusta que le digan fea, jajajajajaja – mario responde - ¡cambiando de tema!, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo? – mientras enif salía del agua sacudiéndose de lado a lado para secarse el pelaje este responde.

– Por tu querida amiga celestia, ella se fue de la villa, probablemente a canterlot, y su mirada al irse no fue la más amigable de todas, la hiciste enojar mucho, desconozco si se acuerda algo de nuestra pelea, yo creo que sí, pero prefirió ignorarlo de momento – mario responde – ¿a canterlot?, las cosas se van a volver un poco más problemáticas ahora que nos hemos expuesto – enif responde - ¿hemos?, eso me suena a muchos, ¡por tu culpa ahora también nos tienen la mira! – mario responde – bueno, ¿son cosas que pasan en la vida no? – enif responde – ¿cómo cambiarte de sexo? – mario responde - ¡eso es distinto!, ¡fue un accidente! - enif responde con un tono sarcástico - kaaaaarmaaaaa - mario responde - hablando de miradas, note como esa alicornio te miraba, parece que esta muy interesada en ti, enif, ella trabaja para celestia, puede que en un futuro no muy lejano tengamos problemas con ella, ¿qué harás en esa situación? – enif responde – no sé cómo será tu futuro, pero en el mío de momento no está contemplado pelear con celestia nuevamente, créeme que aunque no lo parezca tengo ya suficientes problemas, además ella me trata bien, a pensar de que tiene ciertos rangos de unicornio, lo cual me incomoda si te soy honesto, no se como reaccionar, te aclaro desde ahora que cualquier problema que tengas con ella en algún futuro, deja que yo me encargue, no le pongas las manos encima, y sabes a que me refiero – mario responde.

– De hecho ya tenía algo planeando, pero está bien, si me llega a fastidiar la voy a detener pero no al punto de matarla, eso te lo dejare a criterio tuyo, no me ensuciare las manos innecesariamente, hablando de eso, ¿por qué no mataste a celestia mientras luchabas con ella?, en ese estado era fácil para ti hacerlo y vengarte de ella, y de paso, ahorrarme el trabajo de hacerlo yo mismo, note que no peleaste de manera seria, por eso bajaste mucho la guardia, ¿qué te pasa? – enif responde – nada que te involucre de momento – mario responde – no puedes engañarte a ti mismo enif, en el fondo aun eres un asesino, durante tu vida has matado a muchos unicornios, tienes aun ese instinto dentro tuyo, tarde o temprano va a salir y matara a todo lo que se te dé la gana – enif responde – quien sabe que ocurra conmigo a futuro, aunque la verdad, es que... – en ese momento enif desvía la mirada hacia un montón flores de múltiples colores - esas flores, ¡oh ya recuerdo!, son del mismo tipo que me dijo twilight que necesitaba para hacer pociones, aprovechando que estoy aquí le recogeré algunas, ven ayúdame – mario responde riéndose – ¿tu recogiendo flores para una unicornio?, definitivamente algo te hizo ella, no estarás bajo un hechizo o algo, te vez muy patético estando así, jajajajaja – enif responde algo sonrojado - ¡no es eso!, soy un buen amigo y le llevare estos ingredientes que ella necesita, nada más – mario responde.

– Claro, claro, oye ten cuidado con esa pegaso que parece estar muy celosa, ya veo en qué clase de "pelea" estas, y ya te anticipo que no saldrás vivo de ella, jajajajaja – en eso enif le da un gran ramo de flores a mario – ayúdame a sostener estas mientras saco algunas más – mario responde - igual son bonitas, son suaves y huelen muy bien, espera, ¿¡por qué dije eso!? – enif responde riéndose - ¡instinto de mujer! jajajajajajaja – mario responde sonrojándose por completo – ¡cállate! – mientras mario le ayudaba a enif a sostener las flores que este estaba cosechando, a lo lejos, bien oculto entre los arbusto, sonata los estaba espiando, pero debido a la distancia no podía escuchar lo que estaban conversando, por lo que cuando este vio a enif darle ese ramo de flores a mario y notar que esta le gustaron observo con más recelo a enif – mario nunca me ha regalado flores, ¡y viene este como si nada a darle y mas encima le encantaron!, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de experimentar con él, viene enif y me lo quita, se lo persuasivo que puede ser el, sobre todo con las mujeres, a mí no me engañas, quieres también experimentar con ella, pues, ¡no te voy a dejar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

¿?1: No puedo creerlo

¿?2: Lo veo y no lo creo.

Ambos unicornios se encontraban mirandose fijamente, el primero era blanco con melena negra, y el otro era negro con melena blanca.

¿?1: ¿Pero como es posible? Yo juraba que te mantenia controlado aqui dentro (Tocando su cabeza)

¿?2: El efecto de esa cosa debe ser muy fuerte. ¿No crees Kul?

Kul: Aun asi no lo puedo entender, Leath.

Leath: Bueno, ya que soy libre, debo aprovecharlo, si es que me entiendes. Y ahi viene mi primera victima.

Pinkie logro sentir con su Pinkie sentido la prescencia de un nuevo pony, y fue de inmediato a darle una bienvenida, pero quedo asombrada al haber 2 unicornios nuevos en lugar de 1, claro que no pudo demostrarlo porque su cara entera se habia hinchado dandole un aspecto algo aterrador y dejandola incapaz de hablar.

Leath: PERO QUE...

Kul: (Con una clara cara de molestia) ¿Seguro que quieres que ella sea tu primera victima?

Pinkie Pie: Bllrfhhggglnflndkcicjojejfjoefjiej. (Pero que es esto, solo senti 1 nuevo pony, y hay 2 nuevos ponys aqui)

Leath: Nah, tu sabes que la pasiencia no es lo mio, pero es una lastima que no podre escuchar sus gritos desgarradores ni su cara de dolor interminable.

Kul: (Perturbado) Algunas veces, y por eso quiero decir muchas, me preocupas, si no me perturbas o traumas con las imagenes que traes a mi cabeza.

Leath: Que se le puede hacer, soy asi, ahora por ella

Kul: (Acurrucado en posicion fetal) Brrrrrr, esas imagenes, brrrrrr, nunca podre borrarlas, brrrrrrr.

Mientras que Kul se encontraba superando algunos traumas causados por Leath, este ultimo se dedico a lanzarse al ataque en contra de Pinkie, sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces se lanzaba sobre ella, siempre lograba esquivarlo.

Leath: Esto es suficiente, hora de ponerse serios (Tirando humo de la nariz)

Pinkie Pie: knckdncsjlfnfjis (Nunca podras tocarme)

Leath: **Ojo de halcon, Corte articulado.  
**  
Tras decir esto, un monton de kunais se dirijieron en camino a la pony rosa, pero esta seguia esquivandolo todo, Leath siguio usando varias tecnicas mas para tratar de darle con alguna cosa.

¿?: Hohohohohohohoho, pero que pelea mas interesante ocurre aca.

Kul: ¿Y tu eres?

¿?: Pero mi querido potro. ¿Como es posible que no conosca esta cara de inocencia? (Poniendo un aro de luz sobre su cabeza)

Kul: Tu aparentas todo menos inocencia.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelea entre los personajes atrajeron al mismisimo Discord.

Discord: (Desapareciendo su aureola) Usted señor me ofende (Apareciendo a su lado con un traje de demonio) Aunque tiene razon, no soy para nada inocente, pero aun asi quisiera saber que esta ocurriendo aqui, nunca ocurre un caos sin que yo me entere, y menos sin que yo este involucrado.

Kul: ¿Y eso es...?

Discord: PORQUE SOY EL SEÑOR DEL CAOS, DUHHHH, o eres el unicornio mas ignorante, inocente o idiota que existe.

Kul: (Dandole la cara) ¿ASI QUE TU HICISTE TODA ESTA LLUVIA VENENOSA? ¿TU ME ENVENENASTE CON ESA COSA? ¿TU LOGRASTE HACER QUE ME SEPARARA DE ÉL?

Discord: (Enojado) No me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera.

Kul: Olvidalo, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo, tengo que encontrar la forma de volver a unirme con Leath.

Discord: (Mirandose las uñas) Yo puedo ayudarte

Kul: (Girando la cabeza) Te escucho

Discord: Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacerme un favor luego de eso.

Kul: ¿Y cual seria?

Discord: Eso te lo digo otro dia. ¿Aceptas?

Kul: (De mala gana) Acepto.

Discord: Bien, todo lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte a el lo mas que puedas.

Kul: ¿Y como hago eso?

Discord: Nose, Ohoh (Desapareciendo)

Kul: ¿Porque ohoh? Ahhhhhhhh

Si darse cuenta, atras de Kul habia una estampida de ponys, quienes lo chocaron y sacaron volando, al mismo tiempo que Pinkie saca su cañon de confetti, disparandole a Leath y sacandolo volando, justo para chocar en el aire entre ellos, cayendo en una licuadora gigante que Discord hiso aparecer, claro que tanto Kul como Leath se imaginaron el peor escenario.

Discord: Esto sera divertido.

Al encenderse la maquina, se podia ver un liquido blanco y negro dentro, que se fue tornando gris de a poco, al terminar de "revolverlos", los dejo caer, mostrando a un Kuleath algo mareado y recostado en el suelo.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Mario: es muy relajante

Enif: oye mario, no te quedes hay y ayúdame no?

Mario de un momento a otro se había quedado viendo las flores que estaban por la zona, la sensación de la naturaleza y magia de Equestria era muy agradable, lo relajaba y le daba paz, una sensación que llevaba años sin sentirla

Debido al cambio súbito a mujer, el científico había olvidado toda preocupación o misión que durante tantos años se dijo a si mismo cumplir, se sentía como antes, un simple pony que exploraba las maravillas y cosas curiosas del mundo

Mario: vaya, este tipo de plantas es nueva, tal vez debería tomar algunas muestras, nunca se sabe

Bueno, tampoco podía dejar atrás si curiosidad

Enif pro su lado prefiero dejarlo ser, después de todo, se veía tranquilo y sereno, al menos dejarlo disfrutar por momentos aquella sensación, aunque en si enif pensaba que mario tuvo suerte de haber nacido hombre, de ser mujer, quien sabe quién pudo aprovecharse de ella

Mario: mhpp –poniéndose su visor- cp, terminaste los análisis?

Cp: si señor, al parecer cuando la planta tiene contacto con un ser vivo, las esporas de esta se mezcla con su ADN y crea un efecto extraño, pude separar su muestra para crear un veneno que provoque el mismo efecto sin importar a quien impacte

Mario: perfecto, ahora solo necesito algunas muestras mas, aunque posiblemente enif pregunte demasiado

Enif: creo que con estas bastara

Mario: oye enif, ven un momento

Enif: que sucede?

Mario simplemente se acercó a enif y lo tomo de las mejillas viéndolo firmemente, el pegaso no entendía bien que quería ahora el pony transgenerizado

Mario: cierra los ojos y di ahhh

Enif: esto…para que?

Mario: tu hazlo

Enif maldijo en esos momentos que la versión femenina del idiota fuera demasiado moe, a la vez maldecía tener modales, aunque su mente estaba ya en una pelea mental de que rayos estaba pasando, simplemente cerro los ojos sin saber que pasaría exactamente, mario simplemente acerco un isopo y tomo una muestra de su saliva, fue entonces que una ráfaga azul se acercó a ellos y de una patada derrumbo al pobre Pegaso con alas de madera, para luego abrazar a la científica la cual estaba con cara de "que paso?"

Resulta que desde el Angulo de visión que sonata tenia, solo veía al principio que enif le hablaba y mario sonreí tranquilamente, supuso que el bastardo estaba coqueteándole (en verdad mario estaba ignorando a enif mientras disfrutaba la naturaleza), luego solo vio a mario tomando a enif de las mejillas, de donde estaba no podía ver el isopo, solo vio como el se acercaba demasiado al pegaso, eso fue demasiado, al diablo si era hombre o mujer, yegua o semental, se el género que fuese, mario era suyo solamente, asi que alguna manera a gran velocidad le dio una patada al Pegaso mientras abrazaba celosamente al científico

Enif: -levantándose- ok, ahora si te lo buscaste sonata…

Sonata: aléjate de ella/el, es mia/io!

Mario: esto sonata, no crees que estas exagerando un poco?

Sonata: tranquilo jefa, se que este Pegaso pervertido intenta usarla, pero no lo dejare!

Enif: mario, es mejor que te arrimes, le voy a dar una tunda

Mario: ah bueno, yo no entiendo bien que pasa aquí, pero si van a jugar asi, intente no lastimarse mucho ok? –Tomando las flores- le llevare esto a Twilight-yéndose-

Sonata: encima le haces enviarle flores a otras yeguas, eres de lo peor!

Enif: (recuerda, no debes matarlo no debes matarlo) –esquivando una cuchilla que casi lo rebana- ey, casi me das!

Sonata: -modo yandere- ella es mia, nadie me la quitara..

Enif: (esto explica por qué sunset decía que sonata era peligrosa)

 _ **O00oo00o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Ponyville-entrada**_

Aria: bien hecho adagio, mira lo que paso por tu culpa

Adagio: mia? Si no fuera porque no sabes llegar a cloudsdale y que necesito que estés en los wonderbolt, te dejaba a tu suerte

Aria: claro, de seguro tu brillante plaann-sarcasmo on- va servir esta vez

Adagio: servirán, solo necesitamos curar esta forma tan extraña, aunque asi podría atraer a ciertas preciosidades

Aria: empiezo a creer que esto te está afectando

Las dos sirenas habían llegado a ponyville justo cuando estaba lloviendo la broma venenosa por todos lados, fue cosa de segundos que sus cuerpos sufrieran el efecto de la broma, pasándoles el mismo efecto que sonata, volviéndose sementales, solo que el efecto de la transformación no era tan simple como de tegua a semental, al parecer empezaba a afectar su modo de pensar

Mario: y ahora donde estará la alicornio semáforo? Con todo ese caos quieren que la encuentre- viéndose en el reflejo de la fuente de agua- -suspiro- como va cp?

Cp: la transformación temo decir que está empezando afectar su psiquis, esto se debe al cambio brusco de hormonas a feromonas, estimo que necesitaría 8 horas para que se estabilice

Mario: ni hablar, mejor darnos prisa y buscar la cura-tropezando- ocuh, quien puso esta roca aquí? Y porque tiene alas?

Derpy: lo siento

Al parecer derpy ahora era una especie de roca con alas que volaba desastrosamente por todos lados, el joven decidió ignorar esto y seguir caminando, estuvo así un buen rato, pero con todo el desastre le era difícil encontrar a la alicornio, asi que hizo lo más responsable y sensato

Mario: -recostándose en un árbol- 5 minutos no hacen daño a nadie

El joven se recostó sobre la sombra de un árbol, era increíble cómo podía dormir con todos gritando que era el fin del mundo o cosas así

Adagio: vaya, que tenemos aquí

Maro: ZzZzzzz

Aria: no crees que sea el no?

Adagio: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo –acercándose a su oído- mario, et voy a borrar tus pj de wow core

Mario: -saltando de inmediato- aléjate de esa computadora adagio, me tomo 1 año equiparlos! Eh? Donde..-viendo a los dos sementales- y ustedes quiénes son?

Adagio: nosotros? Solo unos ponys viajeros que pasaban por aquí, hasta que nos llamó la atención cierta yegua descansando entre todo este manicomio

Mario: a quien le dices yegua!

Adagio: pues ati preciosa-acercándose peligrosamente- sabes, te ves mucho más bonita así

Mario: esto…respete mi espacio personal quiere..

Adagio: y si no?

Mario: pues…-tomando de un casco hare esto!

Mario tomo de un casco a adagio y lo azoto contra el árbol, el pobre no lo vio venir y cayo al suelo, solo para que mario pusiera su pata en su pecho en señal que se rindiera, adagio solo sonrió a pesar que ese golpe si le dolió

Adagio: no sabes quienes somos no?

Mario: eso importa?

Adagio: mira que golpear a una mujer, que bajo has caído

Mario: a que se refieren?

Aria: idiota, no reconoces estos collares?

Le tomo unos minutos pensar donde vio esos callares, aria solo bufo fastidiada, de mujer era igual de estúpida que sonata

Mario: ah! Adagio, aria! Que les paso? Se cambiaron el corte de cabello?

Aria: no tonto, la verdad ni idea de que nos pasó, aunque supongo que lo mismo que a ti, no "maria"?

Mario: no me digas así!

Adagio: o vamos- rodeándolo- no te ves tan mal, incluso diría que asi estas mejor

Mario: eh , que crees que haces! Tonta, soy un hombre!

Adagio: y yo una mujer, aunque ahora la situación es más interesante

Aria: adagio, no iras hacer eso tipo de cosas aquí mismo no?

Adagio: calla, déjame disfrutar el momento

Mario: serás una….que me pasa , no pudo usar magia!

Cp: señor, aun su cuerpo no se estabiliza del todo, así que tanto la fuerza como el uso de magia están demasiado bajos

Mario: me pudiste decir eso desde el comienzo!

Adagio: yaya –quitándole su visor- deja de gritar

Adagio estaba por fin disfrutándose su venganza, en el mundo humano jamás logro que el idiota se arrodillara ante de el, de alguna forma siempre lograba superarla, incluso cuando estuvo cerca, cometió el error de mencionar a celestia, eso provoca que el científico se volviera un dominador, pero ahora, hay estaba, totalmente indefensa ante ella, o el mas bien, no tuvo problemas en arrinconarla contra el árbol y sujetarle los cascos para que no escapara, y el pueblo estaba demasiado caótico como para ayudarla

Mario: (estúpido cuerpo, reacciona de una vez!)

Fue en eso que adagio recibió un pastelazo en todo el rostro y luego un empujón, este bufo fastidiado, que idiota le pudo quitar la oportunidad de al fin vengarse?

Sonata: aléjate de ella!

Mario: sonata?

Sonata había llegado, curiosamente tenía la cara llena de tierra y un ojo morado, pero eso no importaba, al menos le había ayudado, luego le daría un taco

Adagio: tonta, que rayos te pasa!

Sonata: eh, dagi? Dagi! –Abrazándolo- que bueno es volverte a ver

Adagio: yaya, ahora deja de abrazarme!

Aria: yaoi

Mario: te está sangrando la nariz aria… y que se supone que hacen por aquí en poniville?

Adagio: cosas que no te incumben zekeda, o esperabas que te siguieras y te ayudaremos en la estupidez que estas planeando?

Mario: oye, no es ninguna estupidez!

Adagio: oh, la pequeña zekeda se ofendió? O no quiere aceptar que su plan no tiene forma de cumplirse?

Mario: cállate!

Adagio: oblígame zekeda

A diferencia de mario, el collar de adagio había permitido que su cuerpo se acostumbrara mas rápido al cambio, y en si adagio era fuerte, por eso no le fue difícil derribar al joven, el cual tenía unas lágrimas de rabia, no le importaba que lo insultaran, pero burlarse del recuerdo de su gente, eso lo llenaba de rabia, y su cuerpo en estos momentos era mas sensible

Adagio: como siempre debio ser, tu en de rodillas ante mi

Mario: no te creas mucho, de momento mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbra, pero ya verás en unas horas!

Adagio: mhpp, cierto, es mejor aprovechar ahora

Mario: oye que haces, quítate!

Sonata: dagi, que haces!

Adagio: silencio sonata, ya luego te la dejare

Sonata: yo…bien..

Mario: sonata….-viéndolas a las 3- crei que éramos algo así como una familia, o al menos amigos..

Adagio: no lo malentiendas zekeda, tu nos ayudaste, incluso nos regresaste nuestra magia, así que te lo pagamos permitiéndote cuidar de nosotras, incluso podría decir que nos debes por tener que aguantarte todo este tiempo

Por unos momentos, el collar de adagio emitió un brillo rojizo, a pesar que sus collares ya no deberían poder transmitir energía maligna, de alguna forma adagio había modificado esto, lastimosamente el joven no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso, intentaba quitarse adagio de encima, la cual no podía porque era mas fuerte y se acercaba con unas intenciones no muy buenas, este cerro los ojos deseando que fuera una pesadilla, que las chicas con las que paso meses viviendo y que creyó que eran como sus amigas no le estaba haciendo esto, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la triste realidad, ellas siempre habían intentado sacar algo de el, ya sea por manipulación o planes, pero nunca le dio importancia por que tenía la habilidad para lanzarlas por la ventana si se pasaban de listas, ahora que no podía, estaba a punto de ser abusado por una de ellas, lo peor es que als otras dos no hacían nada por evitarlo, eso definitivamente era lo peor

Enif/Twilight: que se suponen que están haciendo!

Esta vez adagio fue derribado por un rayo mágico, si no fuera porque este es un unicornio y creo un escudo mágico, no la contaba, al parecer habían llegado a tiempo para ayudar al pobre joven, el cual no parecía estar muy bien, ya que enif por más que le hablaba, este no le respondía

Mario en esos momentos no escuchaba nada, por más que enif le hablaba, no podía escuchar nada, todo quedo en silencio total, la tristeza y el dolor de saber que su pequeña "familia" fue una mentira de verdad había dolido

Sonata: jefa, esta bien?

Mario: no me toques!

Fue una reacción inmediata al ver que sonata acerco su casco para "tocarla", eso detuvo la atención de todos en ese momento

Mario: aléjate de mi, no te quiero volver a ver!

El joven solo corrió lejos de ahi, odiaba su cuerpo nuevo, le era imposible controlar sus emociones y las lagrimas de sus ojos, simplemente corrió, simplemente queria estar solo, corrió hasta llegar a un lago, no querían que lo vieran llorar, era un hombre por un demonio, además que jamas habia llorado, eso era para los débiles, el no era débil!

Mario: No soy débil, no lo soy! …no lo soy…

Mientras el joven se desahogaba a base de gritos, una pegaso lo miraba escondida, cuando la lluvia de broma venenosa empezó, ella logro esconderse en su casa, ya que esta estaba un poco apartada del pueblo, fue en eso que escucho los gritos y se escondió, solo para ver a una pony gritar al lago mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Flutershy: disculpa-acercándose con cuidado- estas bien?

Mario: -sin dejar que le vea el rostro- estoy bien, solo vete por favor

Flutershy dudaba de que hacer, algo en ella le decía que la pony frente a ella estaba triste y necesitaba consuelo, y tanbien se pregunto donde podía estar Pinkie pie en estos momentos, ella siempre aparecia cuando alguien estaba triste

.

.

.

.

Post hecho por Avan Vir Klendragon

\- Una pena en verdad – decía para sí mismo enif mientras observada como "la científica" se alejaba corriendo del lugar, evidentemente muy afectada por lo que le había ocurriendo, en eso responde twilight – menos mal que llegamos a tiempo, si no que le hubieran hecho – enif responde – no es eso twilight – esta pregunta - ¿entonces? – enif responde con un torno sarcástico actuando de manera dramática – ¡que es una pena que no tuviera ninguna cámara de video para capturar el momento!, como me habría burlado de el para el resto de su vida mostrándole la cinta jajajajajaja – twilight responde enojadamente - ¡enif! ¡Como tan insensible! ¡Es que no sientes empatía por ella! – enif responde mientras come una manzana desde su ala frutal – es que creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de algo que yo y otro amigo ya sabíamos de hace mucho tiempo y que ella aun no captaba, ah y no te preocupes por ella, estará bien, necesita estar sola de momento para enfriar su cabeza, pero bueno, pasando a otro tema – este dirige la mirada tanto al pegaso como al unicornio que lo estaban observando con algo de enojo - ¿quiénes son ustedes potrillos? – el unicornio responde en un tono furioso - ¡A quien les llamas potrillo! ¡Nosotros debemos de hacerte esa pregunta! ¡¿Quién eres tú!? – en ese instante sonata interviene – adagio, él es enif – adagio responde - ¿enif? ¿Ese perdedor enamorado? – aria responde con una tonalidad sarcástica riéndose de enif – tanto tiempo sin verte inútil, veo que te dedicas al negocio de la fruta, pero desde acá veo muchas frutas en mal estado, oh espera, eres tu – twilight pregunta - ¿acaso los conoces enif? – este responde – podría decir que si, me las encontré un día mientras botaba la basura, ya sabes, a dentro del contenedor, como basura – aria responde muy furiosa – ¿del mismo contenedor donde te desecho sunset? – este responde con una tonalidad sarcástica notando su enojo – ¿andamos con ganas de jugar parece? – adagio responde mientras se coloca en frente de enif.

\- ¡Estoy muy enojado contigo!, me acabas de quitar una oportunidad ¡única en la vida! – enif responde – que pena, ¿por qué no te colocas a llorar mejor?, avísame cuando algún día me importe, ósea, ¡nunca! – adagio responde en un tono muy elevado haciendo notar su furia hacia enif - ¡Suficiente! ¡Ahora mismo cerrare esa estúpida boca tuya! ¡Pelea contra mí! – en eso twilight interviene - ¡No pelees enif!, no dejes que te provoque, además en tu estado actual no puedes pelear, prácticamente no tienes alas y además es una unicornio – sonata interviene - ¡adagio!, no te dejes influenciar por enif, tiene el mismo carácter que aria por eso estas tan irritado con él, además en ese estado enif no se va a contener en golpearte – adagio responde – sonata, ¿tú crees que él sea capaz de derrotarme? ¡Jamás! – enif responde mirando fijamente a los ojos twilight – te falta por conocerme twilight - en ese instante enif deja de estar sobre 4 cascos y se pone de pie como si fuera un ser humano manteniendo el equilibrio perfectamente, levanta ambos cascos y coloca el casco derecho muy cerca de su cuerpo y el izquierdo apuntando hacia adagio mientras lo observa fijamente, mientras adagio lo observaba algo nervioso mientras pensaba para sí mismo - ¿¡cómo se colocó sobre dos cascos!?, es imposible para un pony, se ve aún más grande y robusto, ¡no!, ¡no dejes que te intimide su tamaño! – en eso adagio se cubre con un escudo mágico y se acerca confiadamente hacia él.

\- ¡Vamos enif! ¡atácame! – en ese momento enif lanza un potente izquierdazo hacia adagio, haciendo estremecer su escudo mágico y lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás producto de la potencia del golpe - ¿¡que paso!? – adagio se queda paralizado unos segundos luego de a ver sido impulsado hacia atrás, enif rápidamente comienza a propinar una rápida y potente lluvia de izquierdas sobre el escudo mágico de adagio, estremeciéndolo por completo – maldición, sus golpes son como balas que intentan perforar mi escudo, no voy a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo asi – en eso, adagio desaparece y se posiciona unos metros alejado de enif para recuperar el aliento, pero este en un rápido juego de piernas alcanza el campo visual de adagio y nuevamente comienza con su lluvia de izquierdas, ante lo cual, este nuevamente levanta el escudo estando solamente a la defensiva ante la arremetida de enif.

\- ¿Cómo se puede mover tan rápido si no tiene sus alas?, ¡no tiene sentido! ¡Adagio deja de jugar! – replica furiosa aria hacia adagio mientras esta continuaba a la defensiva, está nuevamente desaparece y aparece unos metros más alejado de enif donde rápidamente le lanza un rayo mágico impactándole de lleno - ¡que te pareció eso inútil! – luego de desaparecer la neblina producida por el impacto del rayo, se ve a enif claramente lastimado producto del impacto, pero logra amortiguar en un cierto grado el daño utilizando un bloqueo cruz que forma con sus cascos. Adagio se vuelve aún más furioso y comienza a lanzar varios rayos mágicos hacia enif, siendo la mayoría impactados en su cuerpo mientras este aun mantenía su posición de defensa, poco a poco mientras adagio continuaba el ataque se iba acercando lentamente hacia enif, luego de unos segundos, este se coloca justo por debajo de la defensa de enif y se estaba preparando para lanzar otro rayo mágico de mayor potencia a corta distancia - ¡eres mío enif! – en ese momento, aria nota que sonata se encuentra atemorizada por algo, sin comprender que es, mira en su misma dirección y logra observar las pupilas de enif que se encontraban muy contraídas observando fijamente a adagio con una sonrisa demente mientras esperaba a que este lo atacara.

\- ¡Oh no! adagio ha caído en su trampa, ¡detente adagio! – gritaba aria desesperado para detener el ataque de este pero era inútil – así que contigo no tengo que contenerme, ¿verdad? unicornio – replicaba para si mismo enif con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, antes de que adagio le lanzara el rayo mágico a enif, este sintió como si un relámpago le impactara de lleno en la cabeza y recorriera su cuerpo por completo, azotándole fuertemente contra el suelo - ¡ADAGIO! – gritaban al unísono sonata y aria quienes observaban a adagio tendido en suelo, mareado y con sus ojos mirando al vacio - ¡aria! ¡¿Qué le acaba de hacer enif a adagio!? – Preguntaba sonata muy angustiado - ¡enif está loco!, aguantado todos esos rayos que lo pudieron a ver matado con el fin de esperar una oportunidad para golpear a adagio ¡Pero no vi que se movió! ¡No sé cómo lo golpeo! – adagio se logra levantar con los cascos temblorosos observando confusamente a enif aun con la mirada perdida, este sin mostrar algo de misericordia comienza a propinarle nuevamente una lluvia de izquierdas a adagio, pero con la diferencia de que estos le impactan de lleno al cuerpo y la cabeza sin poder aun levantar su escudo mágico para protegerse, comienza a notarse en el suelo algunas gotas de sangre producto de los golpes, aria rápidamente al notar esto se lanza sobre enif para detenerlo - ¡ya enif es suficiente! ¡Si continúas así lo vas a matar! – en eso enif le responde a aria con una mirada aterradora petrificando a todos los presentes - ¡Pues quiero matarlo! ¡Es un unicornio y merece morir! – enif prepara su casco derecho apuntando hacia la cabeza de adagio con el fin de romperle la cabeza y acabar con su vida, sonata grita muy desesperado para que enif decline su ataque pero este es finalmente detenido producto de un hechizo de parálisis lanzado por twilight.

\- ¡Detente por el amor de celestia enif! ¡Por favor detente!, ¡ya ganaste! ¡No te conviertas en un asesino! ¡enif! - con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, twilight trataba de hacer reaccionar a enif, claramente el comentario de este hacia los unicornios le había afectado, ya que la forma en que se expresó enif no era sarcástico como normalmente lo hacía, era algo que le había salido desde el fondo de su corazón. Mientras twilight desvanecía el hechizo sobre enif, haciendo que este nuevamente se colocara sobre 4 cascos respirando muy agitado, evidenciando su cansancio, con varias ramas cortadas y moretones en su cuerpo producto de los rayos mágicos que le impactaron, su mirada volvió a ver la de antes y observaba como twilight lo miraba muy aterrorizada con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras también miraba a adagio tendida en el suelo inconsciente con sangre saliéndole de la boca siendo asistido por aria y sonata – no te preocupes sonata, ella estará bien , tiene algunas fracturas en la mandíbula pero nada grave en su cabeza, idiota, como se le ocurre luchar en ese estado – respondía aria para tranquilizar a sonata mientras este no dejaba de mirar a enif expresando para sí mismo - ¿por qué enif se comportó de esa manera con adagio?, ¿Por qué no fue también así conmigo?, el enif que acabo de ver no fue el mismo que peleo contra el timberworlf ni contra celestia, fue como si algo dentro de él se apodero de él, por poco mata a adagio, ¿mata?, no será...

\- Enif se alejaba del lugar mientras observaba como todos los miraban muy atemorizados, incluido twilight quien no podía de evitar sentir algo de miedo hacia enif y alejarse un poco de el – yo, yo no quería llegar a tal punto, twilight no me mires así, no me tengas miedo, por favor, no soy así, no soy un asesino, no soy un asesino, no soy.…. ¡Aaaahhh! – dicho esto enif se da la vuelta y comienza a correr rápidamente alejándose del lugar, en eso twilight sale en su búsqueda pero este se desaparece entre toda la multitud, muy preocupada, esta comienza a buscarlo por todos los alrededores –

.

.

.

.

Post hecho pro mi

Uno pensaría que la actitud tan tranquila y amable de Flutershy ayudaría al científico a salir de su pena, ella siendo el elemento de la amabilidad lo invito a lo único que ella creyó le haría bien

Flutershy: más te?

Mario: …si por favor…

Claro, una fiesta de te y que los animales de Flutershy le pusieran uno de sus sombreros de flores, además que Flutershy mencionara que era una pony muy linda, solo empeoraban más y más la situación

Mario: (no llores…no te pongas a llorar….) –probando el te- vaya, está muy bueno

Flutershy: es te con algunas hierbas de manzanilla y hoja de naranja, me alegro que te guste

Discord: muy bueno como siempre Flutershy

Flutershy: discord, no te oi llegar

Discord: solo pasaba por aquí, esta "lloviendo" demasiado en estos momentos, y quien es tu nueva amiga? Se me hace taaaaannnn conocida

Flutershy: oh my, es verdad, no te pregunte tu nombre

Mario: me llamo mario zekeda

Flutershy: mario….yo he oído ese nombre antes…

Discord: igual yo, pero no puede ser posible, después de todo- acercándose y jalando sus mejillas- mario es un tipo sucio y feo, y yo veo una linda potrilla frente a mi, además de tu claro esta Flutershy

Mario: mira Flutershy, no es un fénix?

Flutershy: fénix? Donde! –volteando-

PAM!

Mario: oh perdona, creo que me equivoque n.n

Flutershy: descuida, y que le paso a discord?

Mario: creo que es su hora de dormir

Discord se encontraba en esos momentos con un chichón en la cabeza inconsciente, mario le explico quien era en realidad y lo que le paso con el contacto de la broma venenosa, y elñ desagradable momento vivido hace unas horas por parte de personas que creyo que eran sus amigos, incluso de sonata, al menos esperaba de ella que lo hubiera ayudado cuando mas la necesito, pero solo dejo que continuara

Flutershy: de verdad lamento lo sucedido, si quieres puedo hablar con Twilight, ese tipo de comportamiento no es el adecuado

Mario: tranquila, no es la primera vez, solo necesito estar rodeado de la naturaleza unos momentos y me sentiré mejor

Flutershy: no quieres compañía?..digo…si no te molesta

Mario: agradezco su amabilidad, pero aun esta lloviendo broma venenosa, no seria prudente que la toque y vaya saber que le pueda pasar

Flutershy se asustó de recordar lo que le paso la vez anterior, así que decidió quedarse, mario le agradeció mucho la hospitalidad y la amabilidad para luego retirarse, su primera parada era recuperar su visor, el muy menos lo dejo tirado cuando corrió

O0o0oooooooooooooooo

Castillo de la princesa Celestia-cuarto de celestia

Celestia había al fin regresado al castillo, de inmediato su hermana al abordo dándole TODOS las cosas que tenía que hacer y las cosas que ella tuvo que hacer por ella, menos mal que volvía porque dentro del castillo parecía que ya estaban en crisis porque ella no apareció, incluso luna tubo que alzar el sol, aunque celestia logro calmarlos sin decir las cosas que paso, no quería alarmarlos innecesariamente, además de que admitiría el intento de asesinato y por no decir violación por parte suya, solo fue a su cuarto unos momentos para refrescarse un poco, sin darse cuenta que su sombra se movía extrañamente por el suelo

La sombra de celestia se deslizo por debajo del estante de sus libros, logrando pasar por debajo de la puerta secreta, bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación donde celestia tiene guardado sus cosas personales, como libros de dudosa procedencia y contenido no apto para mentes inocentes, sillones rellenos de plumas de gryfo, y otras cosas más, la sombra entonces adopto una forma de un pony sin rostro, este empezó a revisar las cosas de celestia, hasta que encontró una caja, en ella había 2 cosas, una corona y una runa, la sombra tomo ambas cosas para luego fundirse en las sombras…

0o0ooooooooooooooooo

Ponyville-bosques

Mario: ah al naturaleza n.n

Cp: señor, no cree que debería..

Mario: lo se, solo déjame disfrutar el momento no?

La científica había recuperado sin problemas su visor, aunque le pareció raro encontrar sangre en la zona, decidió ignorarlo de momento, ya tenía su visor, al menos cp no lo traicionaba, estaba programado para no hacerlo

Mario: bien cp, y ahora…

¿?: grahhhh…

Mario: eh? Me lleva la….ah, eres tu…deja de aparecer asi no?

¿?: -mirándolo confundido- ….huahahahahahha

Mario: no te rías! Lo tienes?

La sombra después de reírse le entrego a la joven el collar y la corona, este se puso la corona y el collar de runa, el cual se fundió en su cuerpo, al igual que la sombra

Mario: ahora si estamos completos-chocando sus cascos- y ahora….eh, oye ten cuidado!

O0o0000000000000

Pinkie: mhhfofoofofof

Kuleath: ahora no mama, es muy temprano…oye, y tu que harás con ese cañón?

Pinkie: mghhgggggggg (BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE!)

El pobre Kuleath por estar aún mareado por ser licuado y por eso no pudo esquivar el cañón de confeti extra divertido de Pinkie, el cual estaba algo sobrecargado, mandando al pobre kuleeath a volar

Kuleath: el equipo rock….espera, fic equivocado….pinkieee!

Pinkie: mhgghhhggg (creo que lo sobrecargue demasiado n.n)

O0000000000000000

Bosques cerca de ponyville

Mario: el hecho que sea mujer no signifique que le vaya a eso degenerado!

Enif: maldito….aun así no tenías por qué golpear hay…

Resulta que enif había corrido rumbo al bosque que coincidentemente estaba mario, solo que no se fijo por donde andaba y termino chocando contra mario, terminando encima suyo, ahora, mario gracias a que la "sombra" volvió con el, ya se sentía menos femenino, por eso n o tuvo problema en darle uno en los bajos al atrevido de enif, ese golpe fue suficiente para calmarlo, o al menos para hacerlo retorcer de dolor al pobre

Mario: se te calmo las ganas?

Enif: no te emociones, eres fea!

Mario: que no soy….ejem, y que haces por aquí?

Enif: no te importa- parándose- así por que mejor no te vas a la….

Justo en eso, Kuleath le cato justo a enif, quedando ambos inconscientes, mario tuvo suerte, por pocos centímetros y le caía a el

Mario: (al parecer la forma femenina suele evitar el daño sorpresa, curioso…) oigan ustedes dos, ya despierten no?

Enif/Kuleath: cállate…..

.

Media hora después….

.

Mario: y que les pasa a ustedes, parecen cansados

Enif: lo dice el transexual que casi es violado

Mario: a callar o te envió a la luna!

Enif: tú y que ejercito!

Mario solo alzo su casco señalando, entonces enif se rodeado de una aura purpura y empezó a flotar y flotar hasta perderse de vista

Kuleath: veo que no has perdido el tiempo

Mario: puede ser, por cierto Kuleath, como te ha ido hasta ahora en ponyville?

Kuleath: porque la pregunta?

Mario: mera curiosidad

Kuleath: entonces no es de tu incumbencia

Mario: oh bueno, si tu lo dices, pero si quieres ayuda, cuentas conmigo ok? Pero más le vale a tu otra parte controlarse

Kuleath: espera, como lo sabes?

Mario: fácil, cuando dormías en mi casa tu otra parte se despertaba, y intentó asesinarme al menos 10 veces en 2 días! Por qué crees que despertabas con la cabeza enterrada en el patio?

Kuleath: (así que era por eso)

Twilight: mario, Kuleath, son ustedes

Kuleath: eres la princesa Twilight no?

Mario: hola Twilight

Twilight: mario, me alegro ver que ya estás bien

Mario: si, ya me estoy acostumbrando a este cuerpo, y tu qué haces por aquí?

Twilight: cierto, han visto a enif? Lo llevo buscando un buen rato

Kuleath: pues….-mirando al cielo-

Mario: cierto, lo olvidaba –apuntando al cielo y emitiendo una aura negra-

Fueron unos segundos cuando se escucho un pequeño grito como si alguien estuviera cayendo, en eso enif bajaba a una gran velocidad, justo antes de impactar al suelo el aura de negra cambio a purpura, haciendo que flote ha centímetros de caer al suelo

Mario: aquí lo tienes

Enif: serás un –intentando librarse- oye pony transexual, ya libérame!

Mario: mhppp, nah, ya es momento que tu y tu "novia" tengan una charla

Twilight: pero..

Mario: tranquila – sacando un ajedrez- oye Kuleath, quieres jugar un rato? Enif y Twilight tienen una larga charla y solo pudo sostenerlo si estoy cerca

Y asi mario y Kuleath empezaron a jugar mientras Twilight y enif empezaban a conversar, no le quedaba de otra a enif, estaba bien sujeto

3 horas después…..

.

.

.

Ponyville – 7pm

Zecora: y la pócima ya casi esta, curar podrá a los ponys ayudar

Rainbow: ojala, armar esta tina gigante si que tardo tiempo, y quiero mis alas de vuelta!

Todo ponyville estaba haciendo una gran cola en medio de la plaza, donde habían hecho una gran tina para que zecora creara un baño curativo lo suficiente grande para la aldea, todos estaban formados esperando el baño, mientras discord estaba vestido como conserje barriendo todos los pétalos con una clara cara de haber sido regañado

Mario: -con sus lentes y su bata- creo que la cantidad de ingredientes será necesaria para todo el pueblo

Enif: aha..

Mario: aun enojado porque te obligue a que tú y tu novia tuvieran aquella charla?

Enif: tienes suerte de ser mujer (o al menos esperare que te cures y ya veras..), por cierto, las mocosas están en la cola, no saldrás corriendo y llorando otra vez?

Mario: digamos que ya resolví eso

O00o0o0o0o0o

Aria: aun sigues con eso? Ya te curo no?

Adagio: cállate…..

Flash back

Resulta que unas horas antes mario se había vuelto a cruzar con las o más bien, los dazzling, para sorpresa de estos, ella no dudo en curar a adagio, el cual estaba muy lastimado, claro, la sirena después de curado no dudo en querer volver aprovechar la oportunidad, solo que esta vez mario le dio una patada en los bajos, dejándolo en el suelo con espuma en la boca, sonata intento acercarse, pero mario no dudo en usar su uso de la gravedad para azotarla contra los muros al igual que aria y verlas de una manera fría

Mario: por la promesa que hice, no tomare represalias, pero más le vale no meterse en mi camino, o les comprimiré las extrañas hasta hacerlas pelotas

Aria: que gran amenaza idiota

Sonata: jefe, no era mi..

Mario: a callar

Ambas sintieron que ya no podían respirar, este estaba comprimiendo su pecho impidiendo que pudieran respirar, solo lo hizo unos segundos para demostrarle que lo decía enserio, para luego soltarlas, ellas no sabían, pero mario es una de las personas que una vez que lo traicionan, puede seguir adelante sin mirar atrás, y por alguna razón cuando el científico se hiba sin mirar atrás, aria se sentía traicionada, y sonata, pues, era difícil decirlo

Fin del flash back

Mario: siguiente!

Enif: ustedes?

Adagio: algún problema?

Enif: ninguno, pero juraría que te deje los ojos morados, al menos que…-mirando a mario- científico endeble.

Mario: calla o te envió al sol

Enif: envidias mi bronceado no?

Mario: aff-levitando a enif y tirándolo a la tina- lastima, era buena fuente de alimentación, ustedes, a la tina

Las sirenas se metieron a la tina, curiosamente adagio miro fastidiado a mario, el cual lo ignoro ya que tenía cosas más importantes en mente

Mario: (veamos, ya tengo la runa de la oscuridad, solo necesito la otras 5 para el plan, pero donde pueden estar)

Twilight: mario, es tu turno

Mario: ah, sí claro –sumergiéndose- como nuevo!

Kuleath: si claro….señorita

Mario: eh? –viendo sus cascos- que me paso! Porque sigo siendo una yegua!

Enif: no l ose ,pero te queda bien señorita hahahahahahha

Mario: tu cállate!

Cp: señor, tenemos un problema

Mario: cuál? Pera no te escucho bien, activare el altavoz

Cp: al parecer el haber absorbido la runa en estando envenenado de alguna forma ha hecho la maldición más fuerte, temo decir que mientras no remueva la runa de su cuerpo, seguirá en ese estado

Mario: pe-pero..no puedo remover la runa hasta encontrar las demás….HAY NO MADRE TIERRA!PORQUE!-saliendo de la tina y entrando en un modo depresivo- odio la vida…

Pinkie: chicas, les parece un chocolate caliente?

Kuleath: tu! Aléjese de mi!

Kuleath de alguna forma desarrollo una fobia a Pinkie, este intento alejarse, pero solo provoco que tropezara y que golpeara el chocolate de Pinkie, este salió volando, cayendo encima de mario

Mario: está caliente!creí que las femeninas eran inmunes a los daños por accidente!

Twilight: al parecer ya volviste a la normalidad

Mario: pero como…o no…-tirando a la tina, volviendo a su forma femenina- cp, explica!

Cp: al parecer el agua caliente puede revertirla maldición, y la fría la fortalecerla, tomare algunos días analizar esto

Mario: debe ser una broma….

Enif: no lo se, a mí me suena divertido, no mario ½?

Mario: ya verás!

Enif: -lanzándole chocolate caliente- ahora tu vas a ver!

Ambos ponys empezaron a pelear en plena plaza pública, Kuleath no iba hacer nada, pero uno de los golpes le cayó y se unió a la gresca, la cual fue detenida de diferentes maneras, un rayo mágico que sujeto a enif por parte de twilight, una soga por parte de Applejack detuvo a mario y una poción de sueño durmió a Kuleath, por parte de zecora

Mario: necesito dormir un poco, han sido demasiadas cosas por hoy

Applejack: estoy de acuerdo, no vienes sonata?

Sonata: yo? –Viendo a mario-

Mario: iré adelantándome, tengo hambre

Applejack: bien, pero no te acostumbres, mañana empiezas a trabajar temprano

Mario: hehe, si eso incluye el desayuno

Applejack: tenlo por seguro

Ambos se fueron rumbo a la granja, dejando a sonata y las otras sirenas hay, enif y Kuleath eran testigos de algo que no creyeron ver, no era desprecio, si no olvido, sonata no pudo evitar dejar salir lágrimas, los ojos de mario ya no la miraban con ese cariño que solía verla

Enif: oye sonata, lo mejor sería que te fueras con tus amigas o lo que sea

Sonata: no…

Enif: mira, te lo digo por tu bien, después de lo que paso

Kuleath: enif, mejor retrocede

El Pegaso al principio no entendió, pero luego sintió aquella energía yanderesca saliendo de la sirena, a tal punto que los demás pony de ahí se alejaron por su seguridad

Sonata: no..el jefe y yo jamás no nos separaremos..JAMAS!

Enif: oigan ustedes, ya llévensela no!

Adagio: pff, yo nunca dije que vinimos aquí por esa tonta, pueden quedársela si quieren –yéndose-

Aria: que fastidio –yéndose-

Enif: bastardas

.

.

.

.

Aria: segura que es buena idea dejarla aquí?

Adagio: si, solo estorbaría si nos sigue, además necesitamos llegar a clouddale pronto (esos estúpidos me las pagaran más adelante…y ese científico idiota….el será mío, tanto su forma masculina como femenina…..todo mia)

.

Mario: brrrr

Applejack: sucede algo?

Mario: sentí escalofríos

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

De aquí no postare hasta el sábado, semana de finales!


	13. Capitulo 7

**Silverwolf850:** nuevas sensaciones…el pobre esta sufriendo mas bien trauma tras trauma!

 **Cartman6x61:** pues veamos como enfrentan a la "bestia", entonces ellas no serán las cazadoras,si no las "presas" 7u7

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Enif, mejor retrocede- dijo Kuleath, puede que el pegaso no lo haya notado, pero sin querer este activo el modo yandere de Sonata, nadie entendia lo que sucedia, pero tenian claro una cosa, ella era peligrosa en ese estado, asi que hicieron lo unico que se les ocurrio, retroceder y esperar lo mejor - No..el jefe y yo jamás nos separaremos..JAMAS! - Esa fue la señal para que Kuleath pensara en un plan para calmarla, claro que no seria nada facil, en especial desde que Leath trataba de salir - (Para sus adentros) Ya para Leath. ¿¡No ves que tratamos con Sonata yandere!? - Claro que lo veo, pero me vas a necesitar si se le ocurre pelear, solo me estoy preparando - Mas te vale - le respondio Kul.

Tranquila Sonata, solo queremos hablar- dijo Kuleath - Eso dilo por ti, yo solo quiero salir en una pieza - dijo Enif - Entonces alejate mas, nose si pueda sacarla del modo yandere - dijo el unicornio, en eso aparece Pinkie al lado de este y dice - ¿Pero que pasaria si el mario ese no quiere verla nunca mas? ¿Acaso ella perdera a su jefe/a? ¿Podra recuperarla/lo alguna ves en su vida? - TU ALEJATE DE AQUI, NO VES QUE TRATO DE QUE SE SIENTA BIEN SIN QUE NOS ATAQUE A TODOS, ADEMAS QUE CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO, TERMINO SIENDO GOLPEADO O MANDADO A VOLAR A LA OTRA ESQUINA DEL LUGAR - entonces Sonata dejo salir aun mas la energia yandere y dijo - Gran idea, me voy a desquitar contigo.

La unica cosa que Kuleath logro hacer antes de ser pateado por Yandere Sonata fue empujar a la pony rosa para que su "maldicion" se "debilitase" - ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? - esta provocacion por parte de Leath causo una batalla entre Sonata y este, claro que todos se habian retirado para evitar terminar como victimas del fuego cruzado - Esos movimientos tuyos son bastantes torpes Sonata, careces de fluidez al momento de moverte, cosa que yo ya poseo. - YA CALLATE - Grito Sonata, sacando sus tijeras y blandiendolas a diestra y siniestra en contra de Kuleath, quien las esquivava al principio pero luego, producto de una creciente fatiga, fue reciviendo en la cara, dejandole varias heridas.

Ya me he divertido mucho contigo, pero tengo que terminar con esto, PARALISIS - tras decir esto, Kuleath lanzo una de sus kunais hacia Sonata, y como se encontraba cerca de el, le dio directo en su pecho, paralizandola casi al instante, al mismo tiempo en el que pierde su equilibrio, ya habian pasado muchas cosas ese dia y utilisar tal tecnica casi le quita todas las energias que le restaban, dejandolo incapas de levantarse siquiera. - ¿Que me hiciste? - pregunto Sonata. - Te paralize, estaras asi unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo. - Le resondio Leath, quien en seguida pregunto - ¿Que paso entre tu y el cientifico? - Nada que te incumba - respondio esta. - ¿Entonces porque te desquitaste conmigo? Debio pasar algo muy malo entre ustedes como para que te mirara de esa forma. - Entonces lo noto, a Sonata se le estaba cayendo una lagrima, una gran tristeza y arrepentimiento se dejo ver en el rostro de la "sirena", por lo que procedio a contarle todo lo sucedido.

Un gran e incómodo silencio recorrio toda la plaza que ya se encontraba vacia, el sol se estaba poniendo y la luna estaba saliendo, ya todos se encontraban en sus casas preparándose para dormir, el dia pudo haber sido duro, pero las palabras que Leath mencionaría ahora quedaria sonando en la cabeza de ambos por un largo tiempo. - Recuperalo - dijo el unicornio, quien cabizbajo, siguio hablando - Tienes que recuperarlo, demuestra que lo sientes, demuestra que sin importar lo que suceda, siempre vas a estar a su lado, DEMUESTRALO - entonces una gota se dejo escuchar lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sonata lo escuchara, en un principio esta creyo que estaba lloviendo, pero no habia nubes en el cielo, entonces se dio cuenta, Kuleath estaba llorando, y con una voz temblorosa siguio hablando - Nadie merece perder a un ser amado, nadie puede pasar por un dolor de tal magnitud y seguir igual, nadie lo merece. Recuperalo. - tras decir esto se levanto y con dificultad, se fue caminando, no sin decir por ultima vez - Nadie merece perder a un ser amado -

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

 **Ponyville-hora 9pm- granero de los Apple**

-me gustaría saber cómo acabamos así- decía mario mientras estaba atado de cabeza en el techo del granero con Applejack y sonata atadas con el- sinceramente ni yo lo vi venir- respondió Applejack la cual tampoco entendía como sucedió todo esto-creo que es en parte mi culpa- decía sonata con una sonrisa que demostraba culpabilidad, ambos solo la miraron como diciendo-como crees-

Para saber que sucedió, nos remontamos a unos minutos atrás, aunque a estas horas Applejack suele dormir para empezar temprano el día, pero algunos arnés del granero se cayeron, así que usaba una soga y polea para subirlos, mario al ver esto se ofreció ayudarla, aunque la granjera se negó al principio diciendo que podía sola sin problemas, este insistió, mas que nada por modales, no era difícil, hasta que se escuchó un grito diciendo "Jefe!", para luego sonata le cayera encima, provocando que Applejack soltara la cuerda, la cual a su vez restos de ella atrapo las patas de los tres, alzándolos al techo, estuvieron a si al menos 1 hora hasta que big mac los encontró después de notar que su hermana no estaba en su cuarto, los pobres tenían la cara roja de la sangre acumulada en la frente por estar de cabeza tanto tiempo

-bien, yo iré a dormir, que descansen- dijo Applejack algo mareada aun por estar tanto tiempo de cabeza, big mag la ayudo a llegar a su cuarto,- bien, yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches- dijo mario de una manera neutral para luego empezar a irse – espere jefe, quisiera hablar un momento- dijo sonata con un ligero tono de súplica, el científico decidió voltear y escucharla, después de todo, no la odiaba, simplemente había decido tratarla como una persona más del montón- dime, que quieres dusk?- eso fue como una bofetada para ella, el solo llamaba por su apellido a las personas con las que no tenía nada de confianza, sonata no sabía por dónde empezar, lo único que Kuleath que había dicho era que peleara por él, por eso mismo corrió al granero, pero ahora por dónde empezar?-si no tienes nada que decir, mejor ve a descansar dusk- dijo el joven que empezó a irse, sonata se quedó hay pensando en que hacer o decir, era una situación nueva para ella, y eso le asustaba

Por su parte, mario fue a su cuarto y empezó a revisar su celular, fue buena idea crear uno que le permitiera manejarse con los cascos, claro, la única utilidad que tenían era poner comunicarse con los otros celulares especiales que los demás tenían, más la cámara y el mp4 que nunca falla, cuando en eso, recibió una invitación al whasat de alguien indeseable

 **Adagio a creado grupo "líder"**

 **Mario se a unido al grupo**

 **Aria se a unido al grupo**

Adagio: aun despierto zekeda?

Mario: que quieres dazzle?

Adagio: solo revisaba el celular que creaste para cada uno, nada mal, lo malo es que solo tengo de contactos a unos idiotas

Aria: lo mismo podría decirte adagio

Adagio: como sea, porque despierto zekeda? Acaso aun piensas en lo que pudimos hacer hace unas horas?

Mario: tengo cosas mas importantes en las que pensar dazzle

Adagio: cierto, tu "plan" de que tu gente se le reconozco su sacrificio y toda esa estupidez

Mario: terminaste?

Adagio: ni siquiera empiezo zekeda, cometiste el error de devolverme el poder, pero tranquilo, cuando este mundo este bajo mi control, te tendré en consideración para ser mi mascota

 **Enif se ha unido al grupo**

Enif: oigan, ya párenle, que me llegan avisos de que están hablando! Espera, ustedes dos, tu no aprendes que estas no son de confianza no?

Mario: perdón, andaba escuchando algo de música, me perdí de algo?

Aria: solo como le dicen su verdad al idiota

Mario: tiene suerte que olvide poner la opción para borrar contactos, aunque de verdad estoy algo triste dazzle, y es tu forma de actuar

Enif: te sorprende acaso? Esa tonta intento asesinarte en mas de una ocasión, sin contar que casi te embaraza

Mario: gracias enif, tu siempre apoyando

Enif: para eso estamos n.n

 **Kuleath se ha unido al grupo**

Kuleath: algunos queremos dormir saben?

Aria: y el otro tonto se unió, solo falta la boba de sonata y ya estamos todos

Enif: cierto, ya llévense a su yandere quieren? Asusta al pueblo cuando se pone así

Adagio: de momento ella no es de utilidad, cuando la necesite tal vez la recoja

Kuleath: no la trates como si fuera un objeto

Adagio: y que si lo hago? Ella además lo adora

Enif: enserio, porque ayudaste a este en el mundo humano, incluso casi mata a varios estudiante en la noche del partido, toda loca de poder, a cierto, el científico te dio una paliza, aunque debió dejar que la policía te llevara

Adagio: cállate, no es tu problema lo que paso ese día!

Enif: toque un punto sensible según veo

Mario: dazzle

Adagio: qué? Si es sobre el discurso sobre mejorar como persona, puedes guardártelo

Mario: eres una vergüenza para tus padres

Adagio: QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA!

Mario: cuando era humano no tenía todos mis recuerdos, pero ahora recuerdo bien, tu apellido, tu forma de ser, eres la hija de sea gem y impact dazzle, eran personas que conocí, una era una gran sacerdotisa y otro un guardia marino, tu padre podía ser un bravucón, pero jamás dejo un hombre atrás, tu madre era una sirena que se oponía a la violencia, ambos eran buenos ponys y amigos, me entristece saber en lo que su hija de a convertido, en las cosas que ellos más odiaban

Adagio: CALLATE, TU QUE **censurado** SABES, TU NO ERES NADA ME OISTES, NO SABES NADA!

Mario: al contrario, se mucho más de lo que crees, pero bueno, has lo que quieras, le prometí a tu madre cuando aún no nacías que velaría por tu seguridad, pero me niego a cumplir eso sabiendo en el ser repulsivo en que te estas volviendo, solo te advierto esto, si te vuelves un estorbo para mis planes, desearas que te hubiera roto el cuello aquel día de lluvia

 **Mario ha dejado el grupo**

 **O0o0o0o00o0o**

-y bien cp, ya tienes todo listo- dijo mario mientras revisaba su rastreador- señor, revise los libros y el mapa, el problema es que ir al valle de los dragones, tendríamos que cruzar por canterlot primero, lugar que gobierna celestia- dijo cp, el joven suspiro fastidiado, entei era el único que podía darle más información concisa de los cambios del mundo, también estaba sea gem, pero quería evitar cruzarse y decirle en lo que su hija se estaba volviendo- bien, será todo de momento, necesito dormir- mario apago su visor y lo puso sobre la repisa cerca de su cama

.

.

.

-Pero que!- mario despertó asustado al sentí algo sobre su pecho, fue entonces que al ver que era, se trataba de sonata, la cual estaba recostada sobre el- mario..- dijo sonata casi susurrando, mario la iba a decir que se fuera a su cama, cuando esta recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho- lo siento…lo siento de verdad- fueron las palabras de la sirena, la cual dejo sorprendido al joven, nadie jamás en su vida se había disculpado con el

Por qué mario cuando se enojaban con él o alguien lo traicionaba, el simplemente se iba, no pedía explicaciones ni nada, simplemente se iba, y cuando llego a la tierra, paso mil años planeado su plan para volver y recuperar su otra mitad, mil años evitando contacto humano, solo salía para estudiar las nuevas cosas que salían, y cuando cambiaba de ciudad ya que podía ser raro que alguien que vive 50 años en un lugar envejezca, siempre era asi, de ciudad en ciudad, podría decirse que Luna y mario vivieron al misma situación, años de exilio, una a la fuerza y el otro se auto exilio del mundo

-porque haces esto dusk? Pudiste quedarte en el mundo humano con tus amigas de la escuela, puedes empezar de nuevo ahora que estas en ponyville, porque sigues buscándome? El camino que tomo le llevara a la muerte tarde o temprano, por qué?- dijo el científico intento entender porque insistía ella en seguirlo, no era lógico, quien sigue a alguien que es enemigo n*1 de la gobernante del reino?- lo hago por eso mismo, no lo quiero ver morir, tu siempre nos protegiste sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre me recibías con una sonrisa, tú me protegiste con tu propio cuerpo de aquella explosión a costa de casi morir, lo hago porque Te amo mario- fueron las palabras de la sirena mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida, el científico no reacciono ante sus palabras, o más bien las estaba procesando, amor, lo amaba? Buscaba en su cerebro el significado de esto, incluso sonata se preocupaba que no respondiera

-q-que! Tu me amas?!-respondió con un claro sonrojo y un rostro de sorpresa, nadie jamás le había dicho esas palabras, no sabía ni cómo responder esas palabras, se notaba que a pesar de saber que no tenía ni un solo conocimiento en relaciones personales, sonata por otro lado sonreía al ver el nerviosismo sin sentido de mario, ella también estaba sorprendida, solo quería disculparse, pero aquellas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de ella, estaba avergonzaba y feliz de al fin decirlo, aunque mario parecía intentar responder pero solo balbuceaba incoherencia, sonata lo abrazo y junto sus labios con los de el- (tu me diste amistad y cariño sin que te lo pidiera, déjame darte ahora mi amor)- fueron los pensamientos de la sirena antes de perderse en las sensaciones que producía el beso, parecía que nada podía arruinar el momento, cuando un sonido de aviso empezó a sonar en el celular de ambos

.

.

.

Enif: oigan, si se van a poner cariñosos, al menos….APAGUEN EL AUDIO!

Sonata: qué?

Mario: no me digas que…

Kuleath: encendieron el audio, llevamos un buen rato escuchando su escena de amor

Mario/sonata: QUE!

Aria: idiotas…

.

.

.

Aria se ha desconectado

.

.

.

Enif: se nota la tensión, recuerden usar protección y no hacer mucho ruido

Mario: cállate!

Enif: oh, el pequeño mario se enojo, y no hagan cosas muy raras ahora que puedes vovlerte yegua

Mario: que insinuas!?

Enif: yo nada n.n

Definitivamente eso mato el romance, aunque mario le dejo dormir con el, sonata se acomodó sin evitar poder sonreír, mario suspiro cansadamente para taparla

-(los sentimientos son tan complicados)- pensó el científico, aún seguía sin entender cómo podían la palabra amor y el estar en la misma oración, el nunca hizo nada bueno por nadie, al menos el lo recordaba así- (tal vez soy un idiota como dice aria)- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormirse

 **O0o00oo0o0o**

 **Lugar- desconocido-**

-Es un Idiota-

Aria blaze hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, ella al igual que adagio quería que todos estuvieran bajo su poder, y también concordaba en que sonata era un estorbo, una niña con el cuerpo de una adulta, inútil para todo, incapaz de hacer algo bien, incluso con la magia oscura no podía hacer algo sin arruinarlo

-y aun así, el siempre ve por ella- pensaba aria- maldición, que puede ver el en esa estúpida inútil! Siempre es sonata esto, siempre la está cuidando o peleando con adagio!- bufo molesta, siempre era sonata o adagio, y ella? ni siquiera la última opción, eso era lo peor, ni cuando estuvo por ser violado le pidió a ella que lo ayudara, solo vio a sonata-estúpido científico, te odio, te odio!- gruñía de la ira que sentía, lo peor de todo era que después de todo lo que pasa, la estúpida solo se disculpaba y el la perdonaba como si nada- de seguro si fuera yo la que se disculpaba…no, yo no tengo por qué! Ese par de idiotas, acabare con ambos!- con un último bufido de amargura intento dormir, mañana eran las pruebas para los wonderbolt y el plan requería entrar, nada difícil para aria blaze- y entonces seguirá ella- fueron sus pensamientos antes de dormirse

.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Avan**

 **Charla entre twilight y enif**

-Ok, ok, de momento te lo aguantare, dejare que el karma se haga cargo de ti como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora "maría" – le replica enif a mario quien estaba muy relajado jugando ajedrez con kuleath mientras aún sostenía a este con la ayuda de su habilidad

-¡No me llames maría!, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿karma? eso no existe, deja de decir tonterías enif, solo ha ocurrido una serie de malos sucesos, eso es todo – responde mario

-Claro, claro, malos sucesos, repítelo como mil veces para que te lo creas – en ese instante interviene twilight

-Enif ¿por qué escapaste del lugar? no era necesario que te fueras de esa manera – este responde

-Tampoco era necesario que me siguieras hasta este lugar, por supuesto que tuve que escapar, estabas mirándome muy aterrada y asustada, como si te iba hacer algún daño o algo parecido, sé que me descontrole y me deje llevar por mis emociones, pero no tenias por que asustarte– esta responde

-¿Cómo quieres que no me asustara? estabas disfrutando como golpeabas brutalmente a ese unicornio, se notaba que querías hacerle mucho daño, querías matarlo – en eso mario responde

\- ¿Otra vez en una pelea con un unicornio enif? ¿y quién fue el desafortunado a quien mataste? – enif responde

\- Fue a adagio – mario replica - ¡adagio! ¿lo mataste? - twilight responde

– No, pero por poco, tuve que detenerlo antes de que lo hiciera, estaba totalmente loco, su mirada parecía la de un asesino, pero era extraño, note que no era ajeno a ese comportamiento – en eso kuleath interviene – eso es porque enif es un a… - en ese momento mario azoto levemente la cabeza de este contra el suelo impidiendo que hablara

-Lo que pasa es que enif ha peleado mucho contra unicornios twilight, entonces no es ajeno a enfrentarse con ellos, ahora deja de hablar kuleath y juega, que ya me estoy aburriendo de esperarte – enif mira a mario algo sorprendido por el gesto que acaba de hacer para que twilight no descubierta que era un asesino, luego este vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a twilight

\- Lamento mucho si lo que dije mientras combatía te afecto de alguna manera, en lo personal no tengo nada en contra los alicornios, pero sé que por ser también parte unicornio el comentario te llego de alguna u otra manera – esta responde

\- Enif, yo he nacido como unicornio, no como alicornio, tuve que superar una serie de pruebas para poder convertirme en lo que soy ahora, pero ese comentario si me afecto en algo, era como si deseabas la muerte de cada unicornio existente en equestria, incluyéndome, incluso discriminabas sin importar su raza, edad, o si están haciendo el bien o el mal. Puedo entender en parte algo tu odio hacia ellos, para lo cual me siento muy avergonzada por que la magia debe de usarse para hacer el bien y no para el mal, y por mas que no quiera admitirlo, todos los problemas que han ocurrido en equestria en el ultimo tiempo, ha sido por culpa de la magia, en ese sentido tienes razón, pero no justifica el hecho que cada vez que veas a uno tengas la necesidad de golpearlo o incluso intentar asesinarlo, solo espero que no llegues a eso algún día - en ese momento twilight nota a enif muy incomodo y desvía la mirada de ella – enif, si yo hubiera sido unicornio, ¿te habría llamado la atención? – este vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia twilight algo triste

\- Honestamente cuando estoy cerca de algún unicornio me coloco muy inquieto, me molesta bastante estar cerca de uno, no me imagino teniendo una buena relación con ellos - esta responde con una mirada triste – entiendo – enif pregunta – lo que debería de preguntarte a ti es ¿por qué te llame la atención?, has visto que mi humor es un poco duro y sabes mi visión que tengo acerca de los unicornios, de hecho, al principio me odiabas, lanzándome mesas, sillas y todo lo que te encontraras para lastimarme.

\- En el fondo tienes buen corazón y solo lo ocultas tras tu dura personalidad enif, aunque no quieras admitirlo, ¿te acuerdas el día de la fiesta?, bueno, ese día te animaste a cantar sobre el escenario, esa canción se trataba de cómo alguien que lo había perdido todo y se encontraba en la oscuridad absoluta podía encontrar un camino hacia la luz y nacer como una nueva persona, me emociono bastante y en tus ojos pude notar como si te identificaras con ella.

Además de eso, cuando me estaba regresando a casa esa misma noche, note como un potrillo unicornio que se quedo hasta tarde jugando, estaba a punto de ser aplastado por unas bolsas de cemento que estaba cayendo desde un edifico en construcción, era inevitable que el pequeño iba a morir, no podía reaccionar a tiempo para ayudarlo, pero en ese instante, apareciste de la nada, te lanzaste sobre ese pequeño sirviendo de escudo y dejando que las bolsas de cemento cayeran sobre ti.

Le salvaste la vida a ese niño, este con lagrimas e su rostro, muy asustado aun por lo sucedido, te abrazo, te agradeció y luego se fue, en ese momento note que tus alas se habían quebrado por culpa de esas bolsas, así que te lleve a casa, te estire sobre la cama y cure tus alas. Para cuando termine te quedaste en silencio, luego de unos segundos, me tomaste de los cascos, me abrazaste muy fuerte con tus alas y comenzaste a besarme de manera muy apasionada, era la primera vez que alguien me besaba de esa manera, se sentía tan tranquila, tan lleno de afecto, me sentía protegida a tu lado, simplemente me deje llevar por ese beso y deje que tus sentimientos fluyeran en esa misma noche , por eso me interese en ti – relataba twilight con mucho sonrojo en su rostro mientras enif igual de sonrojado, se encontraba muy sorprendido por los hechos que le estaban mencionando

-Así que esa era la "ayuda" que rarity mencionada, no recuerdo nada honestamente, ni la canción ni a ver salvado a ese potrillo, ahora todo tiene sentido – pensaba para sí mismo enif – yo, de verdad lamento a verte asustado twilight, no lo volveré hace ¿me perdonas? – esta responde mientras realiza un contra hechizo sobre enif, liberándolo del efecto de gravedad de mario y posicionándolo en el suelo nuevamente

\- Prométeme que intentaras ser más tolerante y no estar peleando con cualquier unicornio que se te cruce por la calle – expresa twilight mientras se abalanza sobre enif abrazándolo muy fuerte dándole un beso en sus labios mientras este responde de la misma manera – lo intentare, no te lo puedo prometer pero lo intentare

.

.

.

\- Bueno, yo ya hice mis buenos actos del día, solo quiero descansar – replicaba para sí mismo enif mientras procedía a irse del lugar

\- Oye enif ¿en donde pasaras hoy la noche? – pregunta rainbow hacia este mientras también nota a twilight algo inquieta por la pregunta

\- Pues, en tu casa ¿no? rainbow – responde este

\- Honestamente tengo mucho desorden en ella y me da algo de vergüenza tener a alguien más viviendo en ella ¿por qué no mejor te quedas con twilight? tiene más espacio – en eso enif dirige la mirada hacia twilight

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

\- Sí, no hay problema – responde twilight con algo de sonrojo en su rostro mientras observa como rainbow se aleja del lugar volando

\- Recuerda que iré a verte mañana para ver tu entrenamiento – replica enif hacia esta mientras twilight se le acerca tomándolo de un ala usando la suya

\- Dime ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? – pregunta esta a enif mientras sostenía firme una de sus alas sin separarse de el

\- Mmmmmm, no lo sé ¿vamos a ver una película?

-¡Oh! en el castillo tengo muchos videos documentales de temas interesantes, será divertido verlos juntos, ¡vamos! – replica enif frustradamente – ¿video documentales?, genial, no pasare del primer minuto sin que me baje el sueño con esos aburridos documentales

Enif luego de pasar muchas horas viendo documentales junto con twilight en el castillo, este se dedico a observar la gran colección de libros que esta poseía en sus estantes, buscando alguno que en lo personal le llamara la atención, mientras tanto, twilight se encontraba en la sala de estar enviándole una carta a celestia

\- Ooooohhhh pero que encontré acá – expresa con mucha alegría y riéndose a la vez enif mientras leía un curioso libro con muchas imágenes que le llamo bastante la atención - ¿qué hago? ¿me atrevo a mostrárselo?, al fin y al cabo este libro es de ella, de hecho, esta marcado con la tela hasta que pagina llego con el libro, veamos que ocurre – dicho esto, este se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde twilight estaba descansando sobre un sofá - ¿terminaste de enviar la carta?

\- Sí, hace como una hora que la envié, básicamente le relate sobre el suceso que tuvimos hoy con las plantas y sobre mi primera experiencia que tuve contigo antes de ayer - responde esta riéndose algo sonrojada mientras enif ignora de momento esto ultimo

\- Me parece bien que le contaras de las plantas y de la... ¿¡que cosa!?, ¿¡que hiciste!?, ¿¡le enviaste un relato de cómo fue nuestra experiencia ese día en la noche!?, ¿¡por que hiciste eso!?, ¿¡porque ella tiene que saber estas cosas!? – replica este muy furioso y sonrojado completamente

\- Relájate, es un pacto que quede con ella, enviarle todo los detalles sobre mis primeras experiencias, no te preocupes, es la primera y última - responde twilight riéndose levemente mientras observa a enif paralizado de momento

\- ¿¡Es que tú estás loca!? ¡nunca más hagas algo como eso! ¡nunca más! dios santo no quiero ni de imaginarme si la princesa luna leyera la nota, que vergüenza – replicaba muy angustiado este con ambos casco cubriéndole la cara

Mientras tanto a esa misma hora, a la par de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en ponyville, en el castillo de canterlot se escuchaba una fuerte discusión entre la princesa celestia y la princesa luna

\- ¡LUNA! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? ¡se que estas oculta por acá! ¡entrégame la carta que me envió twilight! ¡es correspondencia mía no tuya! – replicaba furiosamente celestia mientras buscaba a su hermana por todo el castillo, mientras tanto, a las afueras del castillo, se encontraba la princesa luna oculta dentro de una nube mientras leía la carta que twilight le envió a celestia

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! esa estudiante de mi hermana sí que recuerda todo con mucho de detalle, no puedo evitar imaginarme cada escena mientras leo cada párrafo, y ya lo he leído como cinco veces. Me fascina el temple que tiene este pegaso, fue buena idea mandarlo a la academia, espero que salga una segunda parte de esto – en ese momento un rayo mágico atraviesa la nube haciéndola desaparecer y dejando a luna completamente expuesta ante su hermana

\- ¡Luna baja ahora mismo con mi carta! – replica furiosa celestia

\- ¡No es justo! ¡por que a ti te llegan estas emocionantes cartas y a mí no me llega ninguna!, además, es sobre el pegaso que yo misma seleccione, no es de tu jurisdicción – replica luna

\- Pero vino de mi estudiante, cosa que no es responsabilidad tuya, ahora, ¡devuélveme esa carta!

\- ¡Oblígame hermana!

Tanta luna como celestia comienzan una batalla entre hermanas que hace remecer por completo el castillo, mientras tanto, devuelta en ponyville, enif se sienta al lado de twilight y le muestra a esta un libro

-Te propongo algo ¿porque no mejor leemos un libro juntos? – pregunta enif hacia twilight

\- ¿¡Un libro juntos!?, ¡me parece una excelente idea!, ¡eres muy atento!, dime ¿Cuál es?, ¿Acción?, ¿Terror?, ¿Aventura? – pregunta alegremente twilight saltando encima de sofá

\- Es de acción pura, va directo a la trama principal, lo encontré en el estante, incluso parece que ya lo habías mirado – enif le pasa el libro a twilight quien termina de saltar emocionada al observar la portada del libro, para luego observar con el rostro completamente rojo a enif sin decir palabra alguna

\- ¿Te gusta twilight?, ¿sabes lo mejor de todo?, tiene muchas imágenes que explican muy, pero muy bien la trama del mismo, no sabía que te gustaba esa clase de lectura – twilight continua observando a enif muy sonrojada y algo temblorosa mientras sostenía el libro, evidenciando la vergüenza que estaba pasando en el momento, en ese momento enif se acerca y le susurra en el oído

\- Mínimo, luego de la vergüenza que me acabas de hacer pasar al enviarle esa carta a celestia, te animes a leer ese libro junto conmigo ¿no?

-¡Spike! – grita twilight para llamar a este quien rápidamente corre hacia la sala de estar

\- ¿Qué sucede twilight? – pregunta este

\- Si alguien viene a buscarme dile que no me encuentro disponible, estaré en mi habitación junto con enif leyendo un libro sobre "sellos mágicos"

\- ¿Sellos mágicos? Suena importante, está bien, les diré que no estás disponible

En ese momento twilight utiliza un hechizo de teletransportación enviándola tanto a ella como a enif hacia su habitación mientras spike se queda solo en la sala de estar.

\- Sellos mágicos, ¿pero que clase de sellos?, ¿y por que juntos?, debe de ser un libro muy complicado, incluso para ella, bueno, iré a comer galletas y helado ahora que no está twilight para regañarme

.

\- ¡Mas rápido! ¡más rápido! ¡solo porque no tienes que hacer las pruebas de admisión no quiere decir que no entrenes! ¡alas firmes! – grita enif hacia rainbow quien se encuentra recorriendo un circulo de entrenamiento en el cielo hecho por enif a máxima velocidad esquivando las nubes que se encontraban de obstáculo, luego de unos minutos rainbow termina el recorrido y se reposa encima de una nube

\- Maldición, que cansada me encuentro, me tiemblan un poco las alas, pero a la vez me siento liviana – replica rainbow jadeando producto del cansancio

\- Es normal que estés cansada, si hemos aumentado la intensidad del entrenamiento, tus tiempos han mejorado bastante, has adquirido mas resistencia, te mueves más rápido, mejorarte tu capacidad de reacción, ha sido una semana dura pero ha valido la pena. De seguro tendremos que hacer el "circuito de bienvenida" en la academia para "eliminar" a los débiles, obviamente no quiero que nos reprueben recién llegados – replica enif mientras le da una botella de agua a rainbow

\- ¿Y tu como sabes todas esas cosas?, de todas maneras gracias por la ayuda, ahora sí que con esto dejare a todos los wonderbolt impresionados con mis fantásticas maniobras aéreas, de seguro me da un ascenso de forma inmediata – responde rainbow mientras bebía el agua

\- Me lo dijo la princesa luna como advertencia, a mi no me interesa ser parte de ellos, voy, entreno, me dan mi ficha de traslado y me largo al ejercito de luna. Es todo por hoy, descansaremos considerando que en unos días partiremos a la academia y no queremos llegar con algún desgarro muscular al circuito– responde enif

\- Oye enif ¿por qué invitaste a esa otra pegaso entrenar con nosotros?, ¿ella no es compañera de ese unicornio con quien peleaste la semana pasada? – pregunta rainbow

\- A mi punto de vista, encontré que le falta entrenamiento, al fin y al cabo es una pegaso igual, pero me dijo que entrenaría por su cuenta, bueno, espero que no se meta en problemas solamente

.

.

Hace unos seis días atrás enif mediante el uso de su teléfono especial, inicio una conversación con una cierta pegaso

\- Saludos aria

-¿Eh? ¿un mensaje? nadie me envía mensajes, por favor que no sea sonata, espera, ¿enif eres tú? ¿que haces enviándome mensajes? – responde aria

-¿Cómo te encuentras aria? – pregunta enif

-¿Qué cómo me encuentro?, debe de ser una broma, a ti que te interesa saber cómo me encuentro – responde esta

\- No me digas que aun estas enojada por como deje a adagio – replica este

\- ¡Para nada! ella se busco el problema contigo, si quería detenerte era exclusivamente por que no quería cargar su cuerpo por toda la ciudad, eso es todo – responde esta

-claro, me lo imagino, bueno, al menos se que te encuentras bien si estas con ese humor – responde este

-¿Por qué la preocupación enif? ¿acaso buscas algo de mí? – responde esta

\- Tranquila, no te pongas a la defensiva, el motivo de mi llamado es preguntarte si querías entrenar con rainbow y conmigo, creo que sería buena idea, estas algo descuidada – responde este

\- ¿Entrenar contigo? ¿descuidada? ¿estás loco acaso? ¿por qué debería de entrenar contigo? – responde esta

\- Cuando estaba combatiendo con adagio, note que también querías atacarme, pero no lo hiciste porque sabias que también estaba pendiente de ti, eso es bueno, pero también note que te falta firmeza en tus alas y tracción en los cascos, de seguro cuando has querido volar en condiciones climáticas adversar te cuesta mantenerte recta ¿no? – responde este

\- Se me olvida que pertenecías al ejercito de luna antes de tu destierro enif – responde esta

\- Bueno, la invitación está hecha, por si tienes ganas de participar no tengo problemas, así no estás tan sola - responde este

-¿Quién dijo que estaba sola? eres un imbécil realmente, gracias por tu análisis, lo tendré en cuenta, y no aceptare tu invitación, entrenare por mi cuenta si no te molesta - responde esta

\- Está bien, solo trata de no romperte las alas que me daría vergüenza como pegaso - responde este

\- Ah ya cállate – en ese momento aria corta la comunicación con enif

\- ¿A quién quiere engañar?, preguntándome como me encuentro, de seguro planea algo, tal vez todos piensen que ahora has cambiado pero eres el mismo de hace 5 años, me quedo bastante claro cuando combatías con adagio, así que, ¿falta de tracción?, es un tonto – replicaba aria desde algún sitio desconocido con una leve sonrisa en la cara

.

.

.

Antes de terminar la primera semana dentro de la villa, enif constantemente tenia problemas de sueño ocasionada por un inusual problema que lo atormentaba por las noches, hasta que finalmente, una noche fue interrumpida de manera muy abrupta

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡detente! ¡detente! – gritaba enif desesperadamente mientras dormía en la habitación de twilight mientras esta trataba de despertarlo moviéndolo de lado a lado

\- ¡Enif despierta! ¡tranquilo! ¡no ocurre nada! ¡es una pesadilla simplemente! – en ese momento enif despierta muy agitado con el corazón muy acelerado y con el cuerpo sudado por completo mientras observa a twilight

-¿Una pesadilla?, si, solo fue una pesadilla – replica este mientras observa cómo sus cascos se encuentran temblando producto de los nervios

\- Enif ¿que cosa soñaste que te dejo así?, mírate como te encuentras, ¿seguro que estas bien? – pregunta esta muy preocupada ante el estado en que se encuentra enif

\- Si, me encuentro bien, solo fue el estrés de los combates que tuve recientemente, mira, iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la villa para tomar algo de aire y regreso, tu vuelve a dormir ¿vale? – responde este mientras se levanta de la cama sujetando una de las alas de twilight para tranquilizarla

\- Está bien, pero vuelve pronto y ten cuidado afuera, está muy oscuro por ser de madrugada

Un día, enif entre sus tantas vueltas nocturnas por los alrededores de la villa como era de costumbre por sus años de guardia en el pasado, descubrió a unos kilómetros al este de ella, una cascada que se encontraba entremedio de las montañas creada gracias al derretimiento de los hielos de la misma, donde al fondo de esta descansaba una pequeña pradera junto con una laguna que se había formado gracias a la cascada.

La única manera de llegar a ella era de atravesar una fuerte tormenta de nieve que protegía el lugar, gracias a la experiencia de vuelo de enif, no se le hacía problemas en atravesar la tormenta y llegar hasta el lugar, donde en si, es un lugar muy tranquilo, solo siendo perturbada por el sonido del agua y el viento de la montaña. Cuando enif llego al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue lavar su cara con el agua de la cascada y luego recostarse en el pasto observado tanto a la cascada como a la vegetación del lugar.

\- Me encanta este lugar, es muy tranquilo, me recuerda a ese lugar en el mundo humano donde también iba a relajarme y despejar mi cabeza, ¿por qué estoy teniendo estas pesadillas?, ¿por que siempre sueño con lo mismo una y otra vez?, no me quiere dejar tranquilo, desde que regrese de nuevo a este mundo no he podido conciliar bien el sueño por culpa de esto, me pregunto si luna tendrá algo que ver con estas pesadillas, aparentemente aun no se acuerda de mi, bueno no la culpo, tiene muchas cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de alguien en especifico, ahora cálmate y relájate, solo fue una pesadilla, es demasiado cruda como para ser algo real – replica este para si mismo mientras continua observando la cascada

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es solo una pesadilla enif? - en ese momento enif nota una voz femenina que provenía desde la cascada, al acercarse a la orilla de la laguna para observar con mas detalle la cascada, noto que emergiendo de ella apareció aquella pony con quien ya había tenido un par de encuentros en el pasado

\- ¿Acuarius? ¿qué haces acá? – replica sorprendido enif al notarla

\- Bueno, al parecer has venido a visitarme hasta mi hogar provisorio, tenía que darte la bienvenida ¿no? - responde esta

\- ¿Tu hogar?, oh, pues, disculpa entonces por venir a invadirla, pensé que este lugar estaba deshabitado - responde este

\- Si lo esta enif, solo que por el momento la estoy ocupando mientras espero a mi siguiente viaje, será un viaje largo, veo que te tienen preocupado esas pesadillas que tienes, hace muchos días que te tienen dando vuelta la cabeza - responde esta mientras se posiciona en el centro de la laguna recostándose encima del agua sin hundirse

\- Espera, ¿cómo sabes de mis pesadillas?, mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera twilight o mario, ¿quién eres en realidad? - pregunta enif

\- ¿Nadie lo sabe enif?, tal vez no esas personas, pero otras si, y por mi parte siempre he sabido de ti enif - responde esta mientras con la ayuda de su magia interna comienza a crear esferas de agua de pequeño tamaño haciéndolas girar en círculos alrededor de enif

\- ¿Siempre haz sabido de mi?, pero si nunca te habia visto antes

\- De hecho enif, tu siempre tenias conocimiento de mi existencia, solo que hasta ahora no te habías ganando el derecho de hablar conmigo en persona - replica esta

\- ¿De que derecho me hablas?, ¡maldición!, ¿¡dime quien eres!? ¿¡desde hace cuanto que me conoces!? - replica enif inquietamente

\- ¿Desde cuándo te conozco? eso es algo que vas a tener que averiguar por tu cuenta, por cierto, lamento mucho comunicarte que tu maestro falleció mientras estabas en el mundo humano, se fue a realizar una misión hacia la tierra a de los dragones y murió en manos de uno, al menos murió en un acto de buena fe, le afecto mucho tu destierro al mundo humano, por lo menos no busco pelear con celestia – en esos momentos enif sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, no por la noticia del fallecimiento de su maestro, sino de que acuarius sabia la existencia de este

\- Mi… mi maestro…. ¿murió?, ¿cómo sabes de su existencia?, pero eso es imposible, si prácticamente cuando quede en manos del era prácticamente un potrillo, ese día cuando... - en ese instante, enif sintió como si alguien le estaba presionando fuertemente el corazon, dejándolo sin aire he inmovilizado por el terror tras deducir quien era realmente aquella pony

-No... no...no puede ser, no puede ser, no, no puede ser verdad, ¡es mentira!, ¡ es imposible!, si eres quien creo que eres, ¡no soy digno de ni de mirarte a los ojos! ¡es mentira! - enif comienza a sentir una extraña presión en el ambiente que lo hace retroceder unos metros

\- Parece que ya he diste cuenta de quién soy, no me tengas miedo enif, al contrario, deberías de sentirte algo aliviado, lamento mucho todos los años que pasaste de soledad siendo un potrillo enif, sin nadie que te protegiera, prácticamente sobreviviendo el día a día, pero el destino lo quería así, no podía cambiarlo - enif al escuchar aquellas palabras, su mirada cambia notoriamente a una de mucha furia y frustracion

\- ¿¡EL DESTINO!?, ¿¡EL DESTINO LO QUERÍA ASÍ!?, ¿¡ESTAS DE BROMA!?, si de verdad, de verdad eres tú, ¡donde estabas todos estos años en que estaba solo!, ¡perdido en un mundo desconocido!, ¡donde tuve que engañar y matar para poder sobrevivir!, si hubieras aparecido en el momento que estaba en el ejercito, tal vez yo... - replica enif con algunas lagrimas en los ojos producto del coraje

\- ¿Hubieras evitado matar?, me temo que no, habrías matado de todas formas, y como te he dicho, tenias que ganarte el derecho de hablar conmigo, cosa que hasta el día de hoy lograste cumplir - replica esta

\- Pero, yo no he hecho nada como para ganarme ese derecho acuarius, aun no soy nadie - replica este con los ojos cerrados

\- Por supuesto que sí, solo que no te has dado cuenta de que los aprobaste, bueno, con respecto a tus pesadillas, de momento no puedes hacer nada en contra de ellas, solo aguantarlas, pero descubrirás la manera de cómo hacerlas desaparecer con el tiempo - responde esta mientras sale del agua y se coloca en frente de enif observándolo, aunque este desvía la mirada de ella

\- Ya veo, oye acuarius, no sé si es una falta de respeto preguntarte esto, pero, ¿lograste conocer a mis padres? - pregunta este algo timido

\- Si, es una pregunta algo peligrosa de hacerme enif, me da mucha tristeza que no tengas ningún recuerdo acerca de ellos, es una lástima que tu capacidad de memoria comenzó desde ese trágico día, conozco a tus padres pero no puedo darte información acerca de ellos, lo siento mucho.

Se te acercan desafíos mayores enif, pero sé que podrás superarlo, aunque tengas que caerte con la misma piedra en varias ocasiones, aprenderás de aquello y la podrás esquivar, solo no te rindas ¿vale? – en ese momento acuarius abraza fuertemente a enif

– Enif no te imaginas lo mucho que me dolió verte cuando eras potrillo, ver como fuiste consumido por la oscuridad y luego ser castigado al mundo humano, me gustaría ayudarte en el futuro pero no puedo hacerlo, no esta dentro de mi jurisdicción, ademas de que esta estrictamente prohibido, pero recuerda que no estas "solo", piensa que ahora tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti - replica acuarius

\- ¿Amigos?, ¿de verdad puedo llamar a ese científico amigo?, lo mas seguro es que en un futuro destruya equestria o haga algo con celestia que nos afecte a todos tal como lo hizo hace unos días - responde este

\- Así como tu estas enfrentando tu propia batalla, el también enfrenta la suya, en el fondo también se preocupa por ti, aunque nunca te lo dirá, tranquilo, todo resultara bien a las finales. Por cierto, si quieres un consejo, ten cuidado con esa personalidad tan "carismática" tuya, aunque sea que lo hagas de manera inconsciente, ahora despierta, aquella princesa está esperando a que vuelvas, se está preocupando mucho en estos momentos – en ese momento enif siente que la miraba se le nubla y que todo alrededor suyo se oscurece

\- ¿Hablas de twilight?, ¿despertar?, mi visión, no logro ver nada, acuarius donde estas, ¡espera!, aun tengo muchas preguntas, ¡acuarius! – para cuando enif vuelve a abrir los ojos, este nota que se encuentra recostado a la orilla de la laguna, aparentemente, este se había quedado dormido al frente de la cascada y toda su conversación que había tenido con acuarius fue parte de un sueño

\- Definitivamente eres tú, no hay duda, ahora entiendo cuando decías "voy a canterlot a visitar a mi familia", por supuesto que se donde queda eso, pero aun no soy digno de ir hacia ese lugar, tampoco lo soy de hacerte más preguntas o de hablar más contigo, gracias por aparecer, me hacía falta honestamente, ya me estaba volviendo loco. Así que murió mi maestro, me siento extraño, una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, así que soy el único que ha heredado su visión del mundo, la pregunta es ¿qué hacer con ella?, por mas que me ayudo en algo esta conversación, me ha dejado con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, mejor regreso al castillo, no quiero preocupar mas a twilight mas de lo que esta

En el momento en que enif se disponía a enfrentar la tormenta de nieve para abandonar el lugar, nota que la tormenta se había disipado, permitiéndole fácilmente salir del lugar, pero al volar solo unos metros, la tormenta vuelve a aparecer bloqueando nuevamente la zona. Enif al notar esto solo se dedico en volar un poco más rápido y algo nervioso alejándose más del lugar

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por Trinox**

Ya habian pasado unos dias desde que paso el dia mas extraño en la vida de Kuleath, que te persigan lleguas a punto de hacer eso con el, una lluvia de broma venenosa que permitio salir a Leath, y que este al final del dia hisiera una buena accion definitivamente lo tenia extrañado, pero prefirio descansar antes de pensar en todo eso, cuando se disponia a dormir bajo un arbol, este siente que le tocan un casco, al abrir los ojos nota que se trata de un conejo. - Un conejito, quedate quieto, que te voy a dibujar. - Tras decir esto, Kuleath saca una libreta con un lapis y comienza a dibujarlo, pero este era muy inquieto y se movia de un lado a otro, impidiendole dibujarlo.

YA DEJA DE MOVERTE. - dijo Kuleath, antes de que escuchase una suave voz. - ¿Angel? ¿Donde te metiste conejito travieso? - Cuando Fluttershy aparecio, lo primero que vio fue a un unicornio sujetando a Angel con magia, y este tratando de liberarse. - Angel, aqui estas. ¿Que hacias? Me tenias preocupada. - El conejo solo se dedico a apuntar al captor, quien miro a Fluttershy y dijo. - Hola Fluttershy. ¿Este conejo es tuyo? - Si. ¿Te ha causado algun problema? - pregunto la pegaso, quien frente a la negacion del unicornio se tranquilizo. - ¿Porque tienes sujeto a Angel? - ¿Te refieres a este conejito inquieto? Lo queria dibujar, pero se movia mucho y no me dejaba tener una buena imagen mental de el, por lo que lo sujete pars dejarlo en una pose. - respondio el unicornio, entonces Fluttershy se le acerco y mirando su libreta de dibujos pregunto. -No sabia que dibujaras. ¿Que has dibujado hasta ahora? - Kuleath en forma de respuesta le paso la libreta y le hiso una seña, dejando claro que ella era libre de ver sus dibujos, entonces comenzo a hojear la libreta, para ver los dibujos en esta, habian perros, pajaros y ardillas, al igual que una manticora y un Timberwolf, pero cuando la pegaso alcanzo a ver un dibujo en especial, le pregunto al unicornio. - ¿Quienes son?

En un comienzo no entendia, pero cuando vio el retrato que se encontraba en el papel, mordio sus labios, y en un intento de no llorar aparto su vista, diciendo una sola palabra. - Padres - la voz temblorosa con la que dijo esta palabra dejo paralizada a Fluttershy, en el dibujo todos se encontraban muy alegres, la madre, quien era una pegaso azul, con una melena de color celeste y un par de lineas verdes claro y obscuro atravezandola, se encontraba con un potro sin una cutiemark encima, se notaba que este era Kuleath por el color y la melena, y encima de ellos estaba la imagen de un pony terrestre, saltando sobre ellos, este era de color cafe, con una melena de color crema y unas cicatrices en el rostro, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa, incluso mayor que la de los demas.

¿Que les paso? - pregunto con miedo la pegaso, entonces Kuleath se lo mostro, con el dibujo que se encontraba al otro lado de la hoja, Fluttershy quedo muy sorprendida con lo que vio, tanto que la dejo caer, dejando que el mismisimo Angel viese este, quien de inmediato se fue con ella para buscar refugio en su melena, el terror se mostraba en su rostro, y no era para menos, en la hoja estaba el dibujo de sus padres sin vida.

 _Una espada atravesaba el pecho de los padres del unicornio, y una lanza habia atravesado sus cabezas, se podia ver claramente la sangre que emanaba de los orificios, y los sesos que colgaban de la lanza, las cabesas de tanto el pony terrestre como la pegaso se encontraban partidas por la mitad, dejando ver lo poco de cerebro que quedaban en el interior de estas, las alas de la madre se encontraban colgando de su cuerpo, quedando unidas a esta unicamente por unos hilos de carne que se dejaban ver, los huesos habian sidos cortados limpiamente, mientras tanto que en la espalda del padre habian heridas tan profundas que dejaban ver varios huesos tales como la columna y las vertebras, y algunos organos como los pulmones, al final de las espadas que atravesaban ambos pechos se encontraban enterradas y fuera de sus cuerpos los corazones de sus dueños, con la sangre que seguia palpitando cayendo de este._

En el fondo del dibujo, se encontraba un unicornio con una cara de terror absoluto, su cara se hallaba cubierta de sangre, este tenia la boca abierta, como queriendo decir algo, pero incapas de sacar las palabras de esta.

Kuleath se acerco a Fluttershy, recogio su libreta y con una mirada vacia, dejando en claro que habia perdido casi toda esperanza en su vida le dijo - Lamento haberte hecho ver eso. ¿Podrias guardar el secreto? No quiero que me recuerden innesesariamente el momento mas triste de mi vida. - la pegaso, demostrandole al unicornio que era digna de su confianza se levanto y, temblando, dijo - Con cerrojo la llave arrojo, o un panquesito en el ojo. - Un rayo de luz y vida ilumino los ojos de Kuleath, quien se fue corriendo hacia Fluttershy y abrazandola le susurro en el oido - Gracias-

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Miedo, miedo era lo que el sentía en esos momentos, corría por el castillo intentando escapar de su furia, por segunda vez en su vida lamentaba haber tomada una decisión, la primera fue cuando exilio a su gente para salvarlos de la guerra, la 2da era haber experimentado con aquel bosque de espejos, el cual llevo a lo que sucedía actualmente

 _-alguien ayúdeme!_ –Gritaba el científico corriendo con miedo-

- _ahh, ella se acerca!-_ gritaron varios changeling para luego correr

Su antiguo castillo, la joya del país actualmente estaba habitado por changeling y el científico, los cuales corrían para alejarse del científico al notar que "ella" lo perseguía, este después de horas de correr, llego al salón real, un trono con un vitral con 6 runas de diferentes colores, este miraba a todos lados, preocupado de toda sombra que se moviera

 _-cp, dame la ubicación de ella ahora!-_ gritaba el científico con algo de miedo

- _señor, está arriba de usted-_ dijo cp con miedo? Era imposible, el era un simple programa

Mario entonces sudo frio, sus instintos gritaban fuertemente que no girara, pero a la vez otros decían que mirara y que la pesadilla terminara, este miro lentamente para arriba, para ver aquellos ojos rojos llenos de ira, por suerte sus reflejos reaccionaron a tiempo para saltar a un lado, justo para evitar el golpe que hizo un hueco en el suelo, pero su atacante pareció no dolerle el haber hecho un hueco en el suelo con un golpe de su pezuña, solo la retiro y se fue contra el científico, el cual lamentaba haber estado entrenando a la que hora buscaba matarlo

 _-eres un traidor, un traidor!-_ gritaba enojada sonata mientras lo atacaba

 _-sonata, por el amor a lo que sea, no es lo que crees!-_ gritaba el científico mientras hacia lo posible por evitar los golpes de la sirena

Mientras la pelea se daba, la reina changeling y algunos de sus súbditos miraban la escena sin meterse, chrysalis jamás se imaginó que una pony terrestre fuera más peligrosa y diría más miedo que celestia

 **O0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

Todo esto se remonta semanas atrás, cuando mario decidió partir de ponyville, prometiendo a la familia Apple volver pronto, no espero que sonata insistiera en acompañarlo, el prefería que se quedara, no solo para hacer amigos, sino porque no confiaba del todo en la sirena, tal vez seguía con él por órdenes de adagio, pero el que lo dijera que lo amaba, sonata no era el tipo de persona que juega con los sentimientos de otros, pero como confiar cuando ella no lo ayudo cuando mas la necesito? Pero tampoco quería ser como adagio, dejándola a su suerte, le permitió acompañarla, a cambio de advertirle que sería un viaje difícil, ella a pesar de esto acepto, curiosamente Pinkie pie le dio a sonata muchos pasteles para el viaje

Tardamos 2 días, sonata insistió en que ella quería guiar, así que le di el mapa, le indique donde íbamos, así que ella empezó a guiarnos, pero…

 **Norte ártico**

 _-y ya llegamos! Aunque hace mucho frio jefe_ \- dijo sonata mientras revisaba el mapa, mientras llevaba un abrigo para el frio

 _-esto sonata, segura que viste bien el mapa?_ -le pregunto mario el cual estaba abrigado

- _si, mire, lo revise perfectamente-_ dijo ella mostrándole el mapa

Mario vio el mapa y solo giro el mapa, dando entender que ella lo estuvo viendo al revés, esta solo sonrió con algo de pena y empezó a guiarnos de nuevo, porque no puedo negarle nada a esta niña….

3 días después llegamos a nuestro objetivo, los desiertos del sur, un lugar al que nadie podía llegar por la tormenta de arena que jamás se terminaba, todo el que entraba vagaba por días y terminaba saliendo por donde entraba, este lugar tiene una maldición que yo y unos amigos pusimos antes que fuera exiliado, para evitar que celestia y su ejército tomara el país, y solo alguien que dominara el uso de runas podía encontrar la salida del laberinto de arena, nos tardó 3 horas, pero al fin llegamos al pilar central, un lugar al que usando magia rúnica, nos transportó a ambos a mi país natal, un lugar protegido por la tormenta de arena, al fin había llegado a casa

Después de caminar algunas minutos, llegamos al castillo, era un castillo en medio de un gran lago, bastante grande pero lleno de enredaderas, por dentro le faltaba una buena limpieza, cuando llegue a la sala del trono me quede viendo los vitrales un buen rato, luego le indique a sonata que pasaríamos unos días aquí, preferí no contarle la historia del país, no tenía plena confianza en ella, mi mente era un caos, su declaración aun me tenía confundido, creer o no creer, como amar a algo que terminara muerto?

Por un momento pensé en restaurar el país, y para eso necesitaba las runas de mis antiguos amigos, pero…...para que lo haría? No confiaba en nadie para hacer aquella misión, la única familia que creí tener se burló de mí y me traiciono cuando estaba más débil, el hecho que las enfrentara no significaba que no me dolía, intento evitar recordar cuando éramos solos los 4 en la casa cenando juntos y conversando y peleando, pero al final siempre las veía reír, de verdad me pregunto si fui solo un medio para alcanzar su poder, quería creer que no, que el tiempo que pasamos sirvió de algo, pero algo dentro de mi sabe que todo eso era un sueño

Después de un día de descanso empezó a trabajar, lo primero era unir el portal de mi laboratorio en el mundo humano con uno que construí en mi castillo, la verdad fue más fácil ya que el material principal "magia" había de sobra en Equestria, y no fui tan estúpido para dejar todas mis cosas y herramientas en el mundo humano, tarde solo horas en unirlos y taran, conexión al mundo humano, nunca se sabía cuándo lo necesitaría

Mis días se dividieron en 3 cosas, pensar en que hacer ahora, cosechar y cultivar comida y jugar con sonata, creo que solo siento por ella un cariño como de hermano mayor, me gusta verla sonreír, pero no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, no solo no confiaba en ella del todo, no era justo intentar amarla sabiendo que me iban a matar tarde o temprano

Paso unos días cuando cp detecto actividad en el desierto, al parecer un ejército estaba peleando en el, cuando Salí a explorar, me di con la sorpresa que algunos soldados de canterlot habían acorralado a los changeling, estos estaban débiles por la falta de amor, yo conocía bien aquella raza, y curiosamente también a la reina, aproveche la tormenta de arena para encargarme de ellos, no los mate, pero los pobres tardarían días en despertar, cuando llegue con la reina de los changeling, estaba se encontraba herida y cansada, indique a todos los changeling que me siguieran si querían vivir, estos dudosamente aceptaron, incluso intentaron atacarme, claro, que un ejército debilitado enfrente a alguien que tiene ventaja de campo no era lo más sensato, después de una paliza, les obligue a seguirme

Me lleve una sorpresa cuando confirme que la reían chrysalis era la misma chrysalis, hija de carnage, el antiguo rey changeling, uno de las antiguos guardias runas del reino, claro, ella no me recordaba, apenas era una bebe cuando al conocí, lo curioso de presentarme, es que ella se rio, dijo algo que ella nunca conocerá el amor y que tomaría el país como suyo, ya saben, las amenazas usuales de los malos, generalmente no me importaría, pero ELLA era mi ahijada, y no dejaría que alguien que técnicamente era de mi familia anduviera con esos pensamientos

 _-tu vienes conmigo ahora jovencita!_ -tomándola de las orejas y arrastrándola

- _oye, que haces, ouch, eso duele!-_ se quejó chrysalis

 _\- no me importa, tu y yo tendremos una charla muy severa sobre tu comportamiento-_ le dijo mario en un tono reprochador

 _-quien te crees, tu no eres mi padre!-_ le grito esta enojada

- _pero tu padre me pidió cuidarte si llegaras a necesitarme, y lo primero será hablar sobre el pensamiento que tienes sobre ti misma, así que vienes conmigo, y ustedes-_ señalando a los changeling- _pueden vivir acá si quieren, pero nada de cosas raras o los lanzo de una patada al desierto!_

Mario le basto dejar salir electricidad de sus protectores metálicos para dar una apariencia intimidante para que estos aceptaran, él estuvo casi 3 horas charlando y regañando a chrysalis sobre su pensamiento de ella misma, ella era hermosa, no tenía por qué menospreciarse, y entendía el por qué conquistaba pueblos, solo para conseguir amor para su pueblo, como lo hacía su padre, llegue a un acuerdo con ella, ella y su gente podían quedarse en el país a vivir, después de todo, parte de este le pertenecía a los changeling por derecho, y yo le daba la misma solución que le di a su padre una vez para saciar esa sed de amor que necesitaban , esta acepto solo si de verdad funcionaba, le dije que existian2 maneras, o que la líder encontrara el amor, lo cual ella me respondió sacando al lengua en forma de asco, lo otro, era llevarla a una zona del país donde la sed de amor puede saciarse, claro, cuando la lleve y fue expuesta a "eso", tuve que sacarla antes que tanto alimento a su gente terminara por hacerlos explotar, después de todo, la aldea de los ositos cariñositos, una zona donde habitan oso rosas que se paran abrazando y dando cariñito mientras dicen cosas sobre el amor y la amistad era demasiada empalagador para ella, incluso el aire del lugar era rosa, igual que las casas, además que tenían cutie marks en el estómago, al menos eso soluciono la necesidad de amor, los ositos cariñositos tenían amor a montón, no les afectaba que chrysalis tomara lo necesario para su pueblo, aunque esta perdió la conciencia cuando uno de estos la abrazo y casi sufre un ataque por tanta dulzura

 **0oooooooooooooooo**

Días después sonata ya se había acostumbrado a ver changeling y hizo por así decirlo "amistad" con chrysalis, le gustaba que cambiaría de forma, además que empecé a entrenarla para que no dependiera siempre de su collar, es algo que sabía bien, si en caso me anularan la magia, aun tenía la oscuridad, mis inventos y mi habilidad de pelea, actualmente intentaba perfeccionar el "rayo negro" una mezcla de la electricidad de mis protectores con el elemento oscuro, esto me permitirá crear un rayo que atravesara defensas, pero de momento solo gane quemarme la cola varias veces

Ahora, enif me menciono que no jugara con cosas que fueran de este mundo, pero encontré un extraño lugar, era un bosque oscuro con espejos, con unas inscripciones que decía "las Ramas suelen crecer con la magia de la luz" la verdad no entendí, pero di mi magia para alimentar al árbol, entonces cuando la luna salió, los espejos brillaron y fue increíble, los espejos mostraban diferentes dimensiones y resultados, era de verdad increíble, vi tantos resultados diferentes, uno donde Equestria termino hecha pedazos por la guerra, otra donde yo morí al no usar mi escudo cuando enfrente a celestia y mi país…, tantas cosas, pero lo más impactantes fue verme a mí mismo en otra dimensiones con hijos!

 _-vaya, enif y Kuleath de seguro matarían por ver esto-_ pensé en voz alta

Entonces fue cuando todo empezó a salir mal, al parecer las plantas no toleraban la magia oscura, los espejos empezaron a brillar con demasiada fuerza, temí por un momento que terminara destruyendo otras dimensiones, hizo todo lo que pude, pero al final una gran explosión rodeo el lugar, y cuando vi los espejos, casi me dio un patatús, sobra decir que cuando sonata vio lo que paso, casi me asesina, acusándome de ser un traidor infiel, estuve a punto de morir ese día

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **Ponyville – 10am**_

- _no puedo creer que siga enojada por algo que no hice!-_ respondió mario exaltado

 _-yo aun no creo que no te matara, hubiera sido divertido verlo-_ respondió chrysalis disfrazada curiosamente de mi forma femenina

 _-al menos cambia esa forma no? me da nervios verme en femenino_

- _nah, me mantendré asi un tiempo, y aquí es donde vive la princesa Twilight?_

 _-si, aquí es, déjame hablar a mí, y intenta no meterte en problemas quieres?_

 _-si si "papa"-dijo chrysalis para luego irse a explorar ponyville_

Antes de entrar a ver a la princesa Twilight, decidí avisarle a enif y Kuleath por whasat, quería evitar morir joven

 _ **Mario ha creado grupo amigos**_

 _ **Mario invito a enif**_

 _ **Mario invito a Kuleath**_

Mario: holaa chicos, como les va? De seguro bien, les he dicho lo bien que me caen todos ustedes? n.n

Enif: …..

Kuleath: …..

Mario: que? No puedo saludar a mis dos queridos amigos del todo el mundo n.n?

Enif: ok mario, que hiciste ahora?

Mario: eh? Yo hacer algo? Crees que solo llamaría amablemente en un intento de indicarles que hice algo que posiblemente salió terriblemente mal y por ende vine a ponyville a dejarle el problema a Twilight sparkle, la cual también está involucrada, y que se los digo ahora para darme tiempo de escapar?

Kuleath: …saber, mejor habla de una vez

Mario: bueno bueno…..verán, hace unos días encontré unos espejos que enseñaban diferentes dimensiones a través de diferentes resultados y decisiones tomados en nuestras vidas, por ejemplo, vi una dimensión donde enif estaba pasándola bien en gales con spitfire del mundo humano

Enif: que!

Mario: bueno, tal vez no lo sepan, pero cada decisión que tomamos y que no da un resultado, y por ende, una dimensión diferente, existen millones de posibles resultados, no te sorprendas, incluso yo vi una donde estaba casado con celestia, me dio nervios ver eso, o algo que no entendí bien sobre unos sobrevivientes que fueron bien recibidos por las princesas

Kuleath: mario, ya cuenta que sucede

Mario: bien bien, resulta que los espejos estaban unidos a unos árboles que se nutrían de magia, pero al parecer la magia oscura no les agradaba, las cosas se fueron de control y el árbol exploto

Enif: idiota, espera, no abras destruido aquellas dimensiones no? Acabas de asesinar millones de vidas por una descuido!?

Mario: claro que no! solo rompí las ventanas a esas dimensiones! Pero bueno, pasa que al ser la magia incorrecta y demasiada poderosa, los espejos se sobrecargaron, así que…..

Kuleath: que paso mario

Mario: en vez de ser espejos, se volvieron portales los cuales no solo yo pude verlos, si no los de esa dimensión, estos debieron entrar y pasar antes que los espejos explotaran, en resumidas cuentas, al parecer sus hijos de otras dimensiones entraron a esta dimensión y los estoy dejando con Twilight n.n

5 minutos después….

Mario: esto, siguen hay?

Kuleath/enif: QUE /&#/(&!/(&!#/(( HICISTE QUE!

Mario: esto, cualquier cosa los potrillos están con Twilight, hay se ven n.n

Mario abandono el grupo

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Castillo de la princesa Twilight**_

 _-Twilight, unos ponys te buscan-_ dijo Spike entrando a la biblioteca donde Twilight leía

 _-visitas? Déjalos pasar Spike, de seguro buscan nutrirte con maravillosa información de nuestra biblioteca-_ dijo Twilight entusiasmada

Cuando Spike dejo entrar a los visitantes, los cuales eran 3 potrillos, uno era un Pegaso con una melena idéntica a la de Rainbow dash, salvo que en vez de tener el pelaje celeste, era azul claro, la otra era una unicornio tenía un pelaje blanco, y su crin era azul con unas líneas purpuras que extramente a Twilight se le hacían conocidas, el otro era un pony terrestre de pelajes oscuros y que curiosamente tenia líneas verticales color blanco con una pinta de no hablar mucho

 _-hola pequeños, se les ofrece algo en particular?-_ pregunto Twilight amablemente

El trio de potrillos se miraron entre si, entonces el de crin multicolor saco de su alforja un pergamino con un mensaje para Twilight

 _Para Twilight sparkle_

 _Querida princesa Twilight, soy mario zekeda, ya sabe, el que le dieron título de héroe, bueno, no quiero molestarla demasiado, pero hay un problema y creo que lo mejor sería darle parte de esto a usted_

 _Hace unos días encontré una zona interesante y experimente un poco, las cosas no salieron muy bien y lastimosamente termine trayendo a los potrillos que están frente a usted en estos momentos, ahora, quiero que intente no asustarse por lo que le diré, pero aquí va…_

 _El Pegaso se llaman South Cross, es un Pegaso de una dimensión donde sus padres son enif y Rainbow dash, la unicornio se llama star polar, es de otra dimensión donde usted y enif son los padres, y el potro mudo es Silent shadow, el pequeño al parecer sus padres son Kuleath y zecora, ya explique a los pequeño la situación, al árbol le tomara 1 año crecer para poder regresarlos a su dimensión, asi que mientras tanto, lo mejor es que vivan cerca a sus "padres", lamento las molestias_

 _Mario Zekeda_

Cuando Twilight termino de leer el pergamino, su rostro estaba pálido, era una broma acaso? No podía ser, entonces miro a los potrillos, ellos serían un poco más pequeños que las crusaders, la pequeña estaba entretenida leyendo un libro, el pegaso estaba echado en el suelo bostezando y el pony terrestre estaba viendo la forma de salir, esas formas de actuar, la forma en que la niña leía, era idéntica a ella, y ese pegaso, la pose de "que aburrido estoy" era de Rainbow sin dudar

-es mi hija…..- fue lo último que pensó Twilight antes de desmayarse

 _ **O0o000000000000000**_

 _ **Ponyville-zona despejada**_

 _-bien, ya se los deje, sé que estarán bien con ella-_ dijo mario mientras se sentaba a descansar

- _yo que tu no me relajaría mucho, hay viene la asesina_ -respondió chrysalis

En eso llegaba sonata sonriendo mientras 4 potrillos la acompañaban:

-una era una pony terrestre de crin amarillo y cuero violeta, llevaba un sombrero de vaquero, con una cutie mark de 3 manzanas rodeadas de un aro purpura

-la otra era un alicornio de cuero blanco, crin rosa y una cutie mark de un sol blanco de un lado y negro del otro con un circulo negro en la parte blanca y un circulo blanco en la parte negra

-el otro era un unicornio de cuero naranja y crin naranja con amarillo, sin cutie mark y que definitivamente era obvio quien era la madre

-la ultima era la mas peculiar, ya que era una sirena de color azul violeta con pupilas color negro

Los 4 venían comiendo un helado, al parecer sonata era buena con los niños, aunque cuando esta vio a mario le dio una mirada de "aun no te perdono"

 _-niños, vayan a jugar un rato, tengo que hablar con….su padre_ -dijo sonata esto último con un tono sombrío

Los niños asintieron y se fueron a jugar con una pelota que sabe dónde encontraron, sonata se acercó a mario esperando que este dijera algo

 _-y bien?_ \- pregunto sonata

 _\- am….que?-_ respondió el científico

- _por que aparecieron hijos de ti con adagio y aria, y ninguno de nosotros dos!-_ le pregunto acusadoramente

 _-am miren, creo que los niños me llaman-_ dijo chrysalis para salir de hay

Esa era la razón de por qué sonata casi lo mata ese día, al parecer estos niños lograron cruzar a su dimensión, es porque eran los que más posibilidades tenían de existir por las cosas que habían decidido hasta ahora, el tampoco entendía, como es posible que había más posibilidades de tener hijos con adagio, aria, Applejack y celestia! No tenía sentido! Y claro, sonata estaba dolida, este le explico que detuvo como pudo los portales o más niños hubieran cruzado, sonata estaba dolida, pero podía culparlo? Esos niños existían por cosas que ni el había hecho o pensado aun, pero verlos, por suerte los niños le agradaban a sonata, esto provoco que ella sonriera y se uniera al juego de la pelota con ellos

Mario por su lado, estaba hecho un lio, apenas conocía a Applejack, sabía que era una buena pony que amaba a su familia y ellos dos tuvieron un comienzo algo "movido" por asi decirlo, pero de eso a un hijo, sin contar los niños resultados de estar con adagio y aria, y con celestia, con celestia!

Pero aun así, el quería esos niños, eran sus hijos, tal vez no les dio la vida, pero algo en el despertó, el protegería a sus "hijos", no importaba la situación con la que se tratara con sus madres de momento, jamás podría odiar a ninguno, hasta que pudiera devolverlos a sus dimensiones, el los cuidara sin importar que pasara

 _-por cierto, donde esta la pegaso?-_ pregunto mario

- _creo que se me perdió, esa niña era muy asustadiza_ -respondió chrysalis como si fuera algo normal

 _-genial, espero que no le pase nada, o Kuleath me matara-respondió mario mientras encendía su visor-_ al parecer está bien, ojala no se encuentre con su madre pronto, a la pobre le dará un ataque no la ve

Continuara….

Ultimo ciclo señores, ando full corto de tiempo x.x


	14. Capitulo 8

**silverwolf850:** de toooodas las dimensiones, a el le toco la yandere, al menos no se deja matar como los otros a quien le toca yanderes,._.. y este FC va revelar uno que otras ideas que tenia guardada. y es normal que trate a si acrisalis, es su sobrina despues de todo

 **cartman6x61:** pero..la runa de mario permite absorber y curarse con cualquier tecnica, magia o poderes de tipo oscuridad...-musica detenidaxD-

.

.

.

.

Post hecho por Trinox

 **Trinox** _ **Yo uso el (?) Como pregunta, no como sarcasmo**_

Ese cientifico la pagara bien caro - Ese fue el pensamiento de Kuleath cuando se desconecto, como se le pudo ocurrir traer a sus hijos de otras dimenciones, pero no tenia tiempo que perder, si sus hijos estaban aqui entoces se podian encontrar con las madres en cualquier momento, el unicornio partio trotando a la casa de Twilight desde la de Zecora, asi que se encontraba cerca. Cuando estaba atravezando la plaza del pueblo, choco con algo, sobandoze la cabesa, se levanto para ver con que habia colicionado y se sorprendio con lo que se encontro, era una pequeña pegaso, esta era de color amarillo oscuro, con una melena rosada al estilo de Kuleath, la pequeña no tenia cutiemark.

El unicornio quedo paralizado ante la idea que se formaba en su cabeza, y cuando la pegaso desperto, sus sospechas se hicieron reales. - (Levantandose) Mi cabeza, eh... PAPI - ella salto a abrazarlo, y Kuleath solo reacciono correspondiendole lentamente, ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habia recibido tanto amor bien fundamentado, una lagrima se dejo caer por su rostro y comenzo a abrasarla mas fuerte, el deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara. - ¿Donde esta mi mami? - Pregunto la niña, Kuleath podia estar shockeado, pero no significaba que eso nublara sus pensamientos, esas caracteristicas eran hechas por la union entre el y Fluttershy.

Enseguida vamos por ella, solo dejame ir a ver a Twilight. ¿Si? - Le dijo Kuleath mientras se separaban y secaba sus lagrimas. La pequeña asintio y se fueron juntos caminando hacia el castillo, mientras tanto se iban haciendo preguntas entre ellos, la pequeña se llamaba Pegashy, las vidas de todos en su dimension eran muy tranquilas, con uno que otro ataque, pero no era nada que su padre y sus amigos no pudiesen solucionar. Al llegar al castillo, Kuleath vio a 3 potros, una unicornio se encontraba leyendo, un pegaso estaba haciendo unas piruetas en el aire y un pony terrestre se encontraba durmiendo, Kuleath y Pegashy se fueron directo hacia Twilight, quien se encontraba recostada en el suelo, aparentemente inconciente, al leer su carta, saco su celular instantaneamente.

Kuleath a creado grupo _hijos  
_  
Kuleath a invitado a Enif

Kuleath: OYE ENIF. ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Enif: En camino, tienes la mayusculas activadas

Kuleath: Ya me di cuenta, aca encontre a nuestros hijos.

Enif: Cuidalos mientras, voy por el cientifico, el la pagara.

Kuleath: AH NO, me tienes que dejar algo a mi.

Enif: Descuida, te voy a dejar algo.

Kuleath: como sea, lo que te iba a decir. ¿Conoces el efecto mariposa?

Enif: ...

Kuleath: El efecto mariposa nos dice que cualquier accion que hagamos en nuestra linea de tiempo tendra una consecuencia tarde o temprano, y que un viaje temporal en el que se cambie la mas minima cosa puede cambiar su linea temporal radicalmente, y como nuestros hijos son posibles futuros, el hecho de que conoscamos de sus existencias ya cambio sus propias lineas temporales.

Enif: ¿Que? Habla español porfavor.

Kuleath: Dentro de un año, esos niños podrian terminar regresando a una dimencion que talves no sea la suya, o desapareciendo, o provocando la muerte de alguien, o incluso cambiando la historia radicalmente.

Enif: ¿Que?

Kuleath: Solo no arruines tu relacion entre Rainbowdash o Twilight Sparkle. ¿Ok?

Enif: Ok, viajero del tiempo.

Ya terminada la conversacion entre Enif y Kuleath, se fue hacia el pony terrestre y le pregunto - ¿Tu eres Silent Shadow? - cuando el pequeño asintio, este se lo llevo hacia afuera y comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo, Kuleath le fue haciendo una serie de preguntas de si y no, las cuales a todas respondio si, excepto a una, que tenia que ver con la historia de su vida. Todo iba muy tranquilo, hasta que aparecio una Maria siendo perseguida por 4 niños, quienes eran perseguidos por Mario. Claro que eso era confuso. ¿Como podian haber 2 Marios/as? Entonces hiso lo primero que se le ocurrio, tomo un balde de por ahi, lo lleno con agua de un lago cercano y se lo tiro al Mario hombre, quien instantaneamente se hiso mujer. - ¿QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO? - Pregunto furioso Mario 1/2, - Fui yo - respondio Kuleath, quien les hiso una seña a sus hijos para que fueran a jugar con los demas.

Mientras "Maria" se hiba acercando al unicornio, sintio como Silent Shadow le toco su pesuña, la yegua se limito a sonreirle y decirle que se fuera a jugar, solo para que al voltear recibiera una kunai en su espalda. - _Paralisis_ \- le dijo Kuleath en su oido, entonces el unicornio se sento y le pregunto a su "amiga" - ¿Porque hiciste eso? - YA TE DIJE QUE EL PROYECTO SALIO MAL - respondio Mario. - ¿Y qiuen es ella? - le pregunto Kuleath, apuntando a la otra Maria - Es la reina Crysalis, una conocida - le dijo el cientifico, una pequeña conversacion aparecio y salto una pregunta por parte del unicornio - ¿Quienes son esos potros? - Son mis hijos - dijo orgulloso Mario, solo para que la siguiente pregunta que le hiciera lo tomara desprebenido - ¿Quienes son sus madres? - Son Applejack, Adagio, Aria y Celestia... no ESPERA - dijo desesperadamente, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, seguia bajo el efecto de la paralisis y Kuleath estallo de la risa. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA, NO PUEDO CREERLO, HAHAHAHAHAHAJAJAHAJAHAHA, CON CELESTIA, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA. - Grito alegre el unicornio, entonces ya sin paciencia pregunto Mario - ¿Terminaste? - Hahahahahaha, Uffffff, tengo que contarselo a todos - Exclamo Kuleath con una lagrima en su rostro y sacando su celular.

.

.

.

.

Post hecho por mi

 **Harpi**

En esos momentos Kuleath no se daba cuenta que estaba por cometer un muy terrible error, si mario no le gritaba como debía, era porque había niños presentes, pero posiblemente sus hijos iban a quedar "huérfanos" de padre

 _Kuleath creo grupo muffin_

 _Kuleath invito a todos los contactos_

Enif: y ahora que Kuleath? Aun no llego a ponyville

Kuleath: adivina, al parecer nosotros dos no fuimos los únicos con visitas "familiares"

Enif; enserio? Quien mas pudo….enserio?

Kuleath: si

Enif: hahaha, por celestia, hubiera matado por verle la cara, y que pobre yegua tuvo la mala suerte?

Kuleath: yeguas enif, son mas de 1, y al menos 4 potrillos

Enif: 4? Y luego me dicen a mi el mujeriego., y quienes son las pobres

Kuleath: adagio, aria, la pony granjera, creo que se llamaba Applejack y…

Enif: am, sonata?

Kuleath: no, ninguno de ella al parecer

Enif: a poco? O.o, a sonata debe haberle dado algo, bueno, y quien es la 4ta entonces?

Kuleath: celestia

Enif: ….dame un minuto

5 minutos después

Enif: ok, ya me calme, el pobre debe haberle dado un ataque de saber eso

Kuleath: si incluso…..

Kuleath se ha desconectado

Mario se ha unido a l grupo

Enif: hola mario, felicidades por los niños eh

Mario: idiotas! Están en una señal abierta!

Enif: y? quien más podrían….uh, es cierto

Aria: ….

Adagio: haber par de inútiles, que fue todo eso de potrillos y que tenemos que ver nosotras y celestia en todo eso?

Mario: am…estoy entrando a un túnel, pierdo señal pshhh, se corta…bshhhhh. Boba…bshhh

 _Mario se ha desconectado_

 **0o0o0o0o**

-esos tontos- pensaban mario luego de cortar la señal-

-que le pasa a mi papa?-pregunto tímidamente pegashy

-descuida, solo esta durmiendo, es todo n.n- contesto mario mientras miraba a Kuleath en el suelo con un claro chichón en la cabeza

Kuleath había metido la pata, no se debía saber la existencia de la madre de esos niños, al menos en su caso, no sabía que podría pasar si por ejemplo la madre de uno de ellos lo odiara, afectaría su posible futuro? Efecto mariposa o simplemente los niños existían fuera de su línea de tiempo ahora? No tenía forma de averiguarlo y no se quería arriesgar, ellos aún eran potrillos, ver una madre que le tenga miedo o rechace su existencia los traumaría de por vida, celestia lo odiaba mucho, que no le aseguraba que la existencia de aquella niña no la aborrecería? O aria y adagio, no se daría el lujo de ver a esos pequeños sufrir solo por tener una mala relación con las que en otros tiempos son sus madres, sería capaz de matar, aunque el jamás mato a nadie, si fuera por proteger a su familia, lo haría sin dudar, en especial por su único hijo varon, sardonyx

Cuando el pequeño le conto su historia casi le da un ataque, al parecer el pequeño es fruto de un futuro donde él fue violado en su forma femenina por adagio y termino embarazado, debido a esto no hubo forma de volverlo a su forma masculina jamás, aunque según su hijo, vivía solo con el (bueno, con él en su forma femenina), al parecer desarrollaba bien su papel de madre ya que el niño era feliz y bastante curioso con las cosas que lo rodean, lo último que el recuerda era que el y su mama habían ido de visita a canterlot aunque su madre no le gustaba mucho aquella ciudad, en eso vio una extraña luz y al tocarla llego a la dimensión actual, el pequeño no podía decirle nada más, bueno, era un niño, no podría saber su yo no había sido atrapado por celestia, posiblemente para proteger a su hijo su otro yo debió irse lejos, al principio le costó explicarle al pequeño que el originalmente era un semental y por una broma venenosa se transforma en mujer con el contacto de agua fría, para su sorpresa lo tomo bien, incluso dijo que su mama tenía razón cuando decía que ella era madre y padre para el

-bien, y ahora algo de agua caliente-tirando un cubo de agua caliente pasado por Crysalis- ahora debería ughhh

Justo en eso, una Pegaso le cayó encima, y lo digo literalmente, la Pegaso cayo encima de el como una roca, aplastándolo al pobre, cuando logro quitársela, esta era algo curiosa ya que tenía los ojos bizcos

-usted es Mario zekeda, el héroe?-pregunto la pegaso de ojos bizcos

-Si, y usted?-pregunto el mientras se paraba del suelo

-para usted n.n- dijo ella para luego salir volando y chocas contra un árbol, como pudo si el árbol estaba frente a ella?

-veamos-abriendo la carta

 _ **Invitación:**_

 _ **Esta cordialmente invitado a la gran Gala de galope, una fiesta en honor a la fundación de Equestria, ya que sus hazañas heroicas contra el rey tinberwolf han sido la última noticia en canterlot, estaría honrados con su presencia, al mismo tiempo le damos un pase extra para una acompañante, esperamos su asistencia**_

-vaya, la gala, a la primera que asistí corte lazos con celestia y su país, irónico…-pensaba mario

-mama, sucede algo? –pregunto el pequeño sardonyx

Sardonyx era un pequeño potro terrestre que de lo único que tenia de mario era el color de los ojos y el pelo corto, todo lo demás, color de crin, cueron y el pelo esponjoso era igual a adagio

-pues, creo que iremos a una fiesta a canterlot, al parecer tu visita a la gran ciudad no acaba aun-le respondió este mientras lo despeinaba un poco, algo imposible por su pelo esponjoso-

-y bien, cual es el plan ahora?-pregunta Crysalis transformada en un oso

-y por qué de oso?

-adivina.

-miren, soy la reina de los animales, témanme mundo, témanme!-gritaba Poise Sun mientras montaba en la cabeza de Crysalis mientras le levantaba el casco al sol

-enserio es hija de celestia?-pregunto Crysalis con duda al ver como actuaba la niña

-créeme, celestia de niña era un terremoto andante, lo mejor es de momento evitar llamar la atención-respondió este mientras miraba a los niños

-pues será difícil, lo digo por la sirena y la alicornio QUE SI NO BAJA DE MI CABEZA ME LA COMO!-gruño Crysalis

-no creo, se que me quieres crysa n.n - respondió poise sun mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Crysalis, esta solo suspiro fastidiada, no podía asustar con nada a esa potrilla

-un oso!

De la nada apareció Flutershy con Applejack, la Pegaso de inmediato fue directo al oso para abrazarlo, cosa que provoco que Crysalis quisiera golpearse la cabeza que clase de ponys abrazan un oso salvaje!

-veo que has vuelto de tu viaje, y con todo un pelotón debo decir-dijo Applejack alegremente al ver tantos potrillos y el oso- y que le paso a Kuleath?

-papa está durmiendo- respondió pegashy, mientras su hermano se limitaba a picarle la cabeza a su padre con una varita

-es su hija?-pregunto Applejack algo impresionada

-es una largaaaaaaa historia, espera, uno, dos, donde están los otros dos!-se preguntó mario preocupado de ver que faltaban dos de sus hijos

-creo que se los llevo la amante de los tacos a pasear

-el oso puede hablar?-se preguntaba Applejack

-puedes hablar! Cómo te sientes?-pregunto tanto Flutershy como pegashy al mismo tiempo

-vaya, parecen hermanas, cualquiera diría que es su familiar-exclamo Applejack al ver a Flutershy y pegashy juntas

-hehe, es curioso que lo digas, por que….

-sucede algo? Te ves nervioso

En esos momentos, mario no sabia como decírselo, podía decir " pues veras, arruine un experimento y por casualidad traje a una potrilla que es tu hija y la mia de un posible futuro, nada raro no?" aunque lo primero era encontrar a sonata y los otros dos

 _ **O0o00o0o0o**_

 _ **Cerca de sweet Apple Acress**_

-ok, tenías razón, te debo un helado de zanahoria-respondió sonata al ver que la niña conocía el camino a la granja de manzanas

-descuida, te bajare algunas manzanas tía- exclamo sureness mientras se acercaba a un árbol y de un golpe con sus cascos traseros bajo todas las manzanas

-gracias, tu no quieres?-le pregunto sonata a amethys

-no gracias, no quiero incomodarla…-respondió amethyst tímidamente

-no me incomodas, come n.n- respondió sonata dándole alegremente una manzana

Cuando mario fue paralizado y al parecer Kuleath escribía como loco en su celular, ella aprovecho para llevar a sureness a la granja de su "mama", y de paso se llevó a amethys, la sirena para ser hija de aria era muy tímida, y por alguna razón sonata se había encariñado mucho con ella

-eyupp?

-hola big mac-saludo sonata- no te molesta que hayamos tomada unas cuentas manzanas no? te daré un taco por ellas, un tacooooo-dijo ella mientras hacía girar un taco cerca de big mac

-eyup- respondió esté tomando el taco- y quien es ella?-pregunto el pony rojo al ver a una copia casi exacta de su hermana, salvo por el color de cuero que era violeta, incluso el sombrero y la forma de eructar después de comer una manzana

-ella? Es la hija de mario y Applejack de otra dimensión, llego por un pequeño error con unos árboles mágicos o cosas así –lo dijo sonata de forma tranquila para seguir comiendo

Fue entonces que big mac quedo en shock, su hermana, hija, dimensión o futuro alterno, sobrino, aptos, la cabeza de big mac era todo un lio, entonces se escuchó un crack, como si la mente de alguien se rompiera, y bic mac cayo inconsciente al suelo

-tio, no es hora de dormir, aun queda mucho sol para recoger manzanas- le regaño sureness sin darse cuenta que el pobre perdió la conciencia de tal revelación

 **O00o0ooooo**

 **Zona desconocida**

En un lugar oscuro, dos figuras encapuchadas estaban uno frente al otro, mirando alrededor que nadie los oyera empezaron hablar

-y bien? Están seguros?

-en efecto, es imposible pero es verdad, uno de esos ponys ninjas aun existen

-pero simplemente es imposible, nuestros antepasados se aseguraron que celestia y luan recibieran el mensaje para que..

-shh, calla, con uno de esos ponys ninjas no nos podemos confiar

-aunque podríamos aprovecharlo

\- a que te refieres?

-msi contactos me aseguraron que el y sus amigos recibirán la invitación a la gala del galope, de momento no hemos podido dar "el golpe" por que no encontramos alguien a quien culpar, pero que te parece "responsable de las muertes del sol y la luna atrapo, un ex ninja renegado en busca de venganza fue el responsable de todo", nada mal no?

-hehe, me gusta, pero mas nos vale asegurarnos, llamo a lso otros, empezaremos con los planes

-sera un placer

 **O000000000o0o0o0o0o0o**

DImension x-2123

Canterlot-Castillo de la princesa del Sol

Explosion tras explosión se escuchaba en el castillo, las paredes eran repelidas con tan fuerza que se hacían pedazos y muchos guardias eran lanzados por una fuera invisible hacia atrás, provocando que los guardias fueran lanzandos para atrás, en la sala del trono, se podía ver a la princesa luna inconciente y contra la pared, las mane six tanbien estaban, pero tanto flutershy como rariry estaban inconcientes, Spike estaba clavado en la pared inconciente tanbien, dejando a rainbo, twilight, pinkie y celestia como únicas defensas, pero que podía haber causado tal destrucción, la respuesta era simple, frente a ellas estaba una de las cosas mas peligrosas que puede haber, una madre que buscaba a su hijo con demasiado poder

-se que tu tienes algo que ver, dime donde esta!-grito una yegua de crin negra y cuero azul

-ya te dije que desconozco que pudo pasarle!-le grito celestia enojada por todo la destrucción causada

-Mientes!-le grito a celestia

-princesa celestia!-grito Twilight aterrorizada

La yegua ante su grito de ira apunto con ambos cascos a celestia, entocnes uan especie de campo invisible empujo todo hacia atras, el movimiento fue rápido, provocando que celestia fuera literalmente disparada atravesando el vidrial, aterrizando de forma bastante dura, el ser repelida de forma tan brutal impedio que pudiera transportarse para evitar el daño, ni poder pararse pudo por que le pisaron el cuerpo, la yegua enojada ya estaba sobre ella aun enojada

-mas te vale decirme donde esta mi hijo, te advierto que no tendre piedad si te atreviste hacerle daño-le advirtió ella

-déjala en paz!-le grito Twilight acercándose

-tu no te metas!-silbando

Fue un movimiento rápido, Twilight se acercó a ella con el cuerno brillando con fuerza, cuando estuvo a una distancia corta, la sombra de la yegua se levanto, cubriendola Twilight, cuando esta salio, sus ojos emitían un brillo verde y una mirada de terror y lagrimas salían de su rostro

-te lo diré una vez más celestia, DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!

Continuara…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Post hecho por Enif

Algunas horas antes de que enif recibiera el mensaje de mario sobre el incidente de los espejos y la llegada de los potrillos a la villa, este se encontraba entrenando en las montañas como ya era de costumbre. Se podía apreciar en el lugar, una gran cantidad de rocas destrozadas y cortadas en diferentes profundidades, además de que la temperatura ambiente en el lugar era muy baja debido a la altura en la que se encontraba. Terminado su entrenamiento, enif se dedico a recuperar energías descansando encima de una de las tantas nubes que sobrevolaban el lugar.

-Demonios, aun no puedo perfeccionar bien la técnica, tengo que mejorarla, no puedo continuar dependiendo de mis puños, pero ya logre un avance, con un poco mas de entrenamiento lo podre lograr – en ese momento enif siente que su teléfono vibra y este al mirar la pantalla nota que mario ha enviado un mensaje

\- ¿Mario? ¿qué quiere ahora? – en cuanto enif termino de leer el mensaje, este se levanto tranquilamente de la nube, bajo hacia las montañas acercándose una gigantesca roca que aun estaba intacta, se posiciono y le propino un potente golpe a esta destrozándola por completo en el acto, luego este se acerco a la orilla de la montaña y desplego sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la villa a una velocidad moderada, debido a que aun necesitaba recuperar algo de energías

-Lo voy a matar, que me lo encuentre le daré una tunda hasta que aprenda a no jugar con cosas que no maneja, veamos, a esta velocidad tardare cinco horas en llegar a la villa, espero llegar a tiempo – mientras este se encontraba volando, ahora recibe el mensaje de kuleath quien le explica el efecto mariposa y sus consecuencias

-Ya veo, se supone que estos potrillos son de otra línea de tiempo, otro futuro, otra realidad, no pertenecen al presente… - meditaba para sí mismo enif mientras continuaba su vuelo hacia la villa, pasaron algunas horas y nuevamente este recibe un mensaje de kuleath donde se entera de los hijos de mario y quienes eran sus madres

-¡GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡AAAAAAHHH CON CELESTIA! ¡JAJAAJJAJAJAAJA! aaaaayyyy como me duelen las costillas, lo mejor es que son cuatro, definitivamente disfrutare burlándome de él hasta el fin de los tiempos, bien, mejor continuo sino no llegare nunca

Luego de cinco horas de viaje, este finalmente llega a la villa, nota este de momento que nadie se encuentra por los alrededores, asumía que ya los demás se habían encontrado con sus hijos y se habían retirado a otras zonas de la villa.

En cuanto enif llego y entro en el castillo, nota a twilight recostada en el sofá aparentemente inconsciente pero no entendía el por qué, luego de leer la nota que se encontraba cerca de ella, este recibe una embestida de manera sorpresiva que lo tumba al suelo y nota como algo lo está abrazando muy fuerte y sin salirse de el

-¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡REGRESASTE! – en cuanto enif abrió los ojos para observar a los que lo habían derribado, noto a dos potrillos que no paraban de abrazarlo, al mirar con mayor detalle uno de ellos era el pegaso con rangos iguales a la de rainbow y la otra una unicornio con parecido a twilight, este asumió de manera inmediata que se trataban de sus hijos, rápidamente este los abrazo muy fuerte sin soltarlos, besando a cada uno de ellos en la cabeza y lamiéndoles la cara en señal de afecto, pero lo extraño para él, es que los dos potrillos no paraban de llorar mientras aun continuaban abrazándolo

-Me imagino que tu eres south cross y tu star polar, definitivamente son nombres que usaría en mis hijos, ¿pero qué sucede que lloran de esa manera?, ¿tienen miedo? , tranquilos, ya estoy acá para cuidarlos, no les ocurrirá nada – la pequeña unicornio miro a su padre sin parar de abrazarlo

-¡No puedo creer que estás vivo padre! – replica la pequeña mientras no paraba de llorar, mientras el pequeño pegaso sin mirarlo a los ojos abrazándolo muy fuerte replica

-¡Por fin regresaste padre! – enif no entendía a que se referían los dos potrillos, de momento se dedico en tratar de tranquilizarlos abrazándolos suavemente lamiéndoles la cabeza para limpiarlos y secar sus lagrimas

-¿Vivo?, ¿regrese?, no entiendo de que me están hablando, pero ya me encuentro acá, no se preocupen ¿vale?, por cierto tengo que despertar a su madre ¿hace cuanto que esta así? – le pregunta enif a la pequeña unicornio

-Desde que llegamos que esta así, no hemos logrado despertarla – replica esta ya estando más tranquila

-Pero ella no es mi madre, padre – replica el pequeño pegaso

-Miren, vamos a dejar claro algo desde ahora, ustedes dos, son hermanos, ¿por qué?, porque ambos son mis hijos, south, para ti, ella es tu tía por que para star es su madre, star, la madre de south es tu tía ¿se entiende todo? – ambos asienten la cabeza en señal de que comprendieron

-¡Wiiiiii tengo un hermanito! – replica felizmente la pequeña star

-¿Tenia que ser una niña? ¿no pudo ser un pegaso igual que yo? – replica el pequeño south

-¡¿Y qué tiene de malo de que no sea pegaso!?, solo estas celoso de que puedo usar maaaagiiiaaa y tu nooo ooooh – replica star hacia su hermano

-Pero yo puedo volar por las nuuubeeees y tu nooooo ooooooh – replica south hacia su hermana

-Definitivamente son hijos míos los dos, ya, haremos lo siguiente, sino sobrevivo a esto, recuerden que los amo, star, pásame un libro de la estantería – está haciendo uso de su magia hace aparecer un libro rápidamente en frente de enif

-¿Me puedes decir como usaste ese nivel de magia a tu edad? – pregunta enif hacia esta

-Es que desde muy temprano madre me ha estado enseñando magia, ¿te gusta papi? – replica alegremente star saltando alrededor de enif, mientras south comienza a volar alrededor del haciendo trucos aéreos básicos

-¿Estas volando? Se supone que a esa edad los potrillos aun no pueden volar, espera, tus alas, son más grandes que un potrillo normal – replica este mientras observa como su hijo continuaba volando alrededor de el

-Madre siempre decía que estas alas las herede de ti, soy el primero de la clase que puede volar y ya me están enseñando algunos trucos que hacer con ellas ¿te gusta padre? – enif se queda quieto por unos segundos para ver la actividad de ambos

-De verdad me tienen sorprendido, bueno, en fin, ahora con la ayuda de este libro voy a… - en ese momento enif hace una lectura rápida a la portada del libro y luego observa a su hija

-Star, ¿dime de donde sacaste este libro?

-Lo estaba leyendo madre cuando llegamos, la verdad es que no lo he comprendido, tiene un lenguaje muy extraño que no entiendo – en ese momento enif se cubre la cara con sus pezuñas algo avergonzado

\- Tu madre, debería de guardar mejor estos libros, por supuesto que no lo comprendes, no, no son libros para potrillos, miren lo que voy hacer – en ese momento enif toma el libro y lo lanza hacia la chimenea haciendo que este se queme, south no comprendía lo que estaba pasando pero star retrocedió un poco muy aterrorizada

-¡Pa…padre! ¿¡acaso sabes lo que acabar de hacer!? –pregunta esta

-Lo sé, por eso les dije, si es que sobrevivo, veamos debería despertar en 3…..2…..1…. – en ese momento cuando el libro se estaba quemando el humo proveniente de él fue directo hacia twilight, haciendo que esta de un segundo a otro reaccionara levantándose del sofá y corriendo hacia la chimenea para ver como su libro se estaba quemando

-¡QUIEN FUE EL QUE QUEMO MI LIBRO! – esta alzo la voz haciendo estremecer el castillo por completo, solo se encontraba en el centro de la sala de estar south que no entendía que ocurría y no sabía a dónde habían ido su hermana y padre

-¡Padre no debiste de a ver hecho eso!, tu sabes como madre se pone cuando alguien daña sus libros, tengo miedo – esta se acurruca al lado de enif abrazándolo mientras estaban ocultos detrás del sofá

-Lo sé, lo sé, también tengo miedo, pero tranquila hija mía, sobreviviremos, al menos se ha despertado ¿no? - en ese momento twilight hace aparecer a enif junto con su hija al centro de la sala quien lo observa con mucha ira

-Enif, es un agrado verte, ¡por qué quemaste mi libro! – replica está apuntando su cuerno hacia este para castigarlo

-¡Madre despertaste!, mira, mira, padre está con nosotras por fin– star de manera inmediata se lanza sobre twilight abrazándola fuertemente

-Hola twilight, veo que ya conoces ha….nuestra hija….. ¿no es un encanto?, es tan hermosa, ¿sabes que viene de otra dimensión no es así? – replica enif algo nervioso mientras continua observando a twilight

-¿Mi hija?, ¡cierto! ¡la nota!, ¡nuestra hija! – twilight inmediatamente abraza fuertemente a star algo emocionada y muy feliz

-Enif, es una potrilla hermosa y maravillosa, ¡pero aun me debes una explicación de por qué quemaste mi libro – replica twilight

-¡Fue por el bien de nuestra hija!, como se te ocurre estar leyendo ese libro en plena sala de estar, no viste que la pobre star estaba confundida tratando de entenderlo, ¿Por qué no mejor miras la portada del libro y luego me regañas – responde enif

-¿¡De que estás hablando!?, en esta biblioteca solo hay libros educativos – esta se acerco a la chimenea observando algo apenada su libro quemado, esta se percato que solo había quedado la portada de este y decía "las cincuentas galopadas del guey", en ese momento, twilight se quedo en silencio, se volteo mirando a enif algo sonrojada y mirando también a star

-Pu...puedo explicarlo, ese libro no era mío, me lo….¡prestaron!, ¡si!, ¡rarity me lo presto!, ese libro no es mio, es de rarity, no pertenece a ese lugar – replicaba algo nerviosa twilight quien miraba como enif se le acercaba mirándolo a los ojos, pero esta solo se dedico a desviar la miraba

-Eres mala mintiendo ¿lo sabías? – replica enif a twilight quien está solo lo observa muy sonrojada

-Perdón, no volverá a pasar - en ese momento twilight le da un beso en los labios a enif abrazándolo mientras star se lanza sobre ambos para abrazarlos y south se recuesta encima de la cabeza de enif

-Que liiindooo tengo a mis padres de vuelta – replica alegremente star

-Me aaaabuuuurrooo, papi, quiero ir afuera a jugar – replica muy inquieto south

-Cierto, twilight, ¿hay alguna manera de acelerar el proceso de crecimiento del árbol?, honestamente no quiero estar un año completo con los potrillos – replica enif

-Te vez muy lindo con nuestra hija enif, sí, he leído sobre ese árbol, no hay que usar magia oscura sino se desestabiliza, se puede acelerar su proceso de crecimiento con magia de luz pero no recuerdo exactamente el hechizo para hacerlo, además de que no puedo hacerlo sola, de momento me pondré a investigar el tema, pero no te prometo que te tendré la solución en horas o días me puede tomar algunas semanas pero más de un mes no creo que me tome, lo que si tendré que ponerme a investigar desde ahora, veo que los potrillos quieren estar más contigo que conmigo, así que mejor llévalos a dar una vuelta para que se distraigan – replica twilight

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta del castillo, twilight sale afuera para ver de quien se trataba y solo era el cartero con una carta dirigida hacia enif, esta era una invitación a la gran gala del galope en honor a la fundación de equestria con dos entradas, una para él y otra para una invitada

-¡Quiero una casa! ¡no una invitación a una fiesta de gala! ¡dejen de invitarme a esas cosas! , ¿son de esas fiestas donde tengo que ir bien vestido, arreglado y peinado prácticamente?, como me aburren esas fiestas, ¿tengo que ir twilight? – replica enif muy frustrado

\- Si enif, tienes que ir, es una fiesta muy importante, no son tan aburridas, tienen comida por montones – replica twilight mientras enif alza las orejas

-¿Tienen comida gratis?, ok, me apunto – responde enif alegremente

-Sabia que te gustaría, de todas maneras nos tendremos que arreglar ahora si queremos estar listos a tiempo – replica twilight

-Twilight, tu como princesa me imagino que has estado muchas veces en esa clase de fiestas, para ti no es novedad, deberías de quedarte acá en la casa con star y south investigando el asunto de los espejos mientras voy a la gala, si dices que es algo de presencia, estaré solo unas horas y regresare a casa, no quiero llevar a los potrillos a ese lugar, menos a tal horas de la noche, por razones de seguridad – replica enif

-Entiendo que me quieras dejar a star, pero por que a south, técnicamente soy su tía no su madre, además si o si necesitas de una acompañante a la gala, sino no podrás entrar – replica twilight

-Lo sé, por eso llevare a rainbow dash a la gala – en ese instante twilight se queda en silencio observando a enif mientras south comienza a realizar giros en el aire

-¡Que bien! ¡madre ira con padre a la fiesta!, oye papi, ¿podemos ir a visitar a madre? – replica el pequeño pegaso alegremente

-Por supuesto, si ahora íbamos a visitarla, en estos momentos ella está en su casa descansando luego del entrenamiento – replica enif

-Pe….pero…a…a rainbow no le gustan esas clases de fiestas enif, se va a aburrir, mira, mejor anda conmigo , el estudio de los espejos lo puedo poner en práctica en cualquier momento, pero lo mejor es ir juntos a la gala – replica twilight algo nerviosa y preocupada, en ese momento ella acababa de asimilar que aunque ella tenía una hija con enif, también rainbow tenía un hijo con él y ya se estaba preocupando un poco de que este fuera a entrenar con ella todas las mañanas

-Te dije que no twilight, es lo mejor para la investigación y la seguridad de los potrillos – replica fríamente enif hacia esta quien solo se dedica a desviar la mirada, agachando las orejas y a abrazar a su hija suavemente

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya a ver a rainbow para darle la noticia, me llevare a los potrillos conmigo para que salgan a tomar algo de aire, cuando sea la hora de irme a la gala te los traeré

Enif se despide de twilight saliendo del castillo con los potrillos, star se había colocado encima de la cabeza de enif abrazándolo mientras south los seguía volando al lado de ellos, desde la puerta del castillo twilight observa a enif algo apenada y triste mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente para comenzar la investigación

Pasaron algunas horas luego de que enif saliera del castillo con los potrillos, este los llevo a un parque que se encontraba cerca y decidió jugar con ellos un rato

-¡Vamos! ¡vengan los dos! que no dejare que metan gol en mi portería – replica enif quien se encontraba en una portería hecha con la magia de star, en ese momento star trataba de detener a south quien tenia el balón, pero era inútil ya que este fácilmente la esquiva y se dirige con mucha velocidad hacia la portería

-¡Acá voy padre!, veras mi súper tiro del tigre, seguro que te meto un gol! – replica alegremente el pequeño pegaso

-¿Tiro del tigre? donde he escuchado eso, bueno, ¡vamos hijo! – en el momento en que south tiro hacia la portería, enif sintió que cerca de él, se encontraban unas yeguas de pelaje muy atractivo que no paraban de obsérvalo, enif desvía la mirada para saludarlas pero en su descuido recibe el fuerte pelotazo de south en la cara tirándolo al suelo, graciosamente el balón no logra sobre pasar la línea de meta

-¡Buuuuuhh! Sabía que tenía que golpear con más fuerza, ¡eres el mejor papi! ¡detuviste mi poderoso tiro! – salta el pequeño pegaso alegre mientras enif se levanta con algo de sangre en su nariz

-Primero vuela prematuramente y ahora noto que tiene fuerza el pequeño, bueno, creo que me merecía ese pelotazo en la cara, a ver hijos esto es todo por el momento, vamos a comer algo de helado ¿si? – enif lleva a ambos niños a una heladería para comprarle a cada uno un helado y luego se recuestan bajo un árbol para disfrutarlo

Mientras los tres se encontraban degustando su helado, enif aprovecha de hablar con los pequeños y preguntarles la historia de ellos en sus respectivas dimensiones

.

.

 **Historia de Star**

La pequeña star le expresaba a su padre que el actual gobernante de equestria era su madre debido a que celestia le había heredado el trono hace unos años, mientras tanto padre se había convertido en capitán en jefe de su ejército, prefiriendo estar al lado de ella que dirigir al ejercito de la oscuridad.

Un día, el país completo entro en guerra, de alguna manera los grifos y los dragones se unieron para atacar el reino de los ponys, enif junto con los demás capitanes dirigieron el ejército para hacer frente a la amenaza, pero en pleno enfrentamiento, uno de los capitanes dragones intentaba asesinar a una inocente familia de unicornios, ante lo cual, enif le hizo frente a este derrotándolo y salvando a la familia, pero debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, este no pudo lograrlo y falleció en el campo de batalla.

Ese día tanto para ella como para su madre fue el más terrible de sus vidas, madre quedo tan shockeada que tuvo que abandonar el mando de equestria temporalmente mientras aun asimilada su partida, un día star se encontraba paseando por los jardines del castillo cuando fue transportada hacia este lugar.

.

.

Historia de south

South expresaba que padre había logrado llegar a ser capitán del ejército de la oscuridad, pero decidió no ejercer el mando y se dedicó a ayudar a su madre quien era la nueva directora de la academia de wonderbolts, ambos implementaron una nueva técnica de entrenamiento hacia los cadetes permitiendo el egreso de pegasos más resistentes y hábiles para la batalla, estos estaban ayudando tanto al ejercito de la princesa luna como la de celestia.

Un día padre con la finalidad de adquirir más conocimientos para poder entrenar de mejor manera a sus cadetes, decidió viajar hacia la tierra de los dragones para entrenar y perfeccionar sus técnicas, hasta la fecha han pasado 6 años y nada se sabe de su existencia, ni mensajes o alguna señal de que aún se encuentre vivo o no

A tal punto llego la desaparición de este, que el humor de madre declino bastante, volviendo los entrenamiento más pesados y cansadores, incluso llegando a castigar a cualquiera que la desobedecía en algo, era su manera de liberar su tristeza y frustración por no saber nada de enif.

Comentaba además south que también se encontraba muy triste y desanimado, ya que antes de que el se fuera de viaje, él jugaba todos los días con él y le enseñaba cosas de vuelo, un día mientras el pequeño se encontraba descansando en una nube fue transportado a este lugar

.

.

.

Enif tras escuchar ambos relatos quedo completamente en shock , no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, no lograba asimilar ninguno de los dos casos planteados, ya ambos se le hacían muy irreales de cumplirse, ahora comprendía el dolor que ambos potrillos estaban sufriendo, por lo que este nuevamente se dedico a abrazar a sus hijos con mucha fuerza y a besarles sus cabeza con mucho afecto, ambos potrillos solo se dedicaron en abrazar fuertemente a enif con la intensión de no separarse de él.

Pasaron unos minutos en que los tres se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por los alrededores de la villa, cuando de pronto vio a un oso que estaba siendo "acosado" por dos yeguas y al lado de este applejack estaba hablando con un nervioso mario

-Por fin te encontré desgraciado…..hijos miren, hay otros potrillos con quienes jugar, mientras tanto déjenme hablar un momento con un "amigo mío"

Mientras los dos potrillos se acercaban hacia los otros para jugar, enif saca de un pequeño bolso que estaba llevando unas cuantas manzanas y las lanza de tal manera que applejack por instinto corre hacia ellas para atraparlas alejándose momentáneamente de mario, este aliviado se da vuelta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que enif se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con mucha furia y con muchos deseos de romperle los huesos.

Tras la ya muchas aventuras vividas hasta el momento, tanto mario como enif no se tenían miedo, pero si se tenían algo de respecto, aunque era algo que ninguno de los dos iba a admitir, sobre todo mario que nuevamente metió las patas en algo que enif ya le había advertido, por esa razón cuando enif le llamaba la atención a mario o viceversa, se quedaban quietos escuchando y aguantando los castigos del otro.

-¡Enif amigo!, ¡tanto tiempo!, oye, veo que has estado entrenando bastante, ¿esos son tus hijos?, son hermosos déjame decirte, me imagino lo felices que se habrán colocado sus madres al saber la noticia – expresa mario entre risas y nervios mientras enif se le acerca aún más levantando levemente su ala

-¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDES HACERME NADA! ¡HAY POTRILLOS PRESENTES! , no puedes mostrar algún acto de violencia enfrente de ellos, es de mala educación, ¡sí!, ¡mala educación! – esos momentos enif coloca uno de sus extremo de ala en el cuello de mario deslizándolo suavemente hacia abajo haciéndole un corte muy superficial he inofensivo

-En cuanto te encuentre solo, ¡te daré una pateadura hasta que aprendas de una buena vez por todas a no jugar con magia desconocida!, mientras tanto, disfrutare como el karma te va destrozando poco a poco – expresa enif riéndose levemente

-¡Otra vez el karma! ¡eso no existe enif! ¡solo fueron una serie de malos sucesos! , y ya dije lo lamento, pero nada se puede hacer de momento con el árbol– replica con furia mario

-Por eso mande a twilight a investigar el asunto y en buscar alguna solución, ¿acaso crees que me quiero quedar de padre un año completo?, yo creo que tú debes de estar en las mismas dificultades, kuleath y yo solo tenemos dos pero tú ¡tienes cuatro!, y más encima una de ella es "especial" por no decir que puede que nos manden el ¡mismo sol como castigo! – replica enif haciendo referencia la hija de mario con celestia

-Lo sé, aunque dudo que twilight encuentre la solución al problema, pero la tendrá ocupada un rato, por cierto, ¿recibiste la invitación a la gala? – pregunta mario mientras nota que enif voltea observando al oso

-Ni me lo menciones, que de manera obligada tendré que ir a esa tontera para gente refinada, oye, ¿es un oso?, ¿¡podemos matarlo!?, se hacer un estofado de oso espectacular – replica enif mientras observa como alguno de los potrillos se encuentran encima del oso jugando con el mientras este intenta liberarse de ellos, en eso, mario se aleja un poco del lugar con enif para que ni applejack y fluttershy los escuchen

-Ok te lo diré pero no se lo digas a twilight o a sus demás amigas sino tendré que matarte, no es un oso, es mi ahijada chrysalis, la encontré en mi viaje y ahora estoy cuidando de ella – expresa mario

-¿Una osa?, ¿acaso toda tu familia además de ser anciana es animal? Jajajajajaja – replica enif riéndose

-¡Que no es un oso!, es una pony como nosotros, y no es anciana, aun es joven dentro de su edad, lo que sucede es que tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma en prácticamente cualquier especie, son de la raza de los changelings, algo que normalmente asusta a los ponys normales por eso no puedes decir nada – replica mario

-Uuuuuyyy que miieedoo, y dime ¿que comen exactamente los changelings? – pregunta enif

-Amor – responde mario

-¿Amor? – responde enif en un tono de burla

-Sí, ella se alimenta del sentimiento del amor – responde mario en un tono serio

-¿Amor? – vuelve a preguntar enif en un tono burlesco

-Si – replica mario un poco enojado

-Se alimenta del amor…..ósea que si yo…. – en ese momento enif se voltea para observar a chrysalis mientras comenzaba a reírse levemente mientras que también miraba a mario

-¡No esa clase de amor enif! ¡te conozco! ¡se lo que estás pensando! – replica mario con mucha furia hacia este

-¡Pero por favor!, como me juzgas de esa manera, yo, que soy todo un caballero, mira, tengo dos potrillos hermosos bien educados y me vienes a decir que yo ando en esos pasos, no, muy mal señor mario, muy mal, tienes una mentalidad muy sucia, eso te pasa por leer los comic de sonata, ¡anciano verde! guajajajajajajaja – replicaba enif riéndose a mas no poder mientras mario desvía la mirada tras caer en la broma de este con mucha furia expresado en su rostro

-No sabes cuánto te odio enif, pero es que no sabes cuánto – replica mario con mucha furia

-Tranquilo, el sentimiento es mutuo jajajajajajajaja – replica enif mientras continuaba riéndose, en ese momento "la osa" observa algo curioso al pegaso que se encontraba hablando con mario ya que le intrigaba que alguien ajeno a ellos le hablara de esa manera y se riera en frente de el sin temerle

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por trinox**

Ughhhh, mi cabeza. - Se dijo a si mismo, Kuleath, este habia sido mandado KO por parte de Mario, dejandole un claro chichon en su cabeza, sintiendo un agudo dolor en este; luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que Silent Shadow estaba, con una rama, picandolo, por lo que se la quito y empezo a devolverle el favor. Ya hecho esto, se dio cuenta de que Mario estaba algo nervioso frente a Fluttershy, la pony granjera, y Pegashy parada entre ellas. Kuleath creia lo peor, parecia que ya se le habia caido el "secreto" a Mario, lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer al unicornio fue correr hacia él, taparle su boca y empujarlo a un lado. - ¿Porque fue eso? - pregunto Applejack, entonces le respondio Kuleath - Al cientifico ese se le ocurrio hacerme ver estrellas, entonces quise devolverle el favor, pero las vi y solo lo interrumpi, eso debio de ser suficiente - Creo que le hiciste un favor, estaba muy nervioso y ahora salio corriendo - dijo Fluttershy mientras dirijia su mirada a un Mario correr del lugar cual alma corre del diablo.

Hola a todaaaaasssss - grito Pinkie Pie, la unica respuesta ante el saludo por parte del unicornio fue esconderse detras de Fluttershy y correr a su hija atras suyo, mientras que Silent Shadow se escondia en la sombra de Applejack. - ¿Que le pasa a este par? - pregunto la pony granjera - ¿Me vas a decir que olvidaste que cada ves que me encuentro con... Esa cosa (apuntando a la pony rosa) Algo malo me pasa? - exclamo Kuleath, mientras que el potro mudo y su hermana se dedicaron a ver al cielo en caso de que algo se cayera. - Vamos, no es para tanto - dijo en forma de broma Pinkie - Solo has tendio muy mala suerte, no es mi... TIC EN LA COLA - todos se cubrieron al instante en que grito ello, claro, todos menos Kuleath, quien fue arrollado por una pegaso cartera, esta solo se levanto, le dejo en el suelo una carta al nuevamente inconciente unicornio, se disculpo y se fue volando.

Cuando se desperto el ninja, luego de unos minutos, observo como todas las ponys presentes y sus hijos, se encontraban alrededor suyo mirandolo con una cara de preocupacion y sorpresa, la carta a su lado se encontraba abierta y habian dos papeles dorados en el interior de esta. - ¿Estas bien papi? - pregunto Pegashy. - Estoy bien, descuida - dijo adolorido el padre mientras se levantaba - ¿Que es eso? - pregunto mientras tomaba y leia la carta, al terminar de leerla, dijo a viva voz y con una cara de ignorancia - ¿Que es la gran gala del galope? - ¿¡QUEEEEE!? NO SABES LO... - Exclamo Pinkie antes de que Kuleath la interrumpiera metiendole el sobre en su boca y empujandola a un lado. - TU ALEJATE, QUE SIEMPRE TERMINO LASTIMADO CUANDO TU ESTAS CERCA. - Grito en forma de respuesta el unicornio - Oki doky loki, chaito - Dijo la pony rosa tras sacarse el papel de su boca, quien se fue saltando hacia otro lugar.

Eso no fue nada amable - dijieron Fluttershy y Pegashy al unisono, llamando aun mas la atencion de la pony granjera, pero al notar esto Silent Shadow pateo a su padre y le paso los tickets de la gala. - Sigo sin saber que es la gran gala del galope, ni tampoco porque tengo 2 tickets - dijo Kuleath, recibiendo una clara respuesta de la pegaso con cutiemark - La gran gala del galope es la fiesta elegante mas exclusiva de toda Equestria, esta reside en el castillo de las princesas todos los años y solo los ponys mas reconocidos van a esta, si tienes 2 tickets es porque tienes que invitar a alguien - ¿Quien sera el o la pony afortunada? - pregunto su hija, apuntando con sus ojos a su madre y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - Bueno, tengo que explicar muchas cosas aun, pero yo creo que invitare a... Fluttershy - dijo el unicornio, mientras le entregaba uno de los tickets a la invitada - Oh, esto es muy emocionante, podre ver a los animalitos otra vez, claro, sino estan asustados de mi, estoy tan alegre, claro que acepto. - Dijo excitada Fluttershy.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, ha sido un dia largo y me gustaria descansar. - dijo Kuleath mientras bostesaba, acto que su hijo imito. - Bueno, vamonos pequeños. Hasta luego - dijo algo somnoliento el unicornio, mientras iban de camino a la casa de Zecora, Pegashy le pregunta a su padre - ¿Porque no le contaste de nosotros? - Planeo hacerlo en la gala - respondio el unicornio. Ya llegados a la casa, el padre abre la puerta, solo para ver a una zebra esperandolo algo molesta e impaciente, por lo que le dijo a los pequeños que esperaran afuera mientras hablaban entre ellos. - Ya llegue, perdona la demora, tuve que recoger a estos potros. ¿Te importa si se quedan con nosotros? - Con ellos problemas no tengo ninguno, pero contigo poseo uno. - dijo Zecora, solo se escucho un silencio incomodo por unos segundos y una tragada de saliva por parte del aproblemado pony - ¿Y cual es ese? - pregunto nervioso Kuleath, quien recibio una respuesta en forma de pregunta - ¿Recuerdas que paso la noche, cuando tu fiesta de bienvenida tuvimos entonces? - No realmente - le respondio de vuelta el ninja, y las siguientes palabras de Zecora iban a quedar grabadas en su mente por un largo tiempo. - Acabo de volver de mi revicion medica mensual, y me dijieron que embarazada yo me en este momento encontraba - Esas palabras dejaron paralizado al pobre, culpable y padre del hijo indeseado.

Mientras tanto, cerca de donde Fluttershy, Applejack y Chrysalis, se encontraba Discord, quien observo todo lo ocurrido y cuyo unico pensamiento en el dia seria - Me vengare de ese unicornio, sin importar lo que cueste, claro que costara poco, jajajajajaja -

 **mientras tanto, en la dimension K-6492**

Cuanto me alegra que tuvieras ese rollo de ese papel que anula la magia, ahora dime. ¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO? - exclamo Kuleath lleno de ira a una momia atada a una silla en una habitacion tan iluminada que no habian sombras por ningun lado. - QUE NO SE DONDE ESTA TU HIJO, METETELO EN TU CABEZOTA Y DESATAME. - Grito furiosa la momia, quien pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo desatarse - Tu ya has hecho algo como eso antes, yo vi como ese portal se llevo a mi hijo, TU ERES EL UNICO CAPAZ DE CREAR UNO MARIO, ENTIENDELO - una fuerte discucion se originaba entre ellos, el unicornio le grito otra ves al cientifico y este le grito de vuelta - QUE NO FUI YO TE DIGO - ENTONCES AYUDAME A ENCONTRARLO, CREA OTRO PORTAL O LO QUE SEA, PERO ENCUNTRALO - exclamo Kuleath, quien en ese instante se deprimio y con una voz temblorosa dijo - Tu no sabes lo que es ganar a alguien a la costa de otra vida, tu no sabes lo que se siente que tu hijo mate a su propia madre, TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE EL NACIMIENTO DE ¡MI HIJO LE COSTARA LA VIDA A MI ESPOSA! - exclamo nuevamente, esta ves unas lagrimas se caian por su rostro, y llorando aun mas, mientras desataba a Mario, continuo hablando - Solo 5 meses, solo eso llevavamos de matrimonio, yo creia que ibamos a ser una familia feliz, NI SIQUIERA MEDIO AÑO, puede que haya ganado un hijo, pero perdi a la pony mas importante en mi vida, no sabes cuanto odio, ignorancia y tristesa puse en las pesuñas de mi recien nacido potro durante estos 3 largos años, y luego de otros 2 tratando de reconciliarme, el dia en que lo logro lo pierdo, tu simplemente no sabes lo que se siente.

.

.

.

.

 **Post hecho por mi**

Después del "sacrificio" de kuleath el cual permitió al grupo escapar, estos estaban a los alrededores del pueblo, ya que un oso y una alicornio pequeña podría llamar demasiado la atención, lastimosamente para mario, había algunos colados

-y tu porque nos sigues?-pregunto mario

-no más por aburrimiento, y por qué mis hijos están encima del "oso"-respondió enif tan tranquilo como siempre

La única perjudicada era crisalys, la cual ahora era un oso de transporte por varios de los potrillos, mario solo le salió una gota en la nuca de ver esto

-oigan ustedes, ella no es una mascota, no se aprovechen

-pero es tan suavecita, además se que le agrado- respondió poise sun la cual aún seguía encima de la cabeza del oso

Crisalys le mando una mirada a su "tio" de que si no los quitaba de encima se los almorzaba, este no presto atención y simplemente tomo a su hija y la puso en el suelo, esta hizo un pequeño puchero pero se recompuso rápido al ver al hijo de enif

-eres un pegaso no?-pregunto poise

-si, que tiene?-pregunto south

-apuesto que puedo volar más rápido que tu

-es un reto? Por qué no pones tus alas donde está tu boca y empiezas?-le contesto este retadoramente

-cuando quieras –respondió igualmente poise

..

-sabía que tus hijos serían unos buscapleitos-agrego enif al ver la situación

-pues tu hijo supo responderlo bien, parece que ya está acostumbrado-agrego mario

-de seguro lo saco de su madre, eso no quita que tu hija con celestia…-aguantando la risa- sea una busca problemas

-deja de reirte!-grito mario

-no puedo evitarlo, con celestia por el amor a lo que sea, celestia! Bien dice que del amor al odio hay un paso, pero esto….es demasiado hahahahhahaa, sabes que tengo razón

-bah, como sea

-por cierto, ella ya te como fue que existe?-pregunto enif curioso

-es la única a la que no le he preguntado

-y eso?

-prefiero evitar saber que me llevo a tenerla

Esto fue un comentario frio que por suerte los niños no escucharon, estaban mas ocupados viendo la competencia de vuelo entre poise y south

-eso es muy frio, incluso para alguien como tu- le reprocho enif

-no me malentiendas, daría la vida por esos niños, pero ellos vienen de decisiones que posiblemente ya deje pasar, de cosas que pudieron ser diferentes, no es algo que deba afectar mis planes-le dijo mario de una forma tranquila mientras miraba a los niños

-y yo que creí que con esa niña dejarías esa venganza

-lo mismo podrías decirte, la existencia de esa niña es suficiente para dejar tu odio a los unicornios enif?

Esa pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa, no se había puesto a pensar a fondo sobre el asunto

-por cierto, que tal lo tomaron sus madres?-pregunto mario queriendo cambiar de tema

-twilight lo sabe, aunque lo mejor ahora es que ella investigue como arreglar TU error-le critico enif

-ya veo, estas siendo egoísta enif

-yo? Solo quiero evitar que los padres de estos niños no enloquezcan al ver que sus hijos no aparecen por el error de cierto científico idiota-le reprocho algo enojado enif

-se que cometí un error, pero no estás viendo un asunto muy importante en todo esto

-y ese seria?

-ya es muy impactante que uno conozco a su posible futuro hijos, imagina lo que sentirán ellas, al fin de cuentas, ellas son las que dieron la vida a esos niños

-y a que quieres llegar?

-se que quieres devolverlos, pero de momento eso no pasara, lo mejor seria que ellos pasaran un tiempo con sus "padres" y familias, cuando estuvieron en mi país no paraban de preguntarme sobre sus padres, son niños a fin de cuentas

Ese comentario termino la plática, en parte mario tenía razón, si ellos ya estaban en una situación nada usual, los sentimientos encontrados por conocer niños que posiblemente nunca imaginaron tener, no se habían puesto en pensar en la reacción de las madres

-detesto cuando el coherente eres tu lo sabias?-le dijo enif algo ya fastidiado-y como llegaste a esa conclusión?

\- lo lei en un manga-respondio este como si fuera nada

-sabía que no puedes ser serio ni un segundo!

-por cierto, con lo del árbol, solo hay dos formas de repararlo, dejarlo que cresca durante un año, o el que le den energía sagrada o luz, como quieran decirle

-eso es perfecto, espera, si sabias eso por qué..

-por que solo conozco dos personas o seres que pueden usar el elemento sagrado, una es celestia..

-ok, entiendo esa parte

-y la otra es cierta chica que en 5 años apenas lograste decirle "hola", sinceramente eres patético con mujeres que de verdad te llaman la atención

Con esto ultimo se fue, dejando cabreado a enif, pero también dándole a entender que no existía otra manera de reparar el árbol, era celestia o sunset, celestia apenas los viera los mandaría al sol, y sunset…si permanecía en el mundo humano era por un razón, además que enif ya podía imaginar "sunset, puedes venir al mundo pony para reparar un árbol que trajo a mis futuros hijos con 2 yeguas?" y eso que no contamos que enif no sabe que sunset y twilight son buenas amigas, el resultado podría empeorar, y mas aun si spitfire se enterara de eso

La carrera entre los niños había terminado en un empate, a pesar de eso ambos parecieron tomarlo bien, la ventaja de que algunos niños se toman bien el ganar, perder o empatar, eran solo un juego para ellos

-no estuvo mal pajarito, eres rápido para ser un enano-le dijo poise a south de forma alegre

-tu tampoco, aunque la próxima no esperes que te tenga tanta amabilidad-contraataco south de forma alegre y retadora tanbien

-no lo hicieron mal, fue una carrera increíble!-agrego una Pegaso que iba llegando

Al parecer la carrera de los niños había despertado a rainbow, la cual después de despertar se puso a ver la carrera, ambos eran muy hábiles para su edad, asi que mejor premio que las felicitaciones de ellas

-vamos pequeños, debemos buscar a sus hermanos antes que alguien mas los encuentren-les anuncio mario para que se fueran, no solo para evitar que rainbow reconociera a crisalys, si no que ya era problema de enif contarle a rainbow, la cual le parecía gracioso que aquel pegaso la haya llamado mama

 **O00o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Dimensión K-6492**_

Mario se encontraba realizando algunos experimentos y reconocimiento de campo para saber que sucedió con el hijo de kuleath, ya de por si es muy raro que un portal salga de la nada, raro pero no imposible

-demoraras mucho?-pregunto kuleath impaciente

-bueno, encontrar el rastro de un portal que salio porque sabe que no es fácil, tenme paciencia, si hago algo mal podría empeorar la situación-respondió mario

-que podría ser peor que mi hijo haya desaparecido por un luz extraña!-le grito kuleath algo desesperado

-que lo traiga en pedazos, si no se qué se lo llevo, el forzarlo a traerlo no podría terminar bien, no entiendo tu situación, si solo hago esto es porque la familia no …..olvidalo, solo déjame trabajar

-aun te afecto lo de sonata no?

-mira, ella merecía ser feliz, al final fue lo mejor, encontró alguien que supo darle esa felicidad y con eso me basta

-sabes, a ella solo le bastaba con estar a tu lado, nunca entendí por qué tu..

-silencio, creo que tengo algo

La mirada de dolor que puso el científico por unos segundos le basto a kuleath para entender que era mejor no preguntar, siempre tuvo curiosidad de que fue lo que paso exactamente, hace 3 años le llego la invitación de la boda entre sonata y un tritón, por supuesto el asistió, el único que n ofue fue cierto científico

-ok, creo que ya tengo una idea, pero necesitare tiempo, y me refiero a que celestia no me encuentre

-y que tiene que ver celestia con que encuentres a mi hijo?

-recuerdas la fotos de ella besando esa lámpara y luego revolcándose en un pastel? Pues creo que se enteró de que fui yo y he tenido que cambiar de casa para evitar su furia, tu situación me obliga a permanecer aquí, asi que evita que me encuentre si quieres de vuelta a tu hijo

Ahora recuperar a su hijo involucraba enfrentar a celestia, definitivamente el amor de un padre no tenia límites

 **O0000000o0o00o0o0o**

 **Imperio de cristal-sala del trono**

En la sala del trono, shining armor no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado y furioso, furioso más que nada, la carta y la foto que le llego lo había puesto asi, su esposa cadance intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero incluso el padre de twilight estaba en las misma, pero cuál es la razón para poner a ambos hombres en ese estado, la respuesta era simple, una carta

Justo hoy cuando los padres de shining fueron invitados para tomar el desayuno con ellos, ya que era difícil encontrar tiempo libre, les llego una carta y una foto, la carta estaba escrita de tal forma que podía entender estas cosas: su pequeña, inocente, tranquila hija habia tenido una relación con un pegaso llamado enif durante su estadía en ponyville, de la cual termino embarazada dando luz a una pequeña unicornio, pero este cruel pegaso obligo a twilight a ocultar a la niña lejos, y ahora el cuidados de ella la llevaba de regreso a su mama porque ella la extrañaba, incluía una foto de la pequeña, la cual era el vivo retrato de twilight, claro, mario no escribió esto con intenciones de hacerla mal a enif, lo que pasa es que creyó que hablar al escribirle a los familiares debería ser algo más personal y explicativo en niveles de compresión baja, claro, el tenía 0 exp en eso y termino escribiendo una carta que daba entender lo de antes

Una vez calmados los ánimos, los padres de twilight, su hermano y su cuñada partían rumbo a ponyville para exigir respuestas, conocer a su nieta/sobrina y matar/castrar/degollar/encerrar/enterrar a cierto pegaso, y no solo eso, si no que celestia y luna tanbien estaban enteradas en parte de eso, por la cual ambas también se dirigían a ponyville con unas no buenas intenciones

 **continuara...**

 **y apenas esta comenzando...**


End file.
